Seven Sisters
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Crianças devem dormir cedo. Exceto as de Seven Sisters...
1. Quinze Minutos no Inferno

"Então isso é um boa noite, correto, _milady_?"

"Sim, é sim. Mas, sinceramente, gostaria que fosse uma despedida."

E a porta fechou-se sem qualquer som, escondendo de suas vistas aquela pessoa e aquele seu mundo feito de sedas e cores vibrantes.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Da sacada do prédio, escutava-se muitas coisas. Corujas, o som do vento arrastando as folhas secas do Outono. Mas também haviam os sons desagradáveis da noite: os passos e grunhidos.

E agora, sua pessoa seria um instrumento a mais na sinfonia já iniciada. Um artista atrasado demais. Ou seria o contrário? Sairia prematuramente de campo e... Fim. Mas não era isso que mais temia. E, sim, perder o controle.

Se o perdesse, então isso significaria terminar com...

"Desce! A gente pode conversar!" – e sua agonia só aumentava com as tentativas de negociação, porque desejava seriamente considerá-la. – "Não faça essa besteira, por favor! Nós daremos um jeito!"

"Jeito...?" – um riso amargo, nascido do âmago de seu ser, brotou na face. – "Nós daremos um jeito...? Como?"

"Vamos pensar! Mas desce daí, é sério!"

Um passo e tudo estaria acabado. Era só mais um passo, contato com o chão e o silêncio. Sem grunhidos e sem passos. Não precisaria perder o controle.

"Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora, e sabe disso..." – sussurrou, virando-se para a pessoa que lhe falava antes. – "Se eu não fizer isso por nós... Acredite, um dia, irá me agradecer pela atitude."

E pulou.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Primeira Noite: **_**Quinze Minutos no Inferno**_.

Para alguém que só conhecia mais de três árvores apenas em fotografias, sinceramente, estava divertindo-se muito pouco com a paisagem estendida em frente aos seus olhos. Mas, também, que razão havia em divertir-se? Não que não tenha procurado os pontos bons daquela mudança, mas simplesmente não achava nenhum. Afinal, foi uma reviravolta grande demais em sua vida e em muito pouco tempo.

De vez em quando, parava para tentar adivinhar no que o pai pensava, mas simplesmente não achava nada. Talvez ele estivesse feliz. Ao menos, agora tinha um bom emprego e tentava recomeçar a vida. Pensar por esse ângulo lhe deixava aliviada. Até fazia-a ter vontade de esforçar-se para corresponder à esperança que ele depositou na pequena cidade para onde eles estavam indo. Não, pensando bem, o próprio senhor Dawson já havia dito que eles estiveram ali antes, mas o problema todo é que ela era muito nova para lembrar.

'_Será que a casa pega fogo aqui também...?_', pensou. Porque, afinal, não podia só posar de menininha obediente e animada com a novidade. Aliás, nada animada, diga-se de passagem. Abandonar a civilização, por si só, já era-lhe uma idéia absurda. Trocá-la pela calmaria do interior, então, era uma tortura. O melhor de tudo era o fato de já estar até matriculada. Quando foi que a meticulosidade de seu pai voltou das cinzas do luto pela mãe? Sacudiu a cabeça. Ele sabia ser desagradável nessas horas.

"Algum problema, Aileen?"

"Hein? Não, pai... Por quê? Algum problema aí?" – a batata-quente não iria parar com ela, só sabia disso.

"Na verdade, pelo contrário." – Henry Dawson sorriu.

"Sei..."

Virou-se para a janela outra vez e tentou perder-se em seus pensamentos, como estava fazendo quem viu aquele homem no volante antes e para quem estava vendo agora, comparando, era como presenciar a água mudar para vinho. A morte de sua mãe, esposa dele, no incêndio que, só pra variar, levara também sua casa, havia deixado cicatrizes terríveis na vida de todos os próximos.

Mas, sem dúvidas, ele foi o mais afetado. A vida que antes havia em seus olhos apagou-se totalmente. Antes do acidente, Aileen não achava que o pai fosse tão apaixonado assim pela mãe. Era algo até invejável de tão admirável. Lembrava-se dele sempre sentado, sempre sorumbático, arrastando-se como um fantasma daquilo que foi um dia. '_Os velhos não têm o mesmo empreendimento dos jovens..._', algum parente chato que ela nem lembrava o rosto disse-lhe um dia. E, para sua infelicidade, ela realmente concordava quando via aquele ser deprimente jogado em qualquer canto.

Sinceramente, nem ela própria lamentou tanto assim pela mãe. Uma fatalidade do destino, certamente, e ela também já teve suas lágrimas derramadas. Mas... E não era só disso que um morto precisava? Algumas lágrimas e um lugar garantido na memória dos mais próximos? Exigir mais que isso era até uma audácia, até mesmo para a mulher respeitável que foi sua mãe.

"Ei, veja só isso!" – ele exclamou. – "Já havia visto tantos cavalos num só lugar?"

Aileen sacudiu em negativa a cabeça, olhando sem emoção alguma, mas simulando muita, para os ditos animais. Sinceramente, preferia cobras. Mas tudo bem, aqueles eram bonitos também.

"Sei..." – suspirou.

"Mas que desânimo! Por acaso a viagem está cansando?"

"Não, nem é isso."

"Então, é o quê, posso saber?" – os olhos acastanhados desviaram-se da paisagem à sua frente para, momentaneamente, estarem sobre as orbes avermelhadas dela.

"Nada, pai. Não é nada." – '_É que, por mais que pareça atrativo, isso tudo é muito ridículo, sabe_', quis dizer para ele, mas não teve ânimo nem motivo. A única coisa boa que via em naquele seu silêncio forçado, graças à pessoa dirigindo o carro e toda a situação, era o fato dele ainda achar que ela estava muito triste pela perda da senhora Dawson, e logo, não lhe incomodaria mais. _Ficar sozinha com sua dor é tudo que uma criança precisa no início_, de acordo com suas palavras sobre o fato. _Mas quando precisar de apoio, dê-o sem pestanejar_. Sim, até parece que ela ia chorar e pedir um colo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

A jovem tinha de admitir que a única coisa boa no novo Henry que nasceu do nada depois dos meses e meses intermináveis de luto (por que ela ainda tinha de estudar quando podia 'estar de luto' também? Injusto!) era a organização e, sem dúvidas, consideração por sua pessoa.

Afinal, ser uma albina nos dias atuais era muito terrível. Nunca poderia ter aturado uma viagem de horas fritando sob o sol maldito do Inverno. Aliás, qualquer sol podia queimá-la. Se tivesse de fazer uma lista de desvantagens de seu problema, seria quilométrica. A única vantagem é ser temida. "_Olha lá! Ela é branca demais, cara!_", e as pessoas falariam pelas suas costas um pouco, ficariam com medo ou impressionadas como criancinhas por ela ter olhos vermelhos e pronto. Deixariam sua pessoa em paz. Esperava sinceramente que, naquela cidade, acontecesse a mesma coisa.

Ficava pensando sem muita expectativa em como seria no Colégio onde foi matriculada. A tal cidade onde iria morar podia ser de interior e o caramba, mas de acordo com o que diziam, ficava numa área Universitária e tinha ensino forte. Grande combinação! Estudo e um pouco de mato. Logo, ela estaria olhando o céu e deixando que maçãs caíssem na sua cabeça. Só queria que a biblioteca do lugar tivesse um grande acervo, para ela ficar horas escolhendo livros.

'_Já é noite alta... Nem vai dar pra ir lá mesmo..._'. E seu cérebro bombardeou-a com mais aquela informação. Por idiotice, esquecera os livros e tudo o mais que podia distraí-la durante a viagem nas malas, que consequentemente, já estavam devidamente acomodadas na nova casa. Só sobrou, então, ficar admirando as árvores e aquelas casas e ficar imaginando como seria, por exemplo, a famosa estação de trem [1] do lugar ou a biblioteca e seus acervos. Mas eles nem deviam ter novidades.

"Agora sim, chegamos de vez." – anunciou a voz de seu pai.

Parando um pouco de ficar olhando o nada pela janela, virou-se e sentou-se direito no banco. Realmente, havia uma placa anunciando a cidade. _Seven Sisters_. Grande coisa! Só queria chegar em casa e dormir. Já era sábado, amanhã domingo e depois... Aulas. Se seu pai não tinha com o que preocupar-se, ela tinha. E, pensando por este lado, a biblioteca estaria fechada. Passear pelo interior com o sol de matar estava fora de cogitação. Aproveitaria sua TV por Assinatura, isso sim, então.

"Que cidadezinha mais estranha a que você arranjou, pai..." – Aileen suspirou pesadamente. Estava muito escura. Quem sabe o 'toque de recolher' já havia sido dado. – "Quanta tosquice..."

"Não seja chata, Aileen. Nem conheceu a cidade ainda. Ela tem parques muito bonitos, você sabia?"

"Ah, é claro. E eu vou poder correr pelas árvores verdes e os lagos cristalinos e sentir o sol bater no meu rosto. Ah, mal posso esperar pra girar e espalhar aos quatro ventos minha felicidade..."

"Também não é assim, né?" – ao invés de afrontar-se com o sarcasmo, Henry Dawson até gostou do comentário. – "Ao menos, aproveite a paisagem. Aqui você irá morar por muitos anos, se passar na Universidade."

"Acha mesmo que farei isso aqui neste... Fim de mundo?!" – ela sim sentiu-se afrontada com as palavras dele. Sua inteligência foi... 'Estuprada', na falta de uma palavra mais condizente.

"Ok, você nunca faria isso aqui. Mas só peço para ser mais aberta às novidades."

"Fui aberta o suficiente quando você disse que íamos nos mudar. E foi do nada. Lembre-se de que eu nem reclamei." – a loira cruzou os braços, olhando feio para a rua à sua frente.

"Mas que coisa..."

A brusca mudança de assunto fez Aileen Dawson notar a atitude do pai. Ele estendeu uma das mãos e limpou o vidro, na falta de um pano para fazer o mesmo. O mesmo estava bastante embaçado, como se estivessem atravessando uma forte neblina ou gelo. Pensando assim, o vidro haveria de estar embaçado mesmo, afinal, era Inverno e noite. Devia estar bastante frio lá fora. Mas o estranho mesmo era estar tão escuro e vazio, mesmo para uma cidade de interior.

"Ô, pai, Seven Sisters é assim mesmo de noite...?"

"Assim como, Aileen?"

"Você sabe... Assim, tão vazia. Só tem uma ou duas luzes ligadas por aí e tá tudo tão... Sei lá, mas chega até a ser macabro, admita." – a garota forçava os olhos, tentando ver alguém, mas simplesmente não aparecia.

"Deve ser, não é? Ora essa..." – suspirou de novo. – "Não falava nada disso no folheto de pontos principais daqui!"

"Propaganda enganosa. Até parece que alguém iria vir se não fosse is..."

Nem toda a racionalidade da albina parecia tê-la preparado para o susto que veio a seguir. Simplesmente ouviu o som dos freios sendo acionados, o pai segurando-se no volante, e soube que acontecera algo. Instantaneamente, sobreveio o som forte de algo chocando-se contra metal e vidro, e foram milésimos de segundo para pôr os olhos, assustada, em uma coisa enorme iluminada pelos faróis do carro que, em seguida, foi jogada para trás.

O carro parou, apesar dos corações de ambos baterem desordenadamente. Henry tentava processar o que acabara de acontecer e Aileen estava realmente tentada em olhar para trás. Não havia mais nenhum som, nenhum nada. Só o som do corpo caindo no chão e depois... Silêncio.

"Ei, o que... Foi aquilo...?" – pôs a mão sobre o peito. Ainda sentia no corpo o efeito da adrenalina, afinal, ele tremia. – "A... Atropelamos alguma coisa...?"

"E... Eu não sei... Acho que..."

Sons arrastados pronunciaram-se. Com todo aquele silêncio, eles podiam até ouvir a respiração um do outro.

"Tá vivo...?!"

"Precisamos ajudá-lo, então!"

"E-ei, pai! Peraí!"

Henry Dawson foi o primeiro a sair, sem ouvir direito a filha. O cinto e a porta não foram problemas. Aileen respirou fundo e pôs a mão na fronte, massageando. Quis realmente parar de tremer, mas simplesmente era impossível. Vinha sozinho. Ela ainda respirava difícil, como se lhe tivessem pressionado o pescoço.

Teve a impressão de ouvir a voz do pai, e não soube se aquilo era uma peça pregada pela sua imaginação ou se ele realmente disse algo. Só soube que virou-se para frente e não ficar mais naquela agonia e não gostou do que viu. Uma rua deserta e escura. E quando a viu, soube que ninguém além deles iriam ajudar aquele vivente que acabaram de atropelar e que havia amassado a frente do carro e trincado o vidro seriamente. Ninguém sequer ligou as luzes e veio espiar pela janela.

"...Meu Deus!"

E Aileen sentiu todo o corpo retrair-se com aquele frio na espinha. O que teria feito o homem dizer isso com tanto pavor? O cadáver? A situação? Algo a mais que acabou vendo? Balançou a cabeça, querendo não mais saber disso. Só queria realmente ir para casa e esquecer de que viveu aquilo em seu primeiro dia de chegada à cidade.

"Aileen! Aileen, meu Deus, fique no carro!"

"...Quê?" – foi o suficiente para sentir o corpo amolecer como se toda aquela carga de adrenalina fosse subitamente tirada de si.

Mais passos e pronto. Lá estava seu pai abrindo a porta como um raio, nervosamente, e sequer preocupando-se com o cinto. Foi tudo tão rápido e feito com tanto desespero que ela simplesmente ouviu o cantar das rodas na estrada e logo veio o solavanco de uma arrancada repentina. O carro andava a toda velocidade nas ruas desertas daquela cidadezinha estranha.

Ou seu pai era um covarde cretino que não quis oferecer ajuda ao ver o estado do corpo (provável, afinal, ela não ia ficar glorificando o homem) ou algo realmente grave aconteceu para ele fugir daquele jeito, sem sequer dar maiores explicações.

"...Pa-pai, o que aconteceu com... O carinha lá atrás?"

"Nada. Nada. Absolutamente nada." – respondia. Os olhos castanhos sempre vidrados na estrada. Suas mãos tremiam mais que as dela, e só agora pôde notar.

"Como assim? O cara... Peraí, a gente atropelou o cara... E-ele tava muito feio, é isso?" – passou a mão pelos cabelos, tencionando que aquilo lhe acalmasse o fluxo desenfreado dos pensamentos. – "M-mas a gente vai ser ligado ao crime da mesma forma... Sangue nos pneus... O vidro trincado, a frente danificada... É questão de tempo..."

"No momento, só vamos sair daqui, me entendeu?!"

"Então, o que diabos está acontecendo...?! Saiba que omitir os fatos de um outro elemento só aumenta ainda mais o nervosismo do elemento em questão!"

"POR FAVOR, APENAS..."

Desta vez, o carro escarlate de sangue freou antes de acertar a outra silhueta que, em questão de segundos, os faróis fortíssimos iluminaram. As orbes vermelhas como o sangue do carro de Aileen arregalaram-se, chocadas.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Lágrimas amargas percorriam o caminho reto até as bochechas e, às vezes, até mesmo desprendiam-se do rosto, caindo no chão, antes de chegarem lá. No começo, ela sabia o que estava fazendo e dizendo, mas agora, mal tinha controle sobre as próprias pernas. Elas simplesmente corriam sozinhas, e ela não sabia para onde. Simplesmente corria, como se, fazendo isso, de alguma forma fosse ser salva.

Porque ela sabia que precisava correr depois do que viu. Soube no exato momento em que ouviu aquele som e viu aquele corpo da pessoa que há tanto que ela conhecia chocando-se contra o vidro. '_Viu? Andar sem cinto dá nisso_', quis pensar, mas o susto foi tão grande que ela só ficou parada. E ela viu que seu pai tentou reagir, fazer alguma coisa, mas parecia paralisado. Alguma coluna danificada? O choque foi muito grande, e agora estava doendo? Os lábios tremeram quando foi reagir e tocá-lo.

Mas eles foram mais rápidos. Sinceramente, ela nunca acreditou em games de terror. Produtos capitalistas cuja função era retardar mentes, fazendo-as acreditar que em algum lugar do mundo exista tais mundos mirabolantes. Mas quando ela viu aquilo, a compreensão e ligação veio tão rapidamente... Foi automático, até.

Só houve o tempo de ouvir gritos, grunhidos e o pai gritando-lhe '_FUJA AGORA, AILEEN!_'. Nunca tirar o cinto pareceu uma tarefa tão difícil. Nunca a respiração ficou tão presa na garganta. Era como se ela estivesse vivendo um pesadelo de criança depois de assistir um filme de horror. Nem podia descrever mentalmente, sequer lembrar, o horror que sentiu quando viu aqueles... Seres. Não podiam ser _humanos_. Eram _coisas_. E elas... Os urros de Henry Dawson denotaram claramente seu destino.

E o que diabos ela fez? Fugiu. E estava ali, agora, fugindo como uma criancinha. Mas o que podia fazer? Lutar contra eles? Não era ficção, onde as armas apareciam do nada e a munição era infinita. Ela era uma menina que nunca praticara maiores atos de educação física e a luz do carro já não iluminava mais aquela rua. Já estava muito longe do ponto onde o carro foi deixado.

"Me desculpa, pai! Me desculpa!..."

E era só isso que conseguia murmurar em meio aos soluços desesperados. Pedidos inúteis de desculpa. Sequer conseguia gritar por socorro. Porque, no fundo de seu coração, ela sabia que ninguém iria ajudar. Era saliva e palavras jogadas fora. Perdidas no vento frio da noite sem nem alcançar seu intento.

'_Socorro! Venham me ajudar, inúteis! Qualquer um, mas venham!..._'. E então, vinha a amarga conclusão: '_Mas é claro que ninguém vem. Afinal, quem enfrentaria aquelas coisas que nos recepcionaram? Faz muito sentido se considerar o fato da cidade estar às escuras_'. Incrível. Ao menos, sua capacidade de raciocínio não diminuía com a sensação nauseante de pânico. Mas ela sequer perdeu a vontade de só ir para a casa nova e dormir... Talvez estivesse sonhando...

Sonho ou não, ouviu grunhidos. O mesmo som tétrico e perturbador.

E ao ouvi-lo, Aileen congelou.

"_Eu sei que não devo desmaiar..._"

Mesmo tentando se conscientizar de tal ato, aquele som pareceu uma campainha para que seu corpo sentisse-se totalmente esgotado.

"_...Se fizer isso, desse jeito, por mais que soe ridículo, eu sei que vou morrer..._"

Seria o excesso de adrenalina? Estresse cardíaco? Mental? Físico? Pensando bem, estava com muita dor na lateral da barriga. Falta de exercício, essa não tinha como errar. Seja lá o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que o torpor concentrava-se em seus membros e cabeça, impedindo-a de pensar com clareza.

"_Mas eu... Mesmo sabendo disso... Não dá pra evitar, cara..._"

As pernas bambearam como antes. Mas, dessa vez, não havia banco nem carro sustentando-as. E seus olhos fixaram-se na silhueta que provavelmente era dona daquele som perturbador. O som que anunciava seu fim.

"_...Desculpa, pai, mas eu não agüento mais._"

Entregou-se ao sono reparador, à morte ou a qualquer coisa que viesse. Ou melhor, sabia que estava entregando-se pateticamente à silhueta de estranhos olhos claros (nem mais conseguia distinguir cores naquele estado deprimente, é isso?) que continuava avançando na sua direção. Mas ela, nessas alturas, nem via e nem mais ouvia nada.

Aileen Dawson desmaiou no meio da estrada escura e gélida de uma das tantas ruas daquela pequena cidadezinha de Seven Sisters.

**Continua...**

[1] A estação de Seven Sisters realmente existe. É britânica e bem famosinha, até. Só minhas considerações e descrições da cidade são relativamente fictícias.

**Agradecimentos Especiais:** _Muitíssimo obrigada à Josiane Veiga, que aceitou dar dicas e revisar o básico para o bom desenvolvimento da história. Quando uma mestra dos romances te dá essa honra, você só tem a agradecer ao destino e à boa vontade da mesma. *-* Aproveitando aqui, agradeço a Akane Kittsune por ouvir as lamúrias acerca a dita fic e a Daitenshi-sama por me ajudar na adaptação (afinal, ela devia chamar-se "Irika", não "Seven Sisters". Foram detalhes de última hora XD). E, é claro, obrigada a todos que tiveram a paciência de lerem e mais ainda aos que comentarem. ^^ Nos vemos (espero) no próximo capítulo._

**Segunda Noite: **_**Eu Era 'Eu' e Só**_.


	2. Eu era Eu e Só

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Segunda Noite: **_**Eu Era 'Eu' e Só**_.

'_Que canto mais cretino. Odeio pássaros..._'

Provavelmente, mais um domingo em sua vida. Acordar (obrigada) de manhãzinha (nove da manhã! É praticamente madrugar!), escovar os dentes, tomar banho, passar protetor solar e fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar dentro de casa (ordens da avó que cuidava da casa no luto do pai). Geralmente, esses domingos resumiam-se em passar o dia debaixo do escorregador do prédio dela, com aquelas casinhas chatas que as crianças pisavam e derrubavam areia nos cabelos de quem estava no balanço, no caso, ela.

Mas sua sorte é que o albinismo presenteou-a com seus olhos vermelhos de demônio (de acordo com o que diziam). Graças à isso, além de afastar colegas, afastava criancinhas também. Um perfeito bicho-papão. E elas ficavam brincando bem longe do lugar onde estava lendo, e ela podia balançar-se brevemente e pôr a leitura em dia. Às vezes, chegava a ler um ou até dois livros por domingo, dependendo da quantidade de páginas e o afinco com que dedicava-se à tarefa.

Saudades do apartamento da avó. Ele cheirava a pão recém preparado quando ela chegava. E, mesmo tendo raiva de si mesma por agir de forma tão mimada e idiota, fingia que nem se importava com o fato, mas na primeira oportunidade, já estava sentada e comia-o com um pouco de manteiga e um café quente. Não havia melhor tarde do que a de domingo.

Canto cretino. Aquele sol também não cooperava em nada. Virou-se, resmungando qualquer coisa que nem a própria entendeu, cobrindo seu rosto ainda mais nas cobertas pesadas de Inverno.

Mas... Espere aí. Ela mudou-se, não é? Seven Sisters, o nome. Mudou-se ontem.

Estava vindo, eles bateram, ela e seu pai, numa coisa no meio da rua e ela voou. Henry Dawson foi ajudar a criatura e, então, sua vida deu uma guinada de 360º. Em questão de minutos, ela foi jogada do Céu ao Inferno. Chutada, seria a palavra certa. Fugiu de coisas bizarras e que vagamente lembravam pessoas, deixou seu pai para morrer e desmaiou. Desmaiou no meio da rua!

Sentou-se num susto, esquecendo-se do frio da manhã, do clarão do sol ou dos passarinhos que ainda persistiam em contrariar seus pensamentos silenciosos.

Viva. Estava viva.

Só então deu-se conta de onde estava.

Até então, tudo era automático e tinha o mesmo valor de amarrar sapatos. Estava sentada na sua cama, com sua camisola branca de Inverno e seus detalhes espalhafatosos, no quarto de sua provável casa nova da cidade que a recebeu tão mal. Seus livros, computadores, mochilas, até o armário de estimação... Tudo ali. Só podia ser sua casa, então. Mas Aileen lembrava-se claramente de ter desmaiado de roupa e no meio da rua. Qual seria, aliás? Nem lembrava direito dela, na verdade.

Mas ela tinha certeza de que estava esquecendo-se de algo. Precisava lembrar, mesmo sendo estranho ficar assim por um provável sonho. Ah! O PAI!

Naquele momento em especial, sua cabeça e sua lógica impecável não se importaram em considerar aquilo tudo um sonho ou uma realidade bizarra. Apenas pensou em Henry, naquele homem que ela viu sendo coberto de criaturas, gritando-lhe para sair dali. No fundo de seu coração, ela preparava-se para o caso de encontrar a cozinha ou o quarto vazio. Aí, seria um problema.

Deixou o quarto e esqueceu-se até das pantufas, não se preocupando em sujar as meias. Não ouvia absolutamente nada. O mesmo silêncio perturbador. Por algum motivo, odiou aquele silêncio que a desesperou ridiculamente por causa de um sonho mais preocupante que os habituais. Afinal, aquilo não podia ter acontecido mesmo, não é?

"...Pai?" – sussurrou quando entrou na cozinha. Precisava falar alguma coisa ou ela própria não suportaria aquele silêncio.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Então, de alguma forma, aquilo realmente aconteceu.

Sentiu que as pernas iriam traí-la e que ia desmaiar. Segurou-se na mesa antes que isso acontecesse. Aileen passou a mão trêmula pelos cabelos loiríssimos, tentando processar as coisas. Não, quem sabe ele estivesse dormindo. Afinal, é um domingo, não? Tem de estar dormindo. Aquilo tem de ser só um sonho ruim protagonizado pela própria. Todos os sonhos são assim, oras.

O corpo ganhou vida nova quando decidiu-se olhar lá. Só podia estar dormindo. Aproximou-se devagar, afinal, ele devia estar cansado de tantas horas de viagem. Chegaram bem tarde, afinal, ela mal lembrava. Devia ter dormido fundo no meio dela e o pobre senhor Dawson ficou com o trabalho pesado (ah, é claro, como se ele tivesse levado as malas e os móveis...).

Chegou em frente a porta que julgou ser do quarto dele. Abriu cuidadosamente, não fazendo nenhuma espécie de ruído no processo. Grande objeto!, ao menos, aquela casa era bem novinha pra uma de interior.

Piscou muitas vezes até acostumar-se com aquela visão e todos os sentimentos que vieram depois dela. Henry Dawson dormia a sono solto, naquele pijama ridículo que ele sempre providenciava quando não tinha a menor vontade de trocar-se. E então, veio o alívio. A sensação de sentir-se ridícula por colocar tanta fé num sonho patético (provavelmente, ler alguns livros de mistério fizeram mal à sua cabeça).

O pai estava vivo. Não havia sido morto por aquelas criaturas estranhas. Vivo! Ela própria estava viva e em casa!

Não importava o porquê disso. Neste momento, e como sentiu-se tosca por isso, ela só estava feliz por estarem ambos em casa e a salvo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Aileen não sabia se o pai, quando acordasse, iria direto para a cozinha ou o quê, mas achou que um bilhete discreto lhe alegrasse mais a vida. Afinal, ela escreveu que ia sair e conhecer um pouco da área. Na verdade, não suportaria, depois daquilo, ficar encarando o pai. Coraria de vergonha na hora.

Nestes momentos, ler '_The Dark Tower_' de Stephen King, parecia a única coisa que ainda valia a pena fazer. Claro que ela já havia lido os sete, mas fazia tanto tempo que nunca mais tocara no primeiro que ler de novo não doeria nada, não.

Infelizmente, devia admitir para si que a idéia foi impensada e idiota, porque nem todos os protetores do mundo tirariam ela daquela paranóia com o sol. Quando era pequena, os pais levaram-na para a piscina. Em questão de minutos, ela estava tão queimada que até teve de ir para o hospital. Lembrava-se que a mãe só ficava temendo que ela tivesse fotofobia (o que, graças a Deus, provou-se falso depois. Albina e com fobia de luz era só o que lhe faltava...) e o pai estava tão nervoso que nem falava nada, mas a direção e o carro davam solavancos a todo instante.

Eram bons tempos aqueles, admitia. Mas acabaram, e agora, ela estava com aquele homem de suas memórias ali, naquela cidade de interior, buscando abandonar para sempre as memórias daquela mulher de cabelos loiros e sorriso gentil.

Como a cidade era pequena, não seria difícil (esperava) encontrar algum local onde sentar-se até o meio-dia e ler um pouco. Incrivelmente acordara cedo demais, e seus olhos doíam só de pensar em olhar para o sol agora. Ah, o sol iria queimá-la. Odiou pensar na possibilidade, mas teria de correr para não queimar. O livro protegeu-lhe o rosto e os pés vagaram pelas ruas.

Dava até uma sensação de liberdade correr naquelas ruazinhas tão vazias. Uma ou duas pessoas apareciam no fundo do cenário, mas ela teve a certeza de que não eram horrendas como aquelas de seu sonho bizarro de ontem. Teve certeza até pisar em falso na esquina.

'White Hill' era o nome da rua, mas não era exatamente isso que chamava sua atenção. Era o fato daquela ser a rua onde ela desmaiou. E disso não tinha dúvidas. Lembrava até o local exato, ali perto da própria esquina, no meio do asfalto. Não havia nenhum carro quebrado mais para lá, nenhum monstro bizarro perseguindo-a e ela estava apenas arfante da corrida contra o sol. Mas, se estava dormindo, como diabos ia lembrar-se ou até sonhar com um lugar que nunca viu antes? Isso significaria dizer que, de certa forma, devia considerar aquele devaneio horroroso, aquele sonho onde o pai morreu e ela certamente também, era real? Até que nível, se fosse assim?

Meneou a cabeça, não querendo mais pensar nisso. Só queria achar um banco e ler. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Aquilo iria virar um tique, pelo visto. Achava-se visivelmente nervosa agora.

"Ah, ainda bem... Um banco..." – suspirou aliviada quando, ao girar a cabeça, avistou um. E, o que era melhor, bem debaixo de uma frondosa árvore do parque. Questão de atravessar a rua nada movimentada e pronto.

Foi o que fez, e ao chegar ali perto, abençoou o destino por ser gentil com ela ao menos uma vez na vida e lhe dar um bom domingo e o silêncio restaurador para ler em paz até a hora do almoço. Abriu na primeira página, já até sabendo de cor como ele começava, afinal, a série era inesquecível depois que se lê toda. Um pouco de Roland, e ela certamente esqueceria aquele sonho chato e tão real.

Leu em questão de segundos e estava preparando-se para virar a segunda página, quando ouviu um estrondo. Tirou o livro da cara e só conseguiu avistar um amontoado de cabelos lavanda cobrindo um rosto e costas de algum corpo jogado no chão.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Me desculpe...!"

"Eu já disse que está tudo bem."

A jovenzinha franzina de cabelos castanhos continuava com aquela pose excessivamente formal que nem parecia britânica. Ou era britânica demais. Enfim, Aileen tinha de confessar que chegava a ser meio perturbador uma pessoa ficar pedindo tantas desculpas assim. Não estava acostumada mesmo nem com mais de um '_oi_'.

"E ainda estou obrigando-a a carregar essas coisas... Realmente, me desculpe."

"Tudo bem, eu me ofereci para isso, lembra?" – a loira suspirava, mantendo um sorriso polido, mas variando entre o medo daquelas atitudes e o tédio pelas mesmas.

"Mas é que..."

"A senhorita Elise nem parece combinar com as roupas que usa fazendo todo este estardalhaço por um tombo acidental, sabia?"

E então, a albina calou-se. Afinal, sentiu como se tivesse pisado num terreno muito acidentado e nada bom. Nunca teve lá muito tato com as pessoas, e isso refletia-se muito nas suas palavras e atitudes. Afinal, todos sempre tiveram medo dela e seus olhos vermelhos de demônio.

Encarou de soslaio a menina que caminhava ao seu lado com algumas das sacolas de compras. Ela era bastante bonita, e mesmo sendo mais baixa que Aileen, isso não influenciava muito. Tinha curvas muito bem feitas para a idade (aparentava, afinal, ter mais ou menos a dela), e os olhos eram de um castanho tão perfeito. Ela toda era invejável. Até as roupas que usava: acessórios punks, como _spikes_ e correntes. Mas isso era uma porrada na face quando mostrava-se aquela menina excessivamente meiga e formal. Tão humana que nem parecia que haviam se conhecido há menos de cinco minutos, com a tal Elise sempre falando e falando.

"Não me chame de 'senhorita', é tão... Sei lá, mas parece que nem somos amigas, não é?! Pode me chamar de Elise mesmo, ora essa!" – sorriu a jovem.

'_Será que toda menina de 16 anos é surtada assim mesmo?_', pensou a loira com seus botões. Mas não soube achar a resposta da dita pergunta. Se bem que havia feito-a de forma retórica, mas enfim...

"Está certo, sinto muito."

"Ah! Muito obrigada mais uma vez por me ajudar com essas compras!" – ela falou, andando mais a frente dela, mas virada totalmente para a outra. – "Eu estava tão animada que fui correndo e nem vi aquela elevação da calçada. Foi muita idiotice a minha, muito obrigada por ter me ajudado!"

'_Pessoas como você devem estar sempre tão animadas por nada, não?_', voltou a pensar. Dawson começou a achar que, para tratar-se com a tal senhorita Elise, seria apenas alguns monossílabos e muitas conclusões mentais bem ácidas.

"Não tem problema, é sempre um prazer ajudar."

E, agora, a própria Aileen pegou-se impressionada por ver aquela menina quieta. A mesma olhava-a muito curiosamente, mas tentava ao máximo ser discreta (que tristeza... Tão retardada que nem sabia fazer isso). A albina deu de ombros, afinal, não seria a primeira nem a última a ficar curiosa com sua pele branquíssima ou a cor dos olhos (que, por serem vermelhos, geneticamente é como se não tivessem cor, mas enfim...).

"Aileen, você não quer ir para a sombra?"

"Como é...?" – desta vez, até a própria senhorita-cética ficou surpresa.

"Ah, é que até onde estudamos, pessoas com a pele muito branca, ainda mais albinos, como você..."

Lábios ainda mais boquiabertos.

"A senhorita achou que eu não notei...?!" – e, por alguma razão, Elise pareceu ainda mais desconcertada por isso.

Corou realmente, e se pudesse dizer isso, até mais do que uma pessoa pálida poderia fazê-lo. Afinal, assim até parecia que ela era uma menina muito má que só fingiu não notar para poder ficar admirando mais o 'pequeno monstro' ou senão mais uma preconceituosa que achava que gente muito mais pálida que o normal precisava de um tratamento à base de dó e palavras graciosas.

"...Realmente, agora fiquei surpresa."

"ME DESCULPE!"

"Não! Não precisa atirar-se no chão...!"

Será que conviver com humanos era tão cansativo assim? Menos de dez minutos e Aileen Dawson já estava cansada, aliás, do fundo da alma. Lembrou-se repentinamente de um livro que lera, onde a protagonista também estava... 'Atrofiada' em relação aos outros. Sempre gostou daquele livro. Era assim, afinal, que se sentia.

A única coisa boa daquele berro e aquela sensação de vergonha e cansaço mental foi que a menina parou imediatamente de tentar atirar-se ao chão e implorar perdão à moda antiga. Ajeitou a saia e sorriu radiante, aquele tipo de sorriso que ofuscava totalmente a garota.

"Está certo! Me desculpe, então! Podemos continuar!"

Ambas continuaram a andar, e desta vez, Aileen respondia com um pouco mais de palavras os comentários habituais que a garota fazia. Perguntas que variavam entre "_e vocês não sofrem no Verão?_" até "_ah, então os seus pêlinhos são bem branquinhos assim também, é?!_" (ok, ela admitiu que nesta pergunta ficou tão corada e impossibilitada de responder que a própria Elise tirou suas conclusões e ainda começou a rir do fato de branquelos terem uma vergonha ainda mais pronunciada, no que diz respeito ao corar das faces. Maldita doença).

Pela primeira vez, a garota estava tendo um contato humano de verdade, não aquele polido, respeitável, porém distante, que mantinha com os outros. E admitia só para si que, de alguma forma, até que aquela cidadezinha e aquela sua habitante eram bem divertidas.

Só que o encanto acabou de repente quando ela ouviu a voz da menina dos cabelos lavanda, aquela voz sempre emoldurada com o sorriso radiante.

"Acho que aqui está bom, Aileen."

"Hã? Mas aqui é só..." – '_uma esquina e um bando de prédios velhos_', completou em pensamento. Totalmente diferente do que imaginava para ela.

"Tudo bem, eu agradeço bastante tudo que fez por mim, mas agora eu posso me virAAAAII!..." – berrou Elise, quando virou em falso e acabou indo ao chão mais uma vez. E, naquele instante, a albina soube que essa seria uma cena muito comum em sua vida, de alguma forma.

"Tem certeza de que pode ir sozinha...?" – o livro de Stephen King voltou a cobrir o rosto pálido dos raios malignos.

"Absoluta! Muito obrigada mais uma vez e até mais, moça Aileen! Foi um prazer conhecê-la!" – ela sorriu com a mão livre de sacolas, abanando-lhe, e correndo para o lado oposto. É claro que a outra não esperou-a sumir para seguir caminho.

Sua mente perfeita também era exímia na arte da memorização, logo, ela havia gravado o caminho daquele local até sua casa. Mas quando chegou na maldita rua de seu sonho, engoliu em seco. Por algum motivo, não gostou, mesmo sendo um domingo ensolarado, de estar ali. Sentiu como se alguém estivesse pressionando suas costas e garganta. Algo bem desagradável.

Os passarinhos que pousaram perto dela despertaram-na daquela avalanche de memórias tão aterradoras. E só então ela notou que, muito provavelmente, estivera ali parada com cara de boba o tempo todo.

"Que coisa! SAIAM DAQUI!" – chutou o ar, espantando os pequeninos. – "Droga... Eu realmente odeio pássaros." – resmungou.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Não foi um dia ruim. Chegar atrasada para o almoço e encontrar o pai comendo um miojo qualquer na sala, muitos problemas para ele fazer mais um (qual a dificuldade em preparar um pacote que só precisa largar 3min em água fervente? Ou os homens são muito retardados ou seu pai era o macho-alfa em questão), e depois, uma bela tarde assistindo alguns filmes e jogando Banco Imobiliário. No fim da tarde, Henry foi ajeitar suas coisas para o trabalho de amanhã e Aileen as suas para a escola.

Olhar para o pôr-do-sol daquela cidade era como ver alguma pintura que ela tinha de analisar nas aulas de Literatura Clássica. Nunca iria dizer isso em alto e bom som para alguém, mas era uma paisagem extremamente bonita. Se bem que eles ficaram jogando tanto Banco Imobiliário (e depois ainda deu _A.I._! É um clássico!) que nem havia mais sol direito. Já estava bem escuro, até. E era tão cedo.

Por isso, adorava o Inverno. Tudo anoitecia rápido e ela podia aproveitar o sossego do lar e a ausência completa do sol maldito.

A garota estava passando em revista o seu dia enquanto arrumava a mochila. Conhecera a menina Elise, e algo em seu ser lhe dizia que ainda ia continuar vendo-a muito. Talvez fosse a sensação de que seriam colegas... Enfim, e depois, ainda conseguiu ler, assistir e divertir-se um pouco. Era até divertido, tinha de admitir, poder interagir com o pai de novo.

Aquele sonho maluco que tivera na noite anterior nem parecia mais tão horrível assim. Afinal, de certa forma, ele a fez ver que realmente precisava aproximar-se mais do velho. Não que parara de ser ranzinza de uma hora para a outra, mas...

Estava fechando sua mochila, e junto com o som do fecho, veio um grunhido.

Aileen parou e instintivamente retesou-se em seu lugar. Ergueu-se, meneando a cabeça e sentindo-se uma criancinha impressionada com o filme do Boneco Assassino. Abriu a porta sem nenhum som e virou sua cabeça.

"O que foi, pai? Bateu o pé na parede de novo?"

Suas orbes vermelhas, entretanto, não estavam preparadas para absorver a imagem grotesca: seu pai não estava mais ali. Em vez disso, o que ela via era algo disforme e retorcido, algo que vagamente lembrava ser uma pessoa. Mas, apesar de tudo, ele estava vestindo algo que assemelhava-se às roupas que o homem estava usando naquela noite, quando morreu. A mesma roupa ensangüentada e rasgada.

Um grito estridente saiu de sua garganta sem que tivesse controle sobre a voz. Imediatamente, fechou a porta, trancando-a a chave e correndo para o canto do quarto. Encolheu-se, trêmula, fechando os ouvidos. Não quis acreditar no que viu. Não queria acreditar que sentia as pernas bambas e a bexiga relaxada.

Foi tão automático que, talvez, ela possa ter visto coisas. Sim... Talvez ela só tivesse visto demais. O pai devia estar preocupado, então, com o seu berro.

A quem ela queria enganar? A resposta veio quando ouviu sons do outro lado. Como se alguém tentasse arrombar a porta, ou simplesmente, arranhá-la até que ela cedesse. Então... Não era mentira? A coisa grotesca realmente era o senhor Henry Dawson que ela derrotou três vezes no jogo hoje?

Lágrimas assomaram-se em seus olhos. Lágrimas geladas e sem controle, como as que derramou na noite anterior, naquela rua.

'_Socorro_', era tudo que repetia muito baixinho. '_Por favor, socor..._'.

Até o fluxo de pensamentos parou quando o som dos arranhões e grunhidos simplesmente sumiram. Como se o pai tivesse evaporado-se no ar. Ainda tremendo, encolhida no canto do quarto, ela tentou pôr as conjecturas em ordem. Talvez, fosse ainda uma ilusão de sua mente. Ou talvez, ele tivesse cansado-se. Logo, estava segura ali, não é? Ao menos ali.

Ledo engano. E Aileen aprendeu da pior forma que nem na sua casa teria mais segurança quando o som da porta despencando sobre o chão passou pelos ouvidos. Mas ela já sabia, porque a imagem daquela coisa grotesca de pele branquíssima manchada de sangue coagulado derrubando sua porta apareceu antes do som da mesma caindo. Foi tão rápido e tão assustador que ela simplesmente não conseguiu se mexer. Não quis acreditar, definitivamente, que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela.

É só mais um sonho, e ela iria acordar num domingo glorioso, na sua cama, no friozinho gostoso da manhã e preocupada com seu pai de novo.

Tinha de acordar... Tinha de acordar...

Mais um ledo engano. E, desta vez, ele custou à ela a visão de uma boca anormalmente grande, se comparada àquela cabeça disforme, e cheia de dentes retorcidos e pingando saliva abrindo-se.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Incrível como tudo de muito bom ou muito ruim na vida acontece de forma muito rápida. Quando ela notou, simplesmente havia corrido casa afora, sem um destino definido. Teve até um _dejà vu_ em certo momento da jornada, mas logo, quando pôs os olhos em algo que não fosse o caminho a sua frente, soube porquê: aquela era a 'White Hill'. A rua onde desmaiou em seu primeiro dia ali e por onde estava correndo agora.

Não. Agora que podia correr e fugir daquele ser, sentia-se calma o suficiente para lembrar com clareza que levou uma mordida. Aquela boca lhe mordeu. Seu próprio pai tentou devorar-lhe. Aquilo não era seu pai. Não era Henry Dawson. Ele nunca faria isso. Aquele ser anormal que parecia-se com seu pai apenas na roupa esfarrapada tentou comê-la. Não poderia descrever o pânico com o qual debateu-se e acertou-lhe com o livro de Stephen King. Capa dura, versão atualizada... Muito bom aquele golpe. A criatura grunhiu e lhe deu tempo suficiente para sair correndo aos berros. Mas agora, ela não gritava mais. Afinal, sabia que, tal qual a noite anterior, ninguém viria ao seu socorro. Estava totalmente sozinha.

Seu ombro ardia. O ombro doía tanto, tanto. Afinal, foi bem ali onde um pedaço arrancado de roupa e uma poça de sangue descansavam agora. O sangue pingava aos montes, e ela sabia que, certamente, chamaria a atenção de outras criaturas como aquela. Porque ela sabia que haviam mais. Elas estavam aos montes, tão disformes quanto aquela que encontrou dentro de sua própria casa.

A garganta torcia-se, como se estivessem a sufocando. Era muito aterrador. E ela conseguia ver aquelas coisas aproximando-se. Vinham de todos os cantos. Ela podia vê-las lá longe, e as mesmas também conseguiam ver seus olhos vermelhos. Presa numa cidade maldita e sem saída. Grande fim o de uma albina que só queria passar num bom Vestibular e morrer dormindo.

As pernas continuavam correndo, mas a dor na lateral da barriga, clássico sinal de que ela praticava muito pouco exercício, começava a aparecer. Logo, a dor seria tanta que ela estaria se curvando e não conseguiria mais andar. E, somado à dor de seu ombro lascado, seria tudo que precisava para morrer. Morrer com a dor de ser estraçalhada como um cervo por uma leoa.

"POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!..."

Seria esse o grito dos oprimidos? Quem sabe... Aileen notou que havia gritado em meio ao próprio desespero silencioso quando exclamou a última parte da frase. Mas quem diabos iria salvá-la? Até parece que naquela cidade maluca existiria alguém que viesse.

Tal percepção a desproveu de toda vontade de lutar. Sozinha. Morreria sozinha. As pernas que corriam sozinhas não tinham olhos, e os vermelhos dela estavam ocupados em chorar e encarar o nada, e então, tropeçaram, levando seu corpo pálido ao chão. Irônico. Muito irônico. Foi o mesmo local onde, naquela manhã, ela viu a senhorita Elise tropeçando. Seria realmente defeito daquele pedaço de chão? E por que diabos ficava lembrando-se disso na hora em que iria morrer?

Pensou que iria começar a ter milhões de _flashbacks_ de sua infância tosca, das piadas e apelidos que seus coleguinhas dignavam à ela e seu problema, e... Enfim, levaria algumas mordidas e morreria por falta de sangue ou um colapso.

'_E assim, termina a vida de Aileen Dawson. Foram dezesseis anos infernais e ela teve uma morte ainda mais infernal_', pensou, entremeando neste pensamento um sorrisinho irônico. Ei, isso podia até virar uma frase bonita na sua lápide. Isso se alguém tivesse coragem de remover seu cadáver devorado dali.

Fechou os olhos, e que o fim viesse logo. Já ouvia até os grunhidos daqueles seres disformes que assombrariam todos os seus pesadelos pós-morte.

"Não acreditei quando ouvi seu grito de socorro." – disse alguma coisa (ou seria alguém? Seria mesmo alguém?). – "E faz o favor de abrir esses olhos, garota! Você quer morrer, é?!"

Estava ouvindo errado ou uma voz de menino lhe dirigiu a palavra agora? Abriu os olhos escarlates, espantadíssima, para ver na sua frente, tal qual seus ouvidos comunicaram ao cérebro, um garoto de olhos claros.

**Continua...**

**Agradecimentos:** _Mais uma vez agradecendo imensamente à toda propaganda feita pela Josiane Veiga à fanfic e também aos seus pitacos. Sempre são muito inspiradores para mim, sério. Fico imensamente agradecida também pelos comentários recebidos. Muitíssimo obrigada a todos. ^^~_

**Próxima Noite: **_**Seven Sisters**_.


	3. Seven Sisters

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Terceira Noite: **_**Seven Sisters**_.

Ou seus olhos estavam lhe pregando peças, o que não seria difícil de acontecer, levando em conta seu desespero ante a situação, ou ela estava vendo um rapaz de pé ali na sua frente. Um rapaz que parecia ter a idade dela, mais ou menos. E era humano, sem dúvidas, afinal, até falou com ela.

Ficou boquiaberta, como seria a reação de qualquer um. No segundo passado, estava desesperadamente sozinha, achando que morreria ali mesmo e, agora, parecia que todo um mundo fora-lhe apresentado através dos olhos azuis daquele garoto que continuava lhe olhando de cima a baixo. Mas ela nem percebia isso.

"Nunca te vi por aqui." – disse ele, por fim. – "Você é nova, é?"

Continuava sem ação. Simplesmente via-se na situação mais surreal possível, daquelas em que uma pessoa nunca acha que irá se meter. E, se tivesse ainda presença de espírito de poder raciocinar com calma, certamente teria dito que aquele era o clichê mais básico de toda história de terror, levantaria, limparia a roupa e as lágrimas e diria um 'passar bem' básico. Mas agora, ela não tinha mais condições de sequer abrir a boca. Encarava-o, entretanto, dizendo mil coisas com os olhos.

"Ei... Diga alguma coisa..." – ele continuava encarando-a de suas alturas, com o rosto visivelmente desconfiado de todo aquele silêncio.

Mas, em questão de segundos, o mesmo relaxou, trespassando pelos mesmos um brilho efêmero, como que reconhecendo alguma coisa, para logo tornar-se sério e muito centrado.

"Você está machucada."

Sim, ele tinha razão. Aileen assentiu, mas continuou muda. Ela ainda sentia aquela latência enjoada no ombro, ainda sentia o sangue escorrendo. Podia, se forçasse a memória, até lembrar do instante e do solavanco que teve naquele momento ínfimo onde os dentes daquela criatura que devia ser o pai cravaram-se ali.

O garoto ajoelhou-se, fitando-a demoradamente, como que procurando entendê-la. Naquele momento, a albina quis agarrar-se nele, temendo que ele sim fosse um sonho. Mas soube, quando aquela mão estendeu-se para ela, que não estava sozinha em Seven Sisters. Finalmente, encontrara um igual.

Não precisaram mais de palavra alguma. O jovem fez um aceno com a cabeça, como que captando uma mensagem telepática. Ele ouvia todo o corpo dela vibrar '_Ajude-me_'. E ela soube que ele a ajudaria.

Entretanto, o garoto ergueu-se e virou-lhe as costas. A garganta dela contorceu-se em agonia, tal qual o corpo, querendo desesperadamente dizer alguma coisa. Queria esticar a mão e não deixá-lo escapar. Porque ela ouvia lá longe os grunhidos, os gemidos de morte que aquelas coisas deixavam, e aquele rastro de um odor nauseante. Cheiro de sangue e decomposição.

No seguinte momento ao que ele virou-se, ajoelhou-se no chão de novo, com a cabeça virada num ângulo que lhe permitia encará-lo. Estendeu as mãos pelas costas.

"Vem. Você tá machucada, garota... Sobe aqui." – então era isso. Estava lhe oferecendo a garupa. Graças aos céus.

Aileen, inconscientemente, estendeu as mãos trêmulas de medo para ele, como se estivesse fazendo-o para um salvador. Ele a susteve em suas costas, pondo uma das mãos em...

"AH! MINHA BUNDA...!"

"Aie!" – o garoto encolheu-se, assustado com o berro repentino dela.

"Me solte, eu posso andar sozinh... AI, VOCÊ TÁ PEGANDO NA MINHA BUNDA DE NOVO, SEU PERVERTIDO!" – desta vez, esquecendo-se totalmente da sensação estonteante que teve ao vê-lo, começou a estapear as costas dele sem dó.

"PÁRA COM ISSO, SUA MALUCA!" – ele berrou também.

"PARE VOCÊ! TIRE AS PATAS!"

"EU TÔ TE SEGURANDO, DROGA! E VOCÊ NEM TEM BUNDA PRA SE PEGAR!"

A albina corou violentamente e, mais do que por vergonha, foi por raiva. Ok, agora toda aquela admiração e felicidade transformaram-se num desejo assassino dela própria poder torcer aquele pescoço.

"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!"

"ALÉM DE LOUCA, É SURDA? VOCÊ **NÃO** TEM BUNDA, ENTENDEU AGORA?!"

Nova sessão de tabefes. Desta vez, ele começou a se debater ainda mais, até largá-la no chão, fazendo-a soltar um '_ai_'. Aileen passou a mão pelos cabelos, bufando de raiva e incapacidade.

"O QUE DIABOS TEM NA CABEÇA?!"

"VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU! TÊM MUITOS OUTROS MÉTODOS DE SEGURAR ALGUÉM SEM SER POR ALI!" – ela estava muito vermelha para acabar a frase da maneira certa.

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU SAÍ DE CASA PRA ATENDER UMA DOIDA VARRIDA COMO VOC..."

Antes que o garoto pudesse terminar a frase, uma daquelas criaturas precipitou-se sobre ele, levando-o ao chão com ela. A albina soltou um grito de horror, pondo as mãos em cima dos olhos, tendo somente tempo para pensar no fato de que foi tão besta que aquele menino agora ia morrer na sua frente. Se bem que ele também tinha sua parcela de culpa por ter pego na sua bunda, e...

'_E-eu ouvi um... Um tiro...?!_', perguntou-se, ainda de olhos fechados, ao ouvir um som muito semelhante com aquele.

Não conseguiu conter-se e abriu as orbes escarlates. Sua surpresa foi em constatar a primeira cena realmente anormal (e abençoada) desde que chegara. Entretanto, só via aquela criatura em cima do garoto e o mesmo com alguma coisa apontada para o monstro, de onde saia fumaça da cabeça dele.

Em questão de segundos, a criatura tombou para o lado, caindo como morta. Então, Aileen viu nas mãos do menino uma espingarda (e sim, nunca havia visto uma arma de perto! Muito menos uma .12, e aquele ali até já atirava com ela!) de aparência surrada, daquelas que via nos filmes antigos de fazendeiro.

"Viu o que você fez? Quase morri por sua culpa e você ia ficar aí sem me ajudar!"

"O que diabos quer que eu faça...?! Essas coisas são..."

"Só quero que você suba nas minhas costas e pare de reclamar, que saco!" – ele pôs a arma no ombro, respirando fundo, tentando (em vão) acalmar-se. – "Isso, é claro, se quiser sobreviver até amanhã."

No momento em que ele disse isso, Dawson engoliu toda a antipatia que nutria com ele e estendeu os braços, caminhando até ele. Subiu em suas costas e sentiu a mão dele bem ali de novo (de propósito, ela tinha certeza!). Mas, dessa vez, não reclamou nenhuma linha.

"Pra onde a gente vai...?"

"Pra casa."

"QUÊ?!" – sua surpresa, entretanto, não foi mais rápida que a reação dele.

O garoto começou a correr, dando a volta na esquina e fazendo toda uma volta por uma rua que Aileen nunca tinha visto na vida. Mas nem conseguia enxergar muita coisa. Estava tudo muito escuro, muito silencioso. Ela ouvia os grunhidos lá do fundo, os sons daqueles seres que estavam atrás deles e de suas vidas. Ouvia tudo, mas não podia fazer muita coisa, além de rezar para que ele soubesse o que fazia.

Mas, aparentemente, ele sabia perfeitamente sim. Corria com uma velocidade que ela nunca vira numa pessoa. A espingarda estava nas mãos experientes, com o gatinho preparado para qualquer eventualidade. Problema esse que apareceu naquela mesma esquina, com uma aparência tão disforme quanto os outros e uma bocarra totalmente a mostra, esperando a refeição que vinha docilmente na sua direção.

"AI MEU DEUS, TEM UM TROÇO DAQUELES LÁ!"

"SE SEGURA EM MIM!"

Obedecendo-o, ela agarrou-se ainda mais forte nele, sentindo a mão dele soltá-la. Mesmo com aquele peso nas suas costas e em movimento, ele mirou direitinho num lugar que só ele conseguia ver e, quando a albina percebeu, uma bala chispava pelo ar, indo alojar-se na cabeça da criatura, que caiu dura.

"...Incrível." – foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar.

"Né?! Eu sou demais!" – ele sorriu, convencido.

"Cala a boca, não quis dizer isso." – resmungou Aileen.

"Mas você é uma mal comida mesm..."

"AH! TEM MAIS VINDO LÁ ATRÁS!" – ela gritou outra vez, desta vez apontando para as costas deles, onde realmente havia um grupo de criaturas bizarras seguindo-os. O garoto resmungou alguma coisa.

"PÁRA DE BERRAR NO MEU OUVIDO, QUE PORRA!"

"AH É, É?! E VOCÊ, PARE DE FICAR COM ESSA CARA DE TARADO!"

"COMO É QUE É?!"

"NÃO PENSE QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE MEUS PEITOS ESTÃO APERTADOS NAS SUAS COSTAS, SEU PERVERTIDO!" – ela agarrou-se forte nele. Tão forte (e com um prazer sádico nisto) que as unhas cravaram-se dolorosamente nos ombros dele.

"AIE! EU VOU TE LARGAR AÍ, SUA IMBECIL!" – ameaçou.

"OUSE FAZER ISSO E EU... EU TE ESTUPRO!"

Silêncio.

Alguns grunhidos das criaturas, o som do vento sacudindo as árvores e algumas eventuais corujas no céu. Ah sim, claro, também havia o da corrida dele.

E mais silêncio.

"E-eu não quis dizer isso...!" – Aileen Dawson estava mais vermelha do que ficara hoje de manhã na pergunta dos pêlinhos (e isso era possível?). – "N-não me leve a mal... Eu quis dizer que iria... T-te bater, tá...?"

"Vo-você é doente..." – ele sacudia a cabeça, igualmente vermelho. – "Eu realmente devia ter te ignorado quando gritou..."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Depois de terem dado toda uma volta por duas quadras para, aparentemente, despistarem as criaturas, eles entraram numa casa velha de aparência bastante antiga. Parecia mais uma espécie de depósito. Antes disso, é claro, ela ficou ainda mais assustada por sua própria vida quando o viu atirar seguidamente em duas criaturas. '_Como é que ele ainda não me deu um balaço na cabeça?_', pensava, mas achou melhor nem perguntar nada ou ele ia gostar da idéia.

É claro que ela discutiu com o garoto de novo quando ele agarrou-lhe agora pela cintura e simplesmente saltou, quando chegou ao segundo andar daquele depósito velho, na direção de uma árvore. Ela abafou uma exclamação surpresa, afinal, eles tinham feito toda aquela volta justamente para escapar. E ele continuou pulando pelos telhados e árvores, até finalmente parar num prédio.

Subiu nervosamente mais um andar, dessa vez apenas segurando sua mão (graças a Deus, não agüentava mais ser carregada de um lado para o outro), e entrou pelo corredor do terceiro (e último) andar. Quarto 305. As mãos dele foram rápidas e puxaram o trinco, jogando-a ali dentro e fechando a porta com cuidado, o suficiente para nem a própria ouvir.

Assim que Aileen finalmente viu-se no chão, arfante, devidamente quieta, foi que começou a prestar atenção em tudo ao seu redor. A noite estava em toda sua plenitude lá fora e ela ouvia, lá longe, os murmúrios e gemidos daquelas criaturas. A albina, sustentada pelos joelhos ali no chão, então, pôs seus olhos no apartamento. Era bem simples, com as janelas e cortinas fechadas e apenas uma luz muitíssimo tênue na sala ligada. Mais parecia aquelas boates de canto de estrada (não que ela conhecesse uma, é claro, mas desde o '_eu vou estuprá-lo_', ela própria desconfiava de si).

"Sãos e salvos..." – ouviu o suspiro aliviado do garoto. – "Hoje a noite foi legal."

Dawson seguiu-o com o olhar, e viu que ele deixou a espingarda do lado do sofá. Só então ela notou que a TV estava ligada. Aliás, estava nos canais Telecine.

"I... Isso aí é _Tartarugas Podem Voar_...?" – para quem atravessou uma cidade cheia de monstros com uma .12, ele estava bem relaxado.

"É sim. Mas tá com volume baixinho, então vai ter de ficar quieta pra ouvir."

"Pe-peraí... Tempo!" – dadas as circunstâncias, a garota finalmente ergueu-se do chão e tentou ter controle suficiente sobre o corpo para parar de tremer.

"O que cê quer?" – ele resmungou, estancando perto da TV.

"Pra começar... Quem é você?!"

"A pergunta aqui é: quem é _você_, estranha? Eu nunca te vi na vida." – os olhos azuis do rapaz perscrutaram no fundo dos vermelhos dela, como até se estivesse lendo parte da sua alma. Ele tinha um olhar muito penetrante.

"Ahn..." – ficou um pouco quieta, tentando formular uma resposta. – "Eu sou Aileen Dawson... Me mudei para cá ontem de noite..."

"Eu sei que foi ontem de noite." – disse, num tom monótono.

"Como?!"

"Quem você acha que te salvou de cinco '_Deles_'?"

Elementar, meu caro Watson. E mais uma vez, pela segunda consecutiva naquela noite maluca, a albina corou até o último fio de cabelo loiro-quase-branco.

"VOCÊ ME PEGOU DE LÁ, SEU INFELIZ?!"

"Pára de gritar, idiota!" – ele ergueu-se num salto e foi até ela, tapando-lhe a boca com força. Olhava para os lados com um rosto assustado e irritado. – "Não grita ou eles vão ouvir! Por que diabos acha que eu tô com luz fraca e TV em volume baixo?!"

Fazia sentido. O garoto tinha razão. Além disso, ela estava muito... 'Divertida' hoje. E nem parecia ela mesma. Começou a achar que talvez fosse o efeito negativo que aquela cidade exercia sobre sua pessoa. Positivamente, precisava começar a acalmar-se e ligar os fatos, tentar achar alguma coisa, porque não podia tremer-se toda de medo a cada vez que as criaturas aparecessem (se bem que a vontade era forte). Afastou-lhe as mãos de sua boca e respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu não faço mais escândalo."

"Ótimo. Então pára de me atrasar..." – ele disse, friamente. – " ...E fica bem aí ou vai sujar toda minha casa de sangue."

"San...?" – então, Aileen olhou para o próprio ombro, lembrando-se no mesmo instante da mordida, do desespero e das roupas cheias de sangue coagulado e rasgos. Sacudiu a cabeça, em um desespero mudo, mas que pareceu uma atitude que dizia que ela não iria sair dali.

Ao ver a área segura para sair, o garoto deixou a menina sozinha na sala. Por um momento, ela esteve bem, mas então ouviu os grunhidos, os sons de passos arrastados. O silêncio da noite tornava todos os sons extremamente pronunciados. Certamente, seus gritos, vendo por esse ângulo, devem ter chamado a atenção da cidade inteira.

Ouvir o próprio coração em seu pulsar mudo começava a perturbá-la. Porque, inconscientemente, começou a ligar as aulas de Anatomia e Sangue com aquilo. Vasos sangüíneos... Sangue bombeado... Machucados... Hemorragias... É claro que a mordida nem devia ser muito grande não, afinal, ele só chegou a raspar-lhe os dentes. Ela reagiu, no frenesi do pânico, rápido demais para deixar-lhe tirar um naco do ombro. Mas ainda sim, ver aquele líquido vermelho abandonar seu corpo tão facilmente fazia-lhe pensar no quanto sua paz seria efêmera.

Agora, o coração batia no ritmo estabelecido pela escopeta e os tiros que ouvia provenientes do filme. Uma combinação mortal, uma ária terrível, que afetou até a última fibra sã de seu ser, fazendo-a tremer numa vontade incontrolável de correr até aquele garoto e suplicar por proteção. Grande Aileen, estava ficando doida!

"Ei..."

Aileen retesou seu corpo, num susto inconsciente.

"Trouxe algumas coisas. Eu não creio que precise de pontos, mas no mínimo, vai precisar é de muita bandagem." – o garoto dizia, chegando na sala com uma caixinha branca nas mãos.

"Primeiros socorros...?" – e a albina soube definitivamente que, apesar de tudo, ali estaria a salvo. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

"Vem cá, garota, senta aqui." – indicou-lhe o sofá. – "Apesar de me doer profundamente deixá-la sentar-se com esse sangue todo, sente o pouco que você chama de 'bunda' aqui."

Uma pequena pausa para contagem mental ou ela pularia em cima dele com aquela arma extremamente tentadora para o caso.

"...Você disse que chamava-se Aileen, não é?" – o garoto dizia, enquanto abria a caixinha dos primeiros socorros e dela tirava algumas bandagens e gazes.

"Exato." – a garota, já acomodada no sofá, alternava sua visão entre o filme trágico e o rosto dele. – "E o senhor?"

"Meu nome? Me chama de Archer."

'Archer'. De certa forma, combinava com o garoto. Ele tinha os cabelos revoltos e castanhos e os olhos azuis-profundos, muito bonitos, como um par de piscinas. Por alguma razão, aquele conjunto de seu rosto e o corpo bem definido para um adolescente em fase de crescimento combinava com o nome infantil e primitivo (essas pessoas sem imaginação do interior...).

"Fiquei surpresa ao saber da sua presença por aqui, Archer. O senhor mora aqui há muito tempo?"

"Desde os meus 11 anos."

Impressionante. Muito impressionante. O menino, então, mais parecia um veterano sobrevivente de guerras. Não era pra menos que tinha o corpo definido daquele jeito e se vestia tão... '_Resident Evil_', na falta de palavra melhor.

"Então, o senhor tem respostas para todas essas perguntas...?"

Aileen até quis completar as palavras, mas uma dor aguda a impediu. Archer começou a passar-lhe um pouco de água para limpar o ferimento antes, e quando aquela camada medonha de sangue foi tirada, ela viu que aquilo mais assemelhava-se ao arranhão de um felino selvagem, uma mordida realmente potente, mas que não necessitaria de pontos. Era só a aparência feia mesmo.

"Para algumas, admito." – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Parece muito relaxado para alguém que vive nesse inferno." – ela disse num tom gélido, mas por dentro, até o admirava, querendo ser tão sangue-frio quanto ele.

"Estou nele há cinco anos. Se eu agisse como uma criancinha urinando nas calças, como você, eu certamente já teria morrido." – o rapaz disse, ironicamente.

"Ora, seu...!"

Em resposta, ele pareceu passar o algodão umedecido em seu machucado, fazendo-a soltar um gemido dolorido. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, e ele devolveu-o com um sorriso nada discreto de vitória.

'_Controle-se, Aileen. Mantenha-se controlada_', pensava, em meio à fúria flamejante de seu interior. – "Então, o senhor poderia me fornecer alguma informação? Eu realmente gostaria de saber mais acerca a cidade."

"O que quer saber?"

Archer havia acabado de limpar seu ferimento, e agora, começava a desenrolar as ataduras para cobrir aquela ferida feia no ombro dela, mentalmente lamentando pelo sofá manchado de sangue. Seria um inferno para tirar aquilo dali.

"O que são aquelas coisas lá fora?"

"Cidadãos consumidos." – a resposta foi tão rápida da parte dele, tão desprovida de emoção, como se ele já tivesse ruminado e acostumado-se com aquilo mil vezes, que Aileen sentiu-se realmente perturbada.

"Então... Todo mundo daqui vira isso?"

"É. Mas é só à noite, por alguma razão que eu desconheço." – deu de ombros mais uma vez. – "De manhã, as coisas simplesmente se ajeitam, e é como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Você quebra uma janela agora, ela amanhece concertada. Mas aí, anoitece e ela volta a parecer quebrada."

"E isso é do nada?!" – a albina assustou-se. – "Contraria todas as leis da Física!"

"Não sei, nunca cheguei a pegar no momento certo essas coisas. Acho que parece mais com uma dimensão paralela..."

Archer continuava a fazer os curativos nela, mas havia algo em sua pessoa doida por conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Sempre, pela parte da noite, estava sozinho naquela casa e, pela parte da manhã, mantendo relações superficiais com aqueles fantasmas de um passado que acabou, que a cidade acolhia e chamava de 'seus cidadãos'.

Por sua vez, Aileen continuava quieta, tentando entender aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Se todos os cidadãos dali eram aquelas coisas, só mesmo quem chegava de fora era capaz de escapar. Provavelmente, bebês eram devorados ainda no berço e viviam a vida transformando-se, se fosse assim. Então, fazia todo um sentido aquele clima de destruição e escuridão extrema lá fora, tirando a lua que clareava um pouco. Fazia sentido o sangue coagulado, e tudo, apenas...

"Ei, você sabe qual a condição para virar aquelas coisas, senhor Archer?" – e, dependendo da resposta, tudo terminaria de fazer sentido.

"Você tem de ser devorado." – e a voz do rapaz ficou anormalmente distante.

Henry Dawson foi devorado. Tudo fazia sentido. A criatura grotesca que parecia seu pai enfim foi compreendida. O homem deu sua vida para que a filha fugisse. Que triste destino, o dele. Ao menos, de alguma forma, agora ele encontrou a mãe no Paraíso, ou em algum lugar desse mundo... Ao menos, o fim dele não foi de todo ruim.

"Então... As pessoas por aqui estão..."

"Sim. Na verdade, todas mortas."

E saber que ela era a única sobrevivente de verdade daquela cidade maldita, junto com o menino chato, a fez sentir-se tão pregada no sofá e até mesmo no Inferno que as lágrimas saíram sozinhas. Ela só notou que chorava quando o primeiro soluço veio lá de dentro de seu desespero.

"...E agora? O que eu faço?" – a outra mão que não estava imóvel por estarem enfaixando seu ombro esforçava-se por limpar as lágrimas, mas outras tomavam seus lugares.

"Quer um conselho brilhante? Fuja."

"Como eu... Poderia...?"

"Problema seu." – porque, afinal, Archer já tinha os seus próprios problemas. E eles fediam, pesavam por demais e tiravam seu sono.

No fundo da cabeça de Aileen, passou-lhe o pensamento de que ela tinha aula amanhã. Que sua mochila estava em sua casa, há muitos metros dali. Que a cidade estava cheia de coisas que tentaram matá-la. E que, por fim, ele tinha razão; o problema era todo dela.

"Me desculpe..." – e naquele momento de total idiotice, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela dirigiu tais palavras a alguém.

Archer, que terminava os curativos, até então não fizera nada nem sentira nada. Seus sentimentos também estavam 'atrofiados'. Mas, em meio ao choro que ela tentava tornar silencioso, quando disse "_me desculpe_", ele sentiu como se uma pedrada lhe acertasse em cheio a cabeça. A mente enevoou-se, transportou-o há muito tempo atrás, quando ele segurou um par de mãos pálidas entre as suas e aqueles olhos amendoados choraram como aqueles escarlates dela estavam fazendo agora.

"...Os seus olhos..." – sem dar-se conta do que fazia, tocou no rosto dela, sentindo em suas mãos o rastro frio das lágrimas. – "Eles são... Vermelhos..."

"É. Albinismo óculo-cutâneo. Um porre." – ela sacudiu a cabeça, também anestesiada demais com tudo aquilo para notar o que faziam. Ter um ser humano ao seu lado, mesmo que falando-lhe merdas, era muito bom.

"Nunca tinha visto... Uma albina antes. Nem em fotos." – ele sussurrou, esquecendo-se totalmente da caixa de primeiros socorros e da sua mão no rosto dela. – "...Olhos vermelhos." – parecia particularmente preso por aquele detalhe.

A garota suspirou, e um soluço passou pelos lábios bem naquela hora. Foi um suspiro triste, como se tudo dentro dela estivesse se partindo. Aquilo encheu Archer de um sentimento sem nome, mas que o fez tirar a mão do rosto dela (tentando esconder a vergonha pelo ato) e segurar a caixa branca de Primeiros Socorros na mão, enquanto encarava-a firmemente.

"Você, seus olhos vermelhos e sua pouca bunda vão ficar aqui hoje."

"Hã?!" – Dawson surpreendeu-se inicialmente, mas então pôs os olhos sobre a TV. O volume baixo não lhe permitia ouvir tudo, mas as legendas diziam que a revelação final do filme estava em pleno vapor. Aquela do segredo dos três irmãos. E as palavras da pequena menininha, sobre aquele mundo ser um inferno e as pessoas apenas fazerem dele um inferno um pouquinho menos pior, fizeram-na sentir-se como se estivesse no Iraque, como elas, no meio de um bombardeio. – "Está falando sério, senhor Archer...?"

"Seríssimo. Eu tenho uma espingarda, comida na geladeira e um colchão extra. Se não ficar aqui, morre." – teve de apelar para aquele último recurso.

Aileen Dawson, sinceramente, queria reagir. Queria dizer que aquilo era obsceno e iria tacar a mão na cara dele se ousasse fazer algo. Ela sacudiu a cabeça numa afirmativa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Confundiam-se com as imagens que atravessavam sua mente. A casa pegando fogo, a porta de seu quarto caindo, os gritos da mãe no meio das labaredas e os do pai no meio de todas aquelas criaturas...

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Naquela manhã, ela despertara com a voz de Archer e uma travesseirada na cara. E, imediatamente, todas as imagens daquela noite anterior vieram-lhe rechear a cabeça, fazendo-a perceber que nada seria como antes. Todas as respostas que adquiriu, todas as sensações que teve... Tudo, adormecido junto com o sono, invólucro da morte, simplesmente despertaram com ela graças àquele travesseiro em seu rosto.

Eram seis e meia da manhã quando os dois saíram. Os primeiros raios de sol despontavam nas colinas. Nenhuma criatura mais estava lá fora, e não havia traço do estardalhaço de ontem. Uma segunda iniciada na mais santa paz.

Archer deixou Aileen na frente de sua casa e ele combinou com a garota de encontrá-la naquela tarde ali mesmo. Afinal, eram sobreviventes, precisavam cuidarem-se mutuamente se queriam continuar naquela condição. A albina entrou ali, de olhos pisados pela insônia, a roupa abarrotada por ter dormido com ela, e então, silenciosamente, dirigiu-se ao quarto do pai, como havia feito naquela manhã, em meio ao seu desespero.

Abriu a porta e encontrou Henry Dawson dormindo profundamente. O pouco brilho restante em seus olhos escarlates desapareceu, enquanto fechava a porta branca.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Das Profundezas**_.


	4. Das Profundezas

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Quarta Noite: **_**Das Profundezas**_.

Escovar os dentes, tomar banho ou trocar de uniforme eram coisas que ela fazia automaticamente, sem exatamente pensar ou sentir. Vivia para essas tarefas, e a vida continuava normalmente. Entretanto, desde aquela noite, as coisas passaram a ter um novo significado.

Fugir. Continuar viva. Fingir. Toda uma vida que levou até aquele momento e, de repente, numa noite, as coisas viraram de cabeça para baixo. Terminaram. E agora, ela esta sozinha com um menino maluco. Sozinha numa cidade cheia de monstros e sem ninguém de verdade. A percepção de estar totalmente só doía-lhe muito.

E, naquele seu primeiro dia na escola, a situação só veio piorar. Porque a albina soube que nem pela manhã teria uma acolhida. Sua vida em Seven Sisters iria resumir-se a fugir e ser rejeitada. Desde que aquele garoto revelou-lhe a verdade, no fundo de sua alma, mesmo sentindo-se ridícula por tal, começou a crescer-lhe uma vontade de fazer amizades, de ter alguma presença a mais ao seu lado, algo que lhe desse sustento. Mas eram alicerces falsos. Eles tentariam devorá-la quando a lua despontasse.

O livro de Stephen King nem parecia mais um atrativo. Como se aquele livro de capa dura e cheio de folhas que salvou a sua vida fosse um grande alicerce. Livros e solidão. Era só isso que conhecia.

'_Você e sua pouca bunda dormem aqui_', Archer disse. Mas e o que isso ajudaria? Ele nunca seria capaz de compensar a perda do pai, de toda sua vida normal, da inocência em achar que o mundo só é horrível por causa dos humanos. Tudo acabou para ela, deixando naquele corpo pálido apenas uma alma acorrentada e passiva quanto seu destino. Não queria mais lutar, e era isso. Nunca o quis, para ser sincera. Atravessava a vida achando que a mesma era-lhe uma estranha que num dia muitíssimo distante cogitaria em encontrá-la.

"Essa é a senhorita Aileen Dawson. Ela veio de muito longe com seu pai para morar aqui. Sejam gentis com ela."

Alguns murmúrios, comentários sobre sua pele ou olhos, e mais uma vez, a sensação de distância entre ela e o resto do mundo só aumentava. Apenas uma pessoa saltava aos seus olhos, distinguia-se no meio da multidão de rostos estranhos: a senhorita Elise, aquela que conheceu no sábado.

"...Bom dia." – Aileen cumprimentou-a polidamente.

"Professora!" – a outra ergueu a mão. – "A senhorita Dawson pode sentar na carteira atrás da minha?!"

E assim, antes que pudesse dar-se conta, estava sentada ali, totalmente estática de vergonha. Entretanto, a senhorita parecia muito mais animada do que o normal graças ao fato de ser colega da estranha gentil que ajudara-a com as sacolas. E a albina soube que, naquela escola, ela iria dar-se bem. A matéria era extremamente fácil para seu cérebro ermitão que vivia estudando.

Por outro lado, a garota Elise era uma negação nas Exatas, e freqüentemente pedia-lhe ajuda, já a considerando seu anjo da guarda nessas matérias. Ficou muito feliz ao ponto de se jogar em um abraço quando Aileen explicou-lhe a matéria de Física de um jeito que ela entendeu e conseguiu resolver certo.

Antes que desse-se conta, chegara a hora do recreio. Passara tão rápido, tão diferente do que a albina imaginou a princípio. Ela sequer precisou ler durante os intervalos da aula. Elise tratava de preencher todos esses intervalos com conversas animadas e sorrisos educados.

"A Aileen trouxe lanche hoje?!" – ela perguntou, enquanto desciam as escadas.

"Não... Saí com muita pressa, creio." – respondeu.

"Então, me permita comprar-lhe alguma coisa!" – e o sorriso da garota dos cabelos lavanda ofuscou a albina totalmente.

"Não! Por favor, não, eu insisto... Não posso dar esse trabalho!..."

"Adoro quando a Aileen fica vermelha assim." – Elise puxou-lhe a bochecha, conduzindo-a pelo amplo jardim onde os alunos descansavam. – "Mas por favor, me deixe comprar-lhe algo. É uma maneira de retribuir a ajuda com aquelas sacolas."

Dawson pegou-se pensando. Não seria, então, ruim como pensava, não é? A outra queria tanto lhe dar algo de comer e seu estômago não queria fazer-se de rogado. Uma dupla dinâmica para o caso.

"Ahn... Tudo bem, mas não exagere... Algo bem barato, por favor..." – falou, oscilando entre o pouco e muito vermelha, quase num sussurro.

"SIM!" – falou, animadíssima. – "Volto num instante, trarei para nós duas!"

'_Essa alegria toda da senhorita Elise me deixa muito tonta...'_, pensou a garota loiríssima, enquanto seguia com os olhos a correria da outra até sumir de vista. Meneou a cabeça, olhando para o chão, quando sentou-se num banco vazio ali de perto. Esperaria seu lanche a companhia para os intervalos (afinal, a outra já havia se auto-proclamado isso) bem ali.

Por um ínfimo momento, a jovem sentiu falta de seu livro, de sua solidão e da vontade que tinha de correr para longe e arrancar de dentro dela todas aquelas memórias. Viver naquele ambiente que ela sabia ser falso era a pior das torturas.

"Ei, você!" – uma mão deu-lhe um soco de leve.

"Ai!..." – virou-se quando sentiu aquela pontada na cabeça. – "ARCHER!"

"Não precisa gritar meu nome!" – o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos deu até um passo para trás quando foi surpreendido pela surpresa dela.

"Desculpe..." – ainda impressionada. – "O... O que o senhor faz aqui...?"

"Eu estudo aqui, Senhorita-Inteligência." – elementar, meu caro Watson, pela segunda vez em sua presença desagradável. – "Só que é na outra turma."

"Entendi..." – a voz da menina soou amarga e irreconhecível, achando uma lástima estar naquela escola agora.

"Mas não é disso que eu vim falar, Aileen."

"Ei, você lembra do meu nome. Que impressionante."

"Isso é alguma indireta?!" – cara de profundo desgosto ante a sentença dita pela menina dos olhos raros.

"Na verdade, não."

"Por que diabos eu não lembraria do seu nome, então?"

Não era a intenção de Aileen Dawson corar. Aliás, ela sempre corava quando alguém lhe xingava ou dirigia-lhe muita atenção. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo por alguém ter lembrado seu nome.

Mas ela tinha uma explicação muito lógica e nada emocional para o fato! Só era uma surpresa repentina por ele ter lembrado depois de tudo aquilo, um palpitar do coração que foi fruto de uma mudança repentina no calor do seu corpo que, somado ao frio do ambiente, causou efeitos desagradáveis e colaterais como o corar de suas faces, e enfim... Nada emocional.

"Nossa... Como vocês, meninos do campo, podem ser tão... Sem vergonhas?"

"Desculpe, mas eu não tô te entendendo." – Archer mantinha suas mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme, e seu rosto demonstrava mesmo a total incompreensão dos fatos em si. – "E espero que isso não seja pejorativo." – cara feia.

"Não é... Definitivamente, não é."

"Ah, menos mal." – sacudiu a cabeça, recebendo em si a resposta. – "AH! Mas peraí, eu vim falar sério com você!"

"Ah é? Sobre...?" – sentou-se melhor no banco.

"Bem..." – coçou a cabeça, tentando iniciar um assunto. Desde aquela outra noite, quando ele só tentou ajudá-la e ela já começou a ameaçá-lo de estupro e achar que ele estava passando a mão nela de propósito, Archer desconfiava muito do poder e significado que suas palavras teriam para ela. – "É que..."

"MONSTRINHOOOO~!"

"Oh, não..."

O rapaz só teve tempo de murmurar isso, virando-se para o epicentro do problema que aproximava-se com o rosto contorcido de puro horror. Depois daquele grito, só pôde ver um par de braços enlaçarem seu pescoço e seu corpo recebia todo o impacto de um abraço de um outro corpo.

Aileen pegou-se encarando a cena mais surreal de todas: uma marmanja de cabelos lavanda com um uniforme escolar e acessórios punks atirada (enquanto murmurava merdas, diga-se de passagem) num rapaz alto de uniforme e casaco negro. Ela esfregava seu rosto nele como se fosse um gatinho, e seu sorriso era realmente parecido com o de um. Só faltava ronronar e ter uma cauda.

"Monstrinho! Bom dia, bom dia, bom diaaaaa~!" – ela saltitava de alegria, ainda abraçada nele. – "Não sabe como me dói esperar todos os dias até o recreio!"

Archer, por sua vez, continuava parado, com o rosto cheio de desgosto e horror como o de um judeu em pleno Holocausto indo para a câmara de gás.

"Como está o meu monstrinho hoje?! Comeu direitinho?! Estudou bem?!" – e Elise continuava falando e falando, ainda saltando e tentando pôr-se na ponta dos pés para dar-lhe um beijo.

"Minha nossa..." – Aileen só conseguiu murmurar isso, ainda surpresa.

"A-Ashford! Pare com isso!..." – Archer finalmente teve presença de espírito e soltou-se dela. E pela primeira vez, a albina viu o garoto muito vermelho.

"Quê?! Não é Ashford, e sim, Elise!" – beicinho.

"Todos os dias, todos os anos é sempre a mesma coisa... Eu já disse pra me soltar... **E parar de me chamar de 'monstrinho'!**" – a mão de Archer encontrava-se pousada ameaçadoramente na cabeça da outra, apertando-a, com uma cara assassina.

"Mas... 'Monstrinho' combina com você! Casa perfeitamente! É como crepe de Romeu e Julieta!" – sorriso 100% light.

"SOME DAQUI, ASHFORD!!" – berrou o garoto, ameaçando dar-lhe um soco.

"Aaaaii~! O Crowell quer me mataaar!" – ela riu, saindo correndo, afinal, deixara o lanche reservado, mas até aquelas horas, já devia estar até pronto. Havia deixado na espera apenas porque queria vê-lo antes. – "Ah, e o meu nome é Elise, não Ashford!" – e correu mais depressa, porque teve certeza de que ele iria correr atrás dela.

Quando a jovem sumiu dali outra vez, Aileen só teve tempo de ficar tentando adivinhar o que diabos aconteceu ali. Só acordou do estado de '_eles são doidos_' quando ouvi o estômago roncando.

"...Por que você é chamado de 'Monstrinho' por ela?" – na lata.

"Não quero falar sobre isso, por favor..." – cara de profundo cansaço mental.

"Certo..." –deu de ombros, mas Aileen estava até achando engraçada toda aquela movimentação. Nunca tivera um recreio tão 'divertido', na falta de melhor palavra. – "Então me fale do que ia dizer antes."

"Ah, é..." – o garoto tentava recuperar-se. – "O que eu dizia era que..."

"MONSTRINHO! VOCÊ AINDA TÁ AÍ?!"

"Ai, meu Deus... Esquece, eu te encontro à uma da tarde na porta da saída, entendeu?! Lá na saída!" – ele disse, apressado, porque sabia que a velocidade de Elise só para encontrá-lo era insuperável.

"Sim, eu entendi, mas..."

"ÓTIMO!"

E, mais uma vez, Aileen viu que sua vida estava movimentando-se muito rápido para um primeiro dia. Só pôde ficar vendo a silhueta alta e esbelta do rapaz (ainda ia perguntar se ele tinha mesmo só 16 anos) correr por entre os estudantes, tentando escapar do furacão que veio com duas bandejas a seguir.

"...Ah! O Archer fugiu?" – o rosto de Elise era de pura decepção. – "Só porque eu tinha comprado nuggets pra ele..."

"Archer disse que tinha um... Compromisso inadiável." – pigarreou a albina.

Elise sentou-se no banco, do lado de Aileen, e abriu o lanche em silêncio. Desde que a conhecera, a outra sempre viu a garota de gostos punks apenas mostrar sorrisos e muitas atitudes educadas, mas nunca um olhar melancólico e um rosto triste e até preocupado, se pudesse dizer, antes.

"Não gosto quando ele foge..." – confessou. – "...O Archer vive fazendo isso."

"Fugindo de você?" – Aileen perguntou, tentando compreender aquele sussurro. Era ilógico que só aquela fuga que mais parecia um menino fugindo de uma menininha chata pudesse entristecê-la.

"Não. Fugindo de tudo." – e Elise fitou Aileen no fundo de seus olhos escarlates. – "Eu tento ajudar, mas parece que ele está sempre com aquele sangue no corpo."

"Sangue... No corpo...?" – ok, agora o assunto parecia tomar um rumo assustador até para ela. Comportamento humano era sempre um campo-minado. – "O senhor Archer sofreu alguma coisa...?"

Bem, ela o viu ontem e ele ficava atirando com aquela .12 surrada nas criaturas que apareciam, mas para Dawson, era até impossível imaginá-lo manchado de sangue. Parecia tão experiente para isso (também, cinco anos no inferno!).

"Ele sempre disse que nunca conheceu o pai... Além disso, a mãe dele morreu, e... O padrasto... Eu queria que ele voltasse a ser como era naqueles tempos, sabe..." – a jovem ficou quieta. – "...Ah, tudo bem! Acho que eu falei demais!" – e o sorriso de sempre nasceu em seu rosto outra vez.

Filho de um pai que abandonou a mãe. O garoto que ela descobriu chamar-se Archer Crowell tinha um histórico consideravelmente triste, além dos cinco anos de solidão extrema em todos os sentidos em Seven Sisters. Tudo que martelava com uma curiosidade mórbida em seu cérebro era o '_como naqueles tempos_'.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Como ela havia parado ali, gostaria de saber. Não, ela sabia muito bem. O garoto simplesmente pegou sua mão, na hora da saída, e começou a arrastá-la bruscamente, ignorando toda e qualquer tentativa de soltar-se da parte dela ou seus resmungos de que ele estava machucando-a com aquele gesto. Desistiu no meio do caminho (como sempre) com aquela luta já perdida, e seguiu-o silenciosamente (coisa que ambos acharam muito estranho) até o lugar onde ele queria.

Só não acreditou quando viu que o lugar em questão era sua casa. É claro que ainda era de tarde, começo dela, mais exatamente, e Henry Dawson nem estava em casa. Mas foram as palavras de Archer que deixaram-na com os cabelos em pé, como se estivesse cometendo uma barbaridade sem precedentes.

"Você vai lá e vai encher uma sacola com tudo que precisar." – o rapaz começou, afrouxando o aperto em sua mão, na frente do portão da casa.

"Hein?!" – soltou-se bruscamente dele ao ver-se com uma brecha para tal. – "Qual o sentido disso?!"

"Vai começar a dormir na minha casa."

"COMO É QUE É?!" – berrou, e tanto Aileen quanto Archer, embaraçados, tiveram certeza de que os transeuntes próximos encararam-nos discretamente. – "VOCÊ TÁ BEM LOUCO?!"

Ele sorriu calmamente, como se já esperasse tal reação dela.

"Escute, menininha sem bunda..." – pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – "...Eu não posso bancar o vigia e a sua casa, não se esqueça, é habitada por uma daquelas criaturas. Aliás, é o seu dileto progenitor, né?" – direto na ferida. – "Logo, você prefere o quê: morrer pelos dentes do seu querido papai ou agüentar o Archer chato, mas que não irá pular em cima de você com a intenção de devorá-la e torná-la uma aberração?"

Diante daquelas palavras diretas, mas que faziam um bruto sentido, Aileen perdeu totalmente o dom da fala. Ficou muda, estática, com as mãos cerradas, tentando encontrar em algum canto de sua mente alguma sentença para rebater aquela, rebater aquela idéia tentadora que nascia na sua cabeça.

Mas foi em vão. Porque, afinal, ela mediu os prós e os contras e viu que ele realmente tinha razão. Era melhor ir dormir todas as noites lá, mesmo sendo vergonhoso e mesmo que doesse muito nela fazê-lo. Seria mais seguro, entre muitas outras vantagens (bem... Não que ela achou mais uma além desta, mas foi só para tentar iludir-se de que não estavam usando-se mutuamente).

"Está certo." – respondeu. – "Eu fico lá."

"Ótimo. Vamos logo, precisamos estar na escola para a segunda aula da tarde. Como a sua casa é mais ou menos na direção da minha, fingimos que estamos andando juntos, entendeu?" – continuava encarando-a.

Toda aquela atenção que ele dignava deixava a albina desconcertada, afinal, ninguém suportava ficar olhando aqueles olhos por muito tempo.

"Tá certo, tá certo."

E assim, ali estava ela. Com uma outra mochila em cima da cama, enfiando todo seu material de higiene e mais um pijama. Afinal, de acordo com o que ele lhe explicou, Archer sempre levaria sua pessoa para casa de manhãzinha, de forma que parecesse que ela dormiu ali a noite inteira. Henry Dawson, seu pai, afinal, nem ia perceber. Estaria ocupado vagando na cidade amaldiçoada na sua forma igualmente amaldiçoada.

Eram quase duas da tarde (a aula era às 14:20h, então, ambos acreditavam chegar em tempo) quando os dois estudantes deixaram a residência Dawson e começaram a andar mais um pouco até chegar no apartamento deles.

Aileen tentava estudar uma maneira de iniciar alguma conversa. Por algum motivo, desde que chegou na cidade, os silêncios repentinos incomodavam-na. Talvez por querer manter-se sempre ocupada, nem que fosse falando, pensando ou o diabo, porque parada, iria sempre lembrar-se de seu pai sendo devorado, da visão grotesca dele abocanhando seu ombro...

"Hã... Senhor Archer?"

"Me chame de Archer. 'Senhor' soa estranho."

"Ok... Archer...?" – reiniciou a conversa. Pelo menos, uma coisa aquele garoto tinha de bom: ela também já estava enchendo daquele papinho de 'senhor'.

"Pois não?" – mesmo respondendo-lhe, ele continuava andando na frente dela, sem virar o rosto nem os olhos, com as mãos eternamente enfiadas nos bolsos.

"O senhor... Também é órfão...?" – tinha de admitir que toda sua distância dos humanos faziam ela sempre esquecer-se de ser discreta quanto o histórico dos outros.

"Esse 'também' é uma forma de dizer que você também o é?" – a voz dele não tinha nenhum tom reconhecível.

"De certa forma, estamos no mesmo barco."

"O que você ganha sabendo disso?"

"Um motivo a mais para tentar criar laços com você, creio..." – coçou a cabeça. Como sobreviventes daquele massacre silencioso, eles, no mínimo, precisariam de um laço. Podia ser muito frágil, não havia problema, mas precisavam de um laço ou iriam se separar no primeiro obstáculo.

"Você pensa como uma criancinha no meio da guerra, sabia?"

"Isso é uma crítica...?"

Crowell suspirou pesadamente. E uma das mãos dele, lentamente, deu um impulso para trás e pegou dela a mochila que carregava nos dedos pálidos. Aileen surpreendeu-se com aquela reação inesperada a princípio, mas depois, soube que ele fez aquilo porque era um 'caipira gentil'.

"...Eu não sei se sou órfão. Cê sabe que é, mas eu não sei se meu pai tá vivo ou morto, entende?" – disse, ainda de costas para ela. Sua silhueta alta não parecia, daquele ângulo, perturbada, como sua voz insistia em demonstrar. – "Só sei que meu padrasto e minha mãe estão mortos."

A albina baixou os olhos, sentindo um nó na garganta. Incrível o que os laços fazem com as pessoas, mesmo eles estando em pleno processo de formação.

"Então, você mora sozinho lá?" – perguntou a garota, receosa quanto sua resposta. Se bem que, até onde viu, provavelmente devia ser solteirão mesmo.

"Os zeladores do meu prédio viraram, tecnicamente, meus responsáveis legais até a minha maioridade. Eu tento não dar problemas para eles, então cozinho, limpo, passo, até os ajudo nas tarefas que eles precisam..." – e os olhos azuis de Archer viraram-se finalmente para encarar os vermelhos de Aileen. – "Eles também são... Aquelas coisas que seu pai é."

Aileen sorriu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" – o garoto retesou-se em seu canto, desconfiado.

"Você é um menino caseiro..." – ela tentou esconder a boca com a mão, parar de rir, mas a situação era tão irônica e casual. – "Não sabia desse seu lado..."

"Ora, sua...!" – resmungou, contrariado. – "E você é uma mimadinha da cidade!"

"Quem sabe..." – ela continuava sorrindo. Pela primeira vez na vida estava rindo tanto na companhia de alguém que não fosse seu pai ou avó. – "Mas não muda o fato de você ser uma Amélia..."

Crowell parou com Dawson logo atrás dele, e o silêncio imperou por muito tempo.

"QUEM AQUI É AMÉLIA, SUA IDIOTA?! EU VOU QUEBRAR ESSE SEU PESCOÇO AGORA MESMO!"

E ao terminar de dizer isso, virou-se ameaçadoramente para a garota e ergueu o punho, como se realmente fosse levar a sério o que acabara de dizer.

"Pe-peraí, eu tava brincando...!" – a garota notou que era mais uma brincadeira, mas mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de lembrar-se dele e sua habilidade nas armas de fogo. Combinação perigosa, para não dizer pior.

"Não quero nem saber! Corra por sua vida!" – como Archer estava fazendo. Mas, no caso, estava correndo para tomar a vida dela.

"AIE, PÁRA COM ISSO!"

Eles saíram correndo como duas crianças no meio do sol da praça. Mas nenhum dos dois pôde notar o vento frio que soprou de repente, carregando em suas entranhas um estranho sussurro que parecia pedir por socorro.

**Continua...**

**Nota:** _Admito, faltou aquela emoção de um bom fic de terror, mas aqui termina o Arco inicial da fic, dedicado a mostrar os fatos acerca Seven Sisters. Agora, basicamente, iniciamos realmente a história em si, com os flashbacks devidos, histórias de personagens e desenrolar dos mistérios restantes. Obrigada pelo apoio e espero vê-los de novo por aqui, ajudando a obra a crescer. XD~_

**Próxima Noite: **_**Aileen I**_.


	5. Aileen I

Suas pernas anormalmente pálidas cobriam-se o máximo que podiam com aquele vestido de coloração escura. Mas o mesmo vestido atrapalhava-a muito na hora de correr e fugir. Ela erguia-o um pouco nas pontas, as mãos trêmulas, tentando então correr mais rápido, mas não conseguia.

As chamas lambiam-lhe a face e o corpo, ameaçando consumi-la. Ela ainda ouvia suspiros esparsos quando aguçava os ouvidos. Mas logo, eles desapareceram, dando lugar ao crepitar do fogo continuamente, numa valsa agoniante que já não suportava mais escutar.

Implorava por tempo, aquele calor estava-a matando, quando então, o som do fogo mudou. Ao invés disso, veio os risos. Gargalhavam, roncavam, morriam de tanto rir... Uma explosão de risos vindos de pessoas que ela não sabia onde estavam, sombras esfumadas como éter, rindo sempre de alguma coisa muito engraçada naquela cena de uma albina fugindo da casa em chamas. Uma piada secreta e bizarra.

'_Ah, pelo menos uma aberração a menos..._', diziam pelas suas costas. '_Se bem que você quase morreu também, né?_', e os olhos brilhavam, naquela alegria sádica. Não tinham nunca o mínimo de delicadeza por sua pessoa.

Mas não importava muito, depois de um tempo... Monstros, necessariamente, não precisam de delicadeza.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Quinta Noite: **_**Aileen I**_.

Aquelas risadas irritantes continuavam. E tanto no sonho quanto no recanto de sua mente que sabia que aquilo era mentira a reação era a mesma: só queria que eles calassem a boca. Queria dormir para sempre. Morrer, talvez. Não daquele jeito que perdeu seu pai ou daquele onde sua mãe lhe foi tirada, mas morrer. Assim, quem sabe, não precisaria mais ficar ali.

Naquela primeira noite que dormiu na casa de Archer, ela fez tudo, mais ou menos, que faria em sua própria casa. Comeu (mas era só pão e pasta de amendoim, porque ele disse que não cozinhava nada pra não atrair as criaturas com o aroma), tomou um banho rápido e fez o dever de casa. Tudo muito simples. Eles até ficaram assistindo, anormalmente silenciosos, um pouco de TV, mas logo decidiram ir dormir. Archer, acostumado, dormiu num instante.

Mas Aileen não conseguiu. O silêncio da casa do rapaz evidenciava ainda mais aquela marcha eterna lá fora. Os grunhidos, sons da noite e das folhas, dos passos incertos das criaturas... Tudo tornava-se tão alto e tão assustador que ela já estava sentindo o suor gelado brotar do corpo. Tinha até medo de remexer-se, pois julgava o menor barulho digno de chamar atenção deles.

Foi assim, ouvindo os sons de fora, que lembrou-se repentinamente do pai. Ele também devia estar lá, junto com os cidadãos transformados, vagando sabe-se lá para onde, procurando carne nova. Fechou os olhos com força, não querendo lembrar-se do dia em que deixou ele se transformar naquela coisa. Mas as imagens apareciam contra sua vontade. Os gritos dele também. Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, e discretamente, virou-se para olhar Archer, mas ele dormia a sono solto. Nem estava mais preocupado com aquilo. E a albina desejou ser como ele.

Virou dele para o canto do colchão onde ele estava dormindo. Por precaução (e ela faria o mesmo, se fosse consigo) ele sempre dormia ao lado daquela .12, e até mesmo sua mão já estava pousada na arma, para o caso de ter de acordar como que acertado por um relâmpago. Ela estava segura, assim como ele, agora, mas ao mesmo tempo estava totalmente desprotegida. E aquilo a desgostava por demais.

'_Por quê...?_', sussurrava-se em pensamentos. '_É tão simples, Aileen. Pegue a arma, aponte para a cabeça, bem naquele ponto na têmpora, e... Puxe o gatilho. Ela tá cheia de balas, ora essa. Por que, então, não o faz?_'. Acabaria com tudo, do jeito que desejava, se fizesse isso. E o melhor ia ser que nem foi devorada, logo, não precisaria morrer de dia e viver de noite como aquelas bestas.

E aquelas risadas não paravam. Simplesmente baixavam o volume, mas continuavam firmes e fortes, rindo da sua desgraça. Resignou-se. Sempre, onde quer que fosse, haveria alguém pronto para rir dela.

"Professor... Acho que a Aileen não está bem..."

Era a voz de Elise. Ela estava dentro de seus pensamentos, ou...

"Hã?" – ergueu a cabeça, sentindo a mesma comprimir-se instantaneamente, mas enfim constatando estar no meio da aula de Literatura.

Alguns alunos riam-se baixinho, cochichavam, e o professor, um homem meio obeso e de óculos, olhava-a, ajeitando seus óculos bem em cima do nariz com o dedo indicador, como aqueles tiques que toda pessoa nesta situação tem.

"Senhorita Dawson, você está bem?" – o homem perguntou-lhe.

"Ah... Eu estou sim, professor..." – a albina respondeu automaticamente. Mas sua aparência não era a de alguém nas suas plenas condições. Um princípio de olheiras, fruto das duas noites passadas mal dormidas, nascia nos seus olhos. Além disso, se fosse possível, ela parecia ainda mais pálida que o normal.

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta, senhor McMillian..."

"Mas a sua cara tá péssima, Aileen..." – Ashford tentou convencê-la a ir para a enfermaria. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer nessas horas.

"Se o senhor me permite..." – ignorou a outra. – "...Para compensar este pequeno atraso da aula com a questão de minha saúde, irei responder-lhe os desafios 1 e 2."

"Ora, ora..." – o professor sorriu, admirado com a iniciativa. – "Tenha a bondade, senhorita Dawson, eu gostaria muito."

Entretanto, aquele papo não convenceu a jovem dos cabelos lavanda.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Você está muito mal, e não tente me convencer do contrário!"

"Já disse que está tudo bem comigo, senhorita Elise."

"Ah! Olha aí...!" – ela encolheu-se ante a frase da albina como se tivesse levado uma punhalada certeira. – "Está até me tratando formalmente!"

"A senhorita não gosta que eu fale assim...?" – fez-se de idiota, mas estava na cara dela que não gostava daquela distância imposta.

"Não! Me chame de Elise! Todos adoram me chamar de tudo, menos de Elise!" – choramingou, numa clássica 'ceninha'. – "É porque meu nome é ruim?"

"Claro que não..." – sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. – "A senhorita..."

Olhar feio por parte de Elise.

"...A Elise tem um nome muito bonito." – suspiro profundo e mental, tentando acalmar a vontade de ir embora.

A jovem sentou-se no banco, ao lado de Aileen. O recreio estava a pleno vapor, com alguns rapazes jogando baseball na outra quadra e as meninas, em sua grande maioria, assistindo o dito jogo, gritando pelos veteranos e conversando e rindo animadamente. Como a temporada de Jogos de Inverno começara, aquela parte do pátio estava anormalmente mais vazia do que de costume, o que conferia ao gramado cheio de resquícios do orvalho da manhã uma aparência mais vasta.

A albina encarou o céu, e seus pensamentos voaram longe. Por mais que tentasse não pensar em nada disso, a falta de sono parecia um combustível para ficar relembrando e repensando em coisas que gostaria de esquecer. Nas pessoas que, até antes de mudar-se para Seven Sisters, nunca achou que realmente considerava. Estava, naquele Inferno, descobrindo-se a mais tola das criaturas.

"Você tá com algum problema?" – a voz da garota despertou-a.

"Hã? Não." – respondeu automaticamente, como sempre. – "Na verdade, creio ser só o calor da manhã. Logo passa."

"Quando eu a conheci, você não estava assim. Mas desses dias pra cá, a Aileen tem estado muito estranha... Tá doendo algum lugar?" – e o rosto da menina, mais uma vez, mostrou sua clara preocupação.

Naquele momento, era para Dawson ter sorriso daquela forma distante e muito polida como sempre, e então ter emendado pela milésima vez que estava tudo bem e que aquilo é só os efeitos de dormir tarde depois de ler algum livro de romancezinho erótico e bobinho ou de ficar no computador.

"Não. Nunca esteve bem. Eu nem sei o que diabos isso significa." – e, ao invés disso, foi bem assim que respondeu.

Elise encarou-a bem no fundo de seus olhos vermelhos totalmente boquiaberta. Nunca esperava receber uma resposta assim dela, apesar de, desde a primeira vez que a viu, saber que no fundo de sua alma, sempre foi alguém que emanava uma tristeza muito forte. Assim como Archer.

"...Por quê?" – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

A garota encolheu-se em seu canto no banco, meneando a cabeça. Agora que já havia respondido daquele jeito, por que não continuar? Elise parecia ser tola o suficiente para ouvi-la e, talvez... Chorar por ela? Não. Aí seria demais. Ninguém seria capaz disso para com sua pessoa. Aberrações não merecem lágrimas alheias. E isso seus dezesseis anos deixaram muito claro para ela.

"Nunca nada esteve bem. Até em sonhos essas coisas me perturbam. Antes daquilo, as coisas também nunca foram boas. E depois, eu tive de fingir... Tive de fingir que eu nunca liguei pra nada... Tive de estar sempre me remontando, de forma que nada me atingisse quando eles estavam me zoando ou me renegando... Sempre..." – sussurrava, e a cada palavra dita, mais seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de um sentimento que ela não sabia. Ou seria mais que um? – "Meus pais, quando eu era menor, me diziam para sempre acreditar nos meus desejos e sonhos... Desejos... Sonhos... Até parece!" – riu amargamente. – "Meus únicos desejos imbecis sempre foram pisoteados sem dó pelos outros. E eles pareciam adorar isso. Meus sonhos... Não existem sonhos em mim. Tudo, tudo é um emaranhado de pesadelos contínuos que só..."

Aileen, provavelmente, teria continuado naquele solilóquio por muito mais tempo, se Elise assim lhe permitisse. Mas aquele abraço inesperado a calou totalmente.

A albina não quis admitir, mas foi como se a senhora Dawson estivesse descendo dos céus onde agora descansava e estivesse no corpo daquela menina lhe dando um abraço por todos os anos de rejeição e dor. O abraço cheio de compreensão da mãe e daquela menina de interior tinham o mesmo tipo de calor.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Depois daquele dia, a relação entre as duas pareceu mudar. Archer, entretanto, foi o mais beneficiado em toda aquela história. Elise não mais preocupava-se em segui-lo pelo recreio afora. Naquele momento, estava concentrada na garota vinda da cidade cheia de dor no coração. Aquela garota que confessou-lhe o que ela soube que nunca havia dito para ninguém mesmo.

A albina ainda perguntava-se como pudera confiar tão rápido naquela menina. Foi questão de dias, e haviam inclusive pessoas de sua família que levavam vantagem pela questão sangüínea e nunca arrancaram-lhe mais do que um 'olá'. Sua mente tentava formular alguma resposta para a questão, mas não vinha nada à cabeça. Parecia que aquele laço era simplesmente inexplicável.

Se bem que a senhorita Elise sempre fora muito gentil e solícita. Talvez fosse aquela gentileza toda que a tocou profundamente. Nunca ninguém havia dispensado de um tratamento tão humano para com ela.

Todo aquele tratamento dispensado, entretanto, parecia-lhe ainda estranho. Precisava acostumar-se, eis a verdade. Parecia até mesmo que ela era aquela criança de alguns anos que estava na cama de hospital recuperando-se das queimaduras e da febre horrível que teve por causa do incêndio e a outra uma enfermeira gentil que trocava o soro e conversava com a enferma porque o curso assim ensinou.

Quanto tempo fazia desde o acidente? Uns cinco ou seis anos? O tempo passou tão rápido, se pensado por esse lado.

Aileen era a primeira filha tão esperada do casal Henry e Maria Dawson. A mãe teve um parto difícil e acabou sendo sedada. Sobrou ao pai a tarefa de ouvir que a filha nascera com um defeito genético não tão comum: albinismo óculo-cutâneo. Albinos, quando nascem, vêem com um pacote completo, que inclui fotofobia também. O quarto onde a recém mamãe estava tinha de ser desligado sempre e uma infinidade de precauções sempre eram seguidas à risca.

É claro que o casal ficou decepcionado, a princípio. Mas, no fim, ela ainda era a primeira filha. Ainda era o bebê tão desejado daquele casamento perfeito. É claro que eles tentaram de novo, mas depois de duas tentativas que resultaram em gravidezes mal sucedidas, os Dawson conformaram-se com apenas a pequena Aileen.

Crianças são muito sensitivas. E com a menina não foi diferente. Ela sempre sentiu aquela sombra de desapontamento nos olhos dos pais quando eles sorriam e falavam com ela. Sempre soube que, ao contrário dos outros pais, ela por si só não era o suficiente. E sua mente infantil quis atrativos que pudessem prender a atenção dos pais para si, para orgulhá-los, destarte sua aparência monstruosa.

Sempre ficava pedindo para os pais lerem ou ensiná-la e antes mesmo de seus colegas (que também a negavam em seu grupo), ela já sabia ler e escrever. Esmagou-os com sua inteligência acima do normal (inclusive os seus professores), fê-los engolir, um por um, o fato de que ela, desde o jardim de infância até o ensino médio, sempre foi a mais perfeita em matéria de estudos. Houve um tempo em que ela simplesmente deixou de fazer isso pelos pais: virou uma questão de honra, era sua marca pessoal.

Mas, assim, sua vida virou muito enfadonha. A única emoção mesmo foi quando sua casa pegou fogo.

Ainda podia ouvir a mãe lhe gritando '_Fuja, Aileen! Saia pelos fundos, rápido!_', enquanto a garota tentava socorrer a mãe, mas a mesma empurrava-a sem parar. Todo seu ser estava pronto a sacrificar-se pela filha, mas naquele momento, alguma coisa dentro da albina não quis que a mãe morresse. No fim, a senhora Dawson lhe ralhou e disse que, se não fosse, iria dar-lhe uma surra. A garota conseguiu sair da casa com algumas queimaduras e uma febre de quase 41º.

Passou muitas e muitas semanas no hospital, e foi também onde ficou sabendo que a mãe havia falecido. Por estar lá, nem pôde comparecer ao funeral da senhora Maria Dawson, mas no fundo, ela não sentiu remorso por isso. Aliás, não sentiu absolutamente nada. Sabia que devia chorar e lamentar, mas nada saía. Ao invés disso, estava preocupada com as provas que perdeu e o tempo que desperdiçou ali.

E quando enfim saiu do hospital, viu o quanto seu pai era deprimente. Jogado nos cantos, apenas lamentando a morte da esposa. Aileen viveu, assim, todo o resto da sua vida, até seus dezesseis anos, totalmente sozinha. Tinha, é claro, o apoio da avó, que cuidava da casa, mas... Não fazia importância. Nada mais para ela fazia importância. Ela, aliás, achava tão anormal essas pessoas que acham que sua vida acabou só porque perderam um grande amor, um familiar ou alguma coisa assim. Ela falava por experiência própria: não mudava em nada. Pessoas continuariam nascendo e morrendo, e algumas considerariam este dia como o mais feliz de suas vidas. Era desgastar-se ficar lamentando alguém.

Tudo que tinha de fazer era considerar tudo absolutamente nada. Ninguém nem nada faria diferença para ela. E assim, conseguiu viver. Não era difícil. A única coisa que aconteceu e ela nunca notou é que sempre teve um coração. Ele só foi soterrado num monte de indiferença.

"Você tá muito estranha hoje, sério..." – ouviu alguém comentar.

A garota, então, ergueu os olhos, para encontrar as costas de Archer logo na sua frente, mas o rosto dele estava virado de forma que pudesse encará-la.

"Estranha como...?"

"Não sei. Mas desde Terça tem alguma coisa errada aí."

"...E isso incomoda o senhor?" – sua voz foi no tom mais sombrio e, por que não, cansado que podia usar.

"Um pouco." – suspirou. – "Principalmente quando você começa a me chamar de 'senhor'. Eu já disse pra parar com isso, Aileen."

"Ah, perdão..." – disse, forçando um sorrisinho sem graça. – "Então... Gostaria que eu falasse mais, é isso?"

"Tinha mais graça quando você me chamava de 'pervertido', entende?"

A relação deles tinha evoluído um pouquinho naqueles dias que passaram juntos. Afinal, dividiam o mesmo teto todas as noites, brigavam pelo melhor filme, comiam sanduíches ou comidas geladas (e horríveis) no mesmo sofá e nunca conseguiram decidir quem era o melhor no xadrez (sempre acabava num maldito empate técnico... Era praticamente anormal, se considerar o Q.I. daquele caipira!).

Pensando assim, Aileen começava a ver que aquilo que mais temia tornou-se realidade: ela estava começando a se importar. Seven Sisters estragou-a, desde que chegou. Roubou-lhe o pai, a noção de segurança, todas as esperanças... E, ao mesmo tempo, devolveu-lhe aquele dom de poder relacionar-se verdadeiramente, sem polidez e atitudes distantes. Mas ela não queria isso.

Sempre julgou a solidão o mais seguro dos refúgios. A indiferença protegendo essa solidão lhe conferia uma frieza capaz de não comover-se nem encarando o túmulo da mãe, frente ao maremoto de lembranças da mesma. Estava bem daquele jeito. Jurava que estava bem achando o pai um idiota, a vida uma coisa chata e...

Mas e agora, o que restou? A verdadeira solidão. Só então ela viu o quanto era mimada. Tinha tudo, mas era indiferente a isso. Agora que nada tinha, começava a desmoronar, a ver o quanto era tola. E era isso que odiava: odiava perceber que, durante toda sua vida, a idiota sempre foi ela. A que tomou todas as decisões erradas possíveis sempre foi ela. A que agora era uma órfã subjugada pelo garoto sobrevivente de uma cidade fantasma era ela.

'_É por isso que eu sempre odiei essa cidadezinha..._', murmurava em seus pensamentos dolorosos. '_Ela está... Me enfraquecendo_'. Mais do que nunca, agora, quis aquela .12 encostada nos seus miolos.

Soltou a mão dele, deixando a mesma pender do lado do corpo.

"Mas que droga, Aileen!" – o garoto não agüentou-se, ao ver aquele gesto, e bufou, irritado. – "O que diabos tá acontecendo com você, hein?!"

"Me desculpe, Archer." – sussurrou.

"Não é uma questão de 'desculpa', saco!" – virou-se, e segurou-a pelos ombros, forçando-a a encará-lo nos olhos. – "Você já tá estranha já faz dias! O que diabos tá pegando aí? É alguma coisa que fizeram?!"

"Não se preocupe..." – a garota sorriu. – "Eu irei continuar viva e vou cuidar da minha parte. Irei ajudar na janta e arrumar minha cama. Afinal, com alguém ajudando é bem mais fácil, não é?"

"Peraí! Não tô falando disso, menina!"

"...Já que resolvemos este assunto, podíamos continuar? Logo, vai anoitecer."

Sem esperá-lo, a albina começou a ir na frente dele, apressando seu passo a cada um que dava. Queria fugir de Archer. Sim, desejava fugir de tudo. Até das lágrimas que começavam a inundar seus olhos quando ouviu o som de um carro e imaginou que, naquela hora, seu pai estava se preparando para voltar para casa, coisa que nunca aconteceria. Henry Dawson nunca conheceria sua casa pela parte da noite.

"Ei! Aileen!" – antes que ela realmente fugisse, ele segurou-a pelo pulso.

E surpreendeu-se mais uma vez ao constatar que o pulso dela era tão frágil quanto o resto de seu corpo (e ele podia dizer isso, afinal, já a carregou nas costas, oras). Teve ímpetos de soltá-lo, temendo que partisse.

"O que você quer agora, Archer...?" – ela perguntou num tom sério e uniforme, mas evitava ao máximo virar-lhe o rosto.

O garoto corou antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa. Mas durante aquele meio tempo, permaneceu segurando-a pelo braço.

"_Que garota idiota..._"

"Como?" – não virou-se, mas confessou que se surpreendeu com as palavras dele.

"Foi minha primeira impressão ao vê-la desmaiada no meio da rua..." – sussurrou, e ela só o ouviu porque estavam próximos. – "...Achei que você era uma idiota."

Oh sim, seu primeiro dia em Seven Sisters.

"E eu achei a mesma coisa quando a vi consciente e gritando por socorro lá mais ou menos na mesma rua, outro dia."

E aquele era o seu segundo dia.

"O senhor parou para me dizer... Que me acha idiota...?" – Aileen sorriu, apesar das lágrimas terem começado a cair há muito tempo.

"Comparada a mim, você é um franguinho. Eu poderia facilmente te largar lá pra morrer, poderia até matá-la. Frente ao fato, na atual situação, você é uma inútil que gasta meu suprimento de comida e não serve pra nada, a não ser pra me bater e me encher a paciência..." – e então, ele suspirou longamente, e ela pôde sentir o ar sendo sugado pelo seu nariz dali. – "Mas, mesmo sabendo disso, eu te ofereci abrigo."

"É claro que me ofereceu. Precisava de alguém pra ajudá-lo nos temas de Matemática, e também precisava me cuidar de perto e, afinal, eu sou a única pessoa viva de verdade além de você." – a albina cerrou os punhos. Sentiu-se ridícula. Como sempre soube, eles usavam-se mutuamente. – "Questão de sobrevivência da espécie, não é?"

"Porque eu fiquei com pena de você."

E quando Archer confessou aquilo, Aileen não suportou o gelo daquelas palavras e debateu-se. Tentou soltar-se da mão dele, mas o maldito era muito mais forte que sua pessoa e não deixava-a ser livre e correr para longe dele. Nem mais a morte devorada pelos monstros parecia assim tão terrível quanto ser subjugada daquela maneira, por piedade.

"Esse foi um dos motivos, é claro..." – continuou, ignorando as tentativas dela de fugir de seu aperto. – "Mas eu tô há cinco anos sozinho. Ninguém está vivo de verdade. Eu estou conversando e convivendo com fantasmas. Cinco anos neste inferno me enlouqueceram. Mas, com você aqui... Eu tenho alguém, Aileen. Tenho alguém pra conversar, me encher o saco e me fazer ver que eu não sou o único vivo nessa cidade de merda. Eu queria a sua companhia comigo."

E, ao término desta frase, Crowell voltou a corar violentamente.

"Sabe, Aileen... Eu posso ser chato, frio e tudo o mais... Mas eu não sou do tipo que consegue agüentar dividir o teto com uma pessoa só por interesse ou pena."

Seria possível que estava ouvindo aquilo? Archer estava admitindo aquilo para ela? Será que era só para não fugir? Pensar nestas coisas fizeram-na parar de se debater. Não quis mais lutar, porque perdeu toda a força para tal. Depois daquilo, a cena inteira foi surreal demais. O sol deitava-se no horizonte, enchendo a cidade de tons de carmim e dourado, mas ela não mais lembrava-se disso.

Virou-se, e então encarou-o. O vermelho sangue de seus olhos em contraste com o azul límpido dos dele. As lágrimas caindo-lhe pelo rosto, tornando-a uma mera lembrança daquela garota racional e centrada que fora antes. Aquilo era antes de conhecer Seven Sisters. Foi antes de perceber que esteve uma vida inteira no lugar errado.

"...Archer..." – a mão dele afrouxou-se, deixando-a livre para decidir se corria ou continuava a chorar pateticamente enquanto encarava seu rosto.

Nunca os braços de uma pessoa pareceram-lhe tão convidativos.

Sussurrou o nome dele num tom de profunda angústia e, sem pedir permissão, deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem a parte de cima de seu uniforme, onde ela havia enterrado o rosto, impedindo-o de vê-la totalmente.

"Já está tudo bem..." – ele disse baixinho, apesar de saber que aquilo nunca surtia efeito em ninguém.

Que anoitecesse... A arma não era sua única habilidade.

E afinal, o rapaz nunca achou que, depois 'daquela pessoa', iria voltar a fazer isso, mas pegou-se envolvendo num abraço delicado a albina que soluçava em seus braços, num gesto singelo de conforto. Não disse mais nenhuma palavra, apenas deixou-a liberar aquela frustração desgraçada que guardou desde que chegou naquela cidade.

Mas a mesma, apesar de dar toda aquela dor à Aileen, também lhe deu a certeza de uma coisa: a única coisa que ela realmente amava também era Seven Sisters.

Porque era lá que viviam Elise e Archer.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**O Som dos Últimos Momentos**_.


	6. O Som dos Últimos Momentos

Seu corpo estava coberto de sangue e aqueles ferimentos pareciam horríveis até para seus olhos. Mas não era o sangue que a assustava. Nem exatamente os gritos que dignava-lhe. Eram aqueles. Aqueles nas suas costas.

Eram muitos. Tantos que não podia contar com definida clareza. Todos em cima do corpo daquela pobre alma. Em seu desespero, tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia mexer um músculo. O estômago contraía-se, sentia que vomitaria o que não tinha para tal.

Girou os olhos, em pânico, sempre perguntando-se mentalmente o que fazer. E então, viu o objeto de brilho metálico no assoalho.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Sexta Noite: **_**O Som dos Últimos Momentos**_.

Naquela noite, seu sono, depois de quarenta e oito horas de pura tortura mental, foi tranqüilo e não teve em seu tempo de duração nenhum pesadelo. Nenhum solavanco. Mais parecia o sono de uma criança. Ficou pensando que aquela era a primeira vez desde que chegara à pequenina cidade que realmente dormira bem.

Acordara bem-disposta e com um humor invejável (que ela sabia com certeza que iria ser destroçado ao chegar na escola e ter de agüentar os problemas costumeiros), a ponto de notar que não levara travesseiradas na cara naquela manhã. Logo, acordara até mesmo antes do rapaz. Sorriu com a idéia que teve. Desde a primeira noite ali sempre quis fazer aquilo, mas o sono e o cansaço psicológico venciam-lhe sempre.

Ergueu-se de fininho, olhando para a janela primeiramente. O sol despontava timidamente e não havia mais som algum se não o de pássaros. A noite e o ciclo bizarro da cidade havia terminado por hoje. Respirou aliviada. Pegou seu travesseiro, o branco dele com o branco de sua pele e, antes do bote, analisou a vítima. Archer com sua eterna arma perto de si para as emergências, dormia profundamente. Aliás, nunca o vira dormir pela manhã, e a luz do amanhecer evidenciava seu rosto de menino no sono (irônico, afinal, ele tinha o porte de um homem adulto).

Ao ver que a situação não podia ser mais propícia, ergueu bruscamente o travesseiro, baixando-o em seguida, num ataque rápido e definitivo.

"TOMA!" – sua voz saiu no tom mais vitorioso que pôde ao sentir em suas mãos o impacto do travesseiro no rosto dele.

Entretanto, o que veio a seguir não foi lá tão divertido quanto vê-lo tomar um travesseiro na cara como ele adorava fazer com ela: a espingarda simplesmente ergueu-se no ar, graças às mãos habilidosas e rápidas do rapaz, e o cano da arma, aquelas malditas aberturas que guardavam as balas mortais, parou bem em sua cara, especificamente em sua testa franzida pelo gesto.

"Tá certo que eu sou albina, mas não sou um monstro, né...?" – disse, respirando fundo para tentar acalmar-se.

"Que..." – tonto de sono. – "...Aileen! Que diabos?!"

"Sinta meu sofrimento."

"Porra! Tem idéia do que cê fez?!" – esfregou os olhos, irritado, baixando a arma devagar, ainda sentindo no corpo o efeito do golpe repentino. – "Eu quase te dei um balaço na cabeça!"

"´É, eu vi. Que desconfiado é você..." – deu de ombros, com um risinho jocoso.

O rapaz recém desperto notou o humor estranho da garota que dormia em sua casa todas as noites, única sobrevivente além dele. É claro que ele sabia dos efeitos positivos de um desabafo (se bem que o seu último foi há bastante tempo, tinha de admitir), mas não achou que eles fossem tão extremos. Ou será que havia esquecido dos benefícios do ato quando ele tinha a pessoa certa e oportunidade de fazê-lo?

"...Você tá bem?" – ergueu-se, ainda encarando-a desconfiado.

"É claro que sim, Archer. Por que a pergunta?" – sorriu, ignorando o sentido que sabia ter totalmente, enquanto começava a tirar os lençóis da cama para ajeitá-la.

Coçou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto arder.

"Não... Por nada, por nada..."

"Por consideração à sua pessoa, hoje eu deixo você tomar banho primeiro." – ela sorriu, ainda ocupada com a arrumação da cama. – "Pode ir, já são... Ei, que horas são?"

"...Seis e vinte." – ainda abobado.

"Tá cedo, né? Vai dar pra comer bastante no café-da-manhã!" – já ficava imaginando o que faria para o seu hoje. Como o pai dormia até mais tarde, ela o acordava quando já estava na hora de sair, e deixava a mesa ajeitada. Geralmente, ela sempre estava arrumada quando voltava para pegar algumas coisas.

Crowell suspirou. Se até aquela menina anormal da cidade estava tão animada, não haveria pecado nenhum em ficá-lo também, não?

"Não fale isso perto de mim. Nunca consigo fazer muita coisa." – beicinho.

"Então..." – olhou para a janela. O sol já despontava muito mais agora. – "...Já que é assim, em consideração à sua acolhida, eu deixo você comer na minha casa um dia desses. Legal, né?"

"Café-da-manhã de graça?! Quem eu tenho de matar?!"

Em seguida, o garoto levou uma segunda travesseirada na cabeça.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, as coisas deram tão anormalmente certo desde que despertara que até a própria Aileen estava assustada. Uma maré de boa sorte daquelas só podia ser prelúdio de uma catástrofe sem precedentes, de acordo com sua lógica pessimista que nem uma boa noite de sono iria apagar.

O uniforme estava tão novo quanto sempre esteve, e ela ainda impressionava-se com o fato da porta que o pai (ou o que sobrara dele) derrubou na tentativa de devorá-la continuava de pé e novinha, como se nunca houvesse sido arrombada, pela parte da manhã. Aquela cidade era mesmo muito anormal, vendo por esse lado.

Comeu fartamente, sentindo o gostinho de finalmente saborear uma refeição decente e sem preocupações na cabeça, como quando morava na cidade grande e fazia a mesma coisa enquanto a avó lhe servia. Não pensava no nervosismo da prova, nas questões, no pai e nem em absolutamente nada. Era mais ou menos a sensação que estava sentindo agora. A cabeça tranqüila e vazia. Afinal, pensar e repensar em sua desgraça não daria um _restart_ na vida para tentar de novo e convencer o pai a nunca sequer cogitar morar no interior.

Entretanto, se pudesse mesmo ter a chance de voltar no tempo, certamente faria tudo de novo, porque ao menos agora ela tinha amigos de verdade, e não os superficiais contatos que mantinha para afirmar-se como um ser vivente.

O caminho até a escola não era extenso, e sendo assim, sequer desanimou-se ao fazê-lo mentalmente. Mas confessou que suspirou de leve ao erguer as orbes escarlates em direção ao céu. Ele estava começando a acizentar-se, claro sinal de que o fim-de-semana que aproximava-se seria chuvoso. Uma pena... Estava gostando da temporada de sol, mesmo que ele lhe desse tanto trabalho (o ritual matinal incluía o velho 'banho de protetor solar com o fator mais alto possível').

Ao chegar na sala de aula, cumprimentou brevemente os colegas que lhe dirigiam o olhar que ela conhecia de longa data, até chegar na sua classe. Encontrou a cascata dos cabelos lavanda de Elise atirados displicentemente, tal qual a dona, na mesa. Escondia o rosto nos braços, numa pose óbvia de quem cochila.

"...Elise? Tudo bem aí?"

"Hã, hein...?!" – ela ergueu-se devagar, tonta ainda, esfregando os olhos. Os papéis literalmente inverteram-se: agora era ela quem mantinha o rosto denotando a noite totalmente mal dormida. – "Ah... Bom dia, Aileen." – sorriu, entretanto.

"Bom dia." – sorriu também. – "Você está acabada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ashford hesitou brevemente para responder, mas tentou recompor-se antes de fazê-lo, ajeitando os cabelos.

"Ah... Acho que eu fiquei tempo demais lendo, sabe... Mas é que '_Macbeth_' é tão bom que não deu pra evitar... '_Ser ou não ser!_', que cena, né?!"

Aileen riu.

"Isso é '_Hamlet_', Elise."

A mesma encolheu-se, sentindo nos neurônios falhos de sono o tamanho da besteira que acabara de dizer.

"...Droga." – voltou a enterrar a cabeça na classe.

"Você tá legal? Quer ir pra Enfermaria?" – estranhamente, a albina não estava preparada para aquela troca de papéis tão repentina. Geralmente, a pseudo-punk sempre saltitava a sua volta e sorria por qualquer coisa.

"Não, eu estou bem, Aileen, pode deixar..." – ela voltou a sorrir, mas era tão cansado que estava na cara que era um riso forçado.

"Agora é você quem tá tentando me enrolar."

"Desculpa... Eu prometo que falo depois..."

Dawson passou a mão pelos cabelos, desgostosa. Infelizmente, a amiga era o tipo de pessoa que podia perder o braço, mas iria olhar para o sangue jorrando, sorrir e dizer '_tá tudo bem, não é grave como parece ser_'. E sorriria até morrer de choque! Por algum motivo, pessoas assim lhe incomodavam, afinal, precisavam de supervisão redobrada.

"Ora, você está pálida, Elise!"

"Quê...?"

A outra mal teve tempo de reagir contra, afinal, seu pulso estava sendo puxado pela albina, e a mesma conduzia-a para fora da sala. Quis soltar-se e dizer para parar de preocupar-se e tentar ajudá-la, que estava bem, que ela devia merecer isso de alguma forma, mas não... Apenas ficou pregada em seu próprio silêncio, olhando sua mão sendo puxada pela colega.

"Professora Chambers..."

"Dawson? Ashford? Para onde vão? Deviam estar na classe." – perguntou a senhora de porte robusto que lecionava Física.

"A Elise não se sente muito bem. Estava levando-a à Enfermaria." – sorriu a albina, cordialmente.

"O que você tem, Ashford?" – virou-se para a mesma.

"Nada, professora... Acho que é a gripe me atacando finalmente..." – a mesma inventou a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça.

"Sei..." – guardou os pensamentos para si. – "Dawson, leve a senhorita Ashford para a Enfermaria e não se demore, sim?"

"Sim, senhora. Obrigada."

As duas seguiram caminho.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Archer..."

"Quê?"

"É proibido comer na Enfermaria."

Aileen, que até então havia solenemente ignorado o fato dele estar comendo um croissant no meio do recinto, não pôde mais agüentar-se ao sentir pela milésima vez um farelo na sua roupa.

"Ninguém precisa saber."

"Está escrito em **todo** canto."

"Deixa ele comer, Aileen..." – sorriu Elise, que havia descansado o suficiente até o recreio, que por sinal acontecia naquele instante, e estava pronta para o resto das aulas.

"Eu deixaria, se ele não estivesse cuspindo farelos em mim." – sacudiu a cabeça, o rosto muito sério.

"Deixando isso de lado..." – ele enfiou o resto da comida na boca. – "...Que tá rolando aí, Ashford?!"

"É Elise!" – resmungou.

"Tá, tá, Elise... O que aconteceu?"

"Eu tô perguntando isso desde hoje cedo." – a albina suspirou. Depois de dois períodos seguidos de Física e um de Química, ela estava quebrada. Ainda podia ouvir seu pescoço estralar.

"Ah... É que eu não dormi direito essa noite..."

A menina encolheu-se mais nas cobertas, fechando os olhos. Achou que, com este ato, não precisaria lembrar-se das imagens que ocorreram-lhe durante o sonho. Ledo engano. Elas pareciam vir com ainda mais força, na verdade. Entreabriu os olhos, o suficiente para ver o rosto dos dois que acompanhavam-na agora. Ela notou o rosto anormalmente sério de Archer Crowell, mesmo sendo o de sempre, de quem acaba de ouvir uma confissão bombástica.

"...Algum problema, 'Monstrinho'? – sorriu.

"Argh, pára de me chamar assim!" – emburrou-se, cruzando os braços, como uma criança contrariada. – "E eu tô legal! É você quem tá ruim por aqui."

"Você sonhou com alguma coisa ruim?" – Aileen tocou-lhe delicadamente na mão, que prontamente a outra aceitou, apertando.

"...Um pouquinho." – os pedidos de socorro continuavam firmes na sua mente.

"Por que não vai pra casa, então?"

"Não é simplesmente assim que a sensação de um pesadelo marcante vai embora, seu idiota."

"Ah, cala a boca! Vocês que são suscetíveis demais!" – defendeu-se.

Elise riu baixinho, mas o timbre de sua risada era semelhante ao que ela sempre usava. De certa forma, os dois respiraram aliviados. Haviam conseguido trazer parte do humor dela de volta.

"...Vocês parecem casados. Brigam como tais."

"COMO?!" – devolveram (e coraram) em uníssono.

"Archer, é proibido gritar na Enfermaria."

"Você também gritou...!"

"Eu sonhei com a Mansão de York." – ela confessou de repente, numa tentativa de tentar apaziguar a discussão ferrenha que iria nascer daqui a pouco.

"Que Mansão de York...?" – cara de quem não entende nada.

"É uma casa enorme que pertenceu à uma família estranha lá no passado. Fica mais pro interior." – o rapaz respondeu. – "Mas por que diabos sonhar com a Mansão iria assustá-la? Ela nem é tão bizarra. Isso só metia medo quando éramos pirralhos."

"Sonhei que ela estava inteira. Era muito impecável." – sussurrou. – "E eu ouvia a voz de uma dama muito bonita pedindo socorros silenciosos... Ninguém mais ouvia seus lamentos... Eu não dormi direito, ouvindo isso..."

"Deve ter sido horrível. Descanse um pouco mais, Elise." – Aileen fechou seus olhos, deixando-a relaxar.

"...Tinha tanta angústia que eu... Quase me senti soterrada... E não foi a primeira vez... Já faz muito tempo que eu ouço esses pedidos..."

"Esqueça isso. Durma, mocinha."

Archer, que acompanhava a interação das garotas em silêncio pensativo, ficou ainda mais sombrio depois daquilo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Aileen e Archer decidiram, depois do término das aulas de Sexta (que, graças à bondade do diretor, só iam pela parte da manhã. A liberdade soava às 13:00h!), por pedido da albina, visitarem a Mansão de York que fora mencionada por Elise. Do colégio até os jardins frontais onde ela encontrava-se, afastada relativamente da cidade, já ia algum tempinho de caminhada. Eles, num pacto silencioso, como sempre faziam, por exemplo, de noite, na casa dele, quando o filme ficava chato, decidiram falar sobre qualquer coisa. Quem sabe assim o tempo passasse mais depressa.

"Ei, Aileen..."

"Pois não?"

O rapaz estudava uma maneira de iniciar aquele assunto. Nas costas, carregava sua mochila negra, e na mão esquerda a pasta de Aileen (aquele cavalheirismo já acontecia desde os primórdios de sua relação, e nenhum dos dois reclamava. Era, de certa forma, favorável a ambos). Como sempre, andava mais a frente dela, de forma que a garota só pudesse ver suas costas (medindo-se mentalmente, ela devia bater bem ali, quase no fim das mesmas... Malditos homens, eles crescem mais rápido que mato!). E durante alguns segundos adicionais, o som de seus passos foram os únicos que estavam ouvindo.

"Sobre a Elise..." – reiniciou, com um suspiro.

"O que tem ela?" – o assunto, pelo tom dele, devia ser sério.

"...Você não notou nada de errado nas palavras dela?" – virou seu rosto para encará-la, tentando encontrar alguma resposta adicional nos olhos vermelhos dela. – "Sei lá, uma palavra mal posta, uma situação incabível... Achou algo anormal?"

"Na verdade..." – pegou-se pensando. De fato, ela parecia abalada com algo muito mais fundo do que apenas um sonho, mas tirando isso, não notou mais nada de anormal. Seu humor anormalmente alegre impediu-a de prestar atenção nas coisas como geralmente sempre fazia (afinal, era uma ranzinza). – "...Pareceu-me que ela estava omitindo alguma coisa de nós."

"De fato, também senti isso." – ele afirmou para si, ainda encarando-a. – "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Onde está querendo chegar com isso, Archer?" – encarou-o desta vez com a desconfiança transbordando de sua voz.

"Ela disse que não dormiu bem de noite, Aileen."

"E o que tem isso...? Passei duas noites com o mesmo problema."

"Pense melhor, Aileen. Ligue os pontinhos."

A albina parou, seguindo o conselho do garoto. Ele estava tão sério e maduro (tão diferente do caipira costumeiro) que nem parecia o Archer Crowell que conhecia. Mas sua cabeça não estava no clima para pensar. Será que, se enrolasse, ele perdoaria e lhe diria alguma coisa? Começou a repassar na cabeça alguma música qualquer, umas situações engraçadas da vida, até que...

'_De dia, os cidadãos são pessoas normais. De noite, transformam-se em monstros._'

'_Você se transforma nessas coisas quando é devorado._' – e veio, assim, a primeira impressão que teve quando ouviu essa frase, que foi '_Ah... Então elas devem procurar carne a noite toda, né?_'.

"...Archer." – arregalou os olhos.

"Percebeu a situação?" – ele parou de caminhar, e virou-se totalmente para ela.

Ambos estavam no fim de Seven Sisters (realmente, enrolar no pensamento e ouvi-lo falar sério funcionou...) quando isso aconteceu e, mais adiante, já se podia ver o princípio dos jardins frontais. Mais um pouco e poderiam ver também a frente da Mansão. Ela não havia sido poupada pelo tempo.

"Como Elise poderia sonhar se...?"

"Exato." – ele sorriu de leve. Quando Aileen queria, ela sabia ser bastante rápida no gatilho. – "Suponhamos que ela seja um 'deles': como diabos teria condições, sejam elas quais forem, suficientes para processar um sonho? E mesmo se não fosse isso... Como lembraria-se do sonho que teve?"

"Ninguém nesta cidade lembra-se do que faz à noite... É como se todos tivessem dormido uma noite sem sonhos." – sussurrou.

"Mais do que isso... Como ela disse que '_não dormiu bem na noite anterior_'? Para isso, teria de lembrar-se de tudo."

"...Mas isso não é possível, porque ela é um 'deles'." – foi nisso que Aileen quis acreditar, mas uma idéia louca passou-lhe pela cabeça enevoada no exato instante em que a última palavra fora pronunciada. – "Archer, e se ela estiver nos mentindo exatamente sobre isso? E se ela for uma sobrevivente, como nós?"

O garoto meneou a cabeça.

"Isso é muito pouco provável... Mas seria nos adiantarmos muito e assustá-la sem motivo perguntarmos '_Escuta, Elise, cê também se esconde em casa das criaturas que dominam Seven Sisters de noite? Seja sincera_'. A situação atual exige que comecemos a nos prender aos fatos." – ele disse, e sem esperar a companheira de viagem, seguiu caminhando. – "Pode ser que tudo esteja interligado."

Sobrevivente ou não, era fato que Elise passara a ser suspeita por ter confessado algo tão surpreendente assim. Talvez, ninguém além deles saberia o peso que aquelas palavras casuais tinham.

"Ela disse que ouve alguém pedir socorro." – disse a albina.

"E disse que vem da Mansão de York." – o garoto parou de novo apontou para um princípio de telhado. Não, forçando os olhos, era mais um segundo andar de uma casa muito extensa. – "Que, aliás, é esta que você está vendo agora."

Já passava das quatro e meia da tarde quando eles finalmente deixaram a Mansão. Aileen Dawson descobriu que ela era velha e caindo aos pedaços e, tal qual imaginava, o tempo não deixou muita coisa para se ver. O piso rangia e as escadas estavam podres de tal modo que ela enterrou o pé num degrau, o som da queda repentina reverberando por todo o recinto.

Aprendendo dos conhecimentos parcos de Archer Crowell sobre seus moradores, a garota decidiu ir à Biblioteca brevemente para pesquisar mais a respeito. Se a Mansão de York era o epicentro dos pedidos de socorro que apenas Elise ouvia, então isso devia ser um sinal. E mesmo se não fosse, iria tentar.

Se tratando de Seven Sisters, tudo devia ser considerado.

Até a suspeita daquela menina de sorriso gentil.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Noite Monocromática**_.


	7. Noite Monocromática

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Sétima Noite: **_**Noite Monocromática**_.

A noite ficava ainda mais evidenciada quando se olhava para o céu. Não havia nenhuma estrela, todas escondidas pela chuva repentina que haveria de formar-se e cair sobre suas cabeças em breve. E, mesmo se elas não estivessem ali, estrelas não conseguiriam iluminar o caminho na total escuridão tanto quanto a lua. E esse era o problema: ela não estava ali.

Por uma questão prática e de sobrevivência, de acordo com o que disse Archer, eles tinham nas mãos uma lanterna, mas guiavam-se pelo pouco que os olhos conseguiam ver. Se ligassem uma luz que fosse, isso atrairia aqueles seres. Esgueiravam-se pelos cantos, respirando baixo, fazendo o possível para não serem notados. E estava funcionando, é verdade (ela sempre confiava nos cinco anos de experiência do garoto). Por enquanto, ninguém notara-os.

"Archer...?"

"Shh."

Calou-se no exato instante. Quis perguntar para onde eles estavam indo. Na verdade, era uma confirmação, porque seu nervosismo crescia ouvindo aqueles grunhidos e sons de passos, e sabendo que estavam entrando na cidade, indo para o centro, para onde não haveria fuga caso desse algo errado.

Ainda iria perguntar à ele como fazia para a arma que ele carregava não reluzir, chamando a atenção de algo. Sim, precisava mentalizar esta ação para depois, quando estivessem seguros na casa do garoto de novo, perguntar (se perguntasse a ele tudo que realmente queria, talvez Archer tivesse um treco...).

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Para entender tudo que iria vir a desenrolar-se naquela noite, é preciso entrar em detalhes necessários. Tudo começou com um telefonema de Elise (precisamente às nove da manhã, o que concedeu a ela a chance de falar com o senhor Henry. O mesmo, aliás, disse que a nova amiguinha da filha era muito simpática, o que envergonhou-a por ambos até o último fio de cabelo), onde a mesma dizia que precisava de sua ajuda para um assunto deveras importante.

A albina não sabia qual era aquele assunto de extrema importância, mas o pai deu a carta branca para ela, então decidiu acompanhá-la. Aileen prometeu ao senhor Dawson que voltaria o mais cedo possível para casa e iria aproveitar o tempo com seu pai juntos, afinal, fazia quase uma semana que já mal se falavam. Assim, ajeitou-se (o que consistia nas suas roupas compridas e pretas básicas) e esperou a menina na porta de sua casa, apesar do fato do dia estar nublado.

Elise estava mais ou menos do mesmo jeito quando conheceu-a na primeira vez: roupas curtas de um fim-de-semana normal e algumas sacolas.

"Pra onde vamos?" – perguntou a jovem quando começaram seu caminho. A julgar pelas sacolas e roupa que ela usava, mais pareciam que iriam comer e correr o dia todo.

"Um chamado de emergência! Muito urgente!" – ela sorria, animadíssima.

"...Ah, é?"

"Mas por que a Aileen veio com essas roupas? São muito compridas para o clima, garota! Você não tem bermudas, saias, camisetas, não...?!"

"Err..." – e se dissesse que realmente não tinha?

Foi aí que ela descobriu que a garota sabia (e muito bem) o caminho até a casa de Archer Crowell. Afinal, era bem lá o destino final. Um arrepio desgostoso passou-lhe pela espinha quando reconheceu a esquina do apartamento. E logo, veio o prédio, as escadas e por fim, o terceiro andar. '_Maldição_', pensou.

Quando o garoto atendeu, era a imagem de alguém preparado para o fim de semana típico de pessoas aquele grupo anormal de amigos: casa, pipoca e TV.

"Ashf..." – calou-se ao analisar as coisas que ela trazia. – "O que diabos...?!"

"Viemos ajudá-lo, 'Monstrinho'!" – e o sorriso light de quem ignora totalmente o olhar assassino que o segundo elemento da conversa exibe nasce novamente de seu rosto de princesinha.

"Você me ouviu pedir ajuda ontem?!" – exaltou-se.

"Não, mas achei que iria necessitar..." – beicinho.

"Até aí, tudo bem..." – apontou, então, para a albina que tudo acompanhava em silêncio. – "Mas por que raios a Aileen tem que estar com você?"

"...É, eu posso sujar a casa." – completou, irônica.

"Trouxe comida!"

E Archer, como sua experiência anterior com essas situações já indicava, acabou relevando o fato. Elise era mestra em mudar de assunto e vencer as pessoas no cansaço (maldito dom, ele ainda ia arrancar-lhe a cabeça!).

Assim, o plano inicial da jovem dos cabelos lilases para um ótimo sábado foi revelado: ajudar o rapaz a fazer uma faxina na casa. Só depois ela confessou ter falado com ele ao telefone e casualmente ter-lhe arrancado a confissão de que ele cogitava a idéia de limpá-la depois de algumas semanas de desleixo (e como ele lamentou-se por isso). Aileen, é claro, não disse nada, mas seus olhos vermelhos expressavam o claro desgosto pela situação, além de encararem Archer tão profunda e vivamente que era como se ele pudesse ouvi-la berrando '_E POR QUE EU ENTREI NA RODA POR AQUI?!_'. Virou a cara, tentando ignorar as feições assassinas da mesma.

A limpeza propriamente dita iniciou-se às onze da manhã. Estando três limpando um mesmo lugar, ela prosseguiu-se três vezes mais rápido, de forma que, aos trancos e barrancos (isso inclui o fato de Elise perguntar a toda hora o que uma escova extra e pijama que ela nunca tinha visto faziam na casa dele, além de livros que ela jamais tinha visto antes. Ambos gelaram perante a observação, óbvio), eles terminaram-na antes das quatro e meia da tarde (vale lembrar que Ashford era inocente ou burra demais por acreditar nas lorotas que eles inventavam em meio ao nervosismo, como '_Ah... É que eu uso a segunda escova pra... Pra... Limpar a espingarda de estimação do meu pai! É isso!_' ou derivados. E ela inocentemente sorria e dizia que espingardas se limpam com pano).

Como tudo estava nublado lá fora, a chuva certamente não tardaria, o que fez os planos iniciais de Elise que consistiam em ficar até a noite irem por água abaixo. Ela despediu-se dele e ofereceu-se para acompanhar Aileen, mas a mesma inventou uma desculpa qualquer na qual a outra acreditou, e disse, por fim, que iria daqui a pouco. Assim que a garota saiu, o rapaz e a albina respiraram fundo.

"...Foi por pouco."

"Sim..." – ergueu os olhos para o teto. – "Mas teria sido bom pra comprovar se ela é ou não é uma daquelas coisas, acho."

"Nem pensar. Do jeito que eu tô quebrado, morreríamos num minuto." – disse.

"Se você está quebrado, devia ver como eu estou, Archer..." – a jovem respirou fundo. De fato, vindo de uma criação na qual o máximo que havia feito era arrumar periodicamente seu quarto, aquilo foi uma labuta cruel.

"Meninas da cidade... Eu nem me surpreendo." – ele sorriu. – "A Lisa também era assim..."

"...Lisa? Quem é?" – por coincidência, não era a primeira vez que Aileen ouvia este nome. Teve a impressão de ouvir Elise falando desta tal pessoa.

Archer calou-se, retesando o corpo em seu canto.

O clima pacífico que instalara-se antes fora subitamente quebrado, e a albina sentiu claramente que tocou num assunto no qual não devia tê-lo feito. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando encontrar palavras para concertar a situação, mas presenciou o corpo do rapaz afastando-se, entrando no corredor, até entrar no quarto.

Seguiu-o, afinal, não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Encontrou-o sentado no chão com a espingarda .12 (a inseparável, como podia dizer) nas mãos, apoiada no colo, e o pano que Ashford tanto mencionara estava já a postos. Provavelmente, ele quis fazer aquilo por último ou esqueceu-se.

"Eu... Desculpe, Archer..." – sentiu o rosto corar ao dizer isso. – "Não sabia que... Era um assunto tabu..."

"Minha ex." – sussurrou.

"Hã?!"

"A Lisa... Minha ex-namorada."

De costas para a garota, ele usava o pano para limpar toda a superfície da arma. Ela, que antes tinha uma aparência surrada e velha, renovava-se um pouco (mas seria sempre uma arma velha), ganhando um tênue brilho que, no caso de uma arma nova em folha, é ostentado por demais. Aileen acompanhava o trabalho dele em limpar aquela relíquia que, por algum motivo, ele cuidava bastante. Talvez por ser a única arma que ele tinha e a fonte de sua sobrevivência definitiva num lugar sitiado por criaturas que, no mínimo, classificam-se como bizarras.

"Ah... Você tinha..." – engasgou com as palavras. Jamais esperava, apesar de supor que ele era um bom partido demais para ser solteiro desde o nascimento, que ele realmente tivesse uma companheira.

"...Só que ela morreu."

"Me permite perguntar por quê?"

A pergunta saiu automática, foi praticamente colada ao murmúrio dele. Crowell continuava seu trabalho, não olhando-a nos olhos, nem sequer movendo um músculo para virar-se, como se estivesse falando com algo sem importância no momento. Ou, talvez, para não mostrar sua dor.

"Suicídio." – suspirou pesadamente. – "Foi do topo desse mesmo prédio."

Aileen sentiu um nó na garganta. E, mais do que aquele nó que ela não conseguia engolir, que não a deixava respirar direito, sentiu dor por ele. Sentiu pena dele. Uma vida tão miserável assim, e ela ainda atreveu-se a reclamar alguns dias atrás. Afinal, era uma mesquinha. Conviver com as pessoas, de fato, nos faz ver que sempre haverá alguém muito pior. Nos dá uma agradável sensação de conforto e, ao mesmo tempo, nos faz ter raiva de nós próprios.

"...Perdão."

"Não precisa. Já faz tempo." – Archer abriu o cano da arma e ficou algum tempo em silêncio, encarando. – "...Mas que merda."

Ergueu-se bruscamente, não dignando-lhe olhar. Esbarrou nela, mas saiu correndo na direção de uma outra porta no fim do corredor.

"Aie! O que aconteceu, Archer?!" – seguiu-o, assustada com toda aquela movimentação sem sentido. – "O que houve?"

"Peraí..." – ele dizia. – "Eu acho que..."

O rapaz alto abriu a porta no ato e Aileen viu o único cômodo da casa que ainda não conhecia (ele nunca entrava ali e Elise, a especialista em ambientes empoeirados e esquecidos pelos donos, fechou a porta, a pedido dele, ao querer limpá-lo a sós). Era um quarto com uma cama de casal num canto, um armário no outro... Tudo muito simples. Parecia que alguns dos móveis foram tirados dali. Provavelmente dados a alguém ou a algum lugar. O quarto ainda cheirava a pinho.

Sem impedir-se pelo cheiro, o rapaz caminhou na direção do armário, como se ele fosse um inimigo cruel, e abriu a porta com um estrondo. Analisou-o de cima a baixo, abriu algumas gavetas, sacudiu a cabeça, murmurou alguns '_Ah, não_', e assustou Aileen o suficiente para ela abrir a boca.

"Hein... O que tá acontecendo, Archer...?" – a mesma estava parada em frente a porta, esperando-o sair daquele transe doido.

"Puta merda...!" – bradou, fechando o armário de novo. Sentou-se no chão, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"Pára com isso que já tá me assustando. Desembucha, cara."

"...Aileen, minhas balas acabaram."

E o estômago da albina revirou-se medonhamente, de forma que ela achou, por um momento, que colocaria para fora o que provavelmente ela já havia suado com aquele esforço que fizera na limpeza (e olha que a casa tinha uma aparência mediana, nem suja nem limpa... Se soubesse onde a sujeira podia esconder-se!).

"Tá brincando, né?" – deu um passo para trás.

"Três balas. Contadas. Estão lá na espingarda... Só três balas e feito." – o garoto continuava com um rosto de profundo desgosto.

"E... E agora? O que a gente faz?"

"O que mais?" – ergueu-se, pesaroso. – "Esperamos anoitecer e vamos pegar mais algumas. É isso que eu sempre faço."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Até aquela noite, a albina nunca havia caminhado calmamente por Seven Sisters à noite. As únicas duas vezes, corria como uma louca e estava sozinha e morrendo de medo. Agora, com Archer logo ao seu lado, sentia uma maior segurança para bisbilhotar silenciosamente a vida noturna dali. Ou melhor, a falta de vida noturna.

As criaturas ainda lhe causavam asco e espanto aos olhos. A cabeça disforme, uma pele branca cheia de sangue coagulado, sem olhos (ou com os mesmos tão pequenos que nem podia-se ver), mas as bocas escancaradas, imensas, anormalmente grandes se comparadas ao crânio. Era perturbador ver aqueles dentes feitos especialmente para massacrar e tirar nacos da carne dos vivos.

Eles emitiam grunhidos animais, sons incompreensíveis, e arrastavam-se tropegamente. Mas Aileen experimentara na própria residência o sabor amargo da habilidade deles quando queriam comer. O pai arrebentara uma porta, faminto, atrás do sangue dela. E, certamente, agora ele devia estar por aí, em algum lugar, farejando a filha que ele nunca mais veria pela parte noturna de sua vida. Procurava-o em meio as criaturas que podia distinguir. Ele ou Elise. Mas todos eram praticamente iguais: carecas, disformes, pálidos com os mortos que eram.

Desde as cinco da tarde até agora (precisamente, sete e doze da noite), o rapaz dos olhos azuis e a menina das orbes vermelhas planejaram a rota, possível fuga caso algo desse errado (e Archer aproveitou e narrou uma experiência anterior na qual ele, numa de suas primeiras missões de reconhecimento do território, levou uma mordida desgraçada no abdômen. A marca, realmente, ainda estava bem visível ali, quando ele ergueu a camiseta) e, enfim, toda aquela parte burocrática e chata, de acordo com seu julgamento. Ele explicou para ela onde ficava a loja de armas da cidade, onde ele costumava afanar balas para a espingarda e onde já pegou uma ou duas armas, mas no fim, sempre preferia a sua .12 velha de guerra.

A medida que entravam no centro da cidade, a falta de qualquer tipo de lua e o excesso de nuvens evidenciavam ainda mais atmosfera macabra do lugar. Uma tênue cortina de fumaça, cerração do frio do Inverno, cobria as ruas, dando um aspecto de filme de terror ao lugar. Eventuais raios caíam lá longe, sem nenhum som, mas logo iriam se aproximar dali e seria perigoso, pois poderiam vê-los com o clarão. Aileen segurava uma lanterna, mas não ousaram acendê-la, pois igualmente chamaria atenção deles.

"...Archer?" – fumaças brancas e leves escapavam de sua boca.

"Shh." – sussurrou, pondo o dedo indicador nos lábios. Ele segurava a sua arma cautelosamente, atento ao menor movimento de todos os lados.

Mais grunhidos, sons de passos... O habitual daquela cidade. E o pessoal caminhava sem nenhum rumo definido. Era quase uma lição de vida: os roteiristas ou criadores de séries como Resident Evil ou Silent Hill (de acordo com o que seu parco conhecimento na área lhe dizia) deviam visitar obrigatoriamente aquela cidade para entender os hábitos de criaturas que só contavam com o instinto e muita fome para procurar suas presas. A albina, particularmente, estava encantada e assustada na mesma medida. Era fascinante aquele choque todo de realidades.

"Ei... Eu vejo o lugar...!" – ela apontou devagar para uma casa um pouco longe de onde eles estavam.

"Sim, é lá mesmo." – ele afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Abençoando, ambos, a sorte que tiveram em passarem totalmente despercebidos e escondidos por uma cidade cheia de criaturas que se esbaldariam em suas carnes, não passou-se nem um segundo e eles encontravam-se dentro da loja. Ambos forçaram os olhos, principalmente a garota, tentando ver alguma coisa lá dentro. Ela só via esparsas silhuetas de armas, e tateava em busca de algo.

O menino Archer Crowell por outro lado, mais experiente no que dizia respeito ao caminho e dimensões da loja, só precisou de um tempo mínimo para chegar num balcão e tatear algumas coisas. Aileen ouvia o som de metal que ele tentava abafar.

"Archer... Pára de barulho..." – sussurrava a jovem.

"Peraí, eu achei as balas..." – ele devolveu-lhe.

"Mas tem criaturas indo e vindo. Elas vão ouvir você..."

"Só vigia a porta pra mim."

Ele, então, passou a encher os bolsos de balas e tudo que pudesse, e ela ouvia o tilintar contínuo delas. Além disso, como infelizmente armas não tinham a discrição de pessoas, ouvia também ele colocando mais balas na espingarda ali mesmo. Virou-se para ele, irritada.

"Vamos sair logo! Pare de perder tempo colocando aqui mesmo essas coisas!"

"Ah, cala a boca... Eu sempre usei desse sistema e tô vivo até hoje!"

Um trovão caiu bem ali perto, com um som tão estrondoso que mais parecia que caíra ali mesmo no estabelecimento. Todo aquele silêncio que chegava a evidenciar o pulsar surdo do sangue nas têmporas da albina fez a mesma soltar um grito abafado tardiamente. Ela tapou a boca, quieta, pensando que havia acabado de assinar o atestado de óbito de ambos.

"O que você fez?!" – Archer também erguera a voz agora.

"Ah... Eu..."

"Você acabou de denunciar nossa posição, sua idiota!" – foi até ela, com a arma em suas mãos. – "Sabe o que vai acontecer agora?!"

"M-me desculpe...!"

"Não é questão de des..."

Som de vidros quebrando, alguns corpos caindo ali. Uma cena tão surreal e que a jovem nunca imaginou que fosse presenciar quando saiu dali que simplesmente não conseguiu reagir. Estática, pôde ver de oito a dez criaturas bizarras quebrarem os vidros, sedentas, abrindo suas bocarras esbaforidas, prontas a atacar.

Aileen tapou a boca com as mãos, tomada de horror, sentindo todo o enjôo que tinha quando viu-as pela primeira vez voltar. Archer, por sua vez, convenceu sua mente a tentar reagir, apesar de ter em si a impressão de que as pernas tremiam sem que pudesse ter controle sobre isto.

"...Meu Deus!"

"O que você fez, menina idiota...?!"

Em questão de segundos, mais vinham, como uma praga alastrando-se, gritando aos quatro ventos que carne nova apresentava-se no pedaço. Engoliram ambos em seco. Archer ergueu a arma bruscamente, sabendo-se morto se não fizesse algo imediatamente. Pôs-se na frente de Aileen.

"Você vai fugir daqui agora mesmo, entendeu?"

E a albina reviveu em sua mente, com a ânsia aumentando, o dia em que o pai foi devorado e disse-lhe que devia fugir.

"NÃO!" – sacudiu freneticamente a cabeça. – "Não vou deixá-lo aqui!"

"Cê tá doida?! Tem de fugir agora, Aileen!" – ele continuava apontando a arma para as criaturas, que estavam paradas, esperando um momento propício. – "Senão, vamos morrer nós dois! Volta pra casa, já!"

"Não vou! Vou ficar aqui com você, Archer, e tenho o dito!..." – cerrou os punhos, decidida a não abandoná-lo e deixá-lo morrer como fez com Henry Dawson.

"SUA IMBE..."

Não houve tempo suficiente para reação. Distraído pela primeira vez em anos com a segurança daquela garota, o rapaz foi atacado. A arma voou, descrevendo um círculo perfeito nos ares, até cair um pouco mais afastado dos pés de Aileen, que por sua vez, estava um pouco distante de Archer.

O mesmo debatia-se, afastando aquela boca enorme da criatura de seu braço. Mas o ataque dela era frenético, e logo, veio mais uma. E mais outra. Não demorou nada para elas esquecerem temporariamente que a jovem pálida encontrava-se no recinto. Todas estavam com suas atenções voltadas apenas para o jovem rendido no chão, sendo mordido a torto e a direito.

Ele gritava coisas que Dawson, em seu pânico, não compreendia. Provavelmente, para ela fugir dali. Mas não conseguia. Deixou-se cair ao chão, pregada no mesmo. Os lábios tremiam tanto que ela não tinha condições sequer de gritar. Só podia enxergar Archer sendo devorado e rendido brutalmente.

Algo dentro de si explodiu, quando viu a cena. Ele estava lavado em sangue, mas continuava debatendo-se, a mão estendida, procurando a arma, procurando qualquer coisa que lhe salvasse, ainda berrando para ela fugir.

"Não... Não..." – murmurava. – "Archer... Não..."

O garoto que sorria e que consolou-a estava morrendo. E ela não ia fazer nada. Ou ia? Ah, não. Chega. Ela ia sim tomar uma atitude. Precisava fazer algo. Afinal, o corpo dele começava a render-se. Ele já sentia a morte. E ela também farejava, como se ela calmamente entrasse pela porta e fosse tomar a mão dele.

Virou os olhos, trêmula. E deu de cara com a espingarda carregada.

Sua salvação. A salvação de Archer. A salvação...

"PAREEEEEEEEEEEM!" – berrou tão alto que ela própria não reconheceu sua voz. E, quando finalmente deu-se por si, havia disparado. E uma das criaturas, com um buraco onde devia ser seu olho, caindo lentamente. – "SAIAM DE CIMA DO ARCHER, MALDITAS! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS!"

E então, elas voltaram a dar-se conta da presença de mais uma pessoa viva e pulsante no lugar. As bocas cheias de sangue do garoto escancararam-se, prontas para avançar sobre a pele branca de Aileen.

"Fuja... Idiota..." – ele ainda conseguia sussurrar.

"SE QUISEREM MATAR O ARCHER, VÃO TER QUE ME MATAR ANTES!" – meneou a cabeça, numa resposta clara ao que ele estava dizendo. As lágrimas, entretanto, rolavam quentes por seu rosto. – "PODEM VIR!!"

Dito e feito. Aileen viu um grupo de criaturas pulando em cima de si.

A noite em Seven Sisters nunca fora tão barulhenta antes.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Archer I**_.


	8. Archer I

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

_Eu sempre me odiei por ser esse ser tão inútil... Mesmo agora, só posso vê-la tremer em desespero, enquanto debilmente murmuro que desejo que ela vá embora. A dor não existe mais depois de um certo tempo..._

_Foi isso que você sentiu quando morreu, mamãe? Você também sentiu isso, Lisa?_

_Eu só lembro que desejava... Eu, naquela hora, apenas desejava que você jamais se manchasse de sangue daquela forma na minha frente, Aileen..._

**Oitava Noite: **_**Archer I**_.

"Mãe!" – resmungava. – "Por que tínhamos de vir justamente para essa cidade?!"

"Tottenham Hale [1] não é a mesma coisa que Seven Sisters, querido... A mamãe já lhe explicou isso..."

"É mentira sua!" – ele sentou-se, emburrado, cruzando os braços e olhando para a janela, tentando prestar atenção na paisagem, ao invés de sentir-se queimar de raiva e indignação pelo real motivo da mudança.

A senhora Rachel Crowell e seu filho Archer mudaram-se de Hadfield [2] muito recentemente, e agora, estavam definitivamente indo para lá. Tudo começara com as viagens a negócios da mãe, onde ela conhecera aquele que julgou ser o homem da sua vida: Robert (e o sobrenome Archer recusava-se a gravar. O nome já era de bom tamanho, oras!). Eles começaram a sair e conhecerem-se, e Rachel jamais achou que amaria alguém de novo depois de entregar-se, ainda adolescente, ao pai de Archer, e o mesmo abandoná-la cruelmente à mercê do mundo, temendo as responsabilidades da paternidade.

Nem por isso a jovem mãe renegou sua criança. Com muita força de vontade, voltou a estudar, foi expulsa de casa, pediu arrego à avó materna, e criou um lindo menininho com seus exatos olhos azuis de princesa (no caso, agora eram olhos de um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, como as duas diziam-lhe). Archer Crowell recebeu o sobrenome e gênio temperamental da mãe. Do pai, só sabia que tinha cabelos pretos e pela sua avó, soube que o nome era Eric. E nem nunca quis conhecê-lo: enchia-se de raiva ao pensar que o pai abandonou sua mãe e renegou-os daquela maneira.

Por causa disto também, não queria um novo pai. Porque a natureza deu à ele o que dá a quase todas as mulheres: sensibilidade fora do comum. Todas as crianças têm isso, e perde-se com o tempo, mas ele sempre teve aquele rastro efêmero disto, mesmo aos seus atuais onze anos. Ele sabia que o tal Robert seria o seu novo 'papai'. Sabia que sua mãe estava apaixonada e só mudava-se para Seven Sisters para ficar junto dele de vez. Sabia disto tudo e, por isso, ficava emburrado.

"Não fique bravo, Archer querido..." – ela sorriu. Desde que conhecera o homem, estava sempre tão radiante. – "Se você for um bom menino até chegarmos à casa do Robert, eu prometo que te compro um docinho. Beeeem doce, ok?"

"Promete?!" – e toda a raiva dissipou-se num instante.

"É claro que sim, querido." – e o sorriso dela tornou-se mais radiante ainda. De um contentamento que chegou a deixá-lo no ar também.

E Archer pegava-se pensando no quanto amava a mãe. Se um dia tivesse uma esposa, como a mesma dizia sempre que queria que ele arranjasse um dia, ela devia ser igualzinha à mamãe. Sem tirar nem pôr. Mas nenhuma mulher chegaria à altura de sua mãe. Rachel Crowell era simplesmente perfeita.

**...**

A primeira impressão que teve de Robert Hessle foi repleta de maus olhares, escondido atrás da mãe. Ele era um inimigo que roubaria a senhora Crowell dele. Ele, que sempre esteve acostumado a ter a avó e a mãe perto dele, o carinho de ambas todo para ele, agora devia dividi-lo com aquele homem estranho.

"Boa tarde, pequeno Archer. Eu me chamo Robert. Tudo bem?" – ele sorria-lhe, cordial, enquanto estendia a mão enorme de adulto.

"Boa tarde." – respondeu a contragosto, apertando sua mão. Teve extremo nojo daquele ato, mas disfarçou-o muito bem.

E, no geral, a relação deles sempre foi assim. Sempre foi com Archer odiando-o por ter roubado sua mãe. O único momento de trégua entre eles era quando Robert lhe ensinava coisas, como um pai faz com seu filho. Sendo criado no interior de Seven Sisters desde o nascimento, ele ensinava Archer a atirar com a espingarda de sua família (coisa que a mãe do menino abominava), andar de carro ou moto ou até mesmo consertar eletrodomésticos, fios de luz, TVs e toda uma gama de coisas. O menino, aliás, era extremamente habilidoso nessas coisas. Aprendia o que não fosse de utilidade puramente hipotética ou teórica com uma facilidade assombrosa.

Certa noite, porém, ele ouviu sons da mãe do quarto. A casa estava escura e muito assustadora. Na hora, achou que estivesse-a ferindo. Mas os sons cessaram pouco depois. Não houve mais nada. O garoto sentou-se na cama, ficou absorvendo o silêncio da cidade, da casa, tentando entender o que foi aquilo.

Rachel Crowell chegou no quarto minutos depois. Estava esbaforida. Os cabelos desalinhados, o peito subindo e descendo ao compasso de uma respiração tragada com muito esforço. E os olhos brilhantes. Dois pontos azuis e brilhantes no meio da noite, evidenciando uma luta silenciosa, uma luta que ia muito além de sua própria sobrevivência. E ela trancou o quarto do filho. Ajeitou a camisola que também estava desalinhada como seus cabelos sempre impecáveis e foi caminhando devagarinho até a cama dele.

"O que faz acordado a essa hora, meu bem?" – sussurrou-lhe.

"Ouvi sons do seu quarto, mamãe..." – ele disse, estendendo os braços para ganhar o aconchego dela. – "O que houve?"

"Nada. Não houve nada."

E a mulher dos cabelos loiros e longos sentou-se na beirada da cama e abraçou a cria com toda sua força. O menino descansou sua cabeça no peito dela, ouvindo seu coração e sentindo seu calor. Nestes momentos singulares, sempre sabia que poderia morrer por ela.

"Mamãe..." – sua voz foi um sussurro perdido na noite.

"Sim?" – e se fosse possível, a dela perdeu-se ainda mais depressa.

"Você está tremendo."

Rachel estremeceu mais uma vez ao ouvir aquilo. Lá, do silêncio da casa, um som abafado emergiu. O menininho achou que fosse do padrasto.

"O que o Robert faz lá no quarto...?"

"Absolutamente nada, querido." – ela passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos acastanhados, com um sorriso doce. – "Você precisa dormir, isso sim."

"A senhora ficará aqui?"

"Posso?"

"É claro que pode!" – e sorriu radiante também.

Obedecendo-a, temendo que aquela magia acabasse, ele deitou-se e cobriu-se até o pescoço. Agora, nem o som estranho que ele nunca ouvira aquele homem que roubou sua mãe fazer estava lhe perturbando. Só tinha olhos para a figura loira e delicada que estava graciosamente sentada e sorrindo ao seu lado. Apenas sua mãe lhe importava naquele instante.

"Vamos viajar amanhã, Archer...?" – ela propôs, no instante em que deitou-se ali do lado dele.

"Hã? Mas é dia de semana! Pra onde vamos tão rápido?"

"Pra qualquer lugar. Mas vamos dar uma passeada... Sair daqui." – ela sorria docilmente, passando sempre a mão sedosa pelos cabelos do filho.

"Se a mamãe estiver comigo... Eu vou pra qualquer lugar."

"Obrigada, querido." – deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – "Prometo que você jamais irá esquecer essa nossa viagem."

O eventual som daqueles gemidos estranhos que Robert soltava no outro quarto começavam a perturbá-lo. E a mãe, se fosse possível, tremia ainda mais quando ouvia aqueles sons. O menino, numa tentativa de ajudá-la, abraçou-a com seus pequeninos braços, gesto que a mulher retribuiu.

"_Drawn in by an unseen cold hand..."_

Os lábios trêmulos de Rachel murmuraram a primeira linha da música num tom perturbado, que soou preocupante aos ouvidos de Archer. Fechou os olhos, entretanto.

"_...I pass even time as it flows to eternity..."_

Achegou-se mais a ela. Apesar do silêncio anormal, dos sons de Robert Hessler lá no outro quarto, do seu próprio quarto trancado ou até mesmo de tudo que estava se passando, ele não ligava. Quando sua mãe começava a cantarolar aquela canção de infância com sua voz melodiosa, o mundo acabava para ele.

"_...As your eyes look away into the hazy distance..."_

"Durma agora, Archer... A mamãe estará sempre com você."

E o garoto fechou os olhos, certo de que aquelas palavras nunca iriam voltar-se contra ele um dia.

"_...What is revealed to them, I cannot see."_

**...**

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Apenas correr, como seu cérebro ordenava, como o corpo instintivamente fazia, liberando adrenalina e força de vontade, vinda da sua vontade genuína de viver. Mas aquilo que tomou o lugar de sua mãe vinha a toda velocidade também. O sangue coagulado que manchava as mãos contorcidas e mortalmente pálidas não era o que assustava-o.

Era olhar para o rosto dela. Ou melhor, a ausência de rosto. Havia um mínimo pontinho negro no canto, algo que vagamente lembrava uma espécie de olho, ou simplesmente, mais uma falha no meio de tantas que compunham aquela aberração. Onde estava a mulher que, há pouco tempo atrás, estava sentada no banco do motorista, cantando agradavelmente com ele enquanto viajavam para longe de Seven Sisters?

Ainda podia ouvi-la reclamando daquela chuva em péssima hora ou perguntando-lhe se o pirulito tamanho família estava bom. Ele apenas sorria, no banco de trás, balançando os pés e sentindo-se o moleque mais abençoado de todos.

Mas agora, tudo que sobrou foi um carro parado na estrada, a chuva sobre seus ombros e uma criatura horrível, digna de pesadelos, em sua perseguição. Quis desesperadamente que a mãe aparecesse de novo e lhe protegesse daquilo. Quis as mãos delicadas dela, não aquelas contorcidas e gélidas do monstro. Quis gritar, mas sabia que ninguém estava ali, ninguém ouviria sua voz. Só restou-lhe correr.

"_From far beyond the infinite dark..."_

Sua voz era trêmula e desafinada. O arfar de sua corrida imprimia-se entre os intervalos vagos da música. Veio-lhe do nada aquele impulso. Cantar a canção preferida de sua mãe. A dele também. Quem sabe, assim, ela pudesse voltar... Quem sabe, assim, tudo voltasse ao normal. Ou simplesmente era uma tentativa falha de afastar aquele medo que chegava a cegá-lo.

"_...There must always be a ray of light..."_

Mas não estava mudando em nada. Ainda era noite fria e com uma tênue cortina de poeira. Ainda estava sozinho no matagal da estrada que levava a Seven Sisters. A mãe nunca chegara a sair dali. Infelizmente, eles saíram tarde demais da cidade. Ainda tinha, correndo atrás dele, aquele monstro que ocupou o lugar da doce Rachel Crowell. As coisas não podiam estar piores. Mas, é claro, como aprendeu com vida posteriormente, Deus está sempre procurando uma desculpa para testar os humanos ou simplesmente ferrá-los.

"_...Will embrace me in the warmth of infinity?"_

E a desculpa para testar a sede de vida de Archer veio naquela pequena pedrinha no meio da terra molhada. Aparentemente insignificante, mas bastou um único tropeço, um grito e a falta de equilíbrio em seu corpo de menino de onze anos. Pronto. Ele estava no chão e o monstro em cima dele.

Aquela boca imensa abria-se, tentava engoli-lo, o próprio sangue de seu sangue, e ele debatia-se. Lutava por sua vida, recusando-se a acreditar que sua mãe estava fazendo aquilo com sua cria. A mãe que ele tanto admirava. Que ele tanto amava. Não era Rachel Crowell. Archer estava vivendo o pior pesadelo de sua vida e já nem sabia mais se era aquela saliva repulsiva ou os pingos de chuva que caíam em seu rosto.

Nem soube quando nem porquê, mas viu sua mãe, transmudada naquele ser abominável, cair pelo barranco. Um deslizamento de terra, foi o que disseram depois, os homens do resgate, aqueles que tiraram o carro da estrada e levaram-no ao hospital. Eles também disseram que mais chocante que a cena em si, foi ver os olhos preenchidos de absolutamente nada do filho que sobreviveu com um estranho rombo no ombro. Nenhum deles, entretanto, acreditou que a boca anormalmente grande de sua mãe foi a culpada.

Nem sequer aquela musiquinha ressoava mais em seus ouvidos.

Tudo que conseguia ouvir eram os grunhidos famintos de Rachel Crowell, seguidos pelo som da terra cedendo e o grito monstruoso que encerrou os trinta e dois anos de sua vida.

**...**

Depois de uma temporada digna de pesadelos, Archer Crowell tinha treze anos, nenhum pai ou mãe, nem mais sequer seu padrasto. Mas tinha um histórico que era sempre a causa de seu martírio. Todos naquela cidade adoravam falar dele. Era uma diversão sádica.

"Dizem que ele estava com olhar de peixe morto fixado no barranco."

"Nunca mais acharam o corpo da mãe dele, não é?"

"Ah, e o que dizer do padrasto?!'

"O Robert?! Pobre homem!"

"Que nada! Tenha dó do menino! O homem enlouqueceu achando que ele era o culpado pela morte da mulher e atravessou o hospital berrando isso aos quatro ventos, com arma e tudo!"

"Tenho uma amiga que é enfermeira lá... Ela disse que ele só gritava '_eu vou matar aquele moleque! Onde ele está? Eu vou matá-lo!_'. Horrível!..."

"Aquela espingarda sempre me assustava!"

"O menino tem a cicatriz de bala até hoje!"

"Mas Robert suicidou-se, não é...? Foi na cadeia."

"Sim... Não sei como os síndicos do prédio do pobre puderam acolher aquela criança de tão bom grado. Eu não saberia o que fazer com alguém com esse histórico!"

"Ah, me enche de dó... O pobrezinho deve sofrer tanto por morar sozinho..."

"Duvido, dizem até que foi ele quem pediu isso."

"Silêncio! Ele está vindo!"

E a conversa encerrava-se até que ele passasse, com seus olhos azuis sempre sérios, com sua pose impecável, mais parecendo um adulto do que uma criança. Nunca mais chorou como um bebê e chamou por sua mãe, como fazia nas primeiras noites. Mal falava, aliás. Archer Crowell, de certa forma, morreu naquela noite chuvosa junto com Rachel, que descansava sabe-se lá onde, em algum lugar do barranco escorregadio da estrada.

Mais ou menos nesta época, uma garota chamada Elise Ashford foi a única que acreditou nele. Antes, costumava sempre afirmar que as pessoas mudavam de noite. Que elas tornavam-se monstros horríveis e ele podia provar isto. E os cidadãos riam da sua cara. Descaradamente. Chamavam-no de maluco. Diziam que era culpa da morte dos pais, do trauma por vê-los morrerem ou tentarem lhe matar. Mas Archer dizia estar são quanto a isso, mesmo sendo uma tremenda mentira. E ninguém acreditava de novo.

A garota Elise aproximou-se dele sem desejar nada, sem julgá-lo. No começo, sempre dividia o lanche com ele, e os dois sentavam-se em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, Archer parou de enxotá-la ou recusar a comida que ela oferecia. Passou a considerá-la uma companhia comum. E, muitos meses depois, trocou com ela suas primeiras palavras.

E apenas ela acreditou, mesmo que risonha, mesmo que ele soubesse que, no fundo, era como uma enfermeira que acredita nas palavras agonizantes de um enfermo, naquelas coisas que ele dizia. Assustou-se, até, quando lhe mostrou as mordidas ou arranhões pelo corpo. Aliás, foi mais ou menos nesta hora que, por conta destas narrações estranhas, ele começou a ser chamado por ela de '_Monstrinho_'. Crowell nunca gostou do apelido, mas aceitava-o. Era uma amargura leve, se comparada a outras.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Monstrinho!"

"Pára de me chamar disso!"

"Ok, eu paro! Mas você tem que vir comigo!"

E no instante seguinte, Elise já estava segurando seu braço e arrastando-o consigo (era incrível, ela conseguia ter muita força nos momentos que queria...). Ele deixou-se, inicialmente, sem pestanejar, mas logo, viu-se entrando com ela na escola, no segundo andar do Bloco B, coisa que detestava, afinal, era o bloco dos Clubes de tarde.

"O que diabos viemos fazer aqui?!"

"Ah..." – ela virou-se e sorriu. – "Eu vim ver se você não quer fazer parte do Clube de Música conosco."

"Conosco? Nós quem?" – desconfiado.

"Eu e a Lisa!"

"...A garota estranha da cidade?"

De fato, ele já ouvira falar que ela já veio a Seven Sisters com seu dom do canto reconhecido. Mas nunca trocou mais do que um '_Oi_' com ela, que estudava na classe da única amiga que tinha. Apesar dela ser bonita e freqüentemente ouvir os garotos da sua classe sorrirem e comentarem sobre seu cabelo sedoso e negro ou o corpo desenvolvido para uma garota da idade, ele, sinceramente, nunca interessou-se por isso.

"Ela não é estranha! Só está passando por uma fase difícil!" – corrigiu-o, pois sabia que a jovem estava com os nervos excepcionalmente delicados por algum motivo.

"Sei... Pude ouvir os berros dela lá do outro lado do corredor, Ashford." – resmungou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

"De qualquer forma..." – mudou de assunto. – "Você quer ser nosso violinista?!"

"Por-que-eu-devia?!" – disse pausadamente, agarrando a cabeça dela com raiva, como que dizendo '_Que idéia besta é essa me envolvendo, hein?_'.

"Ai, ai, ai...! Por que eu falei de você pra ela...!" – debatia-se. – "Não há violinista melhor para a música que estamos ensaiando que você, e... Aieee, Archer, isso dói...!"

"Por que você falou que eu sei tocar violino?!" – alterou-se de novo, agarrando-a, desta vez, pelo colarinho do uniforme.

"E-eu também disse... Que você sabia... Tocar o... Violoncelo..." – baixou a voz.

"EU TE ODEIO, ASHFORD!" – soltou-a bruscamente, bufando de raiva, voltando para a direção oposta do salão de música.

"Ah não, peraí 'Monstrinho'! Peraí!" – choramingava, seguindo-o o quanto podia.

"Me deixa em paz! A menina sabe que eu toco cello e violino agora! Onde eu vou me enterrar?!" – de fato, pensar que seu segredo profundo de 'menino da cidade' fora revelado a uma total estranha causava asco e vergonha extrema, aliás.

"_Trapped inside this cage made of glass..."_

Parou. Teve a impressão de ouvir uma voz distante cantar alguma coisa.

"Ai! A Lisa começou sem a gente!" – Elise gemeu, transtornada, esquecendo-se de que Archer ainda estava bravo e puxando-o de novo. – "Vamos, precisamos acompanhá-la com os instrumentos!"

"Ei!..." – desta vez, era ele o 'subjugado' da vez.

"_...Hurt feelings held captive in the cold and icy night..."_

Seria muito sadismo do destino estar ouvindo a mãe cantar com outra voz? Porque, a medida que se aproximava da sala de música, era inevitável ouvir aquela canção que ele achou que ninguém mais sabia. Desde a noite em que a mãe morreu ele nunca mais ouviu, nem em pensamento, aquele trecho.

"_...From far beyond the infinite dark..."_

Ah, não. Faltava um piano ali... Elise, provavelmente, devia estar tocando o piano nessa música. E a bocuda casualmente deve ter falado que ele tocava violino. Afinal, a parte a seguir necessitaria de um. Maldição! Se não estivesse tão concentrado na letra, no fato da voz vir do salão que ele já podia avistar, iria esganá-la.

"_...There must always be a ray of light."_

"LISA!"

A jovem dos cabelos negros constatou, com um susto, que a amiga dos olhos castanhos havia aberto a porta com pressa, berrando seu nome como que pedindo-a por tempo. Logo atrás dela, para seu espanto, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos como os olhos dela. Ele encarava-a com uma expressão estranha.

"...Você me assustou, Elise." – ela sorriu.

"Será que pode começar de novo? Acho que achei nosso violoncelista!" – fez um 'V' e apontou, em seguida, para Archer.

"...É essa a música que vocês ensaiavam?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim. Pretendíamos apresentá-la no Festival de Verão." – a jovem de delicados modos sorriu-lhe, sentando-se novamente na cadeira da qual erguera-se assustada.

"Por favor, Monstrinho, ninguém neste planeta toca melhor que você um instrumento de cordas!..." – implorava a outra.

E o rapaz viu-se apertando a mão de Lisa no instante seguinte.

"Sou Archer Crowell, senhorita. E aceito tocar para vocês." – mas seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

Parecia que era Rachel Crowell que ele via ali apertando sua mão em resposta.

**Continua...**

[1] Tottenham Hale é uma área mais rural de Londres. O amor deve fazer misérias no nosso cérebro, afinal, trocar Londres pelo interior só pode ser uma loucura. XD

[2] Hadfield fica em Derbyshire (famosa por ser lá, se não me engano, de onde vem a Nestlé), e é uma pequena cidade residencial que fica na parte oeste da Inglaterra.

**Notas:** _De fato, para um capítulo da Série I, como costumo denominar, este é um tanto mais fluído e sem maiores cenas. Entretanto, este fato será explicado posteriormente. No presente momento, saibam que ele deve ser assim. XDD_

**Nona Noite: **_**Archer II**_.


	9. Archer II

Todos já ouviram falar de Lisa Sheffield. Todos sabiam o que ela era. Uma menina vinda de uma cidade famosa, uma cidade que a gente humilde do lugar não esperava visitar tão cedo (a distância e o dinheiro... É a vida). A garota dos cabelos negros e notas impecáveis. A garota que tinha o indiscutível dom do canto. Todos sabiam quem eram seus amigos. Todos sabiam o quanto ela gritava e chorava quando acordava de um pesadelo.

Mas poucos sabiam mais do que isso. Só duas pessoas, exatamente. Uma delas sabia que Lisa passava por um momento difícil. Às vezes, ouvia fragmentos esparsos de um pesadelo sem fim, que a garota gemia em agonia e implorava por um fim que nunca chegava realmente. O fim, tal qual ela desejou, só foi chegar muito tempo depois.

A outra pessoa sabia o porquê dos sonhos. O "quê" dos sonhos. Monstros. Família, amigos, conhecidos... Todos monstros. Todos querendo sua carne. Todos desejando-a. Não da maneira como esta pessoa o fazia, mas sim da maneira brutal e instintiva dos animais. Fome do corpo, não da alma. E isso assustava a mocinha que cantava como uma ninfa. Esta mesma pessoa também foi a que viu-a morrer nas duas vezes.

Lisa Sheffield morreu duas vezes em Seven Sisters. Mas só uma delas foi reconhecida. A que fez os olhos azuis deixarem de brilhar para sempre.

A outra morte dela, a que causou ânsia de vômito e choro convulsivo a noite inteira, essa apenas esta outra pessoa sabia existir. E essa foi sua verdadeira morte.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Nona Noite: **_**Archer II**_.

"Estou com medo..."

"Cê tá segura por aqui, Lisa. Não se preocupe."

A mão do menino de quatorze anos em seu ombro lhe retesou. Ainda ouvia, quando fechava os olhos, os gritos estridentes ou os grunhidos pesarosos. Por isso, morria de medo de piscar ou dormir. Tinha medo de acordar com 'eles' e não aquele garoto ao seu lado.

"...Eu sei." – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – "Mas me dá medo..."

Archer suspirou. Cauteloso, aproximou-se da jovem enrolada nos cobertores. Ainda era Outono, mas o frio começava a mostrar-se. Iria ser um Inverno impiedoso, pelo visto. E, pelo que sabia, a jovem era bem friorenta.

"Quer outro cobertor...?"

"Não." – ela sorriu de leve, sacudindo a cabeça também. – "Na verdade, eu queria mesmo que... Você ficasse aqui..."

Fazia um mês e meio que Archer Crowell descobriu que Lisa Sheffield estava viva naquela cidade. E do jeito mais clichê possível: ele ouviu-a gritar por socorro. Em soluços, ela relatou-lhe os fatos depois. O irmão, a mãe e o pai transformados, perseguindo-a pela casa, os esforços em escapar, o pânico que ameaçava paralisá-la. A saída gloriosa pela janelinha do banheiro ("_vantagens de ser magrela, né..._", comentou tentando rir, na hora), os gritos de medo, os outros seres perseguindo-a e, por fim, a surpresa ao ver o violinista ali na sua frente, no meio da rua, com uma arma na mão.

Fazia, assim, duas semanas que eles estavam juntos. Foram dias de sofrimento inigualável, e a depressão de Lisa a pôs no fundo mais fundo que se pode chegar no 'poço' imaginário da tristeza. E ela escalou este mesmo poço com um beijo.

"Tem certeza?" – ele sussurrou também.

"Não me faça esperar, seu bobão." – e, com um beicinho de desaprovação por sua insegurança (duas semanas, ora essa!), deu um tapinha no seu lado, como que convidando-o a juntar-se a ela naquele bolo de cobertas no sofá.

Archer não exatamente hesitava. Mas é que, para ele, sua namorada era um ser muito frágil. Frágil demais, a ponto dele temer sentar-se até perto dela. Temia segurar sua mão também. Ela vivia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sua voz sempre era um sussurro assustado e perdido na noite gélida. E seu corpo sempre tremia. Que visão graciosa e, ao mesmo tempo, deprimente!

O natural instinto protetor dele sempre parecia tão mais apurado quando estava junto dela. Sentia que qualquer brisa mais forte do Destino podia parti-la ao meio. Aquela tristeza toda... Perguntava-se como ela também não o havia feito. Tinha medo, em suma. Um medo embebido de ternura.

"Me desculpe." – ele sorriu, já ajeitando-se perto dela.

E a noite permaneceu em silêncio. Ou melhor, o silêncio era tudo que não existia. Havia sempre o farfalhar das folhas, o vento uivando, os grunhidos dos moradores enlouquecidos, trasmutados, e os sons de suas próprias consciências. O garoto teve dois (ou já seriam três?) anos para tentar acalentá-la. Mas Lisa teve apenas alguns dias.

Por isso, não eram raras as vezes em que ele ouvia-a soluçar baixinho, temendo atrapalhar o programa que passava na TV, temendo que a atenção do rapaz, aqueles seus olhos azuis e cristalinos, desviassem da tela para seus olhos verdes.

Quando isso acontecia, ela odiava e, ao mesmo tempo, amava.

"Tudo bem..." – ele sussurrava, mesmo ambos sabendo que nada estava bem como ele dizia. – "Já está tudo bem agora..." – como se ela fosse uma criança.

Mas não era exatamente isto que os confortava. Era o abraço. Seus corpos uniam-se, quentes, trêmulos, perdidos no meio da noite banhada do prateado da lua. E ficavam daquele jeito, silenciosos. Ela ouvindo a respiração dele; ele, seus lamentos baixinhos, sempre temerosos. Seus olhos sempre pregavam-se no chão, no sofá, em qualquer lugar, menos para eles.

Ficavam muito tempo daquele jeito, com ela sendo consolada, acariciada, até acalmar-se e, por fim, tocar-lhe o rosto. Sussurrava sempre um '_obrigada_' ou um '_desculpa_', ambos considerados por Archer o pior extremo em que um ser humano pode chegar: é o extremo de quem já não espera nem deseja mais nada. Não tem mais bases para reclamar de coisa alguma. Alguém que apenas deixa-se guiar.

O beijo que sempre trocavam, vã tentativa de acalmarem-se, com o som da TV ao fundo e o das corujas piando lá fora, era afetuoso e gentil, cheio de toques delicados, como devia ser o primeiro beijo de duas crianças que eram.

Lisa sempre chorava em meio a eles...

**...**

Os ensaios continuavam normalmente, pela parte da tarde. Elise e coordenação nunca combinaram, mas quando se tratava de tocar piano, ela era um Beethoven. Tocava a música ensaiada com perfeição, com todas as honras, e em pouquíssimo tempo, eles sequer precisavam mais se preocupar. Estava tudo muito perfeito. E eles sorriam. Talvez, o único período em que a jovem dos olhos verdes sorria, para logo depois, quando despediam-se da menina pseudo-punk, voltar a ficar triste.

Muitas e muitas vezes Archer pensou em sumir da vida de Lisa. Para ela, sua existência (seja manhã ou seja noite) era um lembrete eterno do que Seven Sisters tinha a oferecer. Ele lhe pedira, um dia, para conhecer seu irmão mais velho, mas ela não conseguiu responder. Engasgou com uma coisa que saiu-lhe pelos olhos em forma de lágrimas. Nunca conseguiu falar sobre isso com ele. E o menino parou de pedir para conhecê-lo. Só ouvia falar do primogênito Sheffield.

Entretanto, se ele sumisse, ela ficaria sozinha para sempre. E isso ele não deixaria. A frágil criança nunca ficaria sozinha, se fosse por ele. Todas as noites e todos os dias ele estava perto dela, velando-a. O caso deles nunca foi escancarado, mas todos notavam, mesmo sem nunca oficializarem aos quatro ventos, que Lisa e Archer tinham uma ligação mais profunda que amizade bizarra.

Houve uma tarde preguiçosa de Outono, onde as folhas caíam alaranjadas, como naqueles filmes de Hollywood, onde eles decidiram dar uma pausa nos ensaios e sentarem-se debaixo de um banco do pátio. A jovem morena adormeceu, cansada da noite anterior de insônia, e acordou tempos depois, gritando e debatendo-se nos braços de Archer. Ela não acordou **de um** pesadelo. Acordou **em um** pesadelo.

Diferença tênue, mas significativa.

Naquela tarde, depois que deixaram-na na Enfermaria (de onde ela era praticamente 'cliente conhecida', com a enfermeira sempre lhe perguntando o que ela tinha de tão sério, sempre assustada com o rosto pálido da menina), o rapaz não agüentou. Sacudiu a cabeça e sentiu os olhos arderem, umedecerem além do habitual. Não chorou, mas foi por pouco.

Elise foi a única que ouviu, além das paredes, o sussurro daquele menino alto dizendo "_eu não agüento mais... Eu realmente não agüento mais..._". Ele não debateu-se como Lisa fez quando abraçado por Elise. Mas também não acordou de nenhum dos seus pesadelos particulares.

**...**

"O que você fez, Lisa?"

"...Foi sem querer, eu lhe juro, Archer!"

Eles sempre conseguiram, de alguma forma, escapar das agitações, dos aglomerados animais que os sons bruscos da casa podiam causar nos monstros lá fora. Sempre escaparam. Até hoje.

Uma porta quebrada, sem tempo de pegar a espingarda. Só lhes restou correr de dois seres que o rapaz sabia quem eram. O avental rasgado e cheio de sangue coagulado e o roupão de dormir. Inconfundíveis. Os zeladores do prédio. O senhor e a senhora Hiragizawa. Se tivessem olhos, aquelas criaturas, eles certamente seriam puxados, como os dos japoneses.

Mas as bocas de todos eram iguais. Grandes, cheias de dentes e sangue. Sabe-se lá da onde, mas havia sangue... E haveria o deles agora se não fugissem.

O pote quebrado no chão da cozinha foi a menor das preocupações. Archer guiava Lisa para o quarto deles e, ao chegar ali, bem em tempo, fechou a porta. O coração dos dois dava saltos. Eles encararam-se. E uma vozinha chata na cabeça da menina disse-lhe que, por alguma razão, seria aquela a última vez que ela encararia aqueles olhos azuis e aquele rosto que ela tanto amava.

"Archer..." – foi seu sussurro, quando os lábios macios colaram-se aos dele. A cena era a mais surreal possível: os guinchos dos monstros tentando atravessar a porta trancada e os dois trocando o mais sôfrego de todos seus beijos.

Ele nunca entendeu aquele ato dela. Mas correspondeu. Porque, pela primeira vez, a garota não estava chorando quando isso aconteceu.

O que aconteceu depois ficou muito pouco gravado na cabeça dele. Talvez, um recurso do cérebro para evitar um trauma mais intenso. Já não podia ser pior do que aquilo que ele tinha na cabeça. A porta, como era de se esperar, rompeu-se. Eles ficaram comprimidos num canto da parede. Ela trêmula, ele protegendo-a, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que lhes salvasse.

A solução veio com um recurso que, futuramente, a garota chamada Aileen também usaria: um livro. O livro de História mais parecia uma Bíblia. Foi fácil dá-lo na cabeça do primeiro que pulou em cima dele, e dali, cair em cima do segundo monstro, dando-lhes tempo de fugir. Mas foi um tempo muito pequeno. E, logo, a corrida já estava acirrada de novo.

Archer ganhou um arranhão enquanto eles desciam as escadas. O sangue manchou sua camiseta, abriu um ferimento feio em seu ombro. Tropeçaram, caindo na divisa dos corredores. O rapaz por cima da namorada, sempre protegendo-a daqueles seres que custavam a deixá-lo em paz, sempre mordendo-o e arranhando, mesmo com os gritos dela para deixarem-nos em paz, para que ele saísse de cima dela. Mas como ele ouviria algo, se estava desmaiado?

Quando Lisa viu aquilo, soube que seus pressentimentos estavam certos. Empurrou-o delicadamente e tomou a atenção dos seres para si. Os seres de rosto deformado e de boca escancarada. Eles esqueceram o menino ensangüentado desmaiado no segundo andar do próprio prédio. Concentraram-se na menina de cabelos negros compridos que chamava-lhes, correndo. Ela chegou até a porta de saída. Chegou até a abri-la. Mas nunca chegou a sair do prédio.

Seguiu-se um silêncio sepulcral por muito tempo.

**...**

O corpo doía, e logo ele compreendeu o porquê disso. Todo o chão a sua volta estava colorido de escarlate vívido, derramado há pouco, e ele ainda escorria. Os membros falhavam, davam-lhe a impressão de que ele morreria ali, parado, como um boneco. Mas não. Sua obstinação era mais forte que um monte de mordidas e seus efeitos colaterais.

E então, veio-lhe a luz, quando encarou a lua da janela do corredor do prédio. Nos dois sentidos. A luz prateada e cálida do astro noturno e a luz do fato de lembrar-se do mais importante: estava sozinho.

Mas estava, anteriormente, protegendo uma pessoa.

Com um salto, ergueu-se e gritou seu nome, sem preocupar-se em chamar a atenção de alguma criatura. Nenhuma delas, aliás, apareceu pelo resto da noite. Pela escuridão lá fora, deduzia que era madrugada. Ficou, então, desmaiado tempo demais. Tempo suficiente para muitas coisas acontecerem. E isso assustou o rapaz.

Ele desceu, cambaleante, as escadas que levavam do segundo andar para o térreo. E lá, viu o que o cérebro esforçou-se por apagar, mas nunca conseguiu.

Um amontoado de carne, de sangue espirrado nos corredores, de membros jogados pelo caminho. O que devia ser um corpo magro e delicado agora era só os restos que os monstros não quiseram mais. Não havia braços, não havia estômago, não havia rostos... Como os seres da cidade... Não havia mais rosto algum, só o cabelo jogado sobre um amontoado de carne semi-devorada...

Não havia mais nada.

O estômago deu tantas voltas que ele achou que ia morrer.

Vomitou no chão avermelhado do sangue dela e do seu. Não uma, nem duas. Foram tantas que, num dado momento, Archer soube a cor exata de sua bile.

E no dia seguinte, quando ele a viu na escola, o mundo desmoronou. Desta vez, quem chorou como se houvesse tido o pior dos pesadelos foi ele. Tanto que chegou a ser liberado mais cedo da aula.

Lisa soube o que lhe sucedera quando viu aquela reação do garoto. Sua lacuna daquela noite, as últimas memórias... Tudo estava claríssimo.

Naquela mesma tarde, ela encontrou-se com ele. Ou melhor, ela beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios e mentiu que ia preparar chá. Archer ouviu o som da porta da saída e seguiu-a, temeroso. Encontrou-a na sacada do prédio, lá em cima dos sete andares. Pronta para pular.

"Desce! A gente pode conversar!" – foi sua primeira reação. Instintivo.

Ela errou, no fim. Aquela não foi a última vez que viu seus olhos e seu rosto. Foi ali mesmo, naquele exato momento, sua última vez. E então, a jovem pulou com suas próprias razões, pronta para salvá-lo de ser devorado por ela, e pondo-o num estado eterno de solidão.

Mas ele, apesar de tudo, nunca deixou-a sozinha. Ficou com o que sobrou de seu cadáver naquela madrugada até o sol raiar, mesmo ele tendo adormecido, cansado e fraco, antes. E ficou com ela naquele funeral tosco e solitário, um caixão e uma lápide a muito implorados. Um enterro decente à uma suicida.

Não havia mão para ele segurar na primeira morte dela, mas na segunda, aquela mão fria e gelada de morto, ficou nas dele até o fim. Mais nenhuma lágrima caiu de seus olhos depois daquela tarde longínqua.

E o resto é história...

**...**

"Archer? Eu estou aqui, Archer... Eu estou aqui."

Não era nenhuma voz da qual ele tivesse memórias. Talvez, fosse um pesadelo contínuo, uma cadeia estranha que começou quando ele pôs os pés naquela maldita cidade. Até quando continuaria daquele jeito? A voz, entretanto, continuava chamando-o. Parecia até angustiada.

Então, o rapaz abriu os olhos.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Sonhos que não Descansam**_.


	10. Sonhos que Não Descansam

Em verdade, as coisas que aconteceram há poucos momentos atrás simplesmente eram borrões em sua memória. Recordava-se vagamente de ter pego a arma que sempre esteve nas mãos do garoto e atirado algumas vezes. Na hora, os machucados que ganhou, mordidas e alguns arranhões, não doeram nada. Era como se seu corpo estivesse anestesiado contra esses choques. Ela mal recordava-se de como conseguira mirar e atirar neles como se fizesse aquilo há anos.

Tinha lembranças apenas das lágrimas de desespero, do corpo tremendo quando sentiu contra o seu o corpo frio daquele que estava com ela, que sofreu indevidamente por culpa da sua estupidez (ah, se ela soubesse que o karma deste garoto foi sempre quase morrer por idiotice alheia...), e de quando carregou-o, trôpega. Talvez, na hora, uma força desconhecida e até adormecida tenha despertado nela, de forma que matar enquanto carregava-o era irrisório. Em sua cabeça só havia uma frase rodando e rodando.

'_Archer não pode morrer._'

As balas pelas quais eles tanto sacrificaram-se estavam todas nos bolsos dele. Não faltava nenhuma, ela lembrava-se, ao menos, de não ter ouvido um só som de metal pelas ruas. Mas lembrava claramente do sangue pingando. O som leve, contínuo e perturbador, porque aquele era o som da vida dele esvaindo-se. Cada segundo que perdia tentando levá-los para casa, despistando os moradores, era um segundo a menos de vida para aquele garoto.

'_Se ele morrer... Eu morro junto._'

Como não lembrar do impacto da arma, quando disparada, do som da bala perfurando o crânio disforme dos seres, e lembrar-se tão claramente das sensações que aqueles pensamentos trouxeram? Não era a morte literal a que pensava naquele momento. Era a morte interior. Se ele morresse, pouco importava não ter mais ninguém além dela, mas era a própria vida dele o importante. O garoto dos olhos azuis deixaria de existir.

Não haveriam mais travesseiradas ao acordar, não haveria mais a companhia sonolenta dele (se bem que, quase sempre, ela também acordava assim) acompanhando-a até sua casa, de manhã. Não ouviria mais sua voz reclamar ou chamá-la pelo nome... E só ela teria na mente o momento em que ele morreu, por culpa sua, devorado por monstros. Iria transformar-se num ser abominável também? Nisso, ela sequer queria pensar. Era demais para sua cabeça.

Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas outra vez quando deu uma olhada no corpo que acabara de deixar deitado no sofá. Ensangüentado, jazia um garoto coberto de ferimentos, uma cobertura espessa onde mal distinguia-se pele e sangue. O mesmo continuava deixando o corpo de estatura elevada, aumentando o horror da visão. E gemia baixo e dolorosamente, como que sentindo com todas as honras possíveis a dor das lacerações sofridas na tentativa de proteger aquela que agora trancava a porta e olhava para seu 'espectro', sem saber direito por onde começar.

Tomada de extremo alvoroço interno, suas pernas moveram-se sozinhas, procurando instintivamente aproximar-se dele, num lampejo de curiosidade mórbida, num desejo de comprovar a realidade da situação. Uma tentativa de ver atendidos seus delírios, onde ele sobrevivia e parava de suspirar tão dolorosamente.

'_Por favor, não morra, Archer..._'

Era só isso que a albina pedia. Ou seria tudo isso? Pedia, enfim, que ele suportasse mais uma vez a dor e o terror e voltasse para ela. Ou certamente, fraquejaria. Ou melhor, desistiria de vez. Perderia totalmente a razão de existir naquele momento. E, mais do que isso, levaria para sempre, até sabe-se lá quando, a imagem de seu corpo coberto pelos seres que exalavam morte e brutalidade. Ouviria enquanto dormia os gritos dele, aqueles seus pedidos para que ela fugisse, pedidos que veemente, em meio ao medo e à súbita decisão, ela negou.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, notando algo morno manchando-lhe os joelhos, espalhando-se pela área. Olhou para baixo e viu o sangue dele, aquele que fez uma trilha que, com muito esforço, ela conseguiu apagar, ao menos da entrada do prédio em diante. Forçando bem a memória, também não extraía da mesma o momento em que fez isso, nem o que usou para tal. Suspirou dolorosamente, como se aquele sangue, de alguma forma, estivesse entrando nela e dilacerando-a de dentro para fora. Encarar a vida dele na forma daquele líquido escarlate era uma tortura.

E o que ela estava fazendo ali, parada, olhando desolada para ele, enquanto ouvia-o com vida, suspirando, sugando com esforço o ar, numa teimosia típica do jovem, para não morrer pateticamente daquele jeito? Devia estar providenciando imediatamente algum lugar para ele deitar, primeiros socorros, linhas, agulhas, gazes e toda a sorte de cuidados médicos que podia dispor naquele apartamento pequeno! Era isso que devia estar fazendo, e com muita rapidez!

Ao invés disso, estava ajoelhada. Chorando, desconsolada como um bebê. Incrível como nessas horas ela mostrava-se mais tola do que jamais achou que fosse. Antigamente (e falando assim, parecia fazer tantos anos, quando na verdade eram algumas semanas, talvez um mês e pouco...), antes de vir para aquela cidade, ela jamais imaginou que, numa situação extrema como aquela, ela agiria sem o menor pingo de racionalidade, que esqueceria todas as abstrações que aprendeu e achou ser a verdade do mundo... E, muito mais do que isso, nunca achou que daria um valor tão alto para a vida de outrem. Nem a sua era tão valiosa assim, quem dirá a alheia...

'_Por favor, Deus..._', e até aquele instante, a albina nunca achou que um dia fosse clamar por Ele, ainda mais daquela maneira.

'_Não leve o Archer. Deixe-o aqui comigo, por favor... Mas... Se por acaso... Se você levá-lo, então, me leve também... Porque eu não consigo sem ele... De verdade... Por isso, por favor... Não leva o Archer, eu imploro..._'

Enterrou o rosto no peito ensangüentado dele, como se aquelas suas lágrimas tão infantis e egoístas pudessem, repentinamente, trazer o rapaz de volta à vida, com seus sorrisos fugazes e aqueles resmungos costumeiros. Entretanto, sabia não ser possível. Ele precisava de tratamento médico, de algo que pudesse conter todo aquele sangue que ele continuava perdendo das mordidas abertas, daqueles cortes que estavam levando-o a morte enquanto ela implorava por sua vida, manchando-se daquele mesmo escarlate dele. Tratamento médico, sem dúvidas, era coisa que naquela noite ele não iria receber. Então, ela ia ter de cuidá-lo.

Tantas coisas por fazer... Tanto, e ela sequer sabia por onde começar...

E sentia raiva dela própria por estar ali, como uma criancinha idiota, enquanto que, se fosse ao contrário, ele já estaria providenciando curativos e alguma coisa para estancar o sangramento, do mesmo jeito que fez com seu ombro na primeira vez em que se encontraram. Aquele pedaço da pele dela também estava maculado com o estigma de Seven Sisters, tal qual todo o corpo dele estava (e disso ela sabia inconscientemente, até antes dessa situação, afinal, ninguém sobrevive cinco anos naquele Inferno sem cicatrizes. Até os 'veteranos de guerra', como ele praticamente era).

"...Aileen."

Não, ela não ouviu errado. Porque aquele silêncio sepulcral, apenas eventualmente quebrado pelos soluços que ela inutilmente tentava conter, escancarava tudo, até mesmo o sussurro abafado dele, aquele gemido doloroso que tinha o som de seu nome, com todas as sílabas, na tonalidade perfeita. Ele sussurrou seu nome, e isso foi o bastante para a garota acordar daquele transe de horror.

"Aileen..." – sussurrou de novo.

Junto com o seu nome, porém, agora vinha um outro componente. Um que, aliás, ela nunca tinha visto nele: lágrimas. Límpidas, traçando rápido o rosto dele e, mais do que isso, eram muito puras, ao contrário das gotas salgadas e egoístas que ela vertia. O sangue do rosto dele abria caminho, sendo limpado por aquelas gotinhas que caíam esquecidas no sofá de coloração escura, logo após penderem no canto do rosto dele.

O mesmo estava contorcido em tamanha dor que a albina soube que não era dos ferimentos. Dores interiores, aquelas que ela sabia muito bem, aquelas que ela compreendia e sabia que doíam horrores. E por isso mesmo ficou ainda mais desesperada, querendo do fundo de sua alma acalmar aquela dor silenciosa, aquele pesadelo interminável no qual ele foi posto forçosamente por sua culpa, por culpa de Deus, pelo simples fato de ter nascido...

Inclinou-se. Queria ouvi-lo respirar, ter a certeza de que ele ainda estava vivo. Precisava daquela confirmação, porque uma vozinha irritante começava a berrar que ele precisava o quanto antes de ajuda e que chorar de nada adiantaria. Mas, dentro de seu coração, ela continuava chamando-o várias e várias vezes. Quando chegou com seu rosto perto do dele, sentiu contra a pele a respiração fraquinha dele, sinal de que ainda estava vivo. Fraco, mas ainda 'de pé'. Rejubilou-se, num genuíno contentamento mudo.

'_Isso, continue respirando assim..._', pedia. '_Faça esse esforço pela gente, por favor... Agüente firme... E volte pra mim. Porque eu..._'

'Te amo' foi o primeiro pensamento. Mas foi justamente este que conseguiu o feito de alvoroçar ainda mais seu interior. Isso, até ela ouvir o som do corpo dele movendo-se sobre o sofá, num espasmo de dor que percorreu-lhe todo o corpo. E, simultaneamente, um espasmo de medo passou pelo dela.

Os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas ela sabia que aquele azul-piscina estava escurecido pela vida que esvaia-se aos poucos. E, intimamente, até agradeceu aquele fato. De qualquer forma, foi sem pensar, sem maiores explicações para nenhum dos dois. Rápido e fácil. Simplesmente baixou os lábios e colou-os nos dele.

Estavam passivos e mornos, puxados mais para o gelado. No contato deles com os lábios cheios de vida e calor dela, foi como se alguém estivesse tocando violino com sua espinha. Um solavanco, arrepios seguindo uma espécie de melodia secreta, tudo vinha ao mesmo tempo. A respiração de Archer era quente, batia no seu rosto delicadamente, e Aileen teve vontade de morrer bem ali, naquele momento. Quis congelá-lo para sempre em algum canto da memória.

Ele tinha no beijo imóvel um gosto muito sutil de metal (quem sabe fosse o sangue dos lábios), mas era adocicado. E um impulso indecente a fez inclinar-se outra vez, assim que quis afastar-se dele, e num erro de cálculo de uma adolescente totalmente inexperiente, seus dentes chocaram-se. Um novo arrepio, e em seguida, a albina soube que as coisas nunca mais poderiam ser as mesmas.

Porque aquele pensamento no fundo da sua cabeça fez todo um sentido, a fez querer que ele acordasse e, desta vez, correspondesse de verdade aquele ato desesperado, que a enlaçasse como ela o fazia, deslizando a mão trêmula e muito pálida por onde ela julgou pelo tato ser o braço dele. Um ato movido pelo desespero do momento, porém, mesmo assim, continuando com a característica da total sinceridade dos sentimentos que a levaram a fazer aquilo.

Por mais incrível ou surreal que pudesse parecer, ela, Aileen Dawson, soube naquele momento singular, com os lábios manchados do sangue da boca dele e a respiração descompassada, que amava aquele garoto que vertia lágrimas silenciosas e agüentava a dor latente de quase ter morrido da forma mais pavorosa que alguém podia conceber para si naquela cidade.

Não soube quando nem como começou, só soube que não iria conseguir conter aquilo dentro de si por muito tempo. E silenciosamente alegrou-se com o fato recém descoberto, ao mesmo tempo em que apavorou-se.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Noite: **_**Sonhos que não Descansam**_.

Se ele estivesse acordado ou ao menos ouvisse o que murmurou há poucos segundos atrás, certamente teria corado automaticamente ou dito alguma coisa para disfarçar. Mas, em sua inconsciência, nada daquilo gravou-se em sua memória. Nem passou pela parte de si que dizia que aquilo não era bom de dizer. Simplesmente murmurou de novo.

Desde sua inconsciência, ele derramou algumas lágrimas, teve um acesso de vômito e disse apenas uma frase. Só que Archer não soube de nada disso. Só a pessoa que dele cuidava sabia. E para ela, essa coisa de presenciar aquelas lágrimas que ela sequer sabia mais se era da dor de dentro ou a de fora era, no mínimo, uma ária de tortura, algum castigo de entidades divinas que vingavam-se pelos seus dezesseis anos de inércia emocional.

Foram dias feitos de medo e cuidados. O medo de ter feito algo errado e agravado seu estado, medo de dormir no meio da noite e esquecer daquele que repousava do seu lado... Enfim, medo. Por breves momentos de seus dias, lembrava-se da época em que tinha medo da cidade e passava noites em claro por causa dela. Incrivelmente, agora Aileen não tinha mais este pânico que classificava como 'infundado'.

Sempre perguntou-se como Archer conseguia sair daquele apartamento seguro munido com uma arma de apenas cinco ou seis balas e sua coragem. Até pouco tempo atrás, sempre quis saber de onde nascia aquela audácia mórbida de enfrentar uma cidade cheia de criaturas que farejam carne fresca. Mas agora, ela compreendia. Sabia que era muito fácil e, ao mesmo tempo, muito difícil: esperança. Essa palavra que parece tão abstrata quando se trata do seu significado, mas que é aquilo que mantém o ser humano firme e forte. Era essa a fonte da coragem do rapaz: pura e simples esperança. Talvez foi graças a ela que Aileen foi salva naquela noite. Talvez, se não fosse por ela, o garoto teria deixado-a a própria sorte, como ela faria, se fosse no seu lugar.

Foram sentimentos muito simples para alguém de fora que fizeram com que ela pegasse aquela espingarda (grande .12, agora ela sabia porque Archer considerava-a tanto!) e saísse com algumas balas e a coragem, tal qual o rapaz o fazia. E foram estes mesmos sentimentos 'simplórios' que fizeram-na voltar com tudo que planejava trazer quando saiu dali. Não gastando uma bala sequer, diga-se de passagem (estaria ela ficando foda como o garoto?).

Mais uma vez ele sussurrou as únicas palavras que parecia saber desde que ela o tirou daquele lugar.

"Aileen..."

Simples assim. Ou, ao menos, devia ser simples. Mas era com uma voz tão sofrida, parecendo até chamá-la para que ela acabasse com aquele pesadelo, que sempre quando ele chamava seu nome, mais parecia uma chibatada em suas costas.

Estava compenetrada, uma vez que, para não dormir, ocupava-se de assuntos que pudessem trazer-lhe uma nova descarga de adrenalina a cada descoberta. Entretanto, sempre que ouvia-o mexer-se na cama ou chamá-la (foram poucas vezes, mesmo, mas quando acontecia, o mundo inteiro desabava... Ou pelo menos, era assim que ela sentia-se nestas horas), parava tudo que estava fazendo e chegava perto dele.

Aileen sempre tinha medo de pegar na mão dele, porque aqueles espasmos rápidos pareciam dizer que se ela a pegasse, iria partir-se. Sabia que Archer não era frágil daquele jeito, mas não conseguia vê-lo de outra forma naqueles instantes.

"Eu estou aqui, Archer..." – sempre sussurrava-lhe de volta, tocando, na falta do ato de tomar-lhe a mão, delicadamente na testa dele. – "Eu estou aqui, fique tranqüilo..."

Talvez estes dias fizeram-na finalmente compreender as ações ridículas daqueles que conversavam com seus mortos ou com aqueles moribundos de hospital. Era uma questão de afeição. 'Antigamente', ela achava que o que não fosse científico ou não pudesse ser medido pelos seus princípios era lixo. Inutilidade. Entretanto, agora podia dizer que ela era o 'lixo' por pensar assim.

Sua surpresa foi em ver os olhos mexendo-se, numa tentativa de despertar. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, como que finalmente sentindo a dor com consciência.

Os olhos azuis abriram-se aos poucos, acompanhando a razão que lentamente despertava e começava a perguntar-se onde ele estava. Viu um borrão ao seu lado. Quis esfregar os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor, mas não conseguia mover o braço direito. Piscou devagar, como se o corpo ressentisse-se todo quando o fazia, e viu um par de olhos verdes. O borrão tornou-se uma silhueta esguia na medida do possível, com cabelos negros caindo pelos ombros.

Uma mão quentinha estava encostada na sua testa, e quando seu coração soube quem era aquela pessoa, muito antes dos olhos enxergarem-na com clareza, Archer quis chorar como uma criancinha que não era mais há muito tempo (talvez Seven Sisters amadurecesse as pessoas cedo demais. Ele tinha apenas dezesseis... Um moleque, ainda). Ela sorria-lhe quase que de forma maternal, numa ternura radiante, e entreabriu os lábios em uma palavra.

"...Archer."

'_Lisa..._', foi o que ele quis murmurar. Não só isso, quis erguer-se e abraçá-la mais uma vez. Há mais de dois anos ele não a via mais nem a tocava mais, senão nos piores pesadelos produzidos por sua cabeça.

Mas a imagem acabou junto com aquela sensação de brumas no cérebro. Os olhos fixaram-se numa imagem muito diferente da garota que ele havia visto brevemente antes de despertar totalmente. Não havia mais cabelos negros. Eram mais curtos e de um loiro que reluzia à luz do lugar onde estavam. E no lugar das esmeraldas, agora jazia um par de rubis do mais precioso escarlate que conseguia conceber.

"Archer... Está acordado...?"

A voz ele conhecia. Pensando bem, ele poderia ter reconhecido que aquele toque na sua testa não era de Lisa Sheffield. Fechou os olhos outra vez, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo por aquela pessoa não ser a garota suicida.

"É claro que eu tô, Aileen." – respondeu. Ninguém mais podia fazer aquilo, a não ser a garota de pele pálida. – "Não viu que eu abri os olhos antes, garota?"

Entretanto, ele teve de fazer isso de novo, assustado, porque sentiu um peso extra em cima dele. A mão que antes repousava em sua testa por algum motivo bizarro agora enlaçava seu pescoço junto com o outro conjunto de braço e mão. Um monte de cabelo loiro jogou-se na sua direção, e pararam quando o rosto encontrou apoio no ombro dele.

A cena não podia ser mais insólita, para dizer o mínimo: um rapaz que não sabia que estava todo enfaixado tentando entender o que aconteceu para sentir que a garota que dormia geralmente na cama dele (onde agora ele estava) estava agarrada em seu pescoço, suspirando na curva de seu ombro esquerdo. O susto veio seguido de uma pontada aguda em seus braços quando ele os moveu, mas mesmo assim, esforçou-se por tocar gentilmente na sua cabeça, como se faz com uma criança que procura arrego depois de ter um pesadelo.

"Não acredito!... Que bom, Archer, que bom! Você está vivo! Que bom que você está bem!" – ela continuava sussurrando contra sua pele.

"E-ei... Ei, Aileen..." – ele queria saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas a garota não parecia querer sair dali ou parar com aquela cena.

Só então o rapaz lembrou-se do porquê provável de estar ali: o ataque que sofrera naquela noite. Muito parecido com o daquela noite em que perdeu Lisa, mas desta vez eram muito mais do que dois monstros, e era num cenário onde ele achou que nunca iria ser ferido: na loja de armas, com a sua na mão, aliás.

Ele desmaiou e deixou-a sozinha ali. Não sabia como haviam escapado, mas sabia que foi graças à ela, de alguma maneira. Um sentimento de vergonha assaltou-o, obrigando seu rosto a querer corar por ter abandonado o cenário tão rápido.

"Aileen... Ainda tá viva?"

"É claro que sim."

"Então sai daí, por favor. Tá começando a me perturbar..."

Dawson sorriu. Devia saber que, apesar de tudo, o garoto seria sempre Archer Crowell. Pelo menos, não a xingou por estar molhando-o com lágrimas idiotas. Afastou-se muito a contragosto, e pegou-se encarando-o, desperto depois de tanto tempo. Poder encarar seus olhos azuis depois de dias achando que ele fosse morrer era quase um presente divino.

Suas mãos continuavam rodeando-o, até que ela sentiu a mão dele segurando-as. Estava quente e, mesmo com as bandagens e a provável dor, continuava firme como sempre foram. Sua mão descansou no canto da cama sobre a dele, e o outro braço fez um caminho até o seu rosto. A albina fechou os olhos, contendo um suspiro de contentamento, quando ele secou-lhe uma lágrima que descia teimosamente pelo rosto pálido.

"Que coisa... Você é mesmo a Aileen Dawson que eu conheço?" – ele sorriu.

"Acho que sou, ainda." – ela também riu.

"Então... É fato que eu tô acabado, mas ainda lembro do que aconteceu." – sua voz era extremamente séria agora. – "Como você conseguiu fugir e me levar junto?"

"Não sei." – sussurrou.

"Como assim?"

"Juro que não sei. Lembro vagamente de ter disparado uma ou duas vezes, despistado-os, limpado seu sangue... Até entrarmos aqui, não lembro de quase nada... Vai ver, é o pânico."

"Tudo bem, o importante é que você escapou..." – nem sentiu que apertara um pouco mais a mão dela na sua. – "Você fez isso tudo aqui, é...?" – indicou com os olhos para o próprio corpo. Estava sem camisa e cheio de curativos.

"Eu aprendi na oitava série, se não me engano... Você nunca acha que vai precisar das aulas de Primeiros Socorros, mas... Acho que eu precisei. Não tinha nada seguro que eu pudesse usar, por isso, tive de deixá-lo aqui e ir até o hospital ainda."

"SOZINHA?!" – exaltou-se, encarando-a como se ela fosse uma retardada.

"Levei sua arma, mas no fim, seria a mesma coisa se eu não tivesse levado. Acho que foi muita sorte minha!" – a jovem sorriu mais. – "Peguei várias coisas... Agulha, linhas, coisas boas pra limpar e até desinfetar essas mordidas... Vá que tenham algo... Enfim, foi trabalhoso, mas fiz direitinho, prometo!"

"...Você me costurou?" – pânico.

"Pensei que você não ia gostar disso, Archer." – e sua intuição mostrou-se certa. Ele tinha o rosto de quem desgostou totalmente do fato. – "Então, tomei cuidado para que precisasse fazê-lo o mínimo possível. Graças à sua sorte ou algo assim, você precisou levar poucos pontos. E eu acho que os fiz certos, também..."

"Pe-peraí... Você **acha**...?"

Aileen achou que, quando ele acordasse, ela iria ficar o tempo todo pensando naquela cena do beijo que roubou dele, quando estava desacordado. Aquele momento todo passava em sua cabeça a todo instante, impedindo-a de descansar direito, imaginando que cara ele iria fazer quando viesse a saber do caso. Entretanto, agora com ele acordado e sabendo das novidades, parecia que aquela cena toda era algo pertencente a um passado longínquo.

Sentia-se feliz, erguida num contentamento estridente e agudo, como se o mundo tivesse voltado a fazer sol depois de uma longa temporada de chuva. Só naqueles momentos tão pavorosos ela pôde finalmente compreender aquela depressão extrema do pai pela morte da mãe. Antes disso, ela sequer fazia questão de saber seus motivos.

"Estou feliz que esteja vivo, Archer..." – ela disse, segurando a mão enfaixada dele nas suas, encostando a mesma no seu rosto.

"Acha mesmo que eu morreria só com isso, Aileen?" – sorriu, mal acreditando que aquela era a garota que dividia a casa com ele de noite. – "Além de não ter bunda, você também não tem cérebro?"

"Ah... Claro, eu não tenho cérebro nem..."

Silêncio. Ambos com um sorriso radiante. Mais silêncio.

"**QUEM-VOCÊ-PENSA-QUE-É-PRA-DIZER-QUE-EU-NÃO-TENHO-BUNDA-MALDITO?!**" – se fosse possível dizer, ela era a personificação da fúria. – "Mal acorda e eu já tenho vontade de te bater como nunca! Você é um cretino!"

"E-ei... Peraí, eu tô machucado!"

"Não quero nem saber!"

Ironicamente, eles já passaram pela mesma situação há dias atrás, mas os papéis estavam invertidos, na ocasião. E Archer não teve tempo de procurar um caderno grosso e de capa negra no meio da rua para jogar em Aileen, como a mesma acabara de fazer. Se não fosse por seus reflexos rápidos, ele teria levado um golpe e tanto.

"CÊ É DOIDA, GAROTA...?!"

"EU ACABO COM VOCÊ! SÓ ASSIM VOCÊ APRENDE A LIÇÃO!"

Até pouco tempo atrás, a albina tinha todos os cuidados e dedos em relação a Archer, que estava bastante ferido. Ficava até contando os dias cuidadosamente para não demorar nem um pouco na hora de retirar os pontos. Tentava até manter-se ocupada enquanto esperava sua resposta (acordar, traduzindo), mas não deixou o quarto dele para quase nada, depois que voltou daquela excursão noturna do hospital.

Agora, entretanto, estava cheia de raiva pelo garoto. Nem lembrava-se mais quando foi a última vez que eles estavam daquele jeito, como duas criancinhas idiotas brigando por algum motivo ainda mais idiota. Ao menos, aquilo confortava-a, de alguma maneira.

"AH! NÃO, AILEEN, PÁRA COM ISSO! OS PONTOS VÃO..." – e então, notou o caderno ao seu lado. Ele não era comum. Estava cheio de anotações e até uma ou duas fotos coladas por _clipes_ em alguns cantos. – "...Que diabos é isso?"

A albina iria continuar, se fosse por ela, mas a súbita mudança de assunto a fez seguir a nova linha de raciocínio. Talvez, ela fosse a única pessoa (ou uma das únicas) em todo o hemisfério norte capaz de seguir aquelas mudanças bruscas de assunto do garoto sem reclamar ou ficar confusa.

"Enquanto você esteve desmaiado, eu pesquisei algumas coisas."

"Quantos dias eu fiquei desacordado, hein?"

"Contando com o domingo... Uns três." – e suspirou. – "Cheguei a achar que estivesse morto. Estava sempre checando sua respiração, sabia?"

"Que exagero!..." – ele resmungou, mas a garota não o viu corando por isso, pois ele virou o rosto antes de acontecer. – "E sobre o quê era a pesquisa que fez?"

"Algo que faz o mistério de Seven Sisters aproximar-se do seu fim."

Ouvir aquilo fez o sangue de Archer ferver, como se ele pressentisse que dali iria sair alguma coisa boa para seus ouvidos. Recompôs-se imediatamente, tencionando sentar-se, mas a voz de Aileen soou firme quando disse '_você não pode levantar-se por enquanto, entendeu?_'. Sem escolhas, ficou deitado, mas pegou o caderno na mão (até por uma questão de segurança).

"O que é isso aqui?" – parou numa página em especial. – "Uma árvore genealógica? De quem é isso aqui?"

"Da família York."

"Os carinhas da mansão no fim da cidade?!"

"Exato. A mansão de onde Elise disse ter ouvido uma voz." – e a garota apontou para um nome circulado com um marca-texto, onde o primeiro _feeling_ de Archer, antes mesmo de lê-lo, foi o de ser de uma mulher. – "Agora, veja isso aqui."

"Alice de York." – leu, mas deu de ombros no instante seguinte. – "Tá, e daí?"

"Leia os nomes antes dela."

Archer obedeceu, e viu um padrão normal de ascendência. Homens e mulheres com o mesmo sobrenome, e mais para lá, os primórdios da família de York, na época, com outro sobrenome enjoado. De qualquer forma, não havia mais que isso.

"Continuo não entendendo onde quer chegar, Aileen..." – suspirou pesadamente. Estava tão concentrado que aquela dorzinha incômoda nem era o problema, agora.

"Agora, leia os nomes depois dela."

Archer leu, e realmente, o que ele estava vendo era surpreendente, no mínimo: não houve mais nenhum homem. Mulheres, mulheres e mais mulheres... Pelo que ele podia ver, os York eram uma família extremamente rica (se bem que a própria mansão que jazia nos recantos esquecidos de Seven Sisters denunciava isso), porque as mulheres não trocavam de sobrenome. Quem o fazia eram os homens que casavam com elas.

"Não acha que é só uma coincidência infeliz?" – ele próprio, entretanto, não parecia lá muito convencido disso.

"Tudo por aqui é anormal, logo, esse fato também o é. Mas isso é o de menos, Archer. Minha surpresa foi o que veio a seguir."

"...O que veio depois disso?" – encarou-a.

Aileen pegou o caderno de capa negra das mãos dele, e encarou-o no fundo de seus olhos. Se fosse numa outra situação, ela sentiria-se intimidada, mas agora, o assunto era de extrema seriedade, forçando-a a esquecer temporariamente do beijo, da preocupação e de tudo que passou naqueles três dias em que ele esteve desacordado.

"A família York acabou com uma moça chamada Marie de York. De fato, depois eu pesquisei este fim repentino, e eles estavam com problemas financeiros. No desespero de tentarem reaver suas finanças, casaram a moça com um homem chamado James Lancaster."

Archer engoliu em seco, fazendo um rápido aceno com a cabeça, como que pedindo-lhe silenciosamente para continuar.

"Assim, eu comecei a pesquisar as descendências dos Lancaster, e minha surpresa foi aumentando a cada nome..."

"Por que? O que aconteceu com a garota?"

"Morreu quando deu à luz sua filha. A garota nasceu no mesmo dia em que ela morreu, logo, só pude supôr que foi isso. Tal qual todas as outras."

O garoto sentiu o corpo falhar, por um ínfimo momento.

"É verdade..." – e só agora parecia que estava vendo de novo aquele pedaço de folha de caderno cheio de nomes e datas, com uma clareza incrível. – "Aquelas pessoas nasceram no mesmo dia em que as mães morreram!..."

"Passando por vários e vários sobrenomes, eu cheguei num que me horrorizou."

"E qual é?"

"Décadas atrás. Regina Ashford." – olhou para seus próprios pés. – "Pela data, ela era a avó, porque... Regina morreu dando à luz uma garota de nome Jennifer."

Archer pareceu ser carregado por um maremoto invisível que ia afogando-o no meio do processo até um dia de Inverno, há muito tempo atrás. A garota dos cabelos lavanda estava comendo um pão fumegante e havia lhe dado o chocolate quente que desprezou momentos antes.

No silêncio quebrado eventualmente pelos gritos divertidos das pessoas que assistiam o jogo de baseball ou os que jogavam o mesmo, o garoto tirou os olhos azuis de uma árvore cheia de neve e colocou-os nos olhos castanhos da garota.

'_Elise..._', chamou.

'_Sim, Archer?_', sorriu ela.

'_Você, às vezes, sente saudades da sua mãe...?_' – e ele baixou a cabeça, constrangido, ao fazer essa pergunta. Tinha vergonha de dizer que, repentinamente, lembrara da sua e agora apenas estava disfarçando com aquele questionamento repentino.

'_Nunca cheguei a conhecê-la, na verdade, sabe..._', ela deu de ombros, parecendo ainda muito contente de poder comer aquela massa quentinha. '_Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci, de acordo com o que me disseram._'

'_Ah, é...? E... E como era o nome dela?_'

'_Jennifer._' – e sorriu ainda mais, oferecendo-lhe prontamente um pedaço do pão. Talvez para calá-lo, talvez porque sempre foi uma idiota que dividia tudo com os outros.

Tudo fez tanto sentido depois daquilo que foi como se realmente um maremoto tivesse afundado somente aquele apartamento do terceiro andar. Tanto o rapaz ferido quanto a garota dos olhos vermelhos, subitamente, sentiram o ar faltar.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Ame-me... Mais Uma Vez**_.


	11. Me Ame Mais Uma Vez

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Primeira Noite: **_**Ame-me... Mais Uma Vez**_.

Archer sentia-se como um príncipe. Mimado até dizer chega, numa tradução aproximada daquela sensação. Por algum motivo bizarro, depois daquela briga e daquela conversa sobre as descobertas da albina enquanto ele esteve inconsciente, ela parecia até um capacho (isso porque lhe faltava uma palavra melhor).

Trouxe-lhe a janta na cama, ajudou-o com os deveres, fez o favor de ler alguma coisa quando ele comentou casualmente que sentia falta da mãe lendo-lhe antes dele dormir, e agora, estava descansando. Quando foi a vez dela de deixar um comentário casual escapar (ou será que ela havia dito isso antes e ele nem notou, nas atribulações do momento?), a reação do garoto foi inesperada para ambos: dispensou o livro, os mimos e ordenou-a ir dormir, afinal, faziam quase 72h que ela não o fazia direito. Quis até mesmo deixá-la ficar na sua cama, mas ela disse que ele estava mais necessitado e agora, pela primeira vez desde que Aileen Dawson estava naquela casa, ela dormia no colchão ao lado da cama.

'_Se ela enfrentou a cidade e seus habitantes monstruosos sozinha duas vezes numa mesma noite... Talvez ela mereça ficar com a espingarda hoje..._', pensava, sentado na cama, no meio da madrugada. Seus olhos, na falta de alguma coisa, encaravam a arma que há tantos anos estava com ele, aquela arma de aparência velha com a qual aprendeu a atirar, graças ao padrasto. '_Pensando bem... A Lisa nunca faria isso que a Aileen fez..._'

Tinha de admitir que aquele pesadelo contínuo que teve dentro de seu desmaio acabou por afetá-lo um pouco. Antes dele, não achou que realmente importasse-se tanto com a garota albina dos olhos raros, e isso envergonhava-o um pouco. Além disso, a memória da ex-namorada parecia persegui-lo ainda mais, se fosse possível, do que já o fazia naturalmente.

Doía na consciência compará-las, mas era uma situação inevitável. Antes, ele sempre achou que Dawson era parecia com Sheffield: as duas eram meninas vindas de fora, sempre com medo da realidade onde foram jogadas e, de alguma forma, sempre mais atentas nas coisas. Talvez fosse a força daquele velho ditado do xadrez: "Um observador de fora vê três jogadas adiante". Mas Lisa jamais teria feito aquilo: ter a coragem de pegar uma arma e procurar algo para salvar uma vida. Nem mesmo se fosse a dele. Sem dúvidas, ele sabia que ela ficaria chorando, em desespero (mal sabia ele que Aileen realmente fez isso antes de tomar uma atitude...).

Pensar daquele jeito fazia-o ter vontade de agradecê-la muitas vezes. Mesmo que os machucados ainda doessem quando ele mexia-se muito, de certa forma, era graças à ela que eles estavam seguros naquele apartamento agora. A fraqueza dele fê-lo desmaiar e deixou-a a própria sorte. Mas, para seu alívio, a albina só parecia ser fraca: ela tinha um espírito de fogo que a própria desconhecia. Com uma certa ironia, Archer tinha de admitir que ela era uma espécie de 'versão em processo de modelação' sua.

Seus olhos perderam a vontade de admirar a arma que jazia ao seu lado, virando-se para olhar a própria jovem. Só o fez uma vez, quando ela dormiu pela primeira vez ali, e foi apenas para certificar-se que ela não era uma miragem, em seguida voltando a dormir. Mas agora, parou e encarou-a, como nunca antes havia feito. Coberta até o pescoço, protegendo-se do frio do Inverno da cidade, lá estava a jovem.

Os cabelos loiríssimos dela eram um pouco mais abaixo dos ombros (ao contrário dos de Lisa, negros e compridos, que sempre espalhavam-se pela cama, indisciplinados), de forma que eles não jogavam-se para diferentes direções. Seus olhos estavam fechados, não deixando-o observar aquelas orbes escarlates que ainda impressionavam-no sempre que as via. Aliás, para alguém que há pouco estava gritando e lhe atirando coisas, ela parecia muito plácida quando dormia. Encará-la daquele jeito, tão delicada e até desprotegida (ledo engano, e agora ele sabia disso), fê-lo pensar no ser humano é estranho; acostuma-se rapidamente com as piores situações, de forma que dorme em paz com todas as coisas e com sua própria consciência dentro de um período curto de tempo.

Antigamente, ela estaria tremendo e olhando para todas as coisas, até para ele, mas nunca estaria dormindo. Agora, desde que provou à si mesma que podia, por alguém ou até por si própria, atravessar um verdadeiro Inferno, ela parecia finalmente segura. Sorriu de leve. Ficou realmente feliz por ela poder desfrutar de um verdadeiro descanso desde o dia da sua provação.

Entretanto, agora era ele quem não conseguia pregar os olhos direito. Estava contendo-se, mas a verdade é que os ferimentos, ou parte deles, estavam realmente doendo. E não era só a dor que impedia-o de rumar para aquele mesmo mundo de nada onde ela estava: havia também as dores de dentro. Aquelas que, desde seus sonhos, não conseguia mais tirar da cabeça. A mãe, Lisa, o sangue... Repentinamente, lembrou-se de algo que fazia-o ter sono: treinar.

Não eram abdominais, como ele costumava fazer (certamente, a dor atrapalharia muito no seu exercício), mas sim um outro tipo de treino.

Sorrateiramente, ergueu-se da cama, deixando o quarto em questão de segundos. Com passos de gato, andou pelo corredor fracamente iluminado, até ficar frente a frente com o cômodo da casa que mais evitava: o quarto de casal. Antigamente, Rachel Crowell e Robert Hessle dormiam ali. E foi bem ali que ele viu o sangue que denunciou onde e por quem a mãe foi devorada na noite anterior à fuga malsucedida deles. Desde então, colocava as coisas que queria esquecer ali, porque mal entrava naquele ambiente.

Mas naquela noite, era uma situação especial. Queria aproveitar o clima de nostalgia que instalara-se repentinamente em seu coração. Deixou que a luz do corredor iluminasse um pouco o quarto, afinal, não queria atrair a atenção dos seres para uma luz repentinamente ligada. O quarto tinha um ar pesado e abafado, cheirando a um ambiente em fase de transição do limpo para o sujo. Rumou até o armário onde guardava as balas restantes (e onde Aileen disse que guardara as que ele afanou, do mesmo jeito que as deixava sempre) e os outros objetos de um passado que parecia muito distante, e abriu-o, procurando naquela bagunça discreta o objeto de seu treino.

Ao sentir nas mãos um toque frio de madeira, soube que era aquilo que ele procurava. Tirou lentamente, sem nenhum som, o instrumento de dentro do armário, para em seguida fechar o mesmo, antes de concentrar-se naquela peça nostálgica. Assim que o fez, pôde dedicar sua atenção ao violino que nunca chegou a ser usado para a apresentação que eles ensaiavam tanto há dois anos (afinal, a cantora, estrela principal, suicidara-se antes do Festival de Verão, fazendo acontecer uma repentina mudança de planos e música).

A tênue escuridão não lhe permitia ler com clareza aquelas palavras que ele deixou que Lisa Sheffield escrevesse atrás do instrumento de cordas, mas ele já sabia aquelas palavras de cor:

'_Para o menino mais talentoso do mundo: Vamos cantar ao som do seu violino todos os dias da nossa vida, né? Com amor, Lisa._'

Recordava-se muito bem de que aquelas palavras foram fruto de algo escrito em meio a uma atmosfera de brincadeiras, dos bons tempos onde ele sorria quase que sem motivo, mas hoje em dia, aquelas palavras lhe traziam uma pungente sensação de dor no peito. Não havia mais ninguém para ouvir seu violino todos os dias de sua vida. Não havia mais motivo para tocá-lo. Mas naquela noite em especial ele sentiu vontade de fazê-lo só mais uma vez, nem que fosse para si. Precisava tirar da cabeça, ou simplesmente aliviar essas lembranças, as imagens que teve em meio ao seu desmaio, naqueles três dias de escuridão total.

Tentou recordar-se de alguma melodia que ele pudesse tocar, e ignorou totalmente a camada fina de pó que começava a formar-se em torno daquele instrumento. Precisava cuidar melhor dele se quisesse-o inteiro até o fim... Mas, enfim, isso agora não importava. O que ocupava sua cabeça era aquela sensação de paz que sentia quando segurava na mão o arco de madeira e o violino no ombro. 'Nostalgia' era a única palavra que encontrava para descrever aquilo tudo.

Arriscou uma nota rápida, que alastrou-se devagarinho pelo quarto, e então percebeu que nunca mais havia mexido nele desde a música que foi a substituta daquela que Lisa iria cantar. Ele e Elise ensaiaram um pouco para tocá-la (afinal, nenhum deles podia abandonar o barco...), mas no fim, ambos sabiam que não dedicaram-se tanto assim à ela. E mesmo com aquele pouco ânimo, ela foi muitíssimo memorável. A pseudo-punk havia até comentado, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas que nunca chegaram a derramar-se que a morena, se estivesse viva, teria ficado muito orgulhosa da apresentação deles. Archer havia assentido. E negado, a partir de então, cada pedido de participação em qualquer coisa que envolvesse música.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Aparentemente, aquele devia ser o décimo quinto sono ou mais. E estava tão bom aproveitá-lo merecidamente, depois de dias sem dormir. Ainda mais quando ela ainda sentia no corpo todos aqueles dias mal-dormidos de quando ainda tinha medo daquela situação toda. Mas o problema era o seu sonho. Estava bom até a metade, com aquela mesma situação onde o rapaz estava caído no sofá quase sem vida e ela o beijava. Mas então, algo arrombava a porta. Henry Dawson, naquela mesma forma que ela abominava. Instintivamente, pôs-se a frente do rapaz ferido, protegendo-o do pior. A criatura abominável, em questão de segundos, pulou sobre ela...

E então, uma música ecoava.

Ao ouvir a dita melodia, ergueu-se de imediato, suando frio e, quem diria, tremendo. Sentiu o peito comprimir-se, oprimido por uma má sensação. Graças aos céus (ou seria àquela música?) ela despertara antes de realmente ver-se assustada, porque aquilo pareceu tão real, como se fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. Virou-se num impulso infantil para ver como estava Archer, e sua surpresa foi a de conferir que a cama estava totalmente vazia.

Só então deu-se conta de que havia um som evidenciando-se um pouco mais que os outros lá de fora. Era melancólico e contínuo, num instrumento de cordas, fazendo-a incomodar-se com ele. Tentou abafá-lo com o travesseiro quando deitou-se de novo, afinal, o sono estava ótimo, mas não teve jeito. Além disso, não queria fechar os olhos e outra vez ser assaltada com aquelas imagens. A contragosto, ergueu-se. Seria Archer o infeliz que estava tocando, com o perigo de chamar atenção de alguma criatura?

Seguindo a música, Aileen foi levada até o quarto onde, há alguns dias, viu-o limpando a espingarda, antes daquela situação toda que desencadeou alguns sentimentos dentro dela que, sinceramente, ela gostaria de verem livres e presos ao mesmo tempo. Lá, pela porta entreaberta, ela pôde ver, forçando os olhos, uma cena inesperada: realmente, encontrava-se o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos tocando um violino.

Os olhos dele estavam fechados, toda sua silhueta exalava concentração, e ele encontrava-se de perfil, em relação à ela, de frente para a janela que, mesmo com as pesadas cortinas vedando-a, evidenciava a luz prateada de uma lua cheia e brilhante. O braço dele movia-se graciosamente e conduzia o arco de madeira, criando uma melodia de tom solitário e muito poderoso. Algumas músicas nasceram para evocar tristeza, como dizia seu professor de Música da sua antiga cidade, e aquela era uma delas. Com o bônus do fato da pessoa que estava-a executando ser dona de uma aura natural de solidão e, porque não, desespero, ela parecia casar-se perfeitamente, aumentando a impressão de que aquele rapaz precisava desesperadamente de um abraço.

A albina quis trair-se e correr até ele, acalentá-lo, mas conteve-se no último instante. Não teve coragem de interromper aquela ária de dor. E tudo que fez foi ouvi-la até o final, pela tênue escuridão do corredor, até a última nota ser executada. Um profundo silêncio fê-la perceber, então, que a música acabou.

"...Archer Crowell tocando violino." – bateu-lhe palmas, querendo assustá-lo. – "Taí algo que não se vê todo dia mesmo."

O garoto foi desperto dos devaneios silenciosos nos quais a música o havia arrastado, largando instintivamente o violino e corando ainda mais de imediato. Por sorte, a luz da lua iluminou aquela vermelhidão fracamente.

"A-Aileen!... Quando você...?!"

"Não pude acompanhar o começo da música, mas confesso que gostei muito desde onde pude acompanhá-la." – sorrindo, adentrou o quarto também. – "É muito linda. Qual o nome dela?"

"..._Dewdrops_ [1]." – disse, depois de segundos de hesitação, sentindo a vermelhidão do rosto desaparecer imediatamente. – "Toquei-a (teve o acompanhamento do piano da Elise, mas...) no Festival de Verão há dois anos."

"Aposto que foi um sucesso."

"As pessoas gostaram. Mas eu preferia a que devia ser antes..."

Dawson notou que Crowell baixara mais a cabeça, abandonando o instrumento no seu colo. Sentou-se perto dele no chão, e inclinou seu rosto, tentando procurar o dele no meio da penumbra que ocultava os olhos azuis.

"Me permite perguntar qual a que devia ser antes?"

"Ela se chamava _Gentle Hands_ [2]. A Lisa iria cantá-la." – continuou parado, como se nada daquilo o estivesse ferindo. – "Mas ela suicidou-se, e nós tivemos que trocar de última hora a melodia... Aí, ficou essa que eu tava tocando."

A jovem quis dizer alguma coisa. Jurava por tudo que é mais sagrado na Terra que queria desesperadamente dizer algo e acabar com aquele silêncio esmagador, mas nada que servisse para acalmar aquela dor esfuziante dele parecia sair.

"Ei, Archer..." – chamou-o, por fim, depois de minutos em silêncio.

"Sim?" – ele respondeu prontamente.

"Já parou pra pensar que algum morador da cidade pode tê-lo ouvido tocar...?"

"Foram três minutos e quarenta e sete segundos de música e mais uns dois minutos de silêncio, Aileen. Ninguém vai vir nos atacar."

"...Acho que você tem razão, né."

Lá fora, realmente, os assobios do vento gélido do Inverno trazia junto consigo o eterno gemido da noite. A personificação do terror que vagava sem rumo, sem frio, sem vida. No começo, aqueles grunhidos baixinhos, pronunciados até mesmo do terceiro andar de um prédio, assustavam-na e muito, mas hoje em dia, acabou acostumando-se a eles. Antigamente, ela perguntava-se como aquele menino podia suportar toda aquela pressão, mas hoje ela sabia que ele também passou por tudo aquilo que ela passou.

O pânico, a coragem, a esperança... A sensação de absolutamente nada provocada por algo costumeiro, um lugar onde tudo passa a ser mediano e sem a menor emoção. Tudo passa a ser a sua realidade, o mundo onde você vive e sobrevive. E, assim, a novidade deixa de emocionar ou de assustar. Simplesmente acostuma viver ali dentro, um dia. Impressionante, sem dúvidas, mas era uma verdade assustadora. E ninguém morreria por isso.

"Isso não é justo..." – ela ouviu-o sussurrar, encolhido no seu canto.

"Archer...?"

"Não é justo... Ela apenas derrubou um pote de vidro e duas criaturas devoraram-na. Eu toco quatro minutos de música alta e ninguém vem me matar..."

E Aileen viu, pela segunda vez em sua vida, os olhos do garoto encherem-se de lágrimas. Na escuridão, elas brilhavam tanto enchendo seus olhos que até pareciam estrelinhas. Na primeira vez em que ele chorou perto dela estava desmaiado. Assustou-a, mas não tanto quanto agora, vendo-o conter-se para não fazer isso, mas totalmente desperto e parcialmente recuperado.

"Eu também deveria morrer, se é assim, não é? Essa minha vida... Sobrevivendo às custas do sacrifício alheio... Se eu tocar de novo, será que dessa vez algum morador vem e me devora...?"

Archer teria continuado a sussurrar, a desejar que alguém viesse e acabasse com sua vida naquele instante. Entretanto, um par de braços e uma atmosfera cálida que envolveu-o repentinamente impediu-o de continuar a praguejar contra si próprio.

Quando percebeu, simplesmente estava nos braços de Aileen Dawson.

"Não faça isso porque, assim, eu ficaria sozinha..." – e ouvia-a murmurar baixinho contra seu ouvido, parecendo apertá-lo ainda mais contra si, como se aquilo fosse demovê-lo da idéia. – "Eu ficaria sozinha e muito triste se você eventualmente viesse a morrer, Archer..."

Do mesmo jeito que ele ficou.

...Até aquela noite.

Maldita música.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

O próprio Archer recusou-se a ficar descansando naquela manhã, quando Aileen lançou-lhe a proposta. De acordo com suas palavras, foi mais ou menos pelo motivo de ter passado três dias inválido e querer terminar a escola de uma vez (de fato, isso explicaria muita coisa, como, por exemplo, sua aparência de um rebelde, mas sua extrema inteligência e até o desejo em si de querer sair daquela cidade). No fim, por mais que discutissem, a albina achou melhor que ele fosse mesmo, assim, aproveitava e sondava Elise, porque os dois pegaram-se pensando naquilo que a garota andou descobrindo sobre a pseudo-punk.

Não que fosse exatamente uma certeza, porque a atitude era ousada demais, e se fosse só uma suposição falha, iriam assustar uma inocente por nada. Mas enfim, sacrifícios que sobreviventes fazem para sobreviver direito por mais um dia.

Depois que o rapaz deixou-a em casa, como sempre faziam pela manhã, ela deu a volta pelos fundos da casa e subiu na frondosa árvore. Desde que ali chegara, aprendeu coisas que, antes, nunca achou que fosse saber um dia. E ali estava uma delas: subir árvores como uma criança. Ou até mesmo aprender a abrir, de um jeito que mais assemelhava-se ao de um ladrão, a janela pelo lado de fora. Jogou a mochila, quando enfim subiu no galho que dava para sua janela e usou um grampo para abrir a mesma, em cima da cama, abafando o som da mesma, e pôs-se para dentro de seu quarto.

Deu uma rápida olhada em tudo, mas já sabia que, como sempre, tudo estava no devido lugar. Era só a noite que, provavelmente, sua porta caía do nada, já que o pai arrebentou-a em sua fome. Mas não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas para sempre, afinal, tinha aula e compromissos.

Trocou-se em poucos instantes (afinal, ela tomava banho na casa do garoto), mas quando abriu a porta, sentiu um cheiro de café escapando pelo ambiente. O estômago deu voltas quando ela imaginou o que poderia ser. Sacudiu a cabeça, como se aquele gesto pudesse espantar da casa a impressão que ela teve, apesar de saber que aquilo não seria possível e, provavelmente, ser exatamente isso que ela pensava.

A albina saiu do quarto e, com passos de gato, dirigiu-se até a cozinha, a tempo de ver o pai, de costas, com o roupão que sempre usava ao acordar, fazendo alguma coisa. Brumas delicadas escapavam por entre suas mãos, de alguma coisa que ele escondia, então, provavelmente, era o café do qual sentiu o cheiro.

"Pai...?"

Viu-o erguer a cabeça, virando-a em seguida para ela. O mesmo rosto com os primeiros sinais do tempo vencendo o corpo, os mesmos olhos castanhos e aquele sorriso que todos diziam que ela havia herdado.

"Ah, bom dia, Aileen."

"O que está fazendo aí?"

"O café-da-manhã, ora essa..." – ele respondeu, tirando da cafeteira o líquido de coloração marrom escura. – "Já ía acordá-la, mas parece que você mesma conseguiu."

"É... Claro..." – não soube o que dizer naquele momento, uma vez fazia muito tempo que ela não o via acordado. Parecia até que Henry Dawson virara um fantasma passado em sua vida.

"Ainda dá tempo de sentar-se e comer alguma coisa, não é, filha? Faz algum tempo que não conseguimos nos falar direito..."

Sem poder articular alguma frase, Aileen obedeceu-o, sentando-se numa cadeira qualquer, afinal, até então nunca havia o feito desde que chegou em Seven Sisters (ela sempre comia um pão ou alguma coisa no caminho).

Servindo-se de manteiga no seu pão, o homem analisou sua filha de cima a baixo.

"Alguma coisa errada, Aileen...?"

"Hein? Não, senhor!" – respondeu de imediato.

"Ah... É que parece ter alguma coisa em você que não lembro de ter visto antes..."

Quando fosse uma cientista famosa e reconhecida mundialmente (algum dia já havia pensado nisso ou foi só o efeito do momento?), iria seriamente estudar o efeito daquela cidade e seus eventos traumáticos no comportamento das pessoas.

"Talvez seja eu crescendo."

"É mesmo, né? Já está com dezesseis anos, afinal." – sorriu. – "Ainda lembro de você quando era uma menininha sem seios."

"Pare com isso, pai..." – ela pediu, vermelha. Por mais que a situação fosse boa, os pais tinham o dom de estragá-la comentando da infância vergonhosa alheia de seus filhos.

"Ah, é! Tenho uma surpresa para você!"

Aileen, por um momento, ficou estática. A mudança de assunto foi brusca demais até para ela. Mas, junto com a descrença, veio um estranho nó na garganta. Algo lhe dizia que não ía gostar da tal 'surpresa' que Henry Dawson tinha para dizer.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Os olhos azuis dele estavam sem brilho algum, e se fosse possível, estavam até mais escuros do que o natural. Um longo suspiro abandonou seus lábios sem que ele percebesse, mas o curso dos pensamentos, tão naturalmente abarrotado, agora desviava-se para outras coisas, pois ouviu o som de passos conhecidos.

Virando o corpo para a direção contrária de onde estava, deu de cara com Aileen Dawson e seus olhos vermelhos mais uma vez.

"E aí?" – cumprimentou.

"Foi ver a Elise?" – parecia esbaforida.

"Ah... Você já soube...?"

"Não param de falar disso na sala." – respondeu. – "Você também devia ir pra Enfermaria descansar um pouco. Ainda nem tirou seus pontos."

"Ela precisa, eu não." – deu de costas.

A porta da Enfermaria parecia ficar cada vez mais distante para eles, que afastavam para o bloco das salas de aula.

"Na verdade... Procurava por você também..."

O fio de voz que foi aquela confissão o fez virar, esquecendo-se temporariamente daqueles pensamentos que deixavam-no gélido.

"O que aconteceu?" – e ele soube que foi algo igualmente sério.

"Henry Dawson... Quer sair comigo amanhã..."

A garota achou que tudo fosse ficar naquele silêncio para sempre. Algo de estranho acometia os dois, cada qual com seus motivos. Teve vontade de perguntar a ele o que havia acontecido, mas a coragem abandonou-a bem naquele instante.

"A Elise também... Ela também pediu para sair comigo." – Archer pôs as mãos nos bolsos. – "Não consegui dizer 'não'."

Aileen engoliu em seco.

O silêncio pareceu ficar ainda mais aterrador naquele momento que o sinal tocou para o início das aulas da manhã.

**Continua...**

[1] "_Dewdrops_" da Yuki Kajiura pode ser encontrada na OST I de Tsubasa Chronicles. Recomendo, ela tem um violino perfeito, do mesmo jeito que imagino-o tocando. *__*

[2] "_Gentle Hands_" (Yasashii Ryoute, no original) é da Tomoyo Mitani e do game .hack//G.U.

**Próxima Noite: **_**Nada Mais**_.


	12. Nada Mais

Muito antes deles chegarem ela havia sentado-se em sua classe, mais uma vez pensando no porquê da falta do garoto naquele dia anterior. Imaginava se iria vê-lo de novo hoje. Aqueles pensamentos ajudavam-na a manter-se acordada, porque o sono que há tantos dias tentava derrubá-la perdurava. Tudo estava daquele jeito, na maior das pazes, quando de repente sobreveio-lhe uma dor estranha.

Ignorando qualquer olhar ou palavra que dirigiam-lhe, suas pernas levaram-na até o banheiro. E lá, ela vomitou. A cabeça enevoada pendia, fracamente implorando pelo fim. Ao fazê-lo, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que achou serem do esforço. Ela foi encontrada pelas garotas do primeiro ano que, preocupadas ao ouvirem-na do outro lado da porta, ajudaram a carregá-la até a Enfermaria. Talvez, agora fosse ela quem estava virando 'cliente conhecida' ali.

A dor que provocava-lhe ânsias não cessava. Quis morrer, num ato dramático. Tocou no peito que queimava, mas parou de fazê-lo quando ouviu o som da porta. Achou, primeiramente, que fosse a doutora, mas era outro. Aquele que era chamado por ela de 'Monstrinho'.

"Saia comigo..." – ela pediu depois de algum tempo em sua companhia, os olhos em lágrimas. – "Amanhã, no feriado, saia comigo, 'Monstrinho'. Vamos nos divertir um pouco, como nos velhos tempos."

"Elise, eu não acho que..." – ele quis sair dali desesperadamente.

Mas as mãos pálidas e trêmulas dela estenderam-se, envolvendo a dele, e seus olhos castanhos como os cabelos do garoto encararam-no. Nunca houve tanta súplica em seu olhar antes. Era quase como se eles próprios já estivessem dizendo sozinhos o que a voz dela disse momentos depois.

"Por favor, Archer..."

Crowell não conseguiu negar.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Segunda Noite: **_**Nada Mais**_.

Não houve protestos. Não houve nenhuma verbalização. Nenhuma ação. Como um cordeiro obediente que sabe estar indo para a forca, para a morte certa, mas ainda sim não tem coragem ou simplesmente vontade de ir contra o carrasco. Foi bem assim; ela o seguiu e pronto.

Forçou um sorriso uma ou duas vezes, como que para agradar o pai que parecia esforçar-se tanto para trazer-lhe um pouco de alegria. Havia, entretanto, uma pergunta que passava em sua mente: o que aconteceria quando anoitecesse? Não era meio-dia ainda, eles saíram cedo. Mas, a medida que o dia fosse passando, o que lhe aguardava? Ou melhor... O que aguardava as pessoas ao seu redor? Morreriam? Iriam transformarem-se todos também?

Pensando bem, ela não sabia até onde estendia-se a maldição da cidade. Podia ser muito longe ou podia ser só ali. Suas pesquisas não abrangeram aquela questão, apesar dela sempre ter pairado lá no fundo da sua cabeça.

"O sol está te incomodando, Aileen?"

"Que sol, pai?" – ela riu. – "Está nublado. Até previram uma chuva hoje de noite."

"Eu sei..." – ele sorriu também. – "Mas, ainda sim, você sabe... Sempre é bom ter cuidado com a sua pele."

"Pode deixar, não é o sol."

Calou-se. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Antigamente, antes dela conhecer aquela realidade bizarra, as coisas também eram mais ou menos assim. Hoje em dia, tudo o que mudava era que, de alguma forma, ela sentia-se um pouco mais próxima do pai. Uma simpatia estranha sempre cheia de pavor pelo que ele tornava-se ao pôr-do-sol. Assim como todos os habitantes daquela cidade...

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

'_É um feriado cretino_', só pensava assim desde que chegara aos onze anos ali. '_Como se uma cidade morta precisasse comemorar o dia de sua fundação..._'

Encostado na frondosa árvore no centro do parque de White Pearl, de olhos fechados, o rapaz esperava. Ainda não sabia ao certo porque estava ali. Ou talvez soubesse até bem demais: pena. Não que gostasse desse sentimento, afinal, sempre achou que ele rebaixasse as pessoas. Mas não conseguiu descrever de outra forma aquilo que o assaltou quando os olhos lacrimejantes da jovem que ele estava esperando pareciam implorar, como se tivessem boca.

Geralmente, era ele quem estava daquele jeito. Triste, jogado num canto da vida. Mas ele nunca demonstrava isso daquele jeito. Estava emburrado, em suma. Mas ela não. Sempre alegre, sempre viva. Menos naquela manhã: nunca iria conseguir amenizar o impacto daquela imagem da garota sem um pingo de emoção. Como se, depois de um longo período de guerra, tivesse simplesmente desistido, jogado a toalha lamentavelmente. Uma pose de mártir.

"MONSTRINHOO~!"

O grito animado o fez virar-se. E lá estava ela. Com uma roupa típica dela (lê-se: mais punk impossível), tendo nos ombros um casaco, ela carregava uma mochila nas costas. Não era a de aula, então, ela tinha até traçado planos para os dois.

"Oi, Elise."

"Que negócio é esse de 'oi'?!" – sem cerimônias, jogou-se sobre ele.

Uma pontada aguda que percorreu toda a extensão de seus 1m80 e poucos de altura o fez soltar a garota mais bruscamente do que gostaria.

"...Isso doeu!" – reclamou.

"Ah... M-me desculpe! Tudo isso foi meu abraço...?!"

"É..." – e obviamente estava mentindo, afinal, ninguém além de Aileen sabia dos pontos que ele ganhara. – "Apenas não faça mais isso..."

"Ah, então um beijinho!" – ergueu-se na ponta dos pés.

"Elise..."

"Só unzinho, por favor...!" – se fosse possível, ela parecia a personificação da alegria. Um contraste e tanto com aquela que, no dia anterior, estava acabada.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dele.

"Tá bom, Elise, um beijo só. No rosto, entendeu?"

"Sim!" – e no segundo seguinte, beijou-o.

Archer sentiu um vazio na cabeça quando a garota beijou-lhe. Não porque desgostou do gesto, mas simplesmente porque aquelas demonstrações castas de afeto dela sempre pareciam esconder uma coisa mais além. E, por algum motivo, ele sempre desanimava-se com isso (talvez porque já soubesse o que era...).

"E então? Vamos?" – estendeu a mão para ela.

"...O 'Monstrinho' tá bem?" – ficou parada ali mesmo, encarando-o, tentando adivinhar o que havia de estranho.

"É claro que eu estou." – suspirou.

"É que parece meio estranho... Você tá meio... Diferente..."

Se o rapaz Crowell fosse capaz de voltar no passado e ler pensamentos, saberia que pensou a mesma coisa que a garota Aileen quando foi confrontada com esta mesma afirmativa, por parte de seu pai. Ele simplesmente pensou que aquela cidade e os sonhos que ela obrigava as pessoas a terem faziam coisas com a cabeça delas.

E realmente, não se sentia o mesmo. Havia algo diferente dentro dele agora. Uma vontade estranha que queimava aos pouquinhos. Como se, de alguma forma, aqueles dias de inconsciência tivessem trazido uma estranha compreensão dos fatos ao seu redor. A própria Elise não parecia a mesma.

"Você também está estranha." – ele tentou sorrir, mas só houve o esboço de um.

"Eu?! Não!" – encolheu-se, como que ferida por alguma adaga invisível. – "Eu sou a mesma de sempre!"

"...Então, diga o que está diferente em mim."

Elise pegou-se quieta por um tempo.

"Ah, é que antes, você era mais... Tinha mais movimento... Não sei explicar direito... Agora, por algum motivo, você... Está com ar de mocinho!" – e abriu o sorriso mais radiante que pôde, batendo as mãos como uma criança.

A garota parou tudo que estava fazendo quando sentiu a mão dele tocar em seus cabelos, acariciando-os, como se ela fosse um bichinho ou uma criança.

"Acho que precisamos crescer um dia, né?" – e sua voz era a de um 'mocinho' também. Distante, como se ele estivesse pensando em coisas muito além daquela tarde nublada na cidadezinha.

"Sim... Também acho..." – concordou ela, encolhida. Por alguma razão, aquela versão bizarra de Archer lhe desgostava.

"Vamos indo agora?" – sem pedir licença, ele pegou a mochila que ela carregava. Colocou-a displicentemente nas costas, sentindo seu peso. – "Hum... Tá trazendo o que aqui, hein?"

"Lanchinhos... Ah, trouxe aquele livro dos peixinhos! Adoro quando você o lê!"

"Tudo isso? Não vamos passar o dia todo nisso, vamos?"

"Mesmo sendo feriado, seria interessante se nós recuperássemos o tempo que perdemos. Fazia tempo que eu não te via." – ela começou.

"Elise... Eu não..."

Por mais que a piedade que ele sentisse pela amiga de longa data fosse forte, uma voz constantemente gritava-lhe que ele estava com o corpo cheio (em tese) de pontos e machucados, recuperando-se de uma noite na qual ele sinceramente achou que fosse morrer. Se anoitecesse e alguém atacasse-o, desta vez não teria jeito.

"Por favor, Archer..."

"Não, Elise..." – e novamente aquela vontade de sair desesperadamente dali apossou-se de seu íntimo.

"Me deixa te atazanar hoje, por favor..."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Muito bem, maninha!"

E um urso de pelúcia de aparência meiga em tamanho médio com um grande laço escarlate no pescoço foi-lhe entregue diretamente nas mãos.

"Nossa, Aileen... Onde aprendeu a mirar bem assim?" – Henry Dawson, que esperava-a logo atrás, surpreendeu-se. Não lembrava da filha assim.

"Segredos adolescentes, pai..."

Na verdade, ninguém acreditaria se ela dissesse que aprendeu a atirar com uma espingarda de verdade no meio das ruas de uma cidade amaldiçoada cheia de criaturas sanguinárias. E tendo uma aula tão extrema, uma espingarda de brinquedo e o alvo sendo um ursinho imóvel eram muito mais fáceis.

Quando pôs os olhos nele, pensou em dá-lo para Elise. Ele combinava tão bem com a garota das roupas agressivas, mas com uma personalidade totalmente diferente do que as roupas pareciam dizer.

Entretanto, ao olhar o relógio, a tristeza voltou a abater-lhe. Até então, estava contente. Estar com o pai numa feira na cidade vizinha de Henseford era tudo de que precisava. Haviam comido, conversado um pouco e caminhado. Comprara livros e comprovara que definitivamente tinha vocação para o tiro. 16h04min. E a tarde começava a despontar. Até ali a chuva avisava que não tardava.

"Ei, pai, não acha melhor voltarmos?" – arriscou.

"Agora? Está cedo!"

"...Ah, mas é que vai chover."

"Fiquemos mais um pouco. O trem para Seven Sisters é rápido, não se preocupe com tempo, querida." – e ele sorriu, mal desconfiando das verdadeiras intenções da filha.

'_Não é com o tempo que eu me preocupo..._', pensava ela.

Olhou para o céu, sentindo-se ridícula por vencer monstros e não vencer uma simples conversa com Henry. Que Archer estivesse tendo mais sorte que ela...

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Sinto saudades dela, às vezes..." – comentou. – "Mas sei que ela odiaria saber que ainda choro sua perda."

Archer sabia o que era aquilo. Lisa nunca gostou de ver os outros tristes por sua causa. Mas era inevitável e ele bem o sabia. Ainda hoje tinha saudades dela. Tinha vontade de vê-la, de pedir desculpas por não ter protegido-a direito. Dizer mais uma vez o quanto a amava. Tinha vontade de encontrá-la de novo, só mais uma vez, como em seu sonho. Ao menos, naquele sentido, o mesmo havia sido bom.

"A Lisa ficaria triste se soubesse que estamos aqui lamentando sua morte..."

De fato, o túmulo de Lisa Sheffield parecia alegre demais, mesmo com todo aquele clima de um cemitério em dia nublado de Inverno, para que alguém permanecesse triste por muito tempo ali.

"Acho meio inevitável..." – comentou. – "Ela tinha a voz mais bela de todas."

"Concordo..." – Archer sacudiu a cabeça, em afirmativa.

"Aposto que ela e a Aileen teriam sido boas amigas. As duas, de alguma forma, mesmo não tendo muito em comum, parecem ser do tipo que se dariam bem." – e havia um sorriso terno no rosto da jovem.

"Será...?" – o rapaz nunca havia pensado nisso.

"Com certeza! De alguma forma, sinto isso."

Será que é um pecado muito grande pensar em uma outra garota em frente ao túmulo de sua ex-namorada e grande amor? Ele pensou nisso, no fundo da cabeça, quando veio-lhe a imagem de Aileen na mente. Considerava uma espécie de traição pensar nela nessa hora.

"...Não era pra ser uma tarde alegre?"

"Ainda é. Dá pra ser alegre mesmo visitando o túmulo de uma boa amiga, não é? Afinal, ela é sua namorada, Archer. E minha boa companheira."

"Minha namorada..." – comentou, distraidamente. – "Isso parece há tanto tempo atrás... Mas fazem só dois anos."

"Tento compreender, ainda hoje, o que levou Lisa a suicidar-se."

"Quem sabe, né? Ela nunca transpareceu nada..." – e aquilo era uma tremenda mentira, porque ele sabia exatamente o porquê de sua morte.

"Olha só... Tá começando a escurecer."

"Pois é... No Inverno, os dias parecem ficar mais curtos..."

Elise baixou a cabeça, apertando as mãos nervosamente. E Archer soube que aquela pose mostrava um problema sério. Os olhos baixos dela eram os mesmos derrotados e sem vida que ela mostrou na Enfermaria.

"...Não quero voltar pra casa." – sussurrou.

"Por que não? Se eu tivesse um tio como o seu, iria adorar!" – sorriu.

"É, mas..." – a voz da jovem parecia um sussurro.

"O que é agora? Vai me dizer que não foi legal comer até morrer e caminhar por aí? Admito que só faltava um sol." – quis animá-la com aquelas palavras, mas pelo que viu, não deu muito certo.

"Será que é muito ruim fazer isso na frente de uma amiga...?"

"Isso o que?"

"Archer... Você me ama?"

Uma pergunta repentina acarreta sempre na total falta de ação. Ou, ao menos, quase sempre é assim. Naquele caso, em suma, foi exatamente deste jeito. Até então, o garoto achou ter o controle parcial da situação, de forma que se mantivesse sempre centrado no fato que Elise era suspeita e que a noite estava chegando.

"...D-de que diabos está falando?!" – e ele corou violentamente.

"Você me ama...?" – ela voltou a perguntar. Mas, para seu alívio, a outra também não tinha o controle de nada: estava até mais vermelha que ele.

"C-claro que... Eu gosto de você como uma boa amiga... Assim como eu gosto da..." – mas ele não conseguiu dizer o mesmo da albina. Não mesmo. – "Ah, ô Elise, que pergunta é essa?"

"Você é um bom garoto. O melhor de todos. Não poderia ser com ninguém mais."

"Como é...?!"

"...Mas eu acho que você já tá ocupado de novo." – virou-se. E, naquele momento, ela não ligou mais se estivesse questionando-o pessoalmente na frente do túmulo da ex-namorada dele. – "É a Aileen? É ela essa nova pessoa que está te atraindo?"

E se fosse? De repente, Archer viu-se obrigado a pensar nisso.

"Eu achei que devia ter feito isso mais cedo..." – Elise encarou-o firmemente. – "Se eu tivesse me declarado antes... Você teria ficado comigo? Teria ficado comigo se eu tivesse vindo antes da Lisa? Hein, Archer?! Ficaria comigo, apesar de tudo...?!"

Lágrimas amargas escapavam dos olhos castanhos dela, como se escondesse algo que tinha uma imensa vontade de soltar. A dor era tão palpável que o próprio garoto sentiu-se perturbado.

"Elise, fique calma..."

"Por favor, eu quero que você me ame, Archer! Preciso de você... Sempre precisei... Os outros garotos são chatos... Não compreenderiam... Eu gosto de você! Preciso que você diga que me am..."

"Você não me ama, Elise."

"...Como não?!" – e a voz calma e cortante dele apavorou-a, como se, de alguma forma, ele estivesse ciente de tudo. – "Eu te amo mais que tudo! Sempre te amei!"

"Você veio até mim quando eu vivia te ignorando e negando. Continuou vindo até mim, e quanto mais os anos se passavam, mais seus cuidados se acercavam. Você nunca me amou. O que você tem é um amor de ilusão. É a mesma coisa com Lisa e Aileen. Você não é amiga de nenhuma delas, na verdade."

Ashford nada disse. Parecia em transe com aquilo tudo.

"Sei que é difícil ouvir isso de mim, de quem você queria ouvir um 'eu te amo'. Mas eu não te amo. Nunca te amei e nunca vou te amar do jeito que você quer. Não tenho vocação pra ser seu 'pai'. Nem pra ser seu brinquedo."

"Não diga isso, 'Monstrinho'! Por favor...!"

"Agora, tudo faz sentido..." – e o meio sorriso dele veio dizer na cara da garota que ele sabia. – "Você tem a ilusão de que pode consertar o que é imperfeito. Tem a impressão de que os imperfeitos alimentam seu ego. Aileen é uma albina renegada por todos, eu também sempre fui ignorado pela cidade... E Lisa tinha todos aqueles problemas, todos tinham pena dela. Dos outros, você mal fala, mesmo sendo gentil com eles. É isso... Você gosta de nos cuidar e de nos matar ao mesmo tempo. Você não nos ama, Elise. Quando disse que me ama, é uma men..."

"Não é mentira!" – gritou o algo oprimido nas profundezas de si.

Até pouco tempo atrás, nada dava indicações de que aquilo fosse ocorrer... Alguma coisa na garota simplesmente quis expulsar aquela frase, forçando-o a continuar. E toda aquela repentina compreensão dos fatos o deixou totalmente sozinho. Porque, então, ele soube que, desde o início, nunca teve ninguém.

E mesmo assustando-se inicialmente com aquele grito, Crowell ainda teve presença de espírito para chegar perto dela e tocar-lhe gentilmente no ombro.

"Só posso dar amizade à você. E se quiser me rebaixar sentindo pena e tentando me consertar das minhas imperfeições... Pois bem, não lhe tiro esse prazer. Pode tentar, Elise." – sacudiu a cabeça, afirmando aquilo para si também. – "Mas, me desculpe, nunca vou poder te dar amor. Não me peça mais isso."

"Por favor, Archer... Não me abandone... Eu estou te implorando!..." – suas pernas davam-lhe a sensação de que iria desmaiar a qualquer instante.

"Você perguntou antes se era a Aileen, não é?"

De fato, só ali, naquela situação insólita, ele percebeu que a amava. Até então, nunca achou que fosse dar-se conta deste fato que parecia até de outro mundo bem ali, naquele lugar, com aquelas palavras.

Não soube dizer quando nem porquê, mas ia muito além de simples gratidão ou simpatia por sua pessoa, muito além do fato de que ela foi a primeira que não teve nenhuma intenção quando quis ser sua amiga ou alguém que o aturava. Não sabia dizer o que ela tinha que quebrou aquelas barreiras solitárias que ele erguera em volta de si, e sabia que ela nem tinha a pretensão de fazê-lo, mas aconteceu. Lisa era passado e Elise nunca seria nada. Cruel, mas simples.

"...Pois saiba que é. Eu amo Aileen Dawson, Elise, e não você." – virou-se para admirar as letras garrafais do túmulo da garota. – "Espero que tenha ouvido também, Lisa. Eu ainda amo-a muito, mas ainda estou vivo. Você me entende, não?"

"Ela pode até entender... Mas eu não!" – a garota agarrou seu braço, movida por puro desespero. – "Não faça isso comigo...! Por favor, sei que foi precipitado... Mas eu não posso mais agüentar! Vamos fugir, que tal? Esquecer a Aileen, Seven Sisters e todo o resto! Não seria divertido?! Vamos comer e conversar todos os dias como fizemos hoje!... Prometo ser a namorada mais perfeita de todas... Que tal?! Por favor, diga que sim!"

"Me solta, Elise!" – perturbado, ele soltou-se dela bruscamente, de forma que a garota caiu no chão com um baque. – "Me deixa em paz! Eu já falei que não quero você!"

"Archer, não!..."

Lá longe, o sino tocou. Ele sempre tocava quando as aulas da tarde acabavam. Mas hoje, para as pessoas que aproveitavam a tarde preguiçosa e nublada dentro de suas casas, anunciava as horas, mais um dia que passou.

"Seis horas, Elise." – virou-se, pretendendo abandoná-la. – "Eu preciso voltar. Prometi que esperaria a Aileen na estação."

"Archer... ARCHER!..." – seu corpo tremia. Quisera Deus que pudesse voltar no tempo e fingir que aquilo entre eles nunca aconteceu. Porque Elise Ashford sabia que o fim era aquele.

"Desculpa, Elise. Eu não sou o que você procura. Mais sorte na próxima."

"NÃO, POR FAVOR...!"

Os primeiros pingos de chuva manchavam o chão, as lápides e o corpo trêmulo da garota que não teve mais forças para erguer-se da sarjeta onde foi arremessada.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sem luz, a estação de Seven Sisters parecia ainda mais bizarra do que já era iluminada. Se tivesse entrado ali no primeiro dia em que esteve na cidade, certamente teria paralisado de medo e teria morrido mais pateticamente do que quase morreu no meio de uma calçada. Mas agora, amadurecida no que dizia respeito às regras desumanas do lugar, ela já não importava-se com a falta de luz ou com os grunhidos das criaturas que seguiam incessantemente sua corrida.

Não deixava de sentir medo, é claro, mas não havia mais aquele pânico irracional de uma presa totalmente inexperiente e encurralada. Só havia o desejo de sair daquela chuva ou encontrar alguma coisa com a qual pudesse bater neles. Nestas horas, sempre desejava que aquilo fosse um jogo onde ela pudesse achar um taco ou uma arma do nada e pudesse ir nas opções e usá-la.

Nem soube quando saiu daquela estação, nem quantos habitantes que estavam dentro do trem agora estavam atrás dela (o pai incluía-se ali), mas sentia agora os pingos da chuva chicotearem seu corpo, refrescando-a. Não soube descrever o quão bom, mesmo na situação onde estava, foi receber aquela água no corpo. Por um momento, quis aquela espingarda de pressão da casa de tiro-ao-alvo para atirar naquelas coisas.

"Eu tenho de achar o Archer..." – arfava, em meio à sua fuga.

Ele prometera esperá-la na estação. Mas não estava lá, quando ela começou a fugir. Por um lado, era até bom. Estava se recuperando dos seus ferimentos, e seria ruim estar fugindo, se estivesse neste instante com ela ali.

Quem diria que, enquanto fugia, iria ficar divagando sobre tantas coisas assim? Nunca pensou que iria realmente acostumar-se com aquela atmosfera de terror. Sempre achou que morreria ali com medo. Mas não...

Fugir, quando enfim notou a paisagem negra ao seu redor, levou-a até aquela mesma rua onde ela tropeçou no seu segundo dia e desmaiou no primeiro. Nostálgica, ela. Fazia-lhe lembrar dos bons tempos em que era uma tolinha (será que Archer sentia-se assim quanto o seu 'eu' de antigamente?). Olhou pelos lados, como que decidindo qual caminho seguir agora.

Foi quando seus olhos fixaram-se numa silhueta.

Os monstros de Seven Sisters eram inconfundíveis: uma cabeça disforme, a falta de olhos (ou seriam eles mínimos demais?), bocas que abriam-se como se fossem a de serpentes, dentes pontiagudos, corpo pálido e cheio de sangue coagulado e grunhidos perturbadores. Mas aquela silhueta não era assim.

Era humana. E muito humana, diga-se de passagem.

Do outro lado da rua, como que ouvindo sua respiração descompassada e o som de sua corrida, Aileen sentiu que aquela pessoa virava-se e encarava-a de sua altivez. Um par de olhos castanhos no meio da chuva e das brumas da escuridão.

"ELISE!" – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Lamento da Inocência**_.


	13. Lamento da Inocência

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Terceira Noite: **_**Lamento da Inocência**_.

Se é que seus olhos lhe mostraram o certo, ela estava vendo a garota das roupas bizarras e gestos gentis. E a mesma estava do exato jeito com que sempre se apresentava na escola e na sua vida, sem diferenciar-se em nada, como seu pai ou os outros moradores que ocasionalmente via faziam. Lá estava Elise, parada do outro lado da rua.

Mas, se era assim, por que estava hesitando? Talvez porque soubesse que aquele fato não era normal. Por que ela estava ali e daquele jeito? Seria mais um mistério que aquela cidade maldita ocultava? Seria porque, tal qual Archer, sobrevivia silenciosamente todas as noites? Ou seria por causa dos seus olhos?

As orbes castanhas de Elise sempre foram o oposto de um mistério. Olhos brilhantes e vivazes, puros e gentis, que sempre estavam prontos a acolher as pessoas. Completavam com maestria os gestos delicados e sempre mesurados dela.

Entretanto, aqueles olhos eram vazios, escuros como se fossem as próprias sombras que envolviam o anoitecer da cidade. Não havia nada neles. Nenhum sentimento. Nenhum pânico, nenhuma felicidade por vê-la. Não havia absolutamente nada. O rosto e os olhos eram completamente neutros. E aquilo perturbou-a, ajudando a tardar uma reação decente.

Quando enfim ela veio, Aileen, temerosa, foi aproximando-se da garota. Não era a pose imóvel dela ou o porquê de estar ali que deixavam-na assim. Simplesmente era aqueles olhos que sequer pareciam os da garota.

"Ei, Elise... O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui no meio da chuva...?" – como se ela também não estivesse. – "Venha, vamos embora rápido."

Mas a mesma não moveu um músculo. Nenhum soerguer de sobrancelhas. Nenhum movimento labial. Como um zumbi.

"Elise...?"

Tudo ao seu redor pareceu ser esquecido. Por breves instantes, a albina olvidou que haviam monstros atrás dela, que a cidade estava cheia deles e elas estavam fora de qualquer abrigo e proteção. Tudo isso ficou para trás, enquanto ela tentava sondar as reações nulas da outra.

"Venha... Vamos embora." – cansando-se daquela falta de ação, estendeu sua mão para tocá-la e arrastá-la consigo. – "Depois, você me explica porque está aqui, ok?"

Mas, no momento em que tocou-a, foi como se tivesse tocado no ar, nas brumas do Inverno, em algo gélido e imaterial. A imagem da garota evaporou aos poucos, desaparecendo no ar como fumaça, como se nunca houvesse estado ali. Assustada, Aileen deu um passo para trás, esfregando os olhos em seguida, tentando convencer o próprio cérebro a aceitar a voz da razão.

Não havia mais nenhuma pseudo-punk de olhar vazio. Só havia o som muito próximo de seus ouvidos de uma criatura faminta.

"Ah...! É verdade!" – e suas pernas voltaram a receber a ordem de correr.

Elise Ashford e seu desaparecimento misterioso teriam de ficar para depois. Agora, havia a prioridade máxima de manter-se viva a qualquer custo em sua mente.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Um clarão no céu chuvoso indicou a aproximação de uma tempestade. A chuva, de fato, ficava mais forte a cada passo que dava, como se estivesse se recusando a parar tão cedo. No Inverno, sempre costumava chover mais, mas daquele jeito que tornava tudo tão mais tenebroso ela nunca havia visto.

O bom dela é que estava lavando a mordida que ganhara quando mais três habitantes vieram juntar-se a corrida atrás de sua carne. Eles eram em número muito maior. Sinceramente, nem a coragem mais tinha a força de fazê-la correr obstinadamente, como se fosse vencer. Começava a cansar-se e aquela dorzinha na lateral da barriga era prova disso.

Teve esperanças de que fosse achar alguma coisa no meio da rua, alguma arma bizarra que pudesse diminuir o número de criaturas e dar-lhe tempo de fugir, mas não houve nada disso. Ao contrário, só houve acréscimo de inimigos e uma idéia fixa em sua mente: salvar-se se escondendo no apartamento de Archer. Muito provavelmente, ele estivesse por aí, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde teria a mesma idéia. Ela não tinha forças de ficar rondando a cidade inteira atrás dele, por mais que quisesse.

Correndo naquela direção, ela já conseguia ver claramente o apartamento de sete andares. Era alto, escuro e inconfundível. Mas então, assaltou-a um outro pensamento: e se os zeladores estivessem ali desta vez? Pensando bem, das outras vezes em que não os viu, é porque ou eles estavam varrendo lá fora ou estavam dentro de casa. Até onde conseguiu ver, as criaturas não têm tanta inteligência assim. Provavelmente, era capaz de estarem "presos" lá dentro. Tanto melhor para ela, é claro, mas tinha de levar em conta que com aquela movimentação absurda e aqueles sons atrás de si, se estivessem dentro de casa, chamaria a atenção deles, sem dúvida. E se eles pulassem na porta antes dela passar pela mesma, as coisas ficariam difíceis.

Olhou para trás, de relance, e o que viu definitivamente assustou-a: uma quantidade enorme de monstros, disformes, bocas abertas, prontas para abocanhar, todos atrás dela.

"Que terror! Eu fiz o que todos os filmes, jogos e livros dizem para não fazer: olhar para trás enquanto corre de uma situação de risco!" – ela passou a mãos pelos cabelos molhados de chuva, censurando-se pela idiotice. – "Mas... Não vai dar pra despistá-los... Vai ter que ser pela porta da frente mesmo!"

Elevador? Fora de cogitação. Ela o viu da última vez (Archer também nunca usava-o) e ele estava no sexto andar. Iriam matá-la com tempo de sobra se ela ficasse esperando por ele. Seria pelas escadas, imprimindo toda a velocidade que podia ter nas pernas para chegar à cobertura e lacrar a porta (ou simplesmente despistá-los, ficando bem quietinha).

Pensar naquelas coisas fê-la perder a noção do tempo por breves instantes, e quando notou, estava frente a frente com a porta. Sem perder-se no ritmo da corrida, abriu-a, nem tendo tempo de pensar em fechá-la, e correu para as escadarias, passando pela porta dos síndicos. Nenhum som. Bom sinal.

Pulava dois degraus por subida, apoiando o peso no corrimão. Ouvia, lá embaixo, o som das criaturas que continuavam seguindo-a, sem perder seu rastro. Monstros insistentes e malditos (mais um pouco e ela iria começar a achar que estava naquela cena do prédio do filme de zumbis que vira há pouco tempo... Será que helicópteros da Umbrella Corp. desceriam para salvá-la como fizeram com aquela mulher?). Seu arfar era contínuo, e a escuridão fracamente iluminada pela lua minguante das escadas não ajudava muito.

Um descuido e estava feito.

"...Ai, ai." – murmurava, em sua dor, jogada sobre as escadas onde havia tropeçado acidentalmente.

A dor faz misérias com as pessoas. Fazem-nas chorar, gemer, contorcer, gritar e esquecer que, há momentos atrás, estava correndo para manter-se viva. Por isso, quando a primeira mão áspera e gelada agarrou seu tornozelo, o grito veio instantaneamente, porque nem ela esperava aquilo, exatamente. Uma mordida na coxa arrancou outro gemido assustado, e suas mãos debatiam-se, procurando a liberdade.

O corpo de Aileen movia-se sozinho, procurando subir e afastar com pontapés aquelas coisas que amontoavam-se atrás do seu pedaço. Até pouco atrás, achava-se dona da situação. Isso era quando três monstros, incluindo o pai, estavam atrás dela. Agora, ela perdeu a conta de quantos eram. E nem conseguia ver Henry Dawson no meio deles. Mas sabia que ele também queria uma parte dela. Meneou a cabeça, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas de medo assolarem os olhos vermelhos. E continuou subindo, mas agora, eles estavam logo atrás dela, e não há dois ou três lances de distância.

'_Não vai dar pra despistar dessa distância...!_', pensou com uma réstia de razão que não dava-se por vencida, no meio daquele pântano de medo. '_O que eu faço, então?_'

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Passos delicados e sem um som sequer. Passos de uma boa dama que nasceu para ser. Passos da mãe que nunca chegou a ser, da esposa que nunca chegou a existir e da amante que sempre quis ser.

"_Desde tempos imemoriais continuo neste lugar..._"

Um sussurro perdido no meio da noite. O mesmo sussurro que tanto e tanto pediu socorro, mas que ninguém nunca ouviu. Uma voz tão baixinha e suave que uma terceira pessoa precisaria aguçar a audição para entendê-la.

"_...E absolutamente nada mudou._"

Não haviam vestidos vaporosos e discretos nem tratamentos polidos, mas a dor no coração era a mesma que sentia desde aquela época.

"_Quando poderei alijar de meu coração esta dor que me martiriza...?_"

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Com um estrondo, abriu a pesada porta de metal que, há dois anos, Lisa Sheffield também abriu e que tantas outras pessoas também o fizeram, sentindo novamente contra si o vento frio e a chuva abundante. Logo atrás de si, as criaturas da cidade amaldiçoada continuavam vindo e vindo. Seu ritmo de corrida caíra drasticamente, afinal, havia dois machucados latejando incessantemente, liberando aquele líquido da mesma cor de seus olhos, indicando-lhe a dor e a ferida.

Um rasgo de pele e tecido. Uma mordida. Prelúdio para a transformação. Afinal, quando se recebem demasiadas, a ponto de morrer, ela viraria um deles. E por saber disso, por não querer morrer daquela forma tão inútil, é que tremia e apenas conseguia encarar pasmada aqueles que agora entravam e amontoavam-se, querendo todos passarem de uma vez pela mínima porta.

Quando enfim transpuseram aquele último obstáculo, foi o bastante para jogarem-se sobre ela. Aileen tentou, inutilmente, gritar e debater-se, mas eram em número muito maior. A dor que sentia era inexplicável. Agora, de alguma forma, podia sentir-se ainda mais próxima de Archer: finalmente soube o que ele sentiu quando foi escondido num monte de criaturas que queriam lhe comer.

Mas, naquela ocasião, haviam coisas que agora estavam ali e coisas que não estavam ali. Uma espingarda. Ela precisava da espingarda do rapaz. Mas ela não estava ali. Em contrapartida, tinha em seu poder uma mochila cheia de compras e um urso. Talvez fosse o suficiente (a razão ainda não havia abandonado-a totalmente! Talvez isso também fosse uma vocação).

'_Será que funciona mesmo...?_'

Apesar da descrença e do número muito maior de inimigos, ela não esperou. Tirou das costas (bem... A razão podia ser muito boa, mas fê-la esquecer totalmente, até então, que tinha uma mochila nas costas) a mochila e jogou-a contra o rosto disforme de um deles. O mesmo voou (ela tinha essa força?!), arremessado para longe da massa de criaturas, o que fez as outras virarem-se temporariamente para ver a cena.

Aproveitando-se desta distração, golpeou mais uma. Podia não ser uma espingarda, nem ter balas que podiam furar o crânio e matá-las definitivamente, mas tinha ao menos uma coisa que podia afastá-las temporariamente, até ter outra idéia menor.

Ergueu-se rapidamente, atraindo mais uma vez a atenção daqueles que, esquecendo-se totalmente da possível dor que poderiam sentir, saltaram mais uma vez sobre ela. Aileen, encurralada, apenas desferia golpes contra quem quer que fosse, e eles davam certo. Mas ela desacordava um e vinham mais três em cima de si. Era uma luta desigual. E seu corpo já não tinha forças para acompanhar aquele ritmo frenético. Agora, as mordidas apareciam em outros lugares.

Pisou em falso e sentiu o corpo pender para trás. Só então viu o que aguardava-a: o piso frio e a rua escura sete andares abaixo. Encurralada de vez.

"Essa não..." – gemeu.

Ao jogar a mochila para trás, para atirá-la com toda a força contra o rosto de mais algum monstro, perdeu o equilíbrio. O pé já estava mais para o lado sem nenhum concreto do que o onde ela podia ficar bem. Era instintivo, afinal, dezenas de criaturas estavam logo ali, empurrando-a para a morte de qualquer jeito.

Lisa Sheffield jogou-se daquele mesmo lugar por livre e espontânea vontade, apenas com Archer como testemunha. Mas Aileen não queria aquilo, e simplesmente deslizou, sentindo o ar frio da noite embalando-a num consolo de morte.

A vida recusou-se a dar-se à morte assim tão fácil. De um jeito que ela nunca poderia explicar de novo como fez, agarrou-se na borda do prédio, firmemente, sentindo o nada abaixo de seus pés e ouvindo os grunhidos daqueles que tentaram acompanhá-la mas não conseguiram agarrar-se em lugar algum. Ouvia vagamente o som desses mesmos monstros caindo lá embaixo, com os trovões tentando torná-los menos perturbadores.

Não havia mais mochila, ela caíra também. E sobraram alguns poucos que permaneceram lá em cima, e agora encaravam-na, prontos para saborearem a presa que ficou perdida ali, na posição mais vulnerável possível. A saliva deles caía sobre seu rosto, e era inconfundível, porque não era gelada como a chuva. Sentiu asco e medo.

Quis gritar qualquer coisa, mas a voz não saía.

Foi quando ouviu um som forte, que sobressaltou-a de imediato, quase fazendo-a soltar-se dali. E no mesmo instante, o monstro que ía pegá-la despencou sobre si, caindo pelas suas costas lá para baixo. Mais uma vez o som de um corpo estatelando-se na calçada (será que seria seguro baixar os olhos e vê-los?). E mais outros sons, e em meio ao seu medo, ela não conseguia reconhecer aquilo.

No segundo seguinte, como se fosse o sol afastando a chuva dali, o rosto de Archer apareceu. Tinha os cabelos molhados de chuva, mais escuros do que o habitual, mas os olhos continuavam com o mesmo azul-piscina que ele roubara da água.

"Segura a minha mão, Aileen!" – ele disse.

"A-Ar... Archer...?!" – a albina não conseguia acreditar que era ele ali.

E, apesar disso, ela obedeceu-o prontamente, abandonando-se no braço que segurou, deixando que ele puxasse-a para a segurança da cobertura de novo. Os olhos da garota fixaram-se imediatamente na arma que ele trazia ao seu lado. Então, foi isso que apagou definitivamente os outros (de fato, os cadáveres deles estavam jogados por ali).

Houve um breve segundo de silêncio, pesado e sempre pairando, até que ele abraçou-a. Era sufocante, como se tivesse acabado de tirá-la do inferno.

"O que diabos você tá fazendo aqui?!" – quando finalmente soltou-a, seu rosto demonstrava que parecia zangado.

"...E-eu achei que você fosse estar por aqui... Queria me esconder, e..." – a garota realmente queria falar algo que prestasse, mas não conseguia.

"Como faria para abrir a porta, mesmo que eu estivesse aqui?"

A razão e racionalidade perfeita podiam ajudá-la nas piores horas, mas elas sempre iriam deixar um buraco na história. O rapaz tinha toda a razão.

"Me desculpe, Archer... Desculpe..." – ela encolheu-se, não soube se de medo, alívio ou frio, e chorou. Definitivamente, virou uma fracote idiota que fazia isso por qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia parar, apesar de querer fazê-lo.

Até pouco tempo, ele achou que a garota fosse morrer. E ouvi-la chorar, de alguma forma, o aliviou. Era como se soubesse que agora ficaria viva.

"Pare de chorar..." – sussurrou.

"Desculpe..." – mas ela não parou.

'_É a Aileen, essa pessoa que está te atraindo agora?_'

Desde que a conheceu, a albina sempre pareceu-lhe apenas uma garota mimada e chata de cidade grande, que achava-se a mais sabida, mas que morria de medo e de inutilidade ao menor sinal de perigo. Como se ela fosse um peso morto. Mas, de alguma forma, ela adaptou-se. Enfrentou o pânico que aquela cidade inspirava, como ele fez, e tornou-se uma pessoa capaz de lutar quando a situação exigisse.

E ela o salvou. Chorou por ele. Impediu que morresse. Enfrentou toda uma situação que poucos enfrentariam pela sua sobrevivência.

Por mais que parecessem coisas banais, aquilo importava. E muito. No meio da solidão de estar por conta própria num lugar cheio de monstros, com a perspectiva de morrer a qualquer dia da pior maneira possível, aquilo era um oásis. Seven Sisters amadurecia as pessoas... E também as unia irremediavelmente.

'_Sim, Elise. É ela aquela que eu amo agora._'

Tocou no rosto dela. Era macio e gelado. Sentiu-a retesar-se com o toque, e então, seus olhos encontraram-se. Desde a primeira vez que viram-se ele ficou impressionado com aquele vermelho. Era rubro como o sangue (bem, o albinismo óculo-cutâneo consistia na íris ser vermelha porque é o sangue correndo pelos olhos, mas...), e eram muito penetrantes. Provavelmente, nem a própria dona sabia do fascínio que suas orbes podiam exercer.

A maldição, a tarde frustrante com Elise, o pavor que sentiu quando viu da rua a albina quase cair do mesmo prédio onde a ex-namorada jogou-se... Tudo isso parecia pertencer à outro mundo há anos-luz daquele momento.

"Archer...?" – ouviu-a perguntar, num sussurro.

'_Eu sinto que, se fizer isso, algo ruim vai acontecer futuramente..._', pensou. Mas, mesmo assim, foi egoísta. Ele não tinha mais ouvidos para o resto.

Ali mesmo, no meio da chuva torrencial, no chão frio da cobertura do seu prédio, Archer Crowell puxou Aileen Dawson para si, sentindo-a trêmula, possivelmente do medo que até há pouco estava sentindo, e beijou-a. Não havia mais cadáveres nem ameaças de morte... Só havia o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas e o calor de seu corpo.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**A Cidade Falsa e Verdadeira**_.


	14. A Cidade Falsa e Verdadeira

O chão do cemitério era tão frio quanto as palavras daquele que agora deixava o lugar. Naquele amontoado de pó e epitáfios, não havia lugar para a felicidade. Todo aquele ambiente exalava morte e dor. Era o que ela estava exalando também. Ela e o cemitério eram um só. Eram iguais.

Eram um só. Como ela e ele. Como ele dizia. Como o que fazia.

Um só.

A lápide de Lisa Sheffield foi a única testemunha que nunca poderia contar o que aquela garota fez na sua frente. Mas não, não foi nada surpreendente. Foi até esperado: ela ficou do mesmo jeito que estava. Baixou os olhos, os pensamentos, os desejos e despedaçou-se de dentro para fora.

De dentro para fora. Como uma purificação.

"Acabou... Acabou... É assim que o fim chega? Dessa forma tão...? É assim que se acaba...?" – ela repetia sem parar, lavada em prantos e desesperança. Definitivamente, agora estava por sua conta. – "Não há mais ilusões... Eu não tenho mais pra onde fugir... Acabou..."

O que lhe restava? Enfrentar de cabeça erguida tudo aquilo onde estava envolvida sem seu consentimento? Não. Ela não queria isso.

'_Eu não quero mais um amanhã... Quero que acabe..._'. Lisa nunca ouviu isso de seu túmulo. Ninguém, nem o cemitério, uma unidade viva, nem o vento, nem os insetos. Ninguém ouviu-a dizer aquilo.

Um pensamento solitário como sua silhueta.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Quarta Noite: **_**A Cidade Falsa e Verdadeira**_.

Até então, o único beijo que havia dado em alguém foi... Não, ela nunca fora desses carinhos. Nunca gostou dessas intimidades que prendiam as pessoas. E, na única vez em que tomou a iniciativa, a pessoa em questão estava desacordada. Foi algo 'premeditado', algo que, mesmo não tendo consciência, ela quis. Entretanto, agora era diferente.

No começo, ela quis fugir. Debater-se e correr para bem longe. Enfrentar os habitantes da cidade era mais encorajador do que aquilo.

Mas havia um par de braços prendendo-a, impedindo sua fuga. Sentiu-se totalmente sem reação. Sempre achou que o amor e essas intimidades banais fossem algo designado para os outros, não para si. As pessoas 'saudáveis e normais' mereciam desfrutar dessas besteiras. Ela sempre tinha mais o que fazer. Manteve-se indiferente, aquela foi sua salvação. E agora, no meio daquela chuva e daquele beijo, ela pegou-se desejando que aqueles sentimentos idiotas pudessem ser dela também.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, como que hesitando ao entregar-se àquele momento. Até pouco tempo atrás, achou que fosse morrer tendo apenas no histórico um beijo desesperado. E agora, aquilo caiu por terra. Não havia mais o frio da tempestade nem do medo, aquilo acabara.

Só restou a calmaria nos braços daquele garoto até ele afastar-se.

"Archer..." – ela sussurrou, mas, na verdade, devia ter sussurrado seu próprio nome. Era com ela mesma que estava assustada.

"Ah é, me desculpe... Eu esqueci..." – ele sorriu. E, então, a boca dele desceu até o ouvido da garota. – "Eu te amo, Aileen."

Se fosse possível sentir um calor insuportável debaixo de uma tempestade torrencial, ela só o soube naquele momento.

"Não é uma mentira, é...?" – não conseguiu perguntar outra coisa.

"Claro que não, idiota! Eu falo sério, juro." – abraçou-a de novo, extasiado por sentir de novo algo que achou que não encontraria mais.

"...Mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Obrigada, Archer..." – aninhou-se no ombro molhado do rapaz. – "Eu também... Sempre o amei..." – e corou, como a inexperiente que era, ao dizer-lhe isso.

O oásis veio mais uma vez quando ele beijou-a. Nunca achou que aquilo pudesse ser tão bom. Não, pelo menos, com as narrações risonhas das outras meninas da escola, que ela ouvia casualmente, ou com aqueles filmes românticos e chatos. Mas, agora era sua vez de ser romântica e chata, como aquelas pessoas eram. E, diferente do que sempre imaginou, estava gostando.

Um arrepio inconsciente passou-lhe o corpo quando ele deslizou as mãos por suas costas úmidas. Entreabriu mais os lábios, sem querer, e o corpo rendeu-se. Uma dor aguda, porém, pronunciou-se no seu membro inferior.

"...Ah, espere."

"Hã? O que foi?"

"M-minha perna, eu acho..." – e ela pegou-se envergonhada por encerrar daquele jeito algo pelo qual ela estava, secretamente, esperando.

O garoto tocou em seus cabelos, como quem acha engraçado, e olhou para a perna dela. Lá estava a pior mordida, é claro, aquela que ganhou sabe-se lá de quem nas escadarias daquele mesmo prédio. E ela continuava sangrando.

"É verdade!" – ele ficou num estado de alerta ao ver isso. – "Vamos sair daqui, você precisa cuidar disso, Aileen."

"É, mas... Mas..."

"Nada de 'mas'. Vem cá." – ajoelhou-se.

Aquela mesma pose. Quando eles se conheceram, ela achou que o garoto dos olhos azuis e arma na mão fosse deixá-la sozinha de novo, mas ele apenas ajoelhara-se e virou para oferecer-lhe as costas. Amparo, era isso. E a albina sorriu, não se fazendo de rogada desta vez.

Aceitou o amparo dele, sendo erguida do chão. E, desta vez, ele não tocou na sua bunda. Muito bom.

"Ei, você aprendeu a lição." – ela comentou, rindo das lembranças do fato passado.

"Quê? Ah, claro." – o rapaz também pareceu lembrar. – "É... Depois de ouvir a sua voz chata berrando porcarias, é impossível continuar."

"EI!"

"Ainda vai me estuprar se eu te encher o saco?"

E, diferente do que pensou que ia fazer, ela só abriu um largo sorriso e descansou sua cabeça na dele.

"Vou sim! E anda logo, minha perna está latejando!"

"Dar à vítima a ilusão de que ela manda em alguma coisa é uma tática tão básica e antiga quanto o mundo, sabia?"

"De tarados pervertidos, talvez."

"...Talvez."

"Você não ousaria...!"

"Eu ousaria?"

Um beliscão provou o contrário. E um gemido contido selou o entendimento do presente fato.

"Aie, sua...!"

"Ah é, e eu quero a minha mochila. Ela caiu lá embaixo..." – e a garota fez uma cara de quem nem havia beliscado aquele que estava levando-a em segurança há pouco.

"Tá louca se tá achando que eu vou des..."

Mais um beliscão.

"...Ai, ai, tá bom... Eu vou." – suspiro.

"Obrigada."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Ao largá-la no apartamento para ir pegar (com a ameaça de coisas muito piores que simples beliscões) a mochila que a garota deixou cair quando também quase caiu com ela, Aileen suspirou. A perna ainda latejava e sangrava, e sinceramente, ela tinha medo de ver o quão ruim estava aquele machucado.

Sem maiores alternativas, ela dirigiu-se até o banheiro. E lá, tirou sua calça. O sangue que começava a coagular-se grudou na mesma, tornando mais difícil e dolorido o processo de arrancá-la. Com um brusco puxão, ela livrou-se da peça incômoda, e sentiu a dor e o sangue escorrer de novo, com ainda mais rapidez agora. Suspirando pesadamente pela falta de sorte, encheu-se de coragem para tentar encarar aquele banho.

Já previa a dor, e quando a água quente tocou-a, ela soube o quanto doía. Permaneceu obstinadamente ali embaixo, mas a água que ia para o ralo era tingida de vermelho-vivo e não levava a sensação de dor extrema. Haviam outras feridas também, mas elas não doíam. Como aprendera por aí: o cérebro só se concentra numa dor mais forte e 'esquece' das outras.

Saindo do banheiro, depois de minutos perdidos até ela lembrar-se onde havia deixado o estojo de Primeiros Socorros, encontrou o garoto de pé perto da porta, examinando o conteúdo da mochila escura dela.

"O que está fazendo?!" – cruzou os braços.

"Checando." – ele respondeu. – "Com muita sorte, seus livros secam e ainda podem ser lidos, mas eu não levo muita fé nisso não... Ah, o ursinho precisa de um sol... E como essa coisa pesa."

"São livros intelectuais. Têm de pesar."

"Sei... Eu mesmo já li a série do '_The Black Tower_'. Caso não tenha notado, não tem nada de intelectual nela."

'Como ousa insultar o mestre King?', era o que devia perguntar. Ao invés disso, num engasgo, a questão foi outra. – "Quê?! Quando fez isso?!"

"Ano passado. A biblioteca guarda muito mais do que imagina, garotinha..." – ele sorriu, deixando em cima do sofá as coisas dela. – "Vou tomar banho."

"Hum... Já está limpo..." – cara emburrada.

"Obrigado."

A albina jogou-se no sofá de coloração escura e fechou os olhos. Naqueles momentos de tensão, ela nunca achou que fosse conseguir vestir mais uma vez seu pijama, como estava fazendo agora. Nem que fosse ter outro momento de calmaria, como este que estava tendo.

O importante, porém, é que estava acontecendo. Era disso que precisava saber. Suspirou, lembrando-se repentinamente do pai. Ele estava atrás dela também. Teria levado um tiro? Na hora, nem parou para pensar nele. Mas, agora, a calma trazia os pensamentos mais incômodos.

"...Ei, quando é que dá pra tirar essas coisas, Aileen?" – ouviu a voz do garoto.

Abriu os olhos e encarou-o, exausta por alguma razão. Por mais que a visão dele sem camisa pudesse ser um colírio para ela, não tinha ânimo para demonstrar isso.

"Amanhã, eu acho."

"Sério? Ainda bem. Esses pontos são chatos." – sentou-se perto dela, suspirando.

"Não está com frio?" – chegou a questionar-lhe automaticamente.

"Incrivelmente, não..."

Eles ficaram quietos, mas nenhum deles pensou em nada. Houve apenas aquele silêncio de duas pessoas exaustas demais. Quando se está sozinho, você apenas tem os seus problemas. Mas, de alguma forma, quando dois ou mais se juntam, seus problemas também são compartilhados.

"Ei, Archer... Você atirou no meu pai?"

"O senhor Dawson? Não." – respondeu imediatamente, só então adquirindo o mesmo tom sério que ela. – "Disso eu tenho certeza."

"Como pode...?"

"Eu lembro exatamente do senhor Dawson na sua forma transformada (afinal, de alguma forma, ele tá sempre atrás de você). E, sendo assim, eu sei que ele não estava entre aqueles nos quais atirei."

"Ou seja... Ele caiu?"

"Quando fui pegar sua mochila, Aileen, eles já não estavam mais lá. Essas coisas são mais resistentes do que você pensa." – fez um beicinho inconformado. – "Quebram todos os ossos do corpo e ainda podem andar. Acredite... Eu já tentei outras coisas, antes da espingarda."

"Entendo..." – e sentiu-se definitivamente aliviada.

Sem pensar ou considerar absolutamente nada, ela inclinou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou-se ficar ali. Sentiu seu braço enlaçá-la delicadamente. Ao menos, um lugar seguro neste mundo.

"Não está com fome?"

"Você tá?"

E riu quando respondeu. – "Tá, eu também não..."

"Acho que essa é a primeira vez que a casa tá tão silenciosa. Geralmente, estamos estudando ou assistindo TV, não?" – comentou distraidamente, olhando para o teto.

"Às vezes, eu roubo uma comida ou outra de madrugada também." – sorriu.

"É, eu sei. A geladeira sempre parece mais vazia de manhã." – tocou nos cabelos dela, numa carícia fugidia.

Podia parecer estranho aquele silêncio todo. Para alguém de fora, iria parecer que os dois estavam ainda mais distantes. Mas não. Tanto Archer quanto Aileen sabiam que aquele, talvez, fosse o real sentido da palavra 'carinho'. Estavam silenciosamente apoiando um ao outro.

Parecia tão gélido, é verdade. Se fosse antes, ela diria que o rapaz não a amava como confessara há algum tempo, debaixo da chuva. Mas era mentira. Agora, ela tinha certeza de que ele também gostava dela. Aquele silêncio protegido pelos seus braços calorosos era a resposta. E talvez, por confiar naquela quietude cúmplice, foi que ela deixou escapar aquilo, como se fosse um suspiro.

"Hoje eu vi a Elise..."

"A Elise?" – ele acabou lembrando-se do que havia sido obrigado a fazer. E soube que, sempre quando ouviria este nome, iria lembrar disso. – "Quando?"

Quando enfim deu-se conta do que havia feito, meneou a cabeça, conformada. Hora ou outra, ela achava que devia contar-lhe. A exaustão também contribuía para a pouca vontade de mentir.

"De noite. Não faz muito..."

Como Aileen previa, o rapaz remexeu-se, soltando-a brevemente, e encarou-a, como se buscasse a confirmação da brincadeirinha idiota.

"Ei, isso é uma brincadeira, certo?"

"Não. Juro que a vi hoje." – confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – "Ela estava estranha... Nem parecia a Elise que eu conheço. Mas sumiu repentinamente, como um fantasma."

"Não foi uma ilusão de ótica ou alguma coisa do tipo? Você estava nervosa." – respondeu. – "Eu também já vi coisas quando estava muito assustado."

"Tenho absoluta certeza de que era ela."

"Você descobre uma resposta... E aparecem, então, mais duas perguntas."

"Será que ela tem realmente tudo a ver com isso...?" – a pergunta da garota foi feita num tom distante, como se ela apenas estivesse pensando alto.

Aileen sentiu, então, os braços de Archer envolverem-na de forma mais possessiva do que antes. Respirou fundo, perguntando-se quando aquela sensação de pernas trêmulas iria parar quando ele chegava perto de si.

"Vamos parar de falar disso, por favor..."

"Tem razão... Mesmo que fiquemos debatendo a noite toda sobre o fato, é improvável que viemos a chegar a um acordo..."

"É por isso que eu gosto de você." – ele riu. – "Sempre prática."

"Claro, claro, conversa de todo tarad...!" – e engasgou-se de novo. – "O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO...?!"

A pergunta tinha resposta óbvia: ele havia puxado a perna dela para si, apoiando-a no colo dele, e agora puxava para cima a parte que cobria-lhe o tornozelo da sua calça do pijama. O ato, mais obviamente ainda, fez a albina corar visivelmente até a última raiz de cabelo, afinal, a cena era perigosa, no mínimo.

"Estou checando a sua perna, Aileen." – ele respondeu, rindo do susto dela.

"E-eu... Eu estou bem! S... Saia daí, Archer, a-agora!..." – pedia, tropeçando nas palavras de vergonha.

O rapaz sabia que ela estava bem. Afinal, se havia algo que Aileen aprendera naqueles dias de horror foi a cuidar de feridas. Tinha até um dom nato para isso (mas duvidava que tivesse paciência para lidar com outros vivos). Logo, na sua própria perna, é natural que ela tivesse cuidado bem demais.

"Será mesmo? Acho que ainda está doendo."

"N-não está não...!"

E tal qual ela pensou que o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos faria, sentiu os lábios dele encostarem-se nas bandagens de seu ferimento na perna. Mesmo sabendo que faria isso, não pôde evitar que um arrepio (que, Deus a perdoe, achou delicioso) subisse-lhe pela espinha.

"Pa-pare, Archer...!"

"É para sarar, ora essa." – e o sorriso jocoso dele só parecia instigá-la mais.

"Só dão um beijinho nessas horas... Pare, por favor..." – suspirava, mas o corpo estava mentindo, porque ele parecia dizer o oposto do que ela dizia.

"Você mesma disse que eu sou um maldito pervertido." – e ele continuava subindo.

"E-eu estava... Brincando... Ah, pare com isso, ou eu..." – calou-se. Alguma vergonha dentro dela impediu-a de falar o resto.

"Só se admitir que está gostando."

"Você... É cruel..." – um suspiro mais prolongado do que desejava a princípio escapou-lhe, deixando sua pessoa ainda mais nervosa.

"Sim, eu sei." – maldito risinho divertido.

O fato do pai ter caído de sete andares ou de ter visto Elise desaparecer como se fosse brumas de Inverno não parecia mais ter importância alguma agora. Aliás, ela sequer pensava nisso.

Quando a boca dele uniu-se mais uma vez à sua, desta vez sem chuva ou frio, ela achou que fosse desfalecer. Aquele primeiro pareceu tão bom, mas se fosse possível, este estava ainda melhor. Afinal, naquele sequer houve tempo de sentir este mesmo calor que estava apossando-se de seu corpo agora. Só houve a surpresa outrora, e agora, vinha a certeza de que o queria com ela.

Ela sentia os braços dele envolverem-na mais uma vez e o som do sofá cedendo ao seu peso. Se pudesse ainda pensar em alguma coisa, diria que aquela situação estava adquirindo um tom que sequer planejava chegar perto a princípio. Mas, algo realmente forte, no qual ela estava quase cogitando pensar, era no quanto estava irreconhecível: até algum tempo atrás, jamais achou que um dia iria estar na casa de um garoto, beijando-o na cobertura do prédio dele e depois no seu sofá. Aliás, jamais achou que fosse deixar alguém deslizar as mãos daquele jeito por suas costas esguias. Ainda mais quando este alguém, aliás, está sem camisa. Definitivamente, estava anormalmente estranha.

Ao invés de reclamar por isso, chamá-lo de pervertido ou sair correndo, ela simplesmente entregou-se àquelas sensações que ele despertava nela. Talvez devesse pensar que era estranho... Afinal, eles eram apenas estudantes normais, menores de idade... Mas não conseguia ver nada de anormal naquilo. Antes de serem tudo que ela numerou, ainda eram 'almas que se desejavam' (lera isto em algum lugar e achou muito tosco na época, mas agora, não achava nada melhor para ilustrar a idéia).

Só soube que, no fim, ela também o estava enlaçando pelo pescoço, praticamente colada ao corpo dele.

"...Eu te amo." – ouviu a voz baixa dele contra seu ouvido e arrepiou-se de novo.

Havia uma sensação imensa de exaustão em seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma ânsia que crescia desmedidamente.

"Eu também..." – foi o que conseguiu dizer de volta.

Archer encarou-a, e então, teve vontade de perguntar-lhe algo. Mas deixou aquilo para lá, e quando Aileen achou que ele fosse beijá-la na boca outra vez, sentiu-o percorrer seu pescoço. Apertou as mãos automaticamente nas costas dele, achando aquilo tão randômico que chegava a ser prazeroso. O garoto aspirou fundo o cheiro adocicado dela, e fechou os olhos, apertando-a mais contra o corpo.

Tomada de uma coragem que não soube de onde veio, a albina saiu de sua aparente passividade, explorando as costas desnudas dele com suas mãos. O toque delicado fez Archer retesar-se inicialmente, mas no instante seguinte voltou a relaxar, extasiado. Beijou-a nos lábios e, em seguida, foi descendo. Queria delineá-la e gravar em seus sentidos cada pedaço dela. Sabia tanto quanto ela que, talvez, estivessem indo para um caminho sem volta, mas o corpo dele estava quente como o dela, ardendo no calor do desejo que sentiam.

Amar doía, mas era a dor mais inebriante de todas. E ele entendia muito de dor. Mas agora que ela estava com ele, não havia mais dor. Só havia uma agradável sensação de liberdade. Por ela e pelas pessoas que ele amou, sua pessoa desejava um futuro. Queria um futuro com ela. Era isso que ele declamou com seus gestos quando segurou de leve o rosto dela entre suas mãos e deu-lhe um selinho sutil. E a albina compreendeu aquela mensagem silenciosa, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas outra vez. Abraçou-o, como se quisesse protegê-lo de toda dor que aquela cidade e seus habitantes fizeram-no ter. Como se quisesse dar-lhe enfim o oposto do que todo o resto do mundo sempre proporcionou.

Ela escondeu o rosto na curva de seus ombros quando sentiu-o erguê-la do sofá e conduzi-la. Corou de leve quando viu a cama onde sempre dormia. Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, e esta sensação só agravou-se quando foi delicadamente depositada em cima dos lençóis gelados.

"Creio que é lugar mais digno da senhorita..." – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Chega de conversa fiada e venha logo, Archer." – um dia, ainda iria descobrir que espírito demoníaco possuiu seu corpo quando falou aquilo.

O rapaz riu da ousadia dela e inclinou-se, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Tirou-lhe as partes de cima e de baixo do pijama num instante, e então, afastou-se para encará-la melhor. Só pôde achá-la a mais bela criatura deste mundo e, encantado, mordiscando seu pescoço, ele deslizou as mãos até o fecho do sutiã dela.

A cada peça de roupa retirada, a cada toque ousado, mais o calor que os consumia parecia aumentar. Mas não houve nenhuma precipitação, ao contrário do esperado, não houve pressa; eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo e não sabiam. Foram carícias delicadas, sempre com o cuidado de jamais machucarem-se (mais do que já estavam, porém, era impossível), sempre com a singeleza de duas crianças que ainda sim eram.

E quando nenhum dos dois queria esperar mais, foi sem pressa, sempre encarando aquelas orbes vermelhas, que ele a fez dele para todo sempre. Seus corpos moviam-se em perfeita harmonia, encaixavam e completavam-se como se houvessem sido feitos um para o outro desde o princípio. A garota gemia baixinho, como se estivessem arrancando dela aqueles suspiros, e agarrava-se em Archer como se ele fosse o único capaz de protegê-la do mundo.

Os corpos dos dois explodiram numa profusão de sensações desconhecidas que queimava-os lentamente, numa sensação inebriante, como se todas as coisas do mundo estivessem em hialina sintonia. Como se, por um momento, nada mais existisse senão aquelas mãos entrelaçadas. Foi um arrebatamento inconsciente, uma paixão devastadora e, ainda sim, extremamente calma, e os dois sentiram as almas unirem-se para sempre debaixo daquele momento.

Era o oposto de dor o que estavam sentindo.

E, muito tempo depois, naquela mesma noite, enquanto Aileen Dawson dormia placidamente abraçada a ele, o rapaz Crowell soube que seria sempre ela o grande amor da sua vida: aquela com quem ele descobriu o sabor de ser adulto.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Lentamente, seus olhos escarlates abriram-se. Sentia ainda o calor das cobertas quentíssimas do Inverno, mas havia um outro componente ainda melhor: os braços de Archer. Eles afastavam qualquer sensação ruim que ainda viesse a ter. Nem mais a dor da perna ferida ela sentia mais. Por alguma razão, tudo sumiu, deixando apenas uma sensação de contentamento.

Sentia-se outra. Um deslumbramento estonteante e agudo, uma visão que ela jamais teve antes do mundo. Agora, ela compreendia os poetas que tão inutilmente tentavam descrever aqueles sentimentos, entendia os livros que seguiam o mesmo caminho, entendia porque tantas guerras e importância para estas coisas... Ela finalmente compreendia. Podia jurar que, agora, era dona de si.

Seu pai, seus avós, as pessoas que conhecia... Todas eram suas iguais agora. E, tinha de admitir, todos os lugares nos quais ouvia falar disso estavam certos: era o ápice da existência humana. Não importava se tinha dezesseis ou trinta anos... Simplesmente era assim (bem, talvez esta fosse ser a única mancha em sua vida, mas a maioria das universitárias que conhecia, por exemplo, gabavam-se por perderem a virgindade aos dezoito ou dezenove anos, e ela estava bem mais adiantada, agora, que as mesmas... Seria, então, uma espécie de 'veterana'?!).

Virou-se, assim, para poder olhá-lo. Como notara antes, ele parecia um menino quando dormia. Vai ver, no sono é o único momento no qual podemos realmente descansar de todos os problemas. Tocou-lhe nos lábios, traçando-os, num estado terno de distração.

Só foi notar que ele estava então acordado quando sentiu-o abraçá-la pela cintura, puxando-a na sua direção até encontrar-se com os olhos dele.

"Bom dia." – foi o que disse, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Archer." – ela respondeu.

Ele beijou seu rosto e, depois, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro mais uma vez, fechando os olhos preguiçosamente.

"Já é hora de acordar...? Tem aula hoje, né?" – segurou a mão dela, como que pedindo-lhe para compartilhar da sua opinião. – "Queria tanto matá-la..."

"Nem vem com essa, dorminhoco." – a albina descansou a cabeça no ombro desnudo dele. – "Hoje tem revisão para as provas de fim do bimestre."

"Ora, sois mais preguiçosos do que imaginava. Acaba de bater as dez da manhã."

E então, bruscamente a tranqüila atmosfera estabelecida ao acordarem foi quebrada, quando ouviram aquela terceira voz que não saiu de nenhum deles. Os adolescentes viraram-se na direção da janela do quarto e o que viram lá foi tão forte que acabou por descarregar uma sensação muito forte de susto em suas pessoas. Deixou-os estáticos, por assim dizer.

Uma jovem vestida com roupas punks e negras, de longos e sedosos cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos castanhos sem vida estava sentada ali na janela, indicando-lhes as dez da manhã de Seven Sisters: um céu escuro e espesso, sem lua, e os mesmos trovões que abalaram a noite anterior, mas desta vez, sem uma gota de chuva. Se aguçassem os ouvidos, poderiam até mesmo ouvir os grunhidos dos habitantes que ainda não saíram da eterna peregrinação de um transformado.

A escuridão da noite, enfim, tomava o lugar da gloriosa manhã.

"Bom dia aos dois, Stephan e Felicia."

**Continua...**

**Nota:** _E a partir de agora, o final de Seven Sisters se aproxima... Obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês têm me dado. ^^_

**Próxima Noite: **_**Alice I**_.


	15. Alice I

Foi instintivo. Quando percebeu, já estava abraçando a albina ao seu lado, numa vã tentativa de protegê-la do pior. Que pior? O que seria pior que ouvir, em plena manhã, quando acha-se que tudo está temporariamente acabado, os grunhidos famintos daqueles que dominam as noites?

"Elise...? É você mesma?" – ele engoliu em seco. – "O que diabos faz aqui?!"

"É assim que recebes a mim depois de tantas e tantas décadas, Stephan?" – a garota dos olhos mortos riu. – "Teu amor por Felicia foi tão forte a ponto de olvidares aquele cavalheirismo que tinhas para comigo?"

"...Ela não é a Elise, Archer. Olhe bem pra ela."

E, de fato, a pseudo-punk dos gestos mesurados não lembrava em nada aquela que agora estava sentada na janela, como se a noite escura e cheia de trovões lá fora fosse a perfeita moldura para seu rosto.

"Quem é você, maldita?" – a voz da albina não podia ter saído mais angustiada.

A jovem deu um risinho antes de responder.

"Decerto, eu devia admoestar-te por dirigir-se a minha pessoa com tamanho desrespeito. Tu, por acaso, olvidares de que não passas de uma reles serviçal, Felicia?"

"Admoestar-nos? O que vai fazer?!" – agarrou o braço do rapaz que a abraçava, aceitando em sua totalidade aquele gesto protetor.

"Seja lá quem você for, saia daqui agora." – e a voz dele era séria.

"Oh... Até tu estás desrespeitando-me, Stephan? Que desagradável surpresa os anos trouxeram-me. Tuas palavras também deveriam ser mais medidas. Mas, acredita-me, por agora olvidarei tuas ofensas."

Naquela noite, tudo estava em paz, em comunhão divina. Não havia nenhuma dissonância, nenhuma desarmonia. E agora, mal acordavam, e já estavam de cara com uma Elise Ashford totalmente diferente daquela que, geralmente, viam: era uma pessoa de linguagem rebuscada, de pose fatal, com uma segurança assassina que jamais aquela tímida garotinha mostraria.

"Ah, espere!" – Aileen, de repente, teve um estalo. – "Você não é Elise, então... Você é a pessoa que iniciou a 'Maldição'?"

"...'_Maldição_'? É assim que vós chamais minha agonia no presente, então?" – e sorriu, deliciada por alguma razão. – "Eu tenho estado nestes lugares pragmáticos por muitos anos... Estou tomada pela ira e pelo fastio, queridos."

Archer, que até então não entendeu o porquê da albina ficar fazendo aquelas perguntas, soube, de repente, o que ela tramava: é claro. A arma. Ela nunca ficava longe deles. Naquela noite, aliás, estava até ali no quarto, debaixo da cama. Ele precisava desesperadamente da sua arma.

"O que aconteceu com você, Eli... Seja lá quem você for?"

"Creio que tu chamarias as circunstâncias de esdrúxulas."

"A-acredite, eu posso entendê-la, e..."

"Não achas, caríssima, que esta abjeta artimanha que estás tentando contra mim é típica de néscios?" – e a garota riu da cara que a outra fez.

Os olhos vermelhos estenderam-se no infinito a sua frente para, em seguida, voltarem a fixarem-se definitivamente na pessoa a sua frente: definitivamente, não era Ashford, mas ainda não sabia quem era. Para completar, a garota ria, mas sabia perfeitamente que a albina estava tentando ganhar tempo. Era como, se isso fosse possível de ocorrer, se aquela pessoa estivesse até lhes facilitando, deixando o rapaz pegar a arma, como uma última esmola para um inimigo inferior.

"Stephan, já achares tua arma?"

Ouvir isso fez o garoto, que até então concentrava-se em procurar a mesma, parar tudo o que estava fazendo. Pôde até mesmo ouvir a garganta conter uma ação de engolir em seco. Sacudiu a cabeça, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo.

"Pegue-a. Eu estava à vossa espera. Tua e de Felicia... Todo este tempo."

Aquilo que descobriu durante os dias em que o garoto esteve desacordado nunca levou-a a descobrir aqueles nomes que a garota que assemelhava-se à Elise falava agora. Mas Aileen sabia, de alguma maneira, que eles eram elementos essenciais para entender tudo aquilo. Só não sabia como juntá-los ao que já sabia.

"...Archer, achou a arma?" – sussurrou-lhe, logo na frente dele.

"Não. Eu acho que..." – calou-se ao sentir nas mãos um toque frio metálico. – "Não, agora eu achei."

"Esta arma foi a que lhe proveu dos meios para salvar teu invólucro físico todo este tempo, não é? Pegue-a." – e, ao invés de estar assustada ou de investir contra eles, tudo que a garota fez foi continuar sentada lá. – "Todavia, rogo-vos para que acerte. Porque, se não acertares..."

Um tiro estourou no ambiente pesado do quarto antes dela acabar a frase.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Quinta Noite: **_**Alice I**_.

Há muito tempo isto aconteceu...

Começou esta linda história com "_era uma vez_". Mas, infelizmente, ela não acabou com "_e viveram felizes para sempre_", por mais que quisesse isso.

Não é uma história absurda nem interessante. É um mundo pequenino e muito delicado, um tênue segredo que mantém todo um deslumbramento. Este segredo nunca foi despido, ninguém nunca quis saber dele.

Ninguém nunca quis saber de sua pessoa. Foi apenas mais uma mancha na Humanidade. Alguém de quem a posteridade nunca saberia de quem se tratava. Iriam ouvir seu nome e simplesmente murmurarem qualquer coisa, como: '_Foi só uma mulher qualquer. Para quê lembrar?_'.

Mas eles deveriam lembrá-la. E muito.

Porque sua história existiu...

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Inglaterra – 1842.**

Um dia glorioso na gloriosa Londres. A capital dos desejos, dos pecados, dos vestidos perfeitos e conversas tediosas. O lugar onde todas as pessoas conhecem e não conhecem todos. Onde você pode viver em um segundo toda uma eternidade. Uma cidade maravilhosa, da qual ouvira falar muito.

Com tantos lugares para visitar, porém, ela estava numa pequena capela. E ela estava cheia de pessoas que, tal qual ela, preferiam estar em outro lugar. O patriarca disse "_vamos prestar nossa solidariedade ao Lord McGreggor [1]. Ele é um investidor importante e passou por momentos difíceis ultimamente_". Ninguém, como sempre, ousou responder aquela ordem passada com uma voz calma.

A mãe e ela, com suas irmãs, vestiram-se silenciosamente e partiram ainda mais em silêncio. Até onde ouvira, Londres estava sendo atacada por ela. A peste. Todos diziam que a mãe viúva, a falecida em questão, morrera disso. Mas algumas outras línguas insinuavam que ela foi assassinada. Definitivamente, se fosse este o caso, o Lord precisava de um consolo.

Quando chegaram no lugar, ele estava cheio. Haviam nobres de todo canto, pessoas pomposas que nem pareciam estar num velório, sussurros velados... E o filho estava perto da mãe morta. E, perto dele, estava uma garota e um homem.

"...Ele não chora? Perdoe-me... O Lord McGreggor..." – sussurrou a garota, muito timidamente, para a irmã ao seu lado.

"Creio que não. Mas olvide o Lord. Estás vendo aquela jovem?"

"Aquela ao seu lado?"

"Sim. Comentam que era sua empregada." – a garota dos olhos dançantes e verdes deu um risinho.

Provavelmente, ela teria comentado de sua barriga (até havia uma frase de efeito pronta nos lábios rosados), mas não houve mais reação nem conversa quando o pai virou-se e encarou-as como se as mandasse calarem a boca. Foi o que fizeram, no fim. Mas a jovem ainda encarava os três ao lado da falecida. E em seguida, ignorou temporariamente aquele loiro de belo rosto.

'_Sua empregada..._', foi o que pensou. '_Que... Bonitinho..._'

É uma necessidade humana, essa de querer amor. E era uma necessidade sua.

Tanto que seu apelido (que apenas a irmã mais velha usava) era 'Multi-Faces'. Por que? Simples. Ela vivia num mundo permanente de sonhos. Como uma criança inocente que ainda acha que o mundo resume-se em poucas caminhadas no sol e estender-se na _causeuse_ pela tarde para ler romances. Como se tudo tornasse-se fácil depois que se encontra o verdadeiro amor.

Foi aquilo que sentiu quando soube da história do Lord. Isso era o que sentia sempre que ouvia falar ou lia alguma história de amor bonita.

Houve um dia, entretanto, em que esta inocência tão palpável e sensível foi rompida. Afinal, algo tão horrível que viveria até um futuro distante seria fruto de algo tão bom? Não. Todas as suas esperanças, antes disto, foram esmagadas até a exaustão.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sua sinfonia preferida era a Nona. A clássica. Aquele compositor devia ter sido visitado por algum Querubim do céu quando teve aquela inspiração. Se deixassem-na, poderia ficar o dia inteiro a tocar sonatas no piano. Ele sempre foi, desde pequena, uma paixão sua.

Por isso, quando sua mãe ou alguém mais queria encontrá-la quando não estava recolhida em seu quarto, podia sem dúvidas ir procurá-la na sala do piano. E, realmente, a senhora da mansão, naquela tarde, achou-a exatamente lá.

Sarah de York era uma mulher de aparência frágil e de rosto maduro, traços suaves e dignos de nobres, tal qual os cabelos cor de cobre, sempre sedosos e bem penteados, presos em coques conservadores. Usava um vestido escarlate, com detalhes em dourado, e suas jóias de ouro puro reluziam as pedras de rubis que guardavam como adorno nas lamparinas tênues dos corredores. O _frou-frou_ do seu vestido era ouvido a distância, bem como seus passinhos calculados e rápidos.

De longe, a filha caçula ouviu a mãe chegando, mas não parou. Estava no seu movimento preferido da música, embalada pela mesma, as mãos parecendo moverem-se sozinhas pelo piano, gravando as notas no âmago de seu ser. Distrair-se era algo fácil demais para ela, por isso, logo esqueceu que a mulher ficou parada na porta, como que admirando a péssima filha que tinha.

"Alice, caríssima. Acorda-te."

A jovem em questão parou, então, de tocar. Uma dissonância destruiu totalmente aquela atmosfera harmônica que construía em torno de si ao tocar Beethoven.

"Oh, minha mãe, nem a vi por aí! Perdoa-me!..."

Alice em nada parecia com sua mãe. Enquanto os cabelos da senhora eram acobreados e sedosos, tal qual os da primogênita, os da caçula eram loiríssimos, delicados e cheios de cachos. Os olhos dela eram azuis puríssimos, e nunca na família (pelo menos, as fotos não indicavam) houvera alguém com tais olhos.

De certa forma, seu nascimento foi uma vergonha, pois começou a semear boatos vergonhosos sobre a conduta impecável e a fidelidade como esposa da mãe. Até mesmo o pai, Robert de York, não gostava muito de comentar daquela garota.

"O que desejas, minha dileta mãe?" – a jovem sorriu delicadamente, descansando as mãos sobre o colo.

"Enche-te de júbilo, querida filha! Tu recebestes uma proposta de casamento."

Naquela casa, se a situação não exigisse, não chegava a ser norma, mas era um costume ir direto ao ponto, então. E foi o que a mulher fez, com seus gestos teatrais e calculados, aquele eterno sorriso congelado de quem não sente nada ao anunciar à própria filha o que considerava o 'fim da sua vida'.

"E-eu...? Falas a sério, minha mãe...?" – a garota não soube o que fazer ou dizer. De repente, todo corpo retesou-se.

"Acredita-me, é realmente a sério."

"Ma... Mas... Não deveria ser minha dileta irmã a casar-se primeiro?"

"Não vos apoquenteis. Tua irmã arranjará um casamento em breve. Preocupa-te, neste momento, com o teu próprio." – a mulher chegou mais perto da filha e tocou-a nos ombros nus. – "Ele é um cavalheiro muito agradável. Está, entretanto, preocupado com a resposta que tu lhe darás."

"Eu... E-eu ainda não penso em me casar..." – sussurrou, num fio de voz.

As mãos pálidas saíram de sua inércia inicial, tocando as teclas tremulamente. Um som muito baixinho foi produzido, o som de seu desespero, mas logo sumiu por entre as paredes ricamente decoradas da mansão.

"Oh, sim..." – e a poderosa Sarah pressionou mais os ombros diminutos da filha Alice. – "Entretanto, caríssima, lembra-te: teu pai não gostaria de perder o dinheiro que possivelmente irá ganhar com teu casamento com Lord McAllison."

"Então, minha mãe... Estás dizendo-me para tolher-me de minha vontade e casar-me com o Lord, tal qual os desejos de meu dileto pai?"

"Só estou dando-lhe a mais segura das opções. Apenas isso, caríssima."

Alice de York e Clive McAllison foram, alguns dias depois, tal qual o previsto pela sociedade em geral, apresentados definitivamente como noivos. Não houve nenhuma objeção, os pais foram totalmente a favor do casamento.

Alice tinha 15 anos, na ocasião.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Essa era uma das histórias que só circulavam através das mulheres, arcaicas conhecedoras destas barbáries: os homens da capital costumavam ser mais libertinos, pervertidos e boêmios que os da pacata área onde ela morava. Desde que soube estar definitivamente atada num futuro matrimônio com o Lord McAllison, ela não pôde deixar de assustar-se com estas histórias.

A irmã maior era uma desajustada de seu tempo: tinha língua ferina, de psique complicada e temperamento quase que latino. E era ela quem mais gostava de assustá-la com essas histórias, como se elas ainda fossem duas criancinhas, e ela dissesse "_fantasmas saem de noite pelos corredores arrastando correntes_" e a pequena boneca loira que era a caçula acreditasse. Talvez, fosse justamente por ela ser muito adiantada para a época que nunca arrumava um casamento.

Foi um golpe duro em ambas quando recebeu-se a notícia do matrimônio da menor. Mas, o mundo das mulheres é sutil demais: qualquer mágoa que pudesse haver entre elas foi dissimulada nos preparativos, bordados e comentários sonhadores sobre a noite de núpcias (que Alice sempre corava quando falava).

Em Agosto, Alice de York tinha uma carruagem preparada com todos seus pertences para casar-se na capital com o Lord e ir morar em suas propriedades. O pai já havia cuidado de toda burocracia e ela, agora, só precisaria preocupar-se com o casamento, com as palavras em latim decoradas para a ocasião e todas aquelas coisas.

No dia de sua partida, a irmã Hestia e a mãe Sarah vieram despedir-se dela. Sorriram, abraçaram a jovem com o seu longo vestido azul e o casaco negro protegendo-a do frio da época e desejaram toda a felicidade do mundo.

"Não vos apoquenteis, irmã querida. Mas acautelai-vos sempre... Estes Lords da capital são uns safardanos." – ela disse, dando-lhe uma piscada.

Foi, assim, a última vez que viu a irmã.

Durante todo o caminho até lá, a garota Alice permaneceu encolhida, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Sentia que, por fim, mesmo não sendo algo bem aceito no início, a sua vez havia chegado. Ela sempre quis casar-se. Dar filhos ao esposo querido, perpetuar sua felicidade e, quando ficassem velhos, pudessem lembrar com carinho de toda a vida que passaram juntos. Era seu sonho ter um conto-de-fadas pessoal.

Pensou que, com aquele casamento com o belo Lord, as coisas pudessem finalmente seguir seus eixos, de forma que o Destino, o benevolente Destino, desse-lhe enfim a chance de concretizar seu sonho mais singelo (o retrato que recebera do seu futuro marido também ajudava. Lá, ele estava muitíssimo bonito, chegou a parecer-lhe um verdadeiro príncipe!).

Depois de um dia e meio de cavalgada, ela finalmente recebeu a notícia de que estava em frente ao seu novo lar. Achou-o de aparência inacabada, gélido, diria, mas pensou que alguns toques femininos resolveriam o problema (isso, é claro, se seu marido lhe permitisse ter alguns caprichos inocentes com relação à sua nova casa).

Ela ficou alojada num dos quartos de visita, muito formoso, por sinal, e pouquíssimo tempo depois, mudou-se finalmente para o quarto de casal. Finalmente, depois de um belíssimo casamento, agora, ela era a senhora de York.

Deitada na espaçosa cama de lençóis brancos de seda, ela estava de olhos fechados e coração pulsando. Ouvia até mesmo, com aquele silêncio, o pulsar surdo do sangue por entre suas veias. A respiração, então, mais assemelhava-se aos fogos que via pela janela no Ano-Novo, sempre barulhentos. Perdera totalmente o rastro do marido quando as damas de companhia disseram-lhe que já precisava recolher-se. Só sabia que, cedo ou tarde, ele viria para ela.

Ouviu um som e exaltou-se. Sim, era seu marido!

A porta abriu-se, revelando um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha uma pele branca típica de nobres e um porte altivo, distante, o mesmo que ela vira no retrato. Ele tinha nas mãos firmes um candelabro repleto de velas que ardiam, pingando cera no chão.

"Boa noite, querida Alice."

Ele estava apenas vestido com uma calça, mostrando o peito firme. Ela engoliu em seco, já prevendo o que em seguida viria (afinal, muito envergonhadamente, ela leu os livrinhos proibidos para damas e menores que a irmã secretamente mantinha). O rosto corou de automático quando ela sorriu.

"Muito boa noite, Lord McAllison."

"Oh, não, somos marido e mulher. Chama-me de Clive."

"...Clive." – ela repetiu, envolta em brumas de sonho. Vãs esperanças de uma garotinha sonhadora.

Ele aproximava-se mais da sua cama, e a escuridão tênue só lhe permitiu ver de verdade o rosto dele ali perto de si. Ele tinha um sorriso bizarro. Algo que a assustou, porque exalava um sentimento que não a agradava.

Alice quis falar algo, mas antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa, o homem pulou em cima dela. Assustada, tentou gritar, mas como se estivesse prevendo essa reação por parte de uma recatada cama, tapou-lhe a boca. Alice esperneou, tentou morder-lhe, mas não adiantou. Ele forçava sua boca, machucando-a, e logo, ela soube que usara um lenço de bolso para amordaçá-la.

Nenhum homem jamais fez isso naquelas obras que ela lera. Todos eram experientes, cavalheiros delicados, todas as jovens conheciam o Paraíso com aqueles momentos. Mas ela não conheceu nenhuma felicidade. Só houve o nojo. Só houve o medo quando ele amarrou seus pulsos na cabeceira. Ela sequer notara como ou com o quê ele o fizera, só tinha olhos para os olhos dele.

Clive McAllison, agora que notara, estava cheirando a álcool. Mas seus olhos castanhos não eram os de alguém que, em detrimento de uma bebida forte ou alguma coisa que embevecesse seus sentidos, fizesse algo terrível daquele calibre. Ele mais parecia o tipo que fazia naturalmente este tipo de coisa. Como pudera não notar? Como a mãe, criatura tão sensível, não notara?

"Oh, querida... Desde que pus meus olhos em teu corpo, mal pude conter-me... Não imagina quanto esperei por este dia em que seria toda minha!..."

Estaria aquilo acontecendo?

'_Não vos apoquenteis, irmã querida._'

Sim, estava.

Ela sentiu dentes cravarem-se em seus seios, numa dor agonizante, e gritou, abafada pela mordaça. Contorceu-se de dor debaixo dele, e quis desesperadamente correr para qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele castelo frio. Os olhos dele eram de um animal ensandecido, e ela ouvia o som dele rasgando o resto de seu vestido agora (quando havia arrancado a parte de cima?).

O Lord McAllison parecia tão bom. Ele realmente parecia um homem sóbrio e muito respeitável. Nunca achou que o conselho da irmã fosse-lhe de valia.

'_Mas acautelai-vos sempre..._'

Como deixou aquilo acontecer? Foi tudo tão rápido, meu Deus... Ela simplesmente sentiu-o pulando sobre ela, indefesa, e amordaçá-la, como se sempre soubesse que iria tentar gritar, debater-se, como se soubesse que ela estaria dócil e quieta lhe esperando. Será que outras mulheres passaram, para ele saber disso, pela mesma situação?

Deus as livre todas! Não desejava aquele pânico nauseante nem para a ovelha mais desgarrada do pior dos rebanhos!

O Lord abriu suas pernas com força, mesmo quando ela fazia o oposto, prensando-as, impedindo-o de colocar-se no meio delas. Ouviu-o abaixar um pouco as calças, o suficiente para mostrar-se. Aquela era a parte dos livrinhos onde as moças fechavam os olhos e estendiam as mãos para enlaçarem os ombros e pescoço de seus homens. Mas ela estava amordaçada, rendida e só conseguia olhar agora para a camisola jogada no chão, rasgada.

O grito de dor foi totalmente contido pelo lenço de bolso amarrado em sua boca, mas ele existiu também. Houve uma sensação de que estava sendo partida, rasgada, e Alice achou que fosse morrer. Algo quente molhava suas pernas, e ela ouvia seu marido rindo, ouvia seus grunhidos ritmados.

"Isso, querida, quanto mais tu aperta-te, mais eu amo-te!..." – ria-se, divertido.

Alice de York ainda tentou lutar, mas quando conseguiu dar-lhe algo que aproximou-se de um chute, afastando-o do corpo dela (graças a Deus, aquela carne estranha saiu de seu corpo!), ele precipitou-se sobre a presa rendida e ela sentiu o rosto arder. McAllison não poupara um décimo de sua força naquela bofetada. E agora, o sangue escorria pelos lábios também. A nobre não lutou mais. Soube que era perda de tempo, uma batalha perdida.

Gemeu de dor, baixinho, e chorou. E quanto mais ela chorava e contorcia-se de pura dor, mais ele a esbofeteava, mais ele amava. Mais ele grunhia aquelas frases porcas, mais ele a deixava com nojo de si própria e dele.

E quando enfim ele acabou, desamarrou-a, sabendo até mesmo que ela não faria nada, não o encararia, nem gritaria... Apenas cobriria os seios, o sexo, e encolheria-se como um bebê. Continuou a chorar baixinho, humilhada, como se ainda estivesse amordaçada. Como se a circulação dos pulsos ainda estivesse detida pelas ataduras. Seu corpo cheirava a álcool como o dele, agora.

"Tu estivestes ótima, minha querida. Aqueles gritinhos realmente me excitaram."

E então, rindo, ele deixou o quarto. Deixou-a na total solidão.

Só, então, naquele momento, a jovem notou que casara-se com um homem com tendências hedonísticas. Só agora.

'_Esses Lords da capital são uns safardanos._'

Sua pobre irmã Hestia, lá na mansão amada que foi seu lar por quinze anos, jamais saberia o quanto estava certa quanto isso.

Alice sentiu o cheiro do álcool em seu corpo, sentiu a quentura do sangue virginal escorrendo por entre suas pernas, e logo, uma golfada de nojo sobreveio-lhe. Quis agachar-se e vomitar, mas permaneceu imóvel, desconsolada, continuou chorando como uma imbecil. Como ninguém percebeu que ele era capaz daquelas atrocidades?

Estremeceu quando ouviu a porta abrir-se de novo. Seria o Lord, seu marido, com mais um castiçal, mais uma sessão de tortura? Não. Os sons dos passos agora eram outros. Não era mais o homem que saíra (teria chorado há tanto tempo assim? O tempo pareceu sequer passar enquanto ela se lamentava naquele estado deplorável).

A menina ergueu os olhos e encarou as orbes azuis-metálicas do que apareceu agora. Um rapaz loiro, de compleição física firme e forte. Trazia na mão uma delicada bandeja com um remédio e um pano.

"Boa noite, milady." – cumprimentou-a educadamente, num tom baixo, muito baixo, quase que cúmplice.

"Q... Quem é você...?!" – ela murmurou num sussurro esganiçado, tremendo sem conseguir controlar-se. Temia ouvir sua resposta.

"Sou um criado deste lugar, milady Alice. Vim tratá-la a mando do Lord McAllison Me chamo Stephan." – e ajoelhou-se, numa mesura respeitosa.

**Continua...**

**Nota:** _A propósito, essa situação pela qual a moça passou é bastante comum. Naquela época, as mulheres eram freqüentemente consideradas objetos sexuais. XD Eu acho uma pena, é claro, mas acreditem, ela ainda vai dar a volta por cima... Acho. u_u_

**Próxima Noite: **_**Ela**_.


	16. Ela

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Sexta Noite: **_**Ela**_.

As poças de água que a tempestade da noite passada deixou foram muitas. Ele até mesmo já sentia os pés molhados, pisava nelas toda hora, esguichava água das mesmas para todas as direções quando o fazia. Mas nem por isso parava para lamentar-se por mais uma pisada, por estar com o jeans bastante molhado... Essas coisas não faziam importância alguma naquele momento.

Tudo no que conseguia pensar era em como salvá-la. Como encontrá-la, quando já não sentia mais seu cheiro, não ouvia mais sua voz, não conseguia mais enxergá-la ou sequer tinha pistas do paradeiro no qual aquela escuridão a confinou.

Não conseguia entender. Ele tinha certeza de que havia acertado.

Sentiu nas mãos o impacto da arma descarregada, ouviu o som da bala voando, chispando pelos ares, pôde até mesmo vê-la. Mas ela não acertou. Como se alguma coisa, num milésimo de segundo, protegera aquela que era e não era Elise do impacto. Ela continuou com aquele risinho cínico, intacta. Sem sangue, sem dor, sem absolutamente uma marca.

'_Eu vos alertei, queridos._' – disse ela, quando o silêncio da descrença que tomara-lhe já tornava-se por demais pronunciado. – '_Stephan, vós pagarás caro, agora._'

E, naquele instante, algo emanou dela. Uma aura negra, visível, como aquelas que via-se nos desenhos animados ou manuscritos espíritas. Algo que ele jamais achou ser possível. Como se fosse um imenso chicote feio de trevas, das mesmas trevas que eram rasgadas por trovões lá fora, vindo diretamente para si.

Ela o queria. Aquela cópia malfeita de Elise queria ele. Archer, o tal Stephan que achava ser ele, já nem sabia mais qual ela realmente queria. Estava até preparado para aquilo, porque sabia instintivamente que não havia chances de fuga ou algum plano miraculoso de último segundo. Não havia mais nada.

O golpe nunca chegou a lhe acertar. De olhos sempre abertos, ele pôde ver tudo: a albina pôs-se na frente, sem nenhum som, e o rosto da garota cheia de aura negra desgostou-se. Mas, mesmo assim, puxou-a, como se ela fosse um novilho rebelde laçado brutalmente pelo fazendeiro.

Foi tudo tão surreal que ele não acreditou. Aileen simplesmente descreveu um arco perfeito no ar e sumiu, engolida pela mesma escuridão que levou Elise também. Ambas foram embora sem nenhum som, sem nenhuma consideração. Foram-se. Simples daquele jeito.

Por algum tempo, Archer ficou ali. Quieto, de olhos pregados em algum vazio qualquer. Ele não conseguia mover-se. O cérebro recusava-se a processar e acreditar no que seus olhos acabavam de mostrar, no que seus sentidos também já perceberam: agora, ele estava sozinho. Aquela aparição bizarra da pseudo-punk levara a albina consigo sem necessidade. Levou-a como que por mágica. E, agora, o silêncio total e absoluto era sua única companhia.

Só depois de finalmente ter a consciência que a garota havia sumido, foi que ele ergueu-se num salto. Vestir-se e pegar a arma não demorou nada. Ele simplesmente saiu correndo, como um raio, com a .12 pronta para atirar no meio da testa da primeira criatura que viesse-lhe incomodar. E, definitivamente, seu humor tornava isso a mais prazerosa das tarefas.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Como se tivesse sido arrastada para a inconsciência neste meio termo, o corpo só gravou duas superfícies, a do antes e a do depois. A do antes era a cama macia e ainda quente graças às pesadas cobertas especialmente usadas naquela estação fria. Já a superfície na qual foi jogada no depois era um chão duro que levantou poeira, sufocando-a numa nuvem semi-transparente de sujeira.

A última imagem nítida em sua cabeça era a de ter visto uma enorme aura negra tomar a forma de um florete, uma lança, alguma coisa com uma ponta cheia de intenções perversas, prontas para agarrar o rapaz ao seu lado. Ela não pensou em nada, apenas agiu; atirou-se contra ele, jogando-o para fora da área de trajetória daquela coisa que sabe-se lá o que fosse. Jogou-o, mas então, foi sua vez de surpreender-se. Aquela densa escuridão aderiu ao seu ombro como miasma.

Houve uma breve sensação de ardência, como se aquilo fosse uma água-viva que houvesse lhe queimado com seu veneno. Mas não havia veneno, não havia nada senão o toque gélido que queimava (talvez fosse por isso, afinal). O corpo começou a tremer, certo de que algo de muito ruim aconteceria com ele agora, porque os olhos de Elise não eram os olhos calorosos que sempre tinha: eram os de um assassino impiedoso. Mortos e totalmente apáticos.

Sua surpresa foi ver aquela mesma aura que desprendia-se do corpo da jovem sentada na janela puxá-la. Uma força absurda a vez levantar, jogou-a na direção do ar, e ela sentiu apenas este mesmo componente acariciá-la numa espécie de elipse, algo que tirou-lhe até mesmo a capacidade de gritar de surpresa.

Foi rápido e muito fácil. Só viu o rosto de Archer antes de ser engolfada por brumas intensas, como a escuridão de uma madrugada no meio da estrada.

E então, caiu bem naquele chão, sendo prontamente recebida pela poeira do mesmo. Ergueu, rapidamente, as orbes vermelhas, analisando o ambiente. O silêncio sepulcral emoldurava um estabelecimento cheio de vasos outrora caríssimos, agora repletos de poeira e comidos pelas ações químicas do tempo. A pouca luz que, vez ou outra, entrava pelas frestas da janela, através dos trovões que lá fora brilhavam, lhe fazia reconhecer aquele lugar.

Um cômodo da mansão de York. A abandonada mansão cheia de poeira e solidão, com seu chão que rangia e as portas que caíam ao toque. Aquela mesma que ela e Archer visitaram algumas vezes, crentes de que achariam algo.

"Mas aqui é..." – ela esfregou os olhos, querendo acostumar-se de uma vez àquela escuridão opressiva.

"Reconheces, Felicia?'

Bruscamente, ela ergueu a cabeça, apoiando-se no chão em seus próprios cotovelos, admirando a dona daquela voz. Os raios que eventualmente caíam mostravam a garota das roupas rebeldes e gestos gentis. Mas os olhos, como sempre, estavam mortos e agora brilhavam como se fossem adesivos fosforescentes.

Dois pontos perturbadores e brilhantes no meio daquela escuridão absurda.

"Por que nos trouxe pra cá, Elise?!" – perguntava a albina, contendo o mal estar que começou a ter. – "O que você ainda pode querer de nós?"

"Quando morava aqui, a mansão não tinha tal atmosfera sorumbática. O tempo é o senhor das crueldades. Entretanto, rejubilo-me! Estamos em casa, Felicia!..."

"...Se você não é Elise, então onde ela está?" – a garota ignorou aqueles gestos teatrais da outra, tentando concentrar as energias para aquela derradeira pergunta.

"A senhorita Ashford, aquela que tu chamas de Elise, está aqui conosco." – e tocou em seu peito púbere de adolescente. – "Bem aqui."

"Quem é você, afinal...?!"

"Sou aquela, caríssima, que encheu-se de sanha após tua torpe traição."

Num brusco gesto, a pseudo-punk ajoelhou-se e agarrou os loiríssimos cabelos da albina, puxando-os até poder ter sua face na mesma altura que a dela. Os olhos castanhos e os vermelhos encontraram-se, e dois mundos distintos, em constante atrito, chocaram-se, então.

"Tu costumavas ser minha dileta companheira, Felicia." – sorriu. – "Como ousaste tocar em algo que pertencia só à minha pessoa?"

"Eu juro que não sei do que está falando..." – agora, devia admitir que estava com medo da fúria que o rosto da ex-melhor amiga tomou.

"Tu ousaste roubar Stephan de mim, meretriz infame!"

Um trovão caiu do céu bem na hora, produzindo um grave e profundo som que estremeceu ainda mais a albina dos olhos vermelhos. Aqueles pontos brilhantes que tomavam uma coloração mais escurecida com aquelas fugazes luzes a assustavam mais do que qualquer outro componente do lugar.

"Elise, eu sequer sei quem é Stephan... Acredite em mim."

"MENTIROSA!" – e, pela primeira vez, aquela pessoa não falou na linguagem rebuscada e polida de sempre. – "MALDITA MENTIROSA! TU ROUBASTES ELE DE MIM, SIM! TU ROUBASTES O AMOR DELE PARA TI! ELE ERA MEU! OU MELHOR... ELE **SEMPRE** FOI MEU! ENTENDESTES?! **SÓ** MEU!"

Aileen sentiu o rosto arder ao fim daqueles gritos assustadores. Se pudesse ver de fora de seu corpo, saberia que uma marca da mão pálida de Elise ficara marcada bem ali. Levou um tapa de quem menos esperava tomar uma atitude violenta daquele tipo. Foi xingada por quem menos esperou que erguesse-lhe a voz.

"STEPHAN NUNCA SERÁ TEU! ELE É SÓ MEU! MEU PRIMEIRO E ÚNICO AMOR, ENTENDESTES?! NINGUÉM, NEM TU, INFAME, IRÁ AMÁ-LO TANTO QUANTO EU!"

E quanto mais ela colocava aquela agonia para fora em palavras, mais agarrava-lhe firmemente os cabelos, mais sentia o rosto sendo esbofeteado. A dama impecável e perfeita ou a pseudo-punk dos gestos gentis... Nenhuma delas existia mais: tudo que restou foi um invólucro abrigando uma mulher afundada em profunda ira.

"Eu vou destruir-te, entendestes, Felicia...?" – e, ao fim de toda aquela dor, ainda ouvia aquele riso controlado de Elise. – "Vou destruir-te, lhe juro!..."

A garota largou os cabelos da outra e ergueu-se, fazendo Aileen enterrar o rosto ardido no chão empoeirado e gelado. O corpo tremia, não sabia se de frio ou medo, e os olhos estavam prontos a chorar. Mas ela não iria dar esse prazer àquela pessoa que estava na sua frente. Seja ela quem for.

"Eu vou matá-la..." – sussurrou.

"Não, Felicia. Eu vou matar-te." – e aquela pessoa que tinha a mesma aparência e voz de Elise sorriu de uma forma tão sádica que encheu-a de pavor, dando-lhe a certeza de que, agora, tudo estava realmente errado. – "Vou estraçalhar-te de tal forma que tu nunca mais poderás sequer reencarnar."

A jovem de longos cabelos lavanda deu um passo para trás, sorrindo sempre, e abriu a porta do estabelecimento, como se tivesse olhos de gato e a tudo pudesse ver. O corredor também estava tão escuro quanto aquele estabelecimento, mas não foi nada disso que entrou em sua consciência: eram eles.

Vários e vários moradores, transformados, grunhindo da forma mais animalesca possível atrás do corpo franzino de Elise.

Aileen engoliu em seco, totalmente apática. Por um momento, seu cérebro quis levá-la para qualquer outro lugar... Para a casa onde costumava morar pegando fogo, para os gritos de sua mãe que morria, para o primeiro dia em que chegou naquela cidade, para as várias noites em claro que passava estudando, no passado... Em suma, para qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele lugar empoeirado e cheirando a mofo cheio de monstros do outro lado da porta.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e sentiu um gosto meio ácido, meio salgado, um gosto que ela conhecia bem. Havia sangue abandonando-lhes os lábios. Provavelmente, pela força dos inúmeros tapas que recebera a pouco daquela mesma que, com os braços cruzados, saboreava o rosto descrente de sua vítima.

"Aqui, nesta sala, será teu túmulo, Felicia."

"Elise, por favor, volte a si! Esta não é você! Não é a Elise que eu conheço!" – não havia mais em si o espaço para a compreensão de que aquela pessoa não iria aceitar nenhum perdão, de que ela sequer iria ouvi-la.

"...Sinto decepcionar-te, caríssima, mas creio que tu estás equivocada. Eu não sou 'Elise Ashford'.

Tais palavras ditas em tom tão distante em frio foram uma lança certeira no coração das últimas esperanças da albina. Ela cerrou os punhos, sentindo o corpo receber aquelas doses de adrenalina que inundavam-na, aquele desespero que impedia-a de pensar com a devida clareza. Mais parecia que ela estava mais uma vez naquela sua primeira noite na cidade.

Uma cena muito estranha, para dizer o mínimo: de um lado, de pé, braços cruzados e olhar morto, o sóbrio e calmo retrato de uma garota de roupas bizarras e cabelos longos e lilases. Do outro lado, jogada no chão, de olhos dançantes e pavor transpirante, a albina dos cabelos de comprimento médio e loiríssimos encarava-a. Ou melhor, encarava aquelas coisas atrás da outra.

"Entrem." – a adolescente em vantagem abriu passagem para os monstros, sem ser agarrada por nenhum. – "Rogo-vos para que liquidem com a raça desta infame e peço-vos para que não deixem osso sobre osso."

Eles continuavam entrando, e quando todos posicionaram-se logo ali, na frente da porta, parados como marionetes, esperando ansiosamente sua refeição, a jovem pseudo-punk deixou o recinto.

"Eu te amei muitíssimo um dia, Felicia, acredita-me. Porém, tu mereces morrer por roubar Stephan de mim."

Não houve sequer um '_adeus_'. Ela simplesmente fechou a porta.

Aileen foi deixada sozinha ali, com várias criaturas bizarras respirando forte, grunhindo emocionadas por um pedaço de carne tão próximas delas, tão em suas mãos contorcidas e pálidas. Um trovão rompeu os céus outra vez, fazendo a albina ver, de relance, aquela falta de olhos, mas os dentes reluzindo, cheios de saliva e sangue, naquelas bocas anormalmente grandes.

O primeiro músculo enfim moveu-se decentemente, sem ser para tremer, e ela ergueu-se, rangendo o piso ao seu redor. Ouvir isso foi o que aqueles seres precisavam para avançarem sobre ela. Agora, a albina ouvia passos e mais passos, algo tão apavorante que estava deixando-a com ânsia de vômito. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ela tinha certeza de que iria morrer ali e agora.

Agora, ela deixou que o cérebro lhe guiasse por caminhos mais agradáveis. Queria morrer com uma lembrança feliz. Lembrou-se de quando ganhou o primeiro livro de leituras. Uma coletânea de contos-de-fadas que ela própria aprendeu a ler de forma autodidata, apenas brevemente ajudada pela professora. Lembrou-se da primeira bicicleta, que foi muito usada pelos seis meses em que andou nela. Depois, começou a interessar-se por números. Lembrou-se da alegria que teve quando ganhou uma calculadora de algum personagem bobo infantil.

Lembrou-se dos jogos de queimada ou vôlei, onde todas as meninas escolhiam-se mutuamente, todas rindo, todas animadas, e Aileen, quando era escolhida, era sempre a última. Lembrava-se do sorriso amargo que sempre dava. Nunca gostou mesmo de Educação Física. Lembrava-se de quando acertou sua primeira conta de MRU, quando descobriu a Física da oitava série. Todos encararam-na abismados, como se ela fosse um ser de outro planeta. Ela sempre foi superdotada por seu próprio mérito.

Lembrou-se de sua casa pegando fogo, o calor consumindo-a aos poucos. Sua mãe que empurrou-a e ameaçou lhe bater se não fugisse, do pai deprimido, da avó que tentava ajudá-los o máximo possível. Lembrava-se dos livros que lia sozinha no balanço, dos pães e do chocolate quentinho que bebia no Inverno, de todos os dias entediantes de aula e das provas que nunca vinham abaixo de 9.0.

As memórias viajaram até um passado recente, um passado que ela julgou o mais feliz período de sua vida: o primeiro dia em que chegou à Seven Sisters. A noite em que conheceu a verdade sobre a cidade, fugindo daqueles mesmos monstros que iriam devorá-la em questão de segundos, lembrou-se da surpresa que teve quando conheceu Archer, da primeira impressão que tivera de Elise, de todos os recreios tão divertidos que tinha ao lado deles, das brincadeiras tolas que faziam, dos períodos de estudo, das experiências culinárias que ela e o garoto faziam para jantarem de noite...

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que achou que ele fosse morrer, do seu desespero ao achar que ele realmente morreu, de quando o beijou, desacordado, pela primeira vez, de quando ele acordou e ela sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz de todas... E, finalmente, lembrava-se do dia em que se beijaram de verdade no último andar do prédio dele, daquela mesma noite onde ele a fez mulher, do quanto o amou por tudo, dos seus olhos azuis sempre dizendo que a amavam e do seu rosto de menino quando dormia. Lembrava-se como se ainda pudesse ter contra o corpo o calor dele.

'_E é definitivamente assim que o fim vem..._', pensou, querendo ao menos poder ver Archer e dizer-lhe, pela última vez, o quanto amava-o.

Precipitaram-se contra ela três criaturas, inicialmente.

Houve um baque fortíssimo e, em seguida, o som perturbador de algo jorrando. Um jato vermelho espirrou pelas paredes.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

O garoto continuava correndo, fugindo de eventuais monstros que continuavam com a besteira de persegui-lo, mesmo ele já tendo descarregado dois cartuchos (contando com aquele que já tinha) naquelas coisas. Os cadáveres jaziam esparramados lá atrás, de onde ele havia saído há tempos. Não tinha um só segundo a perder. Tinha de encontrá-la e rápido, porque cada vez mais crescia a sensação de que havia algo de errado.

Mas nada contribuía para seu achado. Aliás, tudo só parecia atrasá-lo. E correr em círculos para despistar o restante de monstros, sinceramente, já estava começando a deixá-lo irritado. Disse a si mesmo que precisava pensar e era isso. Precisava achar alguma maneira de procurar alguma pista, qualquer coisa, porque duas pessoas não podiam simplesmente sumir do nada e irem para um lugar muito distante. A Física e todas as probabilidades estavam contra isso.

Se fechasse os olhos e concentrasse-se, Archer ainda podia ouvir a voz de Aileen.

'_Ela disse que sonhou com a mansão de York._'

'_Tive um sonho com a mansão de York..._' – a voz insegura de Elise também era constante dentro dele. – '_Dentro dela, uma voz muito triste e solitária ficava pedindo socorro o tempo todo..._'

Fazia sentido. De tudo que sabia em todos aqueles anos, aquela mansão que jazia nos recantos mais esquecidos e afastados da pequena cidade britânica sempre lhe trouxe uma sensação de estranheza. Sempre soube, instintivamente, que aquele lugar não era normal, que algo de errado havia dentro dele.

Mas como dar importância para essas sensações sem explicação, quando se vive numa cidade naturalmente anormal?

'_Veja esse nome, Archer..._' – Aileen lhe indicava um papel. – '_Leia todos a partir deste. Só pode ser alguma coisa._'

Era uma folha de papel, do caderno grosso e de capa escura que ela atirara nele quando o rapaz acordou. O que tinha escrito mesmo? Ah, claro. Uma árvore genealógica. Todos pertenciam à nobre família De York, a proprietária longínqua daquele lugar assombrado por uma eterna atmosfera de filmes de terror.

Todas as pessoas que nasceram a partir daquele nome que ela lhe mostrou eram mulheres. Nunca mais houve homens na descendências. E todas elas morriam quando davam à luz uma criança.

Como diabos era o nome daquela pessoa, mesmo?

Todo seu nervosismo pelo desaparecimento da albina parecia misturar-se diretamente, tal qual sua voz lhe informando fragmentos esparsos de possíveis dicas, na sua mente já sobrecarregada.

Ele tinha de lembrar...

Lembrar-se de como foi ouvir a voz de Elise tão calma e falando coisas que a própria sequer devia saber o que significava. Precisava lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que ela disse.

'_Stephan, eu estive à vossa espera._'

...Alice de York.

É claro, a partir daquela mulher, todas as coisas pareciam encaixarem-se umas nas outras como um quebra-cabeças de milhares de peças que, enfim, depois de tempos pensando em cima dele, começa a tomar uma forma reconhecível.

Não esperou nem quis saber se sua intuição estava certa ou errada: a própria estava berrando-lhe a plenos pulmões que a albina dos olhos vermelhos, sem dúvidas, só podia estar naquela mansão velha. Não havia mais nenhum lugar para onde Elise ou sabe-se lá quem fosse aquela garota pudesse tê-la levado. Nenhum outro lugar mais provável que aquele.

Pôs toda sua fé naquela intuição. E pôs toda a força que ainda restava no âmago de seu ser, motivado por aquela nova esperança, nas pernas, que correram como nunca. As mãos não apertaram mais o gatilho, os olhos não fixaram-se mais naquelas criaturas que seguiam-no. Ele já não estava mais naquele mundo, no sentido mental da questão. Estava muito longe, lá do outro lado da cidade.

Continuando a pisar por muitas poças de água, ouvindo vários grunhidos de almas perdidas no meio da noite rasgada eventualmente pelos trovões barulhentos, ele aproximou-se daquele matagal espesso que nunca foi cuidado desde o abandono da mansão, há muitas e muitas décadas. Sentia o corpo tremer do frio que também fazia-o expelir fumacinhas tênues pela boca, mas nada disso o fez parar. Com a arma sempre a postos para qualquer emergência, ele foi adentrando aquele território não-familiar.

O exterior da mansão era mais silencioso do que esperava, e ouvir apenas o piar das corujas parecia mais perturbador do que pensou que fosse, a princípio. Grilos choravam o tempo inteiro, zumbindo nos ouvidos, perturbando-lhe quando prestava atenção nestes detalhes sórdidos. O garoto tomava cuidado para que seus pés não pisassem em nenhum graveto, em nenhuma folha de Outono que ainda permanecesse ali, em nada que chamasse a atenção de qualquer ser vivo. Como um leão espreitando ao longe uma presa, cuidando para que os mínimos movimentos sejam todos silenciosos e perfeitos.

Lá longe, já podia ver a porta vencida pelo tempo, corroída pela ação eólica, com a frente toda coberta de teias de aranha e folhas de árvores. Aproximou-se cada vez mais, ouvindo um som estranho e agudo no ouvido (talvez, fosse a pressão da noite). Mas nem mesmo ele impediu-o de tocar hesitante na porta de entrada e abri-la, causando um som tétrico e típico de filmes de horror, que foi o suficiente para arrepiá-lo, mas não o bastante para demovê-lo de sua determinação.

O ar lá dentro estava, por alguma razão, mais quente que o dali de fora, talvez porque, apesar de tudo, a casa continuava praticamente lacrada.

De qualquer forma, entrou, deixando de lado o medo e aquela sensação de que ainda havia alguma coisa errada. Sempre quando confiou em seus instintos, eles estavam certos. Não era o fato de talvez estar no lugar errado que o incomodava, era o fato de, talvez, ter chegado na hora errada. Com parte de seu nervosismo vencido, agora ele conseguia lembrar-se dos fatos com perfeição. Seu alvo no momento era Elise, Alice de York, ou sabe-se lá quem era aquela garota que tinha atrás de si tão negra aura.

"...Ei, Aileen. Você tá por aí?" – ele perguntou, baixinho, como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo, afinal, o silêncio na casa era absoluto. Mas ele continuou daquele jeito. Nenhuma voz feminina respondeu-o.

Quando deu seus primeiros passos para longe da porta fechada, ouviu um ranger de piso. A madeira daquele lugar era tão velha que qualquer coisa que ali se mexesse era facilmente interceptada e escutada. E foi o caso daquela coisa, seja lá o que ela fosse.

Movido por uma vã esperança de que fosse a jovem dos cabelos loiros, ele correu, já sorrindo aliviado, mas o riso desapareceu ao ver quem era.

Descendo as escadas, cambaleante, estava um morador transformado de Seven Sisters. Archer soube desde o início que algo estava errado quando entrou ali. E só agora soube o que era: aquele morador vestia uma camiseta que possivelmente fora branca um dia e tinha as pernas desnudas, se não fosse por um pedaço de pano que devia ter sido uma roupa íntima quando ainda era vivo (por alguma razão, aquelas criaturas não tinham órgãos genitais, e isso ele notara há anos). Essas criaturas da noite não têm nenhum cabelo, nenhum pedaço de pele sem sangue, mas as mãos contorcidas daquela, em especial, eram muitíssimo pálidas.

Abriu a boca, soltando um urro quase que demoníaco ao vê-lo, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos cheios de saliva e um precioso líquido vermelho. Se ela tivesse olhos, eles certamente seriam da mesma cor.

O rapaz Crowell sentiu a mão afrouxar o aperto da arma quando notou aquilo.

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**O Rondo com Cor de Sangue**_.


	17. O Rondo com Cor de Sangue

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Sétima Noite: **_**O Rondo com Cor de Sangue**_.

Ele achou que estivesse num sonho. Por um momento, quis acreditar que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo sem sentido, muito assustador, do qual ele iria acordar obviamente alterado, e quem sabe, iria se acalmar ao ver Aileen dormindo calmamente ao seu lado. Iria acalmar-se ao vê-la ao seu lado, sã e salva, e não transformada no meio de uma noite gelada, como o que ele estava vendo agora.

Apertou a mão na arma. Sentiu que a deixaria cair se o corpo afrouxasse mais. Mas era quase impossível fazê-lo. Tudo não obedecia. A cabeça estava enevoada, como se ele estivesse na mais tediosa aula de Matemática, ouvindo a voz do professor, mas longe de tudo. Como se estivesse ali de corpo, mas totalmente longe de alma. Sim. Ele estava muito longe de alma.

Estava lá, dormindo na sua cama, com os tímidos raios de sol entrando pela janela. Iria acordar daquele pesadelo e passaria a mão pelos cabelos. E iria sorrir ao ver a albina dormindo. Sim, iria sorrir e iria abraçá-la, porque aquele sonho estava se saindo por demais longo e realista. Já estava começando a acreditar que ela realmente havia sido devorada até a morte e agora descia as escadas.

As mesmas rangiam, produzindo um som terrível em conjunto com a respiração pesada daquela criatura.

"...Aileen?" – mesmo assim, ele sussurrou seu nome. Porque, mesmo ela estando daquela maneira muito diferente do que ele conhecia, naquele sonho aquilo era ela. Mas não obteve resposta alguma. Foi até como se a criatura nem tivesse escutado-lhe. Ela continuou fixando suas atenções nele, continuou descendo as escadas.

Por instinto, ele deu um passo ameaçado para trás. Engoliu em seco, ouvindo naquele silêncio seco o som daquele nó tentando descer pela garganta. O coração parecia querer explodir dentro do peito.

Ele tinha dezesseis anos. Viera para Seven Sisters com onze. E, nunca em sua vida inteira, sentiu tanta agonia e terror quanto naquele único momento.

Ouviu o último ranger das escadas, e assim, este som transferiu-se para o chão. O rapaz já sabia que ele era velho e estava até cedendo, porque da última vez, quando ele e Aileen visitaram aquele lugar, lá no mundo real, uma passada sua abriu um buraco no chão e ele quase caiu do segundo piso (foi até engraçado, tinha de admitir, mas a mochila não teve a mesma sorte e despencou. Por sorte, não tinha nenhum material frágil lá dentro, senão, seria um problema...).

E então, seu cérebro parou de fantasiar. Cinco anos de terror naquela cidade ensinaram-lhe que as coisas são como são. Não estava sonhando. Havia realmente um monstro na sua frente, um monstro de alguém que ele bem conhecia.

Mas quis tentar, mesmo assim. A razão simplesmente some nestas horas.

"Ei, Aileen... Chega disso... Já está começando a me assustar, viu?" – e forçou um sorriso amigável, como se pudesse desarmá-la com ele.

O primeiro passo da albina no chão foi pronunciado, terminou totalmente aquele silêncio que instalava-se por entre as brechas da incredulidade do rapaz. E então, a boca dela escancarou-se mais uma vez, exibindo aquela fileira de pequeninas lâminas, as mesmas que mataram-na, as mesmas que ela usaria pelo resto de sua vida para, de noite, matar outros.

Ela não sussurrou seu nome. Não sorriu. Nem sequer tinha fixado nos seus aqueles olhos vermelhos que tanto lhe atraíam. Só houve um solavanco, como um animal primitivo reconhecendo que aquele na sua frente era uma presa. Houve um grunhido, rouco e bizarro, em nada parecido com a voz dela.

O corpo de Archer sentiu um violento tremor quando viu aquele ser precipitar-se em sua direção, pronto para lhe atacar. Instintivamente uniu os braços, numa pose semelhante à de defesa marcial, e esperou o impacto. Ele veio dentro de poucos instantes: um par de dentes querendo cravar-se na pele dele, mas acabando por ser detida pelo cano da espingarda. Ela urrava, inconformada, debatendo-se, medindo forças com o rapaz alto dono da arma.

Archer aproveitou-se daquela situação. Ou melhor, ele iria aproveitar-se se fosse outro. Mas o problema era que reconhecia aquela camiseta, reconhecia aquele corpo disforme e pálido. Ele sabia quem era aquele monstro que tentava devorá-lo; e, por saber disso, não podia atirar na sua boca, como queria fazer.

Empurrou-a, na tentativa de afastá-la de si, parando então para respirar. Os olhos azuis dançavam nervosamente em torno do ambiente escuro, e um raio iluminou aquela figura bizarra parada, fazendo um contraste quase que demoníaco com todo o pânico que começava a se instalar em seu interior. Aquela criatura iria lhe matar. Mas ele não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo.

Não demorou para vê-la avançar mais uma vez sobre si, e em desespero, ele tentou defender-se outra vez. Desta vez, entretanto, a criatura que ocupava o lugar da albina não caiu no mesmo truque. E Archer sentiu, mais uma vez, de tantas e incontáveis vezes em toda sua vida, uma mordida de um habitante. Todas elas doíam, mas aquela doeu-lhe muito mais do que qualquer outra: porque aquela atingiu até mesmo seus sentimentos. Foi a mais funda que já ganhou.

O braço verteu um líquido vermelho que derramava-se apressadamente. Confrontada com aquele manjar dos deuses, a albina avançou desesperada para sorver um pouco daquele líquido, saborear a carne tenra.

A cabeça de Archer estava, como anteriormente, muito distante do corpo. Enquanto o mesmo lutava por sua sobrevivência e integridade, o pensamento voava longe, para horas atrás. As mãos de Aileen eram macias e deslizavam livremente por suas costas desnudas. Poderiam aquelas mesmas mãos agora estarem contorcidas como garras prontas para arrancar-lhe a cabeça do pescoço? Os lábios da jovem também eram tão adocicados e finos... E, agora, parecia até que ela era uma serpente, deslocando sua mandíbula e aumentando anormalmente o tamanho da boca, mostrando a coleção de dentes afiados como os de um tubarão, algum felino perigoso. Aquela pele tão branca e tão sedosa em contato com a sua... Quando ela deixou de ter aquela impressão de toque e passou a ser gélida e áspera?

Quando foi, por todos os deuses, que ela deixou de ser aquela Aileen pela qual apaixonara-se sem volta e tornou-se aquilo que estava tentando lhe matar agora? Quem, por acaso, foi o responsável? Se um dia viesse a descobri-lo, cuidaria para que a criatura e todos seus descendentes tivessem a pior das mortes.

Mas, não era aquilo que realmente pairava em sua mente agora... Havia um outro pensamento muito mais importante...

Teria ela sentido dor nos derradeiros minutos? Como foi seu último suspiro? Agoniado? Tranqüilo? No que teria pensado? O que teria sentido? Conseguiu murmurar algumas últimas palavras?

Mas, afinal, de que adiantava pensar nisso? Ele também estava morto. De certa forma, aquela criatura que agora era ela havia-o matado. Ela o matou com suas palavras, com a percepção de estar totalmente sozinho de novo. E logo agora, quando ele achou que, enfim, pudesse tentar ser feliz com alguém outra vez. Logo naquele dia...

Por que aparecera naquela maldita cidade? Por que tudo aquilo com ele? Seria algum deus cruel e vingativo lhe punindo por alguma coisa da qual sequer tinha conhecimento? Não importava-se de ser perseguido e sofrer a vida inteira. De verdade, aquilo não fazia mal... Mas, em momento algum, desejou que, por sua causa, aquela garota fosse envolvida.

Por causa de sua incompetência, Aileen Dawson morrera.

E a mesma Aileen que entrelaçou sua mão na dele, a mesma que abraçou-o tão tenazmente, agora queria matá-lo. Queria vingar-se pelo que ele fez ela passar. Só podia ser isso... Não tinha outra explicação.

"Desculpa... Me perdoa, Aileen... Me desculpa, por favor..." – ele murmurava aqueles pedidos idiotas de desculpas. Mas sabia que eram inúteis. Sabia que eles não iriam demover aquele demônio de sua idéia de comer. E, sinceramente, nem queria mais que isto acontecesse.

Se fosse para morrer, que fosse pelas mãos dela.

Desviou-se da investida dela, mas logo, aquele rosto disforme aproximou-se do seu, e uma boca enorme quis engoli-lo inteiro. Ele segurou seu rosto pela testa com as duas mãos, imprimindo toda sua força naquele aperto para mantê-la numa distância segura de si.

"...Me desculpa, sério. Desculpe, Aileen..." – continuava murmurando.

Uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha dele. Ela sequer foi notada. Só quando mais duas, três, várias delas começaram a escorrer foi que ele enfim deu-se conta de que estava chorando. Mas suas lágrimas eram hipócritas e egoístas. A alma da albina não merecia uma lágrima sequer dele. Seria manchar-lhe a pureza fazer isso.

Mas não conseguia parar. Olhar para aquele monstro lhe trazia tamanha dor ao peito que as lágrimas eram uma resposta automática.

O braço dele latejava enquanto o sangue continuava a escorrer, e suas mãos permaneciam no rosto dela, segurando e impedindo que avançasse e desfigurasse-lhe a face a mordidas. Mas aquele ato significava encará-la profundamente, sentir a pele áspera e gelada, eternamente semi-escorregadia pelo sangue coagulado. Significava encarar aquele monstro que, agora, ela era.

Uma parte de sua mente tentava incitá-lo com aquelas mesmas palavras: "_você pode pegar a arma agora, idiota. Ela está vulnerável, está nas suas mãos... Mate essa coisa antes que acabe indo para o mesmo caminho_". Mas, uma outra voz ainda em sua cabeça lhe dizia exatamente o oposto: "_não pode matá-la! Acaso esqueceu que, mesmo deste jeito, ela ainda é Aileen Dawson?_". Eram palavras muito menores e muito mais clichês, mas foram essas que ele ouviu.

Não podia. Definitivamente, não podia.

A mão afrouxou o aperto e deixou que seguisse seu caminho. O monstro não hesitou um segundo, avançou novamente. Archer deu um passo para trás e sentiu o pé úmido escorregar, após ouvir um som estridente. O chão velho cedera àquela investida, abrindo uma pequena fresta que engoliu seu pé, impedindo-o de ganhar uma mordida nas têmporas, apenas, assim, ferindo-lhe o rosto.

Um filete de sangue escorreu-lhe do arranhão, e agora a quentura do sangue misturava-se à das lágrimas. A albina, notando que não havia o prazeroso gosto de carne na sua boca, virou-se. E encontrou seu alvo tirando o pé daquele buraco providenciado pelo Destino bem em hora. Vivo. Os dois sabiam bem: aquilo só iria acabar quando um deles estivesse morto no chão.

'_Não dá... Se eu ficar só fugindo aqui, isso vai durar pra sempre..._', pensava, nervosamente, procurando alguma saída. '_Não posso matá-la nem deixar que me mate. Então... Só me resta..._'

Foi a opção mais prática que achou. Não tinha outra naquele momento.

Baixou os olhos azuis-piscina e encontrou o que queria. Mas, para isso, teria de atravessá-la. Respirou fundo, deixando-se pensar em qual seria a melhor forma de fazê-lo. Aquela criatura era mais baixa que ele, por isso, se fizesse do jeito que queria, talvez pudesse ter problemas. Mas, não... Depois, ele pensaria nas conseqüências. Por ora, só havia aquele jeito de fazê-lo.

O monstro veio correndo em sua direção, nem precisou instigá-lo para isso. Archer jogou o corpo para frente e, numa investida que jamais achou que fosse usar, jogou-se ao chão, passando por debaixo das pernas da criatura. Respirou aliviado ao ver-se inteiro, mas não demorou para ouvir os passos pesados dela aproximando-se. O tempo de reação da maldita criatura era rápido.

Tateou, procurando desesperadamente alcançar a arma jogada displicentemente no chão em algum momento de sua luta (quando foi que deixara-a cair, aliás?). A mão batia apenas na madeira, não encontrada nenhuma superfície gelada e metálica. Não encontrava a arma. E Aileen aproximava-se. Achou que estivesse perdido quando a boca dela abriu-se de novo, num esgar assassino.

Houve um som estranho, momentos de silêncio e uma extrema dor no seu membro superior esquerdo.

A dor parecia aumentar a cada movimento que ela fazia, como um cão que sacode o pedaço de carne até despedaçá-lo. Os dentes dela estavam cravados em seu braço, e pelo seu queixo escorria o sangue dele. Fazia um barulho tão enjoado quando aqueles litros caíam no chão, manchando o mesmo com a viscosidade vermelha. E a albina urrava, querendo arrancar aquele braço do resto do corpo.

Sua outra mão continuava procurando a arma, rastejando um pouco mais para lá, aumentando a área de contato com o chão. Quando tocou naquilo que soube ser a arma, pegou-a, segurando firme como se ela fosse sua tábua de salvação.

A albina parecia muito entretida em arrancar-lhe de uma vez o braço que ele quase nem sentia de tanta dor, então, ele pôde olhá-la uma última vez. Nem todas as dores do mundo compararam-se àquela. Não havia dor pior do que a olhar aquela garota que ele amou daquele jeito... Querendo apenas devorá-lo, esquecida completamente do que um dia foi.

"Não é que eu ainda não ame você..." – foi o que ele disse. – "Me desculpe..."

Num gesto rápido, ele atacou-a com a parte de trás da arma na testa dela, fazendo-a urrar de dor ou surpresa e afastar-se com seus dentes dele. Aproveitando-se daquele segundo de distração, ergueu-se depressa e correu. Fugiu na direção da porta pela qual entrou. Tinha de sair dali.

Foi interceptado, entretanto. E um gemido abafado o impediu de demonstrar a dor daqueles dentes cravando-se em seu ombro. Quando diabos ela havia levantado-se? Não importava, entretanto. O que fez foi o mais simples possível: empurrou-a bruscamente, da mesma forma que fizera com Elise na tarde anterior, e viu-a cair como a pseudo-punk foi ao chão.

Aileen grunhiu, antes de desejar erguer-se de novo, mas Archer não lhe esperou. Lançando-lhe um último olhar, abriu a pesada porta e saiu correndo. Ouvia vagamente, lá ao longe, a voz dela. Ou melhor, apenas seus urros. Com o sangue pingando abundante em cada passo que dava, deixou a área da mansão de York.

Só então, com o corpo livre de ameaças, ele conseguiu pôr a cabeça em ordem. Não, ele não viu errado: realmente, a albina foi levada por Elise ou qualquer outra pessoa e ele saiu atrás dela. Mas tudo que restou-lhe foi a descrença ao vê-la definitivamente fundida ao ambiente: agora, também estava morta.

Morta. Ilusão de criança achar que podia ter um pouco de paz.

Esta percepção minava qualquer vontade sua de viver. Devia mesmo deixar-se cair ali mesmo, ao invés de correr, como estava fazendo, e esperar o primeiro morador que o achasse. Que lhe devorassem. Assim, quem sabe, não teria mais que ter na consciência aquela dor tão abundante.

Mas não fez isso. Alguma coisa em si não queria morrer daquele jeito. Continuou correndo, pensando para onde podia ir. Não poderia voltar para o apartamento; Elise já sabia onde eles estavam. Afinal, foi lá mesmo que ela os achou, onde ela roubou-lhe Aileen e a matou. Há dois anos, quando Lisa morreu, ele também esteve totalmente só. Mas isso não queria dizer que gostou disso.

É claro... A casa de Lisa Sheffield. Podia ficar lá. Ninguém mais morava naquela casa desde a morte da menina.

Só tinha lá para esconder-se brevemente, agora.

E o rapaz bem o sabia que, hora ou outra, iriam lhe achar.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Stephan escapou-me..." – um suspiro abandonou-a, resignado. – "Pois bem... Lhe mostrarei o tamanho de minha sanha."

A mão pálida estendeu-se na escuridão do quarto, como se estivesse pegando alguma coisa invisível. Um raio caiu bem naquele instante, iluminando brevemente o recinto, mostrando aqueles dois pontos brancos, como duas pérolas flutuantes, que eram os olhos castanhos.

"Tu não podes fugir para sempre, caríssimo... Enquanto Seven Sisters for minha, tu nunca irás escapar-me."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

A porta abriu-se sem problema algum, afinal, ela apenas estava encostada. Há alguns anos, para adentrá-la, isso quando a garota dos cabelos negros ainda vivia, ele havia chutado e arrombado a porta da frente. Nem lembrava direito o que havia para fazer ali naquela ocasião, só tinha na mente uma palavra: 'morrer'. Olhou para trás, certificando-se de que nenhum habitante havia visto sua pessoa, e ao saber que não, encostou de novo a porta, como se ela ainda estivesse colada ao lugar.

As orbes sem vida fixaram-se displicentemente no ambiente ao seu redor: uma casa completamente escura e com cheiro de pó. Se prestasse atenção nos detalhes, veria até que já se iniciavam as teias de aranha. Não era pra menos, porém; a casa foi abandonada uma semana depois da morte de Lisa. Já fazia quase dois anos. Ele chegou a visitá-la durante o luto da família só uma vez (foi a mãe da falecida que convidara-o... Ela era uma boa alma, afinal, mesmo descobrindo só no velório da própria filha que a mesma tinha um namoradinho), mas ela ainda era brilhante e bonita. Agora, não havia mais luz, já que foram embora, então sabia que de nada adiantaria apertar o interruptor.

Lá fora, enquanto corria para ali, o único lugar onde achou estar brevemente seguro, ele chegou a ver o relógio digital perto da estação. Por Deus, nem eram três da tarde ainda e as coisas já haviam chegado àquele ponto!... Ontem, neste horário, ele estava sorrindo. Ontem, nem tinha idéia do quão longe tudo ia chegar. Se por acaso soubesse disso, jamais teria permitido.

Sua mente vagava por tão tortuosos caminhos, cheia de energia para ficar se lamentando, mas o corpo parecia esgotado. Subir as escadas para o segundo piso da casa foi quase que uma tortura. Exigiu esforço sobre-humano. Nada mais naquele garoto indicava que, um dia, ele foi uma criança normal, que sorria e amava a 'mamãe'. Agora, aqueles olhos antes tão azuis eram escurecidos e só mostravam a desesperança. Não havia mais nada de bom ali.

Chegando ao segundo piso, ele perscrutou o lugar com os olhos. Não havia nada que já não conhecesse. Tudo estava na mais santa paz, tirando os eventuais grunhidos e o eterno zumbido que sempre sentia nos ouvidos. Ao menos, tudo estava em paz ali...

Archer não teve forças para continuar. Algo dentro de si estava totalmente despedaçado, e aquele algo sugou, como num vórtice, todo seu ânimo, toda sua vontade de lutar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Deixou-se cair no chão e encostou as costas geladas na parede dura. Respirou fundo para em seguida soltar aquele ar, que saiu na forma de uma nuvem de brumas semi-transparentes. Aquele frio maldito que a cidade adquiriu de repente (seria frio interior, talvez?) fazia seu corpo tremer. E, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que nem as funções mais inconscientes de seu corpo tinham ânimo para continuarem a funcionar.

A garganta tinha um nó gigante entalado lá dentro, ele quase não conseguia respirar com aquela coisa. Quando enfim notou que sentia o rosto frio, largou a arma do lado de seu corpo e tocou-se. Havia ainda um rastro úmido de lágrimas. Só quando lembrou-se do porquê delas foi que aquela dor mostrou-se: era um luto, afinal.

Quis chorar. Realmente, quis desesperadamente chorar outra vez. Tentou conter-se, talvez por uma réstia de orgulho ou de força interior, mas um soluço escapou-lhe pelos lábios trêmulos. Sentiu os olhos arderem, e então, pôs o braço no colo, descansando-o, como se aquilo fosse aliviar a dor que ele estava enfrentado por conta das mordidas que levara. O rosto também latejava brevemente, agora que notou. Ver aquele ferimento e lembrar-se de como adquiriu-o pareceu ter aumentado exponencialmente aquele choro contido dentro de si.

Baixou os ombros e a cabeça, e fechou com força as orbes azuis. Entretanto, aquilo só fez mais imagens dançarem na sua cabeça.

O sorriso de Rachel Crowell... Suas mãos acariciando sua cabeça quando ele, pequeno, ia dormir... Sua voz convidando-o para fugirem... Lisa Sheffield e seus ensaios... O quanto ela cantava até melhor que a mãe aquela música... O corpo dela, sempre trêmulo, sempre gelado, junto ao seu... O dia em que viu Aileen Dawson desmaiada no meio da rua... Quando a viu de novo, consciente e assustada... Os dias que passou com ela, todos tão divertidos...

Por que diabos todas as pessoas que amava eram simplesmente engolidas por aquela maldita cidade? Até parece que ela tinha vida.

Por que todas as pessoas que amava podiam morrer e ele continuava ali? Recusando-se a se entregar, obstinadamente vivo e só, como um... Idiota? Por que ele não saía agora mesmo e entregava-se ao primeiro monstro que visse? Era só agüentar um pouco de dor, aquela dor que ele sentiu agora a pouco, e pronto.

Ou melhor... Se fosse assim, por que não deixou-se morrer pelas mãos de Aileen? Seria uma honra morrer pelas mãos dela. Realmente. Ele morreria feliz, se ela o matasse. Por que não ficou lá e entregou-se? Porque era um teimoso? Um imbecil? Ou porque, talvez, tivesse alguma veia masoquista, alguma tendência bizarra em gostar de sentir dor, escondida lá no fundo de si?

Rachel... Lisa... Aileen... Todas morreram devoradas.

Por que ele também não se unia à elas pelo mesmo método? Cinco anos de sobrevivência lhe ensinaram com maestria a dor disso. Mas não era difícil. Ou pelo menos, ele não achava.

Mas não podia mais. Não tinha mais forças para erguer-se.

"...Por favor, me desculpe." – que estupidez estar daquele jeito na casa da ex-namorada morta, pedindo desculpas sabe-se lá pelo quê, como se fosse um bêbado.

Mas pedia desculpas, numa vã esperança delas aceitarem, porque... Se ele fosse qualquer uma delas, não as aceitaria.

As lágrimas caíam-lhe pelos olhos firmemente cerrados, traçavam o rosto que sangrava e caíam delicadamente em seu braço, como se temessem injuriá-lo ainda mais. Vez ou outra, quando caíam na mordida aberta que sangrava bastante, ele retesava-se brevemente. Mas achava que merecia aquelas pequenas dores. Não tinha forças para ir e pôr alguma coisa que pudesse conter o sangue. Achou que devesse morrer bem devagar, bem daquele jeito. Quem sabe, finalmente, as coisas acabassem.

Não tardou para que aquele choro silencioso se transformasse num pranto desesperado, que sacudia seu corpo todo a cada soluço. Um luto pesado e extremo que ele guardou toda uma vida dentro de si.

Sim, porque aquela cidade, em cinco anos, o fez viver toda uma vida.

E agora, ele sentia que não a queria mais.

Adormeceu exausto, muito tempo depois, quando não agüentava mais chorar como uma criança idiota. Já não sentia direito o braço e achou que, talvez, estivesse enfim morrendo quando uma sonolência sobreveio-lhe a tristeza. Entregou-se de corpo e alma àquela sensação.

Nem sequer quis mexer-se quando ouviu um som aproximando-se dele...

**Continua...**

**Tentativa de defesa (malsucedida):** _Tá, eu sou má e mereço morrer. _

**Próxima Noite: **_**Alice II**_.


	18. Alice II

O chá das quatro da tarde era um momento fundamental na estrutura daquela família maldita. E, na falta de Felicia, era sempre ele quem o levava ao seu senhor. Recebendo da corpulenta senhora Roberts a bandeja onde levava o bule ricamente decorado e as delicadas e pequeninas xícaras para o líquido, ele subiu as escadas.

Ensaiava seu melhor sorriso, sua melhor mesura servil para aquele homem, mas a verdade, é que estava cada dia mais difícil fazê-lo. Quanto mais envolvia-se com a esposa daquele homem, quanto mais sabia que tipo de pessoa ele era, as barbáries que obrigava aquela sensível criatura suportar... Mais tinha vontade de socá-lo até ir para a gilhotina, ser morto de alguma maneira terrível ou enfim.

'_Senhor de York... Aqui está seu chá._' – diria, com aquele meio-sorriso polido, curvando-se e exaltando-o. – '_...Ah, devo levar para a senhora de York também?_'

Parando em frente à porta fechada do escritório do homem, ele respirou fundo, tentando manter o equilíbrio nas xícaras, sem deixar os vidros tilintarem, chamando a atenção do homem. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, enchendo-se de auto-controle e coragem para enfrentá-lo.

Entretanto, quando ia tocar no ferrolho, ouviu a voz dele.

"Sim, estou-te a falar! Algo está dizendo-me que aquela cabra está a me trair!"

"E como ousaste pensar tal disparate?" – a outra voz era a do senhor McDownell, um velho amigo e parceiro econômico do Lord. Ele reconhecia, porque serviu chá muitas e muitas vezes à eles – "Tua esposa é a criatura mais direita que já conheci."

"Olvides a imagem que aquela meretriz passa! Estou-te dizendo! Alice está muito estranha... Não era assim... Há um homem no meio disto tudo." – ele parecia nervoso.

"...Caso haja, caríssimo, o que pretendes fazer?"

"Mato-a, Christopher! Tu estás de prova: mato aquela vagabunda!..."

Stephan engoliu em seco.

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Oitava Noite: **_**Alice II**_.

De fora, o quarto parecia muito silencioso. Tão silencioso, de forma que a boa imagem do Lord sempre era impecável até para os que, eventualmente, passavam pelo corredor no meio do gelado Inverno. Pouquíssimos eram os que conheciam as intimidades daquele pedaço da unidade que era a casa.

Se entrassem, veriam uma cena insólita, mas muitíssimo comum nas noites intermináveis que eram aquelas, desde que casara-se: seu marido estava 'divertindo-se'. E era assim mesmo. Aqueles seus grunhidos animalescos, suas risadas quando as costas crispavam-se num espasmo de dor. Muito comum. No início, ela tinha muito medo, muito nojo, mas agora, de certa forma, já estava sentindo-se fundida àquelas torturas. Devia ser essa a sensação de pessoas num campo de concentração (coisa que só ocorreria no futuro, mas usado para um bom efeito de comparação...) ou no meio de uma doença sem cura.

Entretanto, não era por causa disso que deixava de implorar.

"Rogo-vos, Clive! Mate-me!... Se tu não me amas, mate-me!"

"Por que achas que atenderei à tua súplica? Deixa de seres tolinha, querida." – e, com um risinho divertido, agarrava-se aos seus cabelos. – "Esta é minha forma de amar."

E a tortura continuava. Cera de velas, chicotes, aquela sensação de estar sendo partida ao meio... Tudo aquilo tornava-se cada dia mais comum. E mais assustador. E a cada dia, mais seu nojo de tudo e todos aumentava.

Onde teria errado? O que devia fazer? Alice tinha vontade de pegar aquele pescoço hercúleo do marido e torcê-lo como se fosse um frágil passarinho numa gaiola. Até ouvi-lo engasgar com o pouco de ar que restaria na garganta. Vê-lo pôr a língua para fora e ficar com os lábios roxos. Ela tinha vontade verdadeira de matá-lo. Ouvia-o saindo do quarto, deixando-a lá para perecer sozinha, como todas as noites.

Porém, antes de tudo afundar-se num pântano de ódio, ele vinha até ela.

"Boa noite, milady Alice." – dizia sempre, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca mais iria ter na vida uma boa noite.

Stephan Marker era um bom rapaz. Filho adotivo de um casal humilde de empregados do Lord McAllison, era loiro de olhos azuis-metálicos como um nobre. Tinha até mesmo o físico de um cavaleiro medieval, de um militar, de qualquer coisa que lembrasse a graça e a força... Trazia sempre panos úmidos, remédios e ajudava-a a deitar-se na cama tão delicadamente que nem parecia tocá-la de fato.

As orbes metálicas sempre envolviam-na candidamente naquele imenso calor humano que emanavam. Não havia no mundo humano mais gentil. Ele fingia não importar-se com a nudez dela, mas estava sempre corado e sem-jeito quando chegava perto dela para limpá-la. Nos primeiros dias, ele nunca falava nada, concentrado em sair tão rápido quanto entrou, como o Lord ordenava.

Aos poucos, ela começou a puxar conversa com ele, nem que fosse para livrá-lo daquele desconforto que sentia na sua presença.

"Qual é teu sobrenome... Stephan, é isso, correto?"

"Ah..." – tomara um susto ao ver o silêncio pesado do ambiente tão repentinamente quebrado. – "É Marker, milady... Stephan Marker."

"É um belo nome, tu o sabes? Stephan..." – ela murmurou, como se o gravasse.

O rapaz, no fim de tudo, era a única presença realmente gentil que ela tinha em sua vida de casada (que, no fim, diferente do que achou, não era nada que pudesse provocar inveja aos outros). E, muito lentamente, aquilo passou da fase de simples simpatia por aquele que passava-lhe remédio e ajudava-a a caminhar até a cama. No fim, ela já esperava ansiosamente aqueles pequenos momentos onde podia vê-lo.

Havia, naqueles breves minutos onde ele ficava no quarto, uma harmonia bizarra, um clima totalmente oposto ao que instalava-se quando Clive McAllison entrava. Como se ele fosse a verdadeira dissonância do lugar. E, talvez, fosse mesmo. Alice surpreendeu-se ao ver que, mesmo sendo um rapaz de origem humilde e simples, Stephan era uma pessoa extremamente culta. Ele realmente tinha vasto conhecimento de obras (dissera que aprendeu a ler com o avô) e, uma vez, até declamou-a uma parte de Hamlet. A parte em questão não era engraçada, mas ela riu. Riu precisamente do simples fato de poder vê-lo fazer aquilo. Eram prazeres miúdos que ela aproveitava ao máximo.

Oh sim, e ele era tão meigo!... Crescido na ignorância da plebe, um reles serviçal, não tinha noção do quão venenoso e perigoso, do quão frio e indiferente eram os luxos da nobreza. Não fazia idéia do mundo podre que era aquele. Para ele, a milady Alice, ela, era "uma grande mulher". Lhe doía tanto o coração ouvir aquilo, porque ela não era. Era, de fato, tão falsa e terrível quanto qualquer dama da alta sociedade britânica.

Mas Stephan não achava nada disso. Ficava elogiando-a até não poder mais, aquelas palavras tão dóceis e sinceras, e ela sentia-se uma víbora nestas horas. O pobrezinho era tão inocente que chegava a comovê-la.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Felicia, caríssima."

"Pois não, milady Alice?" – a garota nervosamente pôs-se de pé.

"Oh, senta-te, querida... Apenas ia pedir-te para aproximar-te mais de mim."

Obediente, a jovem chegou-se mais perto de sua senhora. Felicia Simons era uma jovem em plena flor da idade, tinha completado há pouco quinze anos (ah, os quinze anos de uma dama eram tão bonitos. Claro que no seu caso não foram, mas...). Era uma de suas damas de companhia, aquelas destinadas a lhe entreter nos momentos de tédio, mas sem dúvidas, aquela era sua preferida.

Vestida de uma forma muito simples, ela era a dona dos gestos apressados e olhos sempre baixos. Vez ou outra erguia-os, como se estivesse eternamente intimidada por alguma coisa. Ela tinha os mesmos cabelos cacheados da sua senhora, mas eles eram castanhos. Seus olhos tinham uma coloração mel, quase que dourada, algo que era difícil de identificar.

"Tu sabes que é até uma lástima andares sempre cabisbaixa, querida!..." – comentou a lady num tom casual.

"Ah... Isto desagrada vossa pessoa, milady...?!" – sua pergunta foi praticamente a de alguém que recebe uma punhalada inesperada.

"Não, deixa disso. O que me martiriza é tu esconderes estes belos olhos."

"Milady o acha...?"

"Absolutamente." – e sorriu placidamente, como quem elogia uma criança. – "Tu gostas da Nona Sinfonia, Felicia?"

"Perdoa-me, milady, mas receio nunca tê-la ouvido..."

A jovenzinha corou-se toda, baixando a cabeça instantaneamente. Alice gostava daquela inocência que os criados dali transpiravam. Faziam-na lembrar brevemente dos tempos em que também fazia as mesmas coisas. Agora, ela era uma mulher respeitável e casada, mas ainda tinha seus prazeres breves: um deles, sem dúvidas, era conversar com aquela garotinha.

"Nunca? Oh, Deus... Tu careces ouvi-la, então... É a melhor de Beethoven!..."

"A senhora a tocaria para mim, milady Alice?!" – ela parecia surpresa.

"Claro que sim, querida, claro que sim. Senta-te perto de mim... Senta-te. Pode tomar um pouco de chá também, sinta-te à vontade. Tu és bonita demais para estares tão acanhada, Felicia."

Pela parte da manhã e tarde, ela quase nunca via o marido. Nas poucas vezes em que o fazia, eles se olhavam e cumprimentavam-se. Os ombros dela sempre se retesavam naqueles momentos. E então, continuava andando, sempre com alguma dama perto dela. Na maioria das vezes, entretanto, optava pela inocente Felicia. As outras também eram todas gentis, mas entediantes se comparadas à garota.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Outubro estava chegando com todo seu esplendor naquela manhã em particular. Haviam alguns meses desde que ela estava casada com o Lord, e agora já tinha ânimo para sair de casa e dar uma volta ou outra pelos jardins internos. A pose delicada e austera dava a entender que ela era uma mulher extremamente forte, mas era só olhar para ela, numa primeira instância, que pensava-se outra coisa: ela mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana, era isso.

Alice, desde que começara a amadurecer para o mundo fora de sua redoma de cristal, passara a notar que os homens, fora o marido, tinham um certo receio de ficar perto dela. Delicada demais, provavelmente deviam pensar. E realmente: ela tinha a aparência de alguém que podia quebrar-se com alguma sacudidela mais forte. Mas Clive McAllison bem que podia ensinar-lhes que era mentira.

De qualquer forma, acompanhada por uma outra dama de companhia naquele dia, ela passeava e aspirava deliciada o perfume das flores que ali haviam. Naquele dia, colocara um vestido próprio para estas ocasiões, e ele era claro, brilhando ainda mais com a luz do sol.

"Creio que o Inverno está dissipando-se, enfim..." – comentou.

"É mesmo, lady Alice." – sorriu a moça. – "O perfume primaveril que este jardim tem é tão revitalizante, não achas?"

"Sim, concordo contigo, caríssima... Será que Clive iria gostar dum arranjo singelo na mesa de jantar?" – ponderou, com um ar distante. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, gostava de aliviar aquela atmosfera de uma obra inacabada que a casa tinha.

"Sinto que um arranjo de rosas brancas seria soberbo. Só precisaria de algumas flores para evidenciá-las lindamente."

"Tu serias uma excelente dona de floricultura, sabias, Anne?"

"Oh... Muitíssimo obrigada, lady Alice..."

Ela sorriu placidamente, mais uma vez, e continuou seu caminho. Às vezes, tinha vontade de sair correndo e despistar todas aquelas nojentas que sempre estavam vigiando-a, como águias, prontas para contar ao Lord qualquer desvio de conduta. Mas ela mantinha-se calma, sempre calma, afinal, aprendeu que aquelas víboras sabiam ser traiçoeiras e não tinham pretensão de serem suas amigas quando visitou uma sala que era-lhe proibida pelo marido na companhia de uma delas. Era só um quarto velho, mas naquela noite, ele comentou que "um passarinho havia contado-lhe que ela visitou um lugar proibido".

Aquela dama de companhia nunca foi punida ou advertida, afinal, de certa forma, fazia seu trabalho, mas também não teve um crédito mais sequer com sua lady. E assim, ela fez com todas as outras, menos com Felicia, porque aquela garotinha de espírito avançado para a idade (lembrava-lhe tanto Hestia!) também não gostava daquelas coisas todas, até confessara à senhora uma vez que tinha nojo de estar ali na condição de, praticamente, vigia dela. Confessar aquilo à pessoa que devia cuidar era, no mínimo, uma boa mostra de consideração. Aquilo a fez gostar da garota dos cabelos castanhos.

Falando nela, a viu lá ao longe, perto da entrada de seu lar. Ao seu lado, um rapaz alto e loiro com uma cesta coberta por um pano branco. Provavelmente, deviam ser frutas, pães ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ou podia ser qualquer outra coisa.

"...Ora, aquela não é Felicia, Anne?"

"Verdade, é ela sim. Está com Stephan de novo."

Ouvir aquelas simples palavras fizeram um raio percorrê-la. Dissimulou toda aquela raiva apercebida por si como ciúmes (por ele? Não podia! Nem tinha ciúmes do marido, santo Deus, e atrevia-se a tê-lo por um criado!) com um sorriso.

"Oh... Stephan Marker, correto?"

"Ele mesmo, lady." – ela esfregou as mãos no vestido, nem percebendo aquele ódio contido na outra. – "Eles dois são bastante amigos, eu diria."

"Mesmo? Amigos, como?"

"Digo-lhe, quase como irmãos... Os dois, quando bebês, foram encontrados no mesmo dia e no mesmo local, se não me engano, na escadaria da Igreja. A mãe de Lord McAllison os adotou... Era uma boa mulher, ela..."

De fato, daquilo Alice já sabia. Stephan era alto e esbelto, e parecia, apesar do rosto jovem, mais velho do que de fato era. Aliás, ele tinha quinze anos, mesma idade de Felicia. Ela era mais velha um ano que o rapaz, até.

"E tu sabes o que eles fazem?"

"Provavelmente, ele está indo levar algumas doações para a Igreja. Ele sempre faz isso pela senhora Harris e algumas outras criadas mais antigas."

"Compreendo..."

Talvez tenha sido exatamente ali que, em meio ao sol e aos perfumes inebriantes das flores de Primavera, Alice de York tenha começado a alimentar uma certa antipatia nunca antes experimentada pela jovem Felicia...

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Stephan..."

"Sim, milady?"

"Aquela tua amiga... Felicia... Tu gostas dela?"

Tal pergunta fez o criado parar temporariamente o que estava fazendo (que, no caso, era umedecer o pano para limpar os machucados de sua senhora), e virar-se para a mulher, sem acreditar direito que ouvira-a perguntando aquilo. Sim, sabia que Felicia era a dama de companhia e ela até falava bastante da senhora de York, mas não achou que a mesma perguntaria isso um dia.

Ele encolheu os ombros, voltando ao seu papel no momento de torcer o pano para não escorrer pelo chão.

"Ah... Felicia é uma menina muito bonita, milady..."

"Sim, de fato. Entretanto, isto não responde-me a pergunta que vos fiz." – ela sorriu de leve.

"...Ah, sinto muitíssimo."

O rapaz loiro estava virado de costas, e acidentalmente (ela bem o sabia que não era acidental aquela queda), deixou cair o pano branco na água de novo, tendo que mais uma vez umedecê-lo e ficar torcendo. Aquela segunda vez, entretanto, parecia ainda mais demorada que a outra. E o garoto não virava-se de jeito nenhum para a outra.

"Stephan..."

"Sim, milady?"

"Tu não respondeste-me. Careço de uma resposta."

"É que..." – o rapaz ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, enrolando a si próprio naquela maldita tarefa de torcer o paninho já seco por demais. Quando finalmente tomou coragem, respirou fundo e virou-se para ela, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. – "É que não sei o que dizer à milady... Eu não sei se gosto dela, vós entendeis, milady Alice...?"

A mesma sorriu, intimamente aliviada.

"Sim, eu vos compreendo, Stephan. Eu quem devo-lhes escusas por terdes incomodado-lhe."

"Oh não!... Milady Alice jamais incomoda-me!" – respondeu imediatamente.

"Gosto de você, sabe, Stephan?" – não houve nenhuma formalidade naquela afirmação. Houve apenas um suspiro cabisbaixo, distante até, como se de fato, ela estivesse falando aquilo da mesma forma que comenta-se do tempo. – "De verdade."

O rapaz chegou perto da perna dela, tocando-a gentilmente com o pano bem naquela hora. O susto repentino o fez descuidar-se e escorregar a mão, fazendo arder um corte dela e a mesma soltar um gemido abafado.

"Deuses... E-eu a machuquei, milady...?!" – parecia apavorado.

A jovem loira ficou encarando aquele rapaz com um rosto bobo, totalmente sem reação. E, antes de poder controlar-se, antes mesmo de notar, ela chorava. Mas não era dor nem tristeza; era a extrema alegria. Quando foi que sentiu isso? Talvez, nunca em toda sua vida. Clive McAllison parecia excitar-se ainda mais com os arquejos de dor dela, com seus gritos e lágrimas. Era sufocante. E aquele garoto, Stephan Marker, apenas tocou-a de leve, nem foi tanta coisa assim, e já estava tão cheio de cuidados, desesperado por saber que a fez gemer de dor.

Como não ficar feliz com aquilo? Ela seria louca se não agradecesse aos céus aquele presente tão abençoado. No início, achava aquele lugar um Inferno, queria que todos morressem, queria ela própria morrer... Mas, sempre quando o jovem loiro ficava perto dela, o mundo tornava-se um recanto bonito, um lugar bom para se viver. A própria palavra 'vida' adquiria um novo contexto, mais brilhante e vívido. Se Stephan sumisse de sua vida, ela não saberia se manter.

"Ah... N-não chore, milady... Juro-lhe que foi sem querer!..." – ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer ao vê-la chorar. – "E-eu só... Pode me punir, mas... Por favor, não chore, eu lhe suplico!..."

"Não é de dor..." – a nobre tentou, em vão, conter os soluços, mas aquelas lágrimas rolavam sozinhas. – "Desculpe estar-lhe apoquentando inutilmente... Não temas, Stephan... Não é de dor..."

"Mas eu... Não gosto de ver a milady chorar..." – isso porque ela vivia fazendo isso. Parecia tão mais insuportavelmente frágil quando o fazia que ele chegava a sentir dor.

Alice estendeu a mão trêmula e tocou na face gelada do rapaz.

"Eu gosto de você, Stephan..."

"Milady, o Lord McAllison irá..."

"Ele pode fazer o que quiser." – e ela bem o sabia que ele faria. – "Eu amo você, Stephan. De verdade, juro-te..."

"Por favor, milady Alice..."

"Gosto do seu carinho."

Nenhuma vontade é de ferro. E a do rapaz Marker, por mais que fosse gentil e de extremo cavalheirismo, respeitosa por demais, também não era do mesmo material. Ouvir aquelas palavras tão doces, tão receptivas, tão carregadas de um desejo violento e delicado ao mesmo tempo... Foi o que ele sempre quis ouvir. Porque, de fato, seu coração também palpitava por aquela pequena mulher. Nunca soube se de pena ou de amor, mas só sabia que palpitava bem mais forte do que em qualquer outra situação de sua vida.

Muito gentilmente, ainda ajoelhado perto do corpo dela, ele ergueu a cabeça e viu-a inclinando-se para ele. O toque de seus lábios foi trêmulo, hesitante e cheio de solavancos, como o de duas crianças que temem serem flagradas pelos pais, sabendo que fazem algo errado. Stephan tinha um medo absurdo de aprofundar aquele beijo. Julgava que até este simples ato podia machucá-la.

"A milady..." – sua voz parecia embargada.

"Sim?"

"A milady carece de liberdade. Não do néscio que é teu esposo, nem de mim, um reles serviçal... A milady merece ser livre e livre seria realmente feliz, disso tenho certeza. Vós sofreis tanto, milady... Confesso-lhe que sinto até medo de ficar aqui..." – confessou, tocando-a muito gentilmente na face pálida.

"Estás com medo de minha aparência, Stephan?" – não havia um traço de qualquer sentimento naquela pergunta.

"Tenho medo de machucá-la, milady Alice... Noite após noite, cuido-te o tempo todo, e sofro tanto ou mais que a senhora ao vê-la em tão deplorável estado... Enche-me de vontade de matar teu esposo para livrar-te desta sina, às vezes..."

"De fato, atualmente, minha liberdade está tolhida." – concordou. – "Mas eu desejo tua presença, desejo o teu amor, Stephan, acima de todas as coisas. Não tenho saída destas sandices do homem que julga-se meu esposo, mas tu podes oferecer-me um breve sonho em meio a esta agonia... Só tu podes..."

'_Eu não ligo para nada se você ficar aqui_', era o que aqueles braços que, de repente, estenderam-se na tênue escuridão do boudoir diziam para ele. E o rapaz surpreendeu-se ao ver-se atendendo aquelas súplicas.

O loiro esqueceu-se do pano úmido. Gentilmente, beijou a perna que outrora estava limpando. Não foram uma, nem duas vezes; foram várias, beijinhos breves e carinhosos que subiam pela coxa dela, por todos os machucados que ela tinha ali, e o toque dele era tão suave que mal parecia estar segurando-a de fato (um dia, ela ainda iria descobrir como ele fazia isso...). Traçou pacientemente toda a perna dela, e quando a sentiu tocar em seu rosto, fez o mesmo com o braço, até chegar-lhe de novo à boca. Sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela.

Stephan Marker assinou seu atestado de óbito, a derradeira desgraça de toda sua vida e eternidade ao aceitar aqueles olhos azuis tão súplices, aquele corpo receptivo, aquele amor obsessivo e tremendo. Mas, naquele momento, ele ainda não tinha condições de saber disso. Talvez, nem ligasse para aquilo.

Tudo que lhes importava foram aqueles momentos. Eles sempre souberam que estavam fadados a pertencerem um ao outro. Apenas não tinham coragem de dar o primeiro passo. Apenas haviam variáveis demais a serem consideradas. Mas agora, pouco importava todas elas. Eram apenas dois números, um universo distinto em cada um deles, mas um sentimento em comum que os unia. Eram mutuamente o que sempre procuraram em todas as pessoas que conviviam.

Alice, que até então nunca soubera o que eram carícias, senão por meio de outras personagens dos livrinhos de Hestia, agora entendeu porque aquelas garotas gostavam tanto. Oh sim, era bom. Stephan era tão gentil, temia tanto machucá-la que ela até sentia-se engraçada com aquele medo. Era quase como se ela fosse a ativa.

Ao contrário de Clive, que penetrava-a sem gentileza e preparação alguma, Stephan Marker foi gentil, e ela mal pôde sentir quando ele adentrou-a. O rapaz chegou a assustar-se de tão quente e macia que ela era por dentro, era quase um êxtase divino, e a cada investida, beijava-lhe o rosto e o pescoço. Alice, até ali, nunca soube o que era o carinho, o pacífico oásis nos braços do amante: agora ela sabia e não queria mais abandonar aquele luxo concedido-lhe por obra de Deus, de alguma boa divindade que apiedou-se dela.

Foi algo muito dócil, muito delicado, uma coisa com a qual nenhum dos dois estava acostumado, na dureza do mundo, e ambos souberam, quando encararam-se com as duas orbes profundamente azuis, que, não importava como estivesse o mundo, nos braços um do outro seria sempre assim, como um mar calmo e sem ondas batendo na praia aveludada.

Clive devia ser idiota, pensou ela, por deixá-la ser cuidada pelo criado loiro, mas agora agradecia imensamente o marido.

E naquela mesma noite, acariciando os cabelos loiros do rapaz, ela teve a absoluta certeza de apenas um fato: Stephan era todo dela. Aquele carinho absurdo era todo dela. Ninguém mais poderia tê-lo, além dela, Alice de York.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais:** _Yeah, parte dois das memórias da Alice, propagadora da Maldição da cidade amaldiçoada (se morre XD). Espero que esteja dando pra entender tudo... Até a próxima, e muito obrigada._

**Próxima Noite: **_**Alice III**_.


	19. Alice III

**Uma cena:**

Ela estava sentada na cama simples do quartinho onde morava e ele, ajoelhado bem na sua frente. Tocou-lhe delicadamente nas mãos junto ao colo e encarou-a.

"Case comigo, Felicia..." – foi o que ele disse.

A jovem serviçal não conseguiu conter um suspiro surpreso. Seu corpo retesou-se automaticamente, como que protegendo-se daquelas palavras. Não conseguia conceber a realidade daquele pedido. Encarou aquelas orbes azuis em seu íntimo, mas não pôde achar nenhuma resposta. Não conseguiu.

"Stephan... Por que isso...?" – tentava não gaguejar, mas estava difícil. – "T-tu olvidares que somos quase como irmãos, e..."

"Eu te amo, Felicia. Case comigo, imploro-te." – insistiu.

Marker era um bom rapaz. Bondoso e muito honesto. Os pais adotivos sempre orgulharam-se de sua conduta. Era incapaz de machucar uma mosca sequer. Enquanto os garotos menores sempre estavam perseguindo cachorros com varas ou arrancando asas de bichinhos, ele estava aprendendo a ler, estendendo roupas para a mãe já velha ou protegendo os animaizinhos.

Ela orgulhava-se disso. Não haveria marido mais excelente que o rapaz loiro. Só de pensar que ele seria o pai e marido ideal, sentia seu coração esquentar. A vida ao lado dele seria um conto-de-fadas, nenhuma mulher resistiria à essa visão (talvez fosse essa aura de príncipe recém saído de algum bom sonho que ele tinha que tanto atraíam as fêmeas). Mas, por ser tão puro e honesto, ele tinha um único defeito: as orbes metálicas não mentiam. Elas estavam sempre brilhando, sempre muito sinceras.

Elas falavam tudo, até o que ele nem queria que falassem. Não escondiam absolutamente nada de ninguém. E Felicia sabia ler esses brilhos fugazes que eram os solavancos de seu olhar.

"Tu não me amas..." – declarou.

"É claro que eu amo-a, Felicia!" – o loiro continuou insistindo naquilo. – "Se eu não te amasse, não estaria pedindo-te a mão em casamento!..."

"De fato... Mas tu pedes minha mão por qualquer outro motivo, menos por amor."

Confrontado com aquela verdade, Stephan deixou a mão pender no chão, descrevendo um movimento perfeito até bater contra o chão batido. Houve um grande silêncio no quartinho, quebrado ocasionalmente pela respiração deles. Felicia tremia, nervosa, por ter dito aquilo, porque aquelas palavras pareceram quebrá-lo por dentro. Às vezes, ele era tão frágil quanto um bebê, e aquele era um desses momentos.

Quando eram pequenos, ela, mesmo sendo asseada e amiga da ordem, sempre protegeu-o muito mais dos outros. Algumas crianças chegavam a perguntar quem era o homem de verdade.

"Stephan... Nos criamos juntos... Somos irmãos de coração..." – ela tocou-lhe, num carinho breve, os cabelos dourados. – "Portanto, conta-me o que te aflige... Tu não virias desesperadamente pedir-me em casamento à toa. O que está acontecendo?"

"Por favor, Felicia, não tente fazer-me trair minha própria determinação..."

"Conta-me. Poderei ajudar-te bem mais sabendo." – continuou. – "Oras! Sejas homem e conta-me, Stephan! Ou eu vou admoestar-te muitíssimo!"

A jovem havia feito uma voz mais aguda, como que imitando os tempos onde eles eram crianças magrelas e sujas que brincavam quando deviam estar trabalhando. Aquela imitação tosca arrancou-lhe um riso.

Seguro para confessar-lhe, falar tudo à amiga de infância que sempre escutou-o, que tudo dele sabia, Stephan iniciou a história. Narrou tudo, desde o dó que sentia por sua milady, sempre sofrendo, até o dia em que eles haviam selado por definitivo o amor que envolvia-os. Passou pelos breves encontros que eles tinham, os bons momentos que passavam, até o dia em que ouviu, por detrás da porta do escritório, o Lord comentar que mataria sua esposa, caso ele viesse a saber de seu caso.

E, em toda esta história, Felicia soube de uma coisa, uma coisa que o rapaz sempre deixava claro: ele amava por demais a senhora Alice de York.

"Deixa-me ver se entendi..."

Stephan engoliu em seco, nervosamente. Tinha a sensação de que até as paredes podiam ter ouvidos naquele momento.

"...Tu queres casar comigo para protegeres a milady Alice?"

"O Lord de York, McAllison ou o diabo... Ele irá matá-la se souber que ela realmente tem um caso. Vai matá-la, Felicia... Não ligo se ele me matar, mas... Se a milady Alice morrer por culpa da minha falta de controle, eu..."

"Stephan, não temas."

O rapaz sentiu uma mão quentinha tocar-lhe o rosto. Ergueu o mesmo e deparou-se com as orbes âmbares, quase douradas da dama de companhia lhe fitando amavelmente.

"Eu caso contigo."

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Décima Nona Noite: **_**Alice III**_.

Os dias que seguiram-se foram feitos de um contentamento crescente, uma sonata em _crescendo_, alguma espécie de mundo paralelo, feito apenas de sonhos e esperas. Sempre dizia a si mesma que estava fazendo algo errado, de envolver-se com um criado, que aquilo era imoral e, um dia, Deus a castigaria muito.

Mas lá estava ela, atravessando todas as manhãs como um prelúdio para a noite. E, quando ela chegava, era apenas agüentar alguns momentos de dor, fingir que tudo estava como sempre foi, um Inferno de desesperança, mas secretamente, aguardando ansiosamente o que viria a seguir. E quando Clive acabava, chegava Stephan com seu sorriso de garotinho. E ela sorria, esquecendo-se totalmente da dor.

Ou melhor, ele a fazia esquecer-se da dor.

Nas primeiras semanas, foi bem assim. Ela acreditava que era feio e devia dar um basta naquela relação, mas não conseguia. Era um luxo tão perfeito, o rapaz era tudo que ela sempre quis num homem. Não conseguia desfazer-se dele. E o amava a cada olhar, a cada beijo, a cada dia que ele a ajudava a ir para a cama, acariciava-lhe os cabelos. E quando ela agarrava-se como uma criança ao seu braço, implorando sua presença, ele sorria ainda mais e dizia placidamente: "_Hoje não, milady Alice. Precisa cuidar de sua saúde, por favor_". Teremos todo tempo do mundo, ele dizia. Toda a eternidade.

Aos poucos, aquela sensação de que estava fazendo algo feio desapareceu. Ela acreditava, assim, piamente nos carinhos dele e em suas palavras. De verdade. Alice também achou que aquilo iria durar para sempre, ela dividida entre dois homem. Amando um e convivendo com o outro. E seria assim...

**Num futuro:**

O sol do verão trazia aquela breve sensação de que a neve nem estava tão gelada. A mesma caía, desprendia-se dos pinheiros e do telhado da mansão, caía com um som fofo no amontoado de neve branca que era o chão e a grama dos jardins. As flores tentavam sobreviver, aquela beleza colorida virara uma perfeição branca que estendia-se infinitamente.

Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se na janela semi-cerrada, e sentiu raiva daquele sol. A vida continuava lá fora, destarte a morte que rondava seu corpo. Ficou a olhar para as pesadas cortinas escarlate que enfeitavam sua mortalha, aquele quarto imenso de ar abafado, e sentiu que sua cama era enorme demais para ela.

Sua morte chutava seu ventre, demonstrando que estava viva.

Por debaixo da camisola branca como a neve lá fora, ela tocou sua barriga. Sentiu um volume ali. Aquilo não estava lá antes... Jurava que não estava. Como podia estar? Meu Deus, ela tinha dezesseis anos, ela não tinha mais um amante, o marido não a queria mais... Ou a queria? Não podia estar lá aquele volume!

Alice gritou histericamente.

A solidão do quarto foi trocada por vozes alvoroçadas logo em seguida.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Alice não gostava de estar do lado do marido tanto tempo. Mas, naquele dia em especial, ela obrigou-se a tal. Stephan pedira para falar com seus dois senhores em particular, e afirmou que era um assunto de extrema importância para sua pessoa. Aquela sua mesura sempre servil, o eterno meio-sorriso e a educação de suas palavras contribuíam sempre para que o empregado fosse muito considerado por seu senhor.

Seria, certamente, uma lástima se ele viesse a descobrir que este mesmo criado loiro tão prestativo dormia com sua esposa. Mas, se ele não fosse um animal bruto e infame, a lady Alice não precisaria estar lá, mendigando sua presença! Mesmo que a amasse, sentia-se tão ruim por estar tornando sua amada uma... Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que eles faziam algo muito errado.

E aquele algo errado iria tornar-se uma tragédia passional. Alice iria morrer. E isso Stephan não permitiria. Cortaria o mal pela raiz, para isso. Doeria em ambos, mas ela veria, um dia, como isso foi o certo a se fazer. Viveria tranqüilamente com filhos e um marido chato até a velhice. Viveria, e isso era o que ele precisava saber.

"E então, senhor Marker? Tu assustaste-nos quando disseste que era um assunto de extrema importância." – Clive sorriu, sentado na sua cadeira, no escritório.

"Eu... Eu gostaria de pedir-te permissão, Lord de York..."

"Permissão?" – ele pareceu confuso. – "Tens carta branca para tudo, meu caro. És um empregado exemplar, tu bem o sabes, Stephan. Mas diz-me: o que desejas?"

A esposa do Lord quase tinha vontade de rir. Para os outros, Clive McAllison era um homem direito, muito agradável, muito afável, muito perfeito. Um tremendo cínico cretino! Foi essa mesma pose de cavalheiro sóbrio e bonito que fez com que seus pais a dessem em casamento para o cretino. Como sua mãe lhe dizia? "_Ele é um cavalheiro muito agradável, só está preocupado com tua resposta_". Ah, se tivesse dito não...

"Gostaria de permissão..." – os olhos do rapaz olharam de relance para a esposa de seu senhor. – "Para casar-me com a senhorita Felicia Simons."

Se fosse possível, uma cratera abriu-se naquele exato momento sobre os pés de Alice de York. Toda uma vida pareceu abater-se sobre ela, jogando-se em cima de seu corpo e sufocando-a com seu peso. Aquela felicidade que ela sentia pesava muito, e agora, ela parecia quebrar-se, ficara tão leve...

No momento em que ela quebrou-se, como um escudo arrebentado, uma lança feita de extrema agonia e dor perfurou-lhe o coração. Perfurou tão profundamente que, ouvindo aquelas palavras, ela de fato sentiu a dor do golpe. Tocou brevemente no peito, tentando controlar a própria respiração e não trair-se bem em frente ao marido. Stephan, por um momento, virara uma pessoa estranha para si. Aquele não era seu Stephan, seu criado que cuidava dela.

Aquele não podia ser Stephan. O rapaz era só dela! Só dela! Ninguém, nem Felicia, tinha o direito de tomá-lo para si.

"Isso é verdade, senhor Marker? Tu realmente queres desposar a senhorita Simons?" – ele a conhecia. Uma das damas de companhia de sua esposa, sempre de cabeça baixa, muito bonitinha.

"Sim. Eu a amo e gostaria de tua permissão para tal, Lord McAllison."

A lady prostrou-se num estado de profunda descrença. Era como se ela estivesse ali, mas tudo fosse apenas um sonho que ela sabia bem já estar acabando. Queria desesperadamente abrir os olhos e dar de cara com um glorioso dia. Uma manhã cheia de sol e promessas falsas de diversão.

Queria poder estender-se na _causeuse_ e ler na companhia de alguma daquelas víboras. Queria voltar a tocar piano, tocar todas as melodias que conhecia, só para afastar da cabeça aquela desagradável sensação que as palavras do rapaz causaram-lhe. Preparar-se mentalmente para chegar a noite, aturar seu marido algumas horas e depois olhar para seu amante como se nada daquele sonho lhe afetou.

Tinha de ser um sonho... Precisava ser um, ou ela...

"Alice, caríssima, estás ouvindo-me?"

"Ah... Pois não?..." – ela pareceu despertar de um mundo desesperado, criado lá nas profundezas de seus pensamentos.

"Eu perguntava-te se a senhorita Felicia é uma boa pessoa." – suspirou. – "Queria saber se meu melhor serviçal ficará bem."

Stephan sorriu forçada mas elegantemente com o elogio.

E Alice ficou sem saber o que fazer. Tudo que passava pela sua mente era em como queria que Felicia estivesse ali, só para torcer-lhe o pescoço.

"Oh, sim." – ela sorriu tão falsamente quanto o serviçal. – "A senhorita Simons é uma garota muito singular. Asseada, prestativa e alegre como um passarinho. Vós deveis ver seu sorriso, é tão encantador quanto seus olhos da cor do ouro. Certamente, foi isto que o atraiu nela, não é, senhor Marker...?" – um leve inclinar de pescoço demonstrou que aquela falsidade não tinha limites.

"Certamente, fariam um belíssimo par." – ele concordou.

"Lord de York, prometo-lhe continuar trabalhando aqui e fazendo tudo que sempre fiz, desde que me entendo por gente." – o rapaz ergueu-se, ajoelhando-se perante seu senhor. – "Apenas deixe-me casar com Felicia. Nada mudará além disso, prometo-te."

Cretino. Ele sempre fazia isso com ela. Sempre ajoelhava-se daquele jeito só para ela. Só por ela. Por que fazia a mesma coisa por Felicia agora?

"Ora, levanta-te, rapaz! Não ajoelha-te assim perante mim, estamos no ano de 1800!" – ele riu. – "Tu podes casar-te com a senhorita Simons. Nem precisava pedir-me."

O Lord continuou murmurando coisas sobre aquela ser a atitude digna de um bom empregado, sobre a lua-de-mel dele, que o rapaz podia aproveitá-la decentemente com sua esposa... Falou e falou, e dava tapinhas amigáveis nas gostas do garoto quando falava disso. Stephan continuava sorrindo.

Só olhou para a esposa do seu senhor, ainda ao lado da cadeira dele, estática, uma vez depois daquele pedido. E o olhar dele pareceu transbordado de uma tristeza que Alice não podia perceber, afundada por demais em sua descrença e raiva.

**O fim de um sonho:**

Uma jovem de ventre proeminente chorava perto do caixão semi-aberto. Não era um enterro badalado, nem tinham muitas pessoas ali. Era apenas uma honra concedida à um bom serviçal. Ele foi uma boa pessoa. Prestativa, sempre alegre e educada. Foi uma grande perda, sem dúvidas.

Quando a notícia de sua doença espalhou-se pela residência, todos encheram-se de pesar. E, agora, aquela mesma doença dava fim à agonia de quase três meses do garoto. Foi um período muito difícil. Foi uma perda terrível para a viúva, sua esposa. Ela parecia tão inconsolável!... Até mesmo o Lord de York considerava muito aquele menino. Ele próprio deu à ele um velório decente.

Ficara ali um pouco, despedira-se do garoto e foi-se embora. Tinha uma viagem de negócios, de acordo com suas palavras. Iria deixar seu lar e sua esposa por alguns dias. Alice devia sentir-se feliz com isso, é fato.

Mas, parada na porta da pequena capela, vestida inteiramente de luto, tudo que tinha dentro de si era a sensação de que nada mais na sua vida lhe valia.

Não haveria mais ninguém para ajudar a colocá-la na cama. Ninguém mais beijaria delicadamente sua perna. Ninguém mais a faria suspirar de deleite. Sua vida acabou no instante em que Stephan lhe anunciou o casamento. Ele nunca mais veio cuidar dela. No seu lugar, uma outra moça sem-graça.

Aquela moça sem-graça devia tomar o lugar dele ali também. Talvez Felicia, aquela maldita vaca falsa que chorava copiosamente ao lado dele.

Qualquer pessoa poderia estar naquele caixão, menos Stephan.

Porque ela acreditou que, de certa forma, ele iria voltar um dia para ela, que estava fielmente lhe esperando. Mas, agora, Alice soube que o rapaz loiro dos olhos azuis-metálicos nunca mais iria voltar para seus braços.

Ele a abandonou de todas as formas que ela podia ser abandonada.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Numa certa tarde, em companhia de uma outra dama de companhia (desde o casamento de Stephan, a lady evitava ao máximo encontrar-se com Felicia ou podia matá-la, literalmente), Alice teve uma ânsia estranha. A última vez em que ficou enjoada foi quando era pequena, depois de comer muito de um banquete especial do aniversário de sua dileta mãe.

Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, ela sequer saberia do que era aquilo. Mas ali, bem naquele singular momento, a menina-mulher soube o porquê daquele enjôo. Cresceu uma ânsia dentro de si, não daquela semente comprimindo-lhe o espaço do ventre, não dos sintomas típicos, mas sim, o nojo de saber que tinha aquilo dentro de si.

Sem agüentar-se, unindo aquela ânsia de si própria pela já natural de seu corpo, pôs tudo que pôde ali mesmo para fora, assustando barbaramente sua acompanhante, que gritou pelos corredores que sua lady precisava de ajuda, que estava se sentindo mal. E Alice permaneceu ali, parada, olhando para a mancha que emporcalhava seu vestido impecável, comparando seu vestido à sua vida e aquela mancha... Á uma mancha. Agora, sua vida também estava maculada.

Foi posta às pressas na cama, amimada por todos e até seu marido veio ao auxílio, sempre falso, como se importasse-se com ela de fato. Depois, quando ficou sozinha, tomando seu caldo (que diziam ser bom para esses enjôos), ela ponderou: quando se ficava enjoada, é porque já cresceu bastante.

Já devia ter um ou dois meses. Tocou em seus seios e, sensíveis, doeram. Estavam maiores, ela conseguiu notar. Tudo aquilo fez um tremendo sentido. Tanto sentido que ela deixou-se ficar ali, de olhos fixados no nada, em alguma ilusão feliz de criança. Estava grávida, não tinha outra explicação. E fez as contas... Um ou dois meses de gestação.

Aquele filho, graças à esta realidade, não podia ser de Stephan.

A partir daí, o mal dela pareceu ficar ainda pior. Nem Clive tinha vontade de divertir-se com aquele zumbi. Ela não gritava, não chorava, mal parecia senti-lo. Ficava o dia inteiro com aquele olhar vazio, deitada na cama, como uma inválida. Por fora, ela era a imagem que daria pena até no coração mais insensível. Costumava ser uma lady tão viva, tão plácida e alegre! Tão gentil!... E, agora, por alguma razão, virou aquilo. Alguns acharam que era uma constipação, alguma doença, e tratavam-na com tudo. Mas o ventre começou a crescer e crescer, como o de Felicia, que ela viu no velório...

Aquele ser, fruto de seus piores pesadelos, estava formando-se.

Como sentia inveja de Felicia! Ela teve Stephan até o fim... Ela teve a primeira vez com Stephan! Teria um filho de Stephan! Teve a felicidade que ela sempre quis ter. E o que restou para si? Um casamento arranjado, um bebê indesejado, sonhos acabados... Ou melhor, isso e nada era a mesma coisa. Não havia mais nada.

Todo o amor que sentia pelo criado, que a fazia manter-se viva, foi murchando, tornando-se ressentimento, ciúmes, raiva, e ainda sim, aquele amor doentio e delicado que sempre envolveu-os. Nem as boas lembranças conseguiam mais animá-la: aliás, eram elas que, em seus pesadelos, assombravam-lhe, mostravam uma Alice que era feliz, uma pessoa que ela não queria mais ver.

"Tu vais passar o Natal com tua família, Alice." – disse-lhe o marido, um dia.

'_Quem sabe assim, anima-te um pouco_', completou. Provavelmente, queria que ela ficasse melhor para poder deliciar-se com os gritos dela. Provavelmente, ele nunca iria esperar. Devia estar transando com outra mulher por aí... Que pegasse! Que fosse para o Inferno! Não se importava mais.

Perto do início de Dezembro, ela foi mandada para a casa de sua família. Quando chegou, foi recebida pelos pais e pela irmã. A mesma, ainda solteira, foi a primeira que veio para ela.

"Oh, Cristo!... Deus meu, o que aconteceu contigo, irmã querida?!" – Hestia parecia assustada com aquela cena. – "Estás tão pálida, tão cheia de olheiras!... Olha-te!"

Alice não respondeu nada. Teve outro ataque de vômito bem na hora, e a mãe prontamente percebeu o porquê daquilo. O rosto da filha é de quem não estava gostando nada daquilo tudo. O rosto de alguém que já desistiu da vida. E ela fora para a casa de seu marido há apenas alguns meses! Nem fazia tanto tempo assim! O que acontecera para estar em tão deplorável estado?

Naqueles dias em que ficou ali, a jovem mal falou. Tinha em si toda a imagem de alguém outrora feliz, muito feliz, agora totalmente despedaçada.

**Um sonho:**

Ela estava trocando-se quando Stephan apareceu. Tinha os mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes, o mesmo sorriso gentil, e desculpava-se com ela por ter demorado.

"Mas como...?" – pensou imediatamente. – "Stephan está... Morto!..."

Então, ele não havia abandonado-a? Ao que parecia, não, porque os braços cálidos e fortes do garoto estenderam-se para enlaçá-la. Ele não tinha nojo da sua barriga, não queria mais Felicia, nem tinha voltado para a casa do marido.

Ele estava ali, querendo-a. E, ah, como a jovem dos cabelos loiros também o queria. Morria de saudades e raiva dele todas as noites.

Mas, quando o viu ali, o ódio sumiu. Só veio-lhe a vontade de jogar-se sobre ele.

Nem terminando de pôr a camisola, ela correu. Marker continuou com seu sorriso caloroso, chamando-a com aquela voz terna, parado e pronto para recebê-la em seus braços. Já sentia de antemão o calor dele, os músculos firmes contra sua pele pálida... Já podia senti-lo de novo.

"Stephan!..." – murmurou, tomada de um êxtase de alegria.

Estendeu suas mãos, mas nunca chegou a alcançá-lo. Ela acordou com o piar dos passarinhos que atreviam-se a sair naquele frio tremendo. Ela acordou sabendo que era apenas um sonho.

Seu amor não voltou para buscá-la. Ele ainda havia-a abandonado.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

A cada dia que se passava, menos Alice de York lembrava aquela menina que saiu da casa dos pais, linda e bem vestida, radiante de felicidade e apreensiva. Agora, ela era mais um fantasma do que já foi: um corpo de cabelos desalinhados e loiros, olhos azuis tão opacos que mais pareciam cinzas, sem brilho algum mesmo com a luz do sol batendo diretamente neles, os lábios sempre entreabertos, como se fosse uma inválida. Sempre jogada pelos cantos, mal tinha forças para levantar-se da cama. Estava pálida e muito magra, com olheiras profundas em seus olhos.

Às vezes, ela tinha alguns ataques de histeria, e gritava muito. Precisava de muito tempo perdido em acalmá-la, e em meio àqueles gritos, ela sempre dizia que 'ele (ele quem?, pensavam os outros) a abandonara', que 'ela iria matá-la (esta também precisava de tradução, um dia...)', ou simplesmente gritava. A senhora Sarah de York sempre soube que sua filha tinha uma vontade e temperamento muito fracos. Era muito suscetível às tantas porradas da vida. E, seja lá o que a vida de casada lhe deu, aquela foi forte a ponto de destruir-lhe todas as esperanças. E ela só ficava lá, um zumbi vivendo em momentos esparsos do passado, sem perspectiva alguma de amanhã.

Como aquela visão que deveria ser sua filha lhe causava desgosto!... Ah, se pudesse ter mantido Alice mais um pouco consigo, talvez tivesse evitado aquela desgraça! Agora, sentia-se na obrigação de tê-la ali.

Falou naquela mesma noite com o marido, que concordou que Alice precisava de apoio familiar. O Lord McAllison concordou, disse que daria todo o apoio que precisassem para que sua esposa melhorasse logo, e despediu-se educadamente, dando aos pais da esposa a ilusão de que era um bom homem. Hestia, a irmã mais velha, era a que mais sofria. A caçula era tão viva, tão perfeita, e agora, só restou um cadáver, praticamente. Nem parecia aquela que despediu-se dela.

"Ah, irmã querida... Enche-me de tristeza ver-te assim!..." – suspirava, falando apenas ao silêncio, porque Alice nunca respondia.

**Um fim:**

Precisamente em Maio, Alice de York reclamou de pontadas muito fortes no ventre. A mãe, experiente de dois partos anteriores, soube que a filha iria dar à luz. Ordenou toalhas, serviçais, a tesoura e baldes de água fria para ajudar a garota. Não era meio-dia quando os gemidos dolorosos da futura mãe iniciaram-se.

A cada contração, era como se estivesse sendo rasgada violentamente. Uma sensação muito parecida foi experimentada por ela nas primeiras vezes em que foi estuprada pelo marido. Quando ela ainda tinha vontade para lutar por sua honra... Depois, aos poucos, foi perdendo isso. Mas aquela dor não passava nunca, estava lacerando-a, deixando-a louca.

Tudo por culpa de Clive. Ela nem queria, exatamente, aquele bebê.

E pensar que, enquanto estava ali parindo, ele estaria divertindo-se abusando de outra moça ou bebericando chá da tarde, irritava-a de tal maneira que arrancava sangue dos lábios quando os fremia.

Horas passavam-se e a dor não melhorava. Só parecia piorar. E Alice chorava, desejando morrer de uma vez. Foi arrastada, nunca soube quando, para um lugar estranho.

Ela estava exatamente ali, na sua casa. Mas o cenário era totalmente diferente: o pó reinava, e a escuridão era absoluta. Tinha uma aparência tão velha, tão corroída, que ela soube de imediato que foi o tempo, esse componente imperturbável do mundo, que destruiu seu lar. Não havia mãe, nem pai, nem irmã. Ninguém. Só ela, de pé, ali na porta de entrada.

Olhou para si própria e viu-se trajando aquele mesmo vestido azul e enfeitado com o qual foi morar com o marido. Hesitante, deu um primeiro passo para averiguar o que diabos era aquilo. No meio da escuridão, ouviu um som. Um murmúrio, como o de alguém arrastando-se na sua direção. Ela parou, assustada, quando divisou uma sombra lá ao longe. Horrorizada, cobriu os lábios ao conseguir ver do que se tratava: ela própria. Ela e, ao mesmo tempo, muito diferente dela.

Haviam um ou dois fios loiros presos numa cabeça de forma disforme, pálida e cheia de sangue coagulado, que mais pareciam manchas marrons na pele dela. A boca abria-se num esgar terrível, e não havia nada ali que lembrasse os dentes de um humano: uma fila de dentes pontiagudos e terríveis como os de um lobo ou animal selvagem, postos numa boca tão enorme quanto a de uma cobra. A criatura não tinha olhos. Devia ter pontinhos bizarros em cada lado da cabeça, mas não tinha olhos.

Alice abafou um grito quando reconheceu os trapos que seriam aquele mesmo vestido azul que estava usando. Rasgado e cheio de sangue, ele cobria um corpo magro e tão disforme quanto a cabeça, sempre cheio de sangue coagulado e a pele pálida e áspera de um morto. Aquela criatura saída do próprio Inferno estendeu-lhe a parou bem na sua frente, sem avançar, e estendeu a contorcida.

"Seja bem-vinda." – disse-lhe, e a voz era a mesma sua.

"...Q-quem... Quem es... Tu...?" – a menina tremia-se, temerosa até mesmo de ficar olhando por muito tempo aquela criatura.

"Eu sou você."

Um pingo de saliva caiu no chão empoeirado, umedecendo-o bem naquele ponto, afastando os pontinhos de sujeira. A jovem de York acompanhou aquela trajetória antes de encarar, a contragosto, a criatura.

"És eu mesma?" – ela parecia chocada. – "Como pode...?"

"Eu sou tua ira, teu ciúmes, teu medo... Eu sou tudo que tu sentes. Fui moldada de acordo com teus sentimentos. Sou receptáculo de tua sanha." – e aquele monstro que dizia ser ela apontou-lhe para a casa. – "Vês esta noite? Esta casa? Eu própria? Tudo isto é você. Tudo isto é o que tu sentires todo este tempo... Em verdade, é o que tu ainda sentes. Tudo isto está aqui graças à teus sentimentos, Alice de York."

Seria possível acreditar nela? Até poucos segundos atrás, estava dando à luz, cheia de dor e raiva, e agora, de repente, estava com o ventre liso e encarando uma criatura abominável com as mesmas características suas.

"Onde estão todos os outros?"

"...Oh, eles também são reflexos de tua ira. Todos que moram nesta casa são influenciados por ti." – continuou aquele monstro. – "Tua presença é absoluta, Alice de York. Tu podes até mesmo dominar esta cidade."

"Como posso acreditar no que tu falas...?" – apesar de dizer isto, a jovem dos cabelos loiros estava tentada a acreditar.

"Vem..." – e a mão outrora estendida agora ergueu-se para pegar a dela. – "Vem comigo. Vens e subjuga todos à teu ódio. Vinga-te deste mundo que só mostrou-te o Inferno. Transforma ele no mesmo Inferno que foi tua vida."

Alice não queria nada daquilo, mas por detrás daquele monstro tão parecido e tão diferente dela, apareceu a figura alta de Stephan, do mesmo jeito imaculado que ela sempre lembrava-o. E ele sorria-lhe, tocando no ombro daquele monstro com uma das mãos e estendendo-lhe a outra. Parecia tão imaculado, tão vivo...

"Stephan!..." – murmurou.

"Venha, milady Alice. Venha conosco." – sorria jovialmente.

"Vem, Alice de York. Molda este mundo de acordo com tua vontade."

A jovem dama deu o primeiro passo que mudaria toda sua eternidade. Quis seguir os dois, e já nem ligava mais para a casa caindo aos pedaços ou aquela lua cheia perturbadora vista da janela. Só tinha olhos para aquele rapaz loiro e aquela criatura, ambos estendendo-lhes as mãos, chamando-a para seu destino.

Sentiu o toque gelado das mãos de ambos, e segurou-as, sentindo-se a mais completa das criaturas.

Lá, no outro mundo que ela abandonou em troca de seus delírios, a mãe da parturiente notou a total falta de brilho dos olhos da filha e a lacuna de esforços e ações por parte dela. Quando, alguns minutos tensos depois, um choro de criança ecoou, a mãe não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Já estava gélida. Já estava em outro lugar. Um lugar muito parecido com aquele e, ao mesmo tempo, totalmente diferente.

O lugar que ela moldaria com os seus sentimentos perturbados...

**Continua...**

**Um epílogo:**

Ternamente deitada na cama ao lado do cadáver da mãe, uma criança envolvida em vários panos brancos dormia. Demorou um pouco até fazê-la parar de chorar, mas quando o fez, dormiu, cansada de toda aquela badalação.

Em Maio, na mansão de York, nascera uma linda menininha, filha da filha caçula da família, Alice de York. A mãe morreu antes de ver sua criança, por isso, coube à avó nomeá-la. A mesma, depois de analisar bem as feições delicadas de sua neta, decidiu: Beatrice. Tinha esperanças de que aquela criança honrasse o nome e vivesse uma vida feliz e contente, sempre fazendo os outros igualmente felizes, mesmo sabendo da morte de sua progenitora.

Por alguns instantes, deixaram o bebê aproveitar o primeiro e último contato com a mãe, antes de enterrá-la. E o silêncio do quarto era absoluto, até a pequena ter um engasgo. A mãozinha sacudiu-se, procurando qualquer coisa, talvez o dedo delicado da mãe que nunca viria a sentir.

Alice via aquela cena, sem acreditar. Estava vendo a si mesma deitada placidamente na cama, de olhos fechados. Via seu bebê. Via o quarto onde passou grande parte da vida, o quarto repleto de sua tristeza. Via tudo.

"Mas como...?" – quis perguntar-se.

O bebê estava dormindo, junto com seu corpo físico, numa cama com lençóis velhos e surrados. O próprio quarto estava saturado da ação do tempo: camas e armários terminados pelos cupins, empoeirado, com uma eterna nuvem semi-transparente que movia-se para todos os lados. Não haviam cortinas, e a lua cheia mostrava-se em todo seu esplendor pela janela sem vidros.

"Este é o teu mundo. É o mundo que tu construiu a partir do que tu sentes, Alice de York." – ouvia a voz daquele ser que era ela dizendo-lhe.

'_Faz o que tu deves fazer_', incitavam-na aquelas vozes que ela nunca ouvira antes. '_Tu deves fazer isto. Ela é tua filha, não há ninguém mais digna._'

Alice concordava, no fim das contas. Dera à luz um bebê tão bonito, no fim, apesar do pai. Aquele ódio por ela mal existia mais. Era uma criancinha de cabelos ralos e loiros, certamente ela seria uma bonequinha quando crescesse. Mas, de olhos fechados, não podia ver-lhe a cor. Seria da mesma cor do pai? Ou seriam azuis como os seus? Mas, para quê pensar nisto? Teria muito tempo para ver o crescimento dela.

Inclinou-se sobre seu bebê, tomada de um misto de sentimentos que ia desde ódio até amor. Pensou no seu bebê, na sua irmã, em Felicia e, por fim, em Stephan...

Todos eles foram seus últimos pensamentos naquela forma.

Ao abraçar sua criança, sua bela Beatrice, ela pareceu desaparecer como fumaça daquele ambiente tétrico, e ele próprio voltou a ser o quarto arrumado e muito fino da falecida filha daquela casa.

Os olhos de Beatrice abriram-se quando foi abraçada pelo espectro da mãe.

Eles eram azuis.

**Próxima Noite: **_**Ao Topo do Inferno**_.


	20. Ao Topo do Inferno

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Vigésima Noite: **_**Ao Topo do Inferno**_.

Ouviu alguma coisa mexer-se perto de si. E, ao invés da reação esperada de retesar o corpo e tentar lutar, ele não fez nada disso. Ficou ali do mesmo jeito, como se nem tivesse notado aquele fato. Fez o papel de uma presa fácil e entregue.

Os olhos continuaram fechados, recusando-se a abrir e encarar aquilo que, enfim, o levaria à Morte. O meio não importava, só tinha em mente o desejo de acabar logo com tudo aquilo e ir embora. Ficava imaginando se não era como aquela sensação de dormência no braço: tudo vai ficando assim, insensível, e então abandona-se à inconsciência da qual nunca mais despertará.

Estava exausto. Apenas respirou profundamente, cansado até daquilo, talvez como uma forma de avisar àquilo que estava vindo que ainda vivia, talvez um último esforço inútil do corpo de lutar contra aquela morte lenta.

Por algum motivo, aquela coisa estava demorando. Que viesse de uma vez e o levasse para outro lugar bem melhor. Já estava exausto de tanto lutar. Um dia, ele sabia que iria acabar assim, de qualquer jeito. Era bem melhor encurtar toda a história e entregar-se assim, sem dor ou arrependimentos. Bem melhor do que morrer lutando inutilmente, só para prolongar mais a agonia.

'_Que bom..._', pensou. '_Finalmente, esse tormento vai acabar..._'

"ARCHER, SEU IMBECIL!"

A cena seria assustadora por si só, mas não, ela insistiu em ser mais: no instante seguinte ao que seu corpo foi sacudido pelo susto de ouvir aquele grito do nada, uma pancada muito forte foi em direção da sua nuca, acertando-o e jogando seu corpo ao chão com o impacto.

O garoto, sem mais pensar na sua letargia de segundos atrás, massageou o ponto atingido e abriu os olhos, surpreso.

Ele sequer notou quando aquilo aconteceu, mas o que viu quando abriu os olhos era exatamente oposto ao que quando os fechou: estava em uma superfície ebúrnea e imensa, que levantava um pó fino, como um princípio de neblina, e estendia-se até onde os olhos azuis podiam alcançar. O céu, que mais parecia a abóbada de alguma catedral, cravejava-se de pontos luminosos que delicadamente caíam e nunca alcançavam o chão, tênues flocos de luz.

Mas nada disso, exatamente, o impressionou mais do que a pessoa que havia acertado-o desprevenido: era exatamente do jeito que ele lembrava que fosse, sem tirar nem pôr. A garota dos cabelos negros e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Jovem e perfeita como era quando viva.

"L-LISA...?!" – recuou um pouco ao perceber isso. – "O que você...?!"

"Nem vem com essa!" – e, ao contrário do que ele lembrava, ela sempre encolhida e temerosa, agora ela veio na sua direção e jogou-o ao chão, pisando em sua cabeça repetidas vezes. – "Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! SEU GRANDE IDIOTA!"

"Ai, ai!... Pára, Lisa, tá me machucando!" – ele pedia, defendendo-se como podia daqueles chutes. Não lembrava dela com aquela força toda.

"Anda, levanta daí!" – ordenou.

Prontamente obedecendo-a, ainda pasmo por estar vendo-a, ele ergueu-se. Limpou a sujeira da roupa e, então, voltou a olhá-la. Uma parte de si estava feliz, realmente feliz, porque achou que aquilo era um sinal. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se desnorteado. Totalmente confuso, como um recém-nascido.

"...Hã, Lisa..." – tentou principiar uma pergunta, achando-se, em parte, ridículo por estar falando com ela. – "Nós, por acaso, estamos... Você sabe... Mor..."

"Pára de conversa fiada, vamos embora!"

A mão pálida dela puxou seu pulso, fazendo-o jogar-se para frente com o impulso gerado. Obedeceu-a, mudo, ainda tentando pôr a cabeça em ordem. Quando olhou ao seu redor, de imediato, aquela atmosfera tão imaculada e branca lembrou-o do Paraíso, do Elíssios, de algum lugar sem dor ou tristeza. Achou realmente que tivesse morrido enfim, e essa sensação, agora, só aumentava ao estar de mãos dadas com ela. Porque, fazendo isso, dos dois, um: ou ambos estavam mortos ou ambos vivos.

Archer lembrava-se com perfeição da noite na qual a viu morta pela primeira vez e no fim da tarde em que a viu morrer pela segunda, e definitivamente. Logo, com certa tristeza, notou que só podia estar morto. Mas não podia estar triste: ele quis morrer. Não devia ter arrependimentos quanto a isso.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?!" – agora, foi ela quem perguntou. E seu olhar era o de quem exigia resposta.

"...Eu queria saber. Fechei os olhos, e de repente..."

"Não falo disso!" – cortou-o no meio da narração. – "Falo de você, Archer. O que foi? Machucou-se seriamente? Suicídio?"

Só quando ela perguntou isso foi que ele deu-se conta: olhou para o braço, e ele estava intacto. Nem a roupa estava rasgada. Totalmente normal, a pele intacta, limpa e sem cicatriz alguma, como se nunca tivesse estado na mansão e lutado contra o fantasma de Aileen minutos antes.

"E-eu... Eu devia ter um corte aqui..." – encarava seu membro superior, analisando-o de todos os possíveis ângulos, totalmente descrente.

"Então, foi isso?"

"Seja lá o que for o 'isso' que você está falando, deve ter sido." – respondeu, ainda absorto. – "As feridas foram aparentemente profundas, é verdade."

Lisa ficou momentos em silêncio, e então, sem soltar o braço que ela conduzia, encarou-o profundamente.

"Você não pode ficar aqui."

"Por que não?!" – e aquela mesma sensação cortante de quem recebe uma nova punhalada no peito lhe afligiu. – "Acabou, Lisa! Acabou! Não tem mais porquê eu voltar, seja lá que lugar é esse!"

"Pare com isso. Você tem uma missão, Archer." – ela sorriu. – "Precisa salvar todos nós. Por isso, vai voltar, entendeu?"

"Não, por favor... Deixe-me ficar aqui com você..." – sussurrou.

"EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR PRA SEVEN SISTERS E VAI VOLTAR **AGORA**, ME ENTENDEU?!" – mais uma vez, Lisa viu-se agarrando o colarinho do garoto, mesmo ele sendo muito mais alto que ela. – "NÃO PENSE QUE EU ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ APARECEU AQUI! ISSO É IMPERDOÁVEL!"

Se fosse possível, aquele era o dia dos sustos. A imagem que ele eternizou de Lisa Sheffield em si era a de uma garota eternamente pressionada pelo ambiente que a cidade amaldiçoada proporcionava. Ela vivia de olhos assustados e dançantes, sempre procurando coisas erradas, sempre vendo o pior em tudo.

Era difícil cuidar dela, de fato, mas gratificante. Porque o sorriso tímido da jovem cantora era um presente ideal. Como se, por alguns segundos, o mundo fosse um lugar melhor. Mas, agora, ela estava totalmente diferente do que sempre imaginou: ela estava mandando nele. Sim, ela estava mandando-o voltar, e ele sequer sabia onde estava.

"Pe-peraí... Eu nem sei como eu apareci aqui..." – tentou defender-se.

"MAS EU SEI! POR ISSO, VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR PRA CIDADE AGORA E VAI LUTAR DIREITO, OU EU TE DOU OUTRO CHUTE NA CARA!" – sacudia-o de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse possuída de ódio.

E então, a jovem dos longos cabelos respirou fundo e parou de andar.

"Desistir não combina com você, Archer. Não pode desistir agora. Faça isso por mim, por sua mãe e por todas as almas que não conseguem sair da cidade..."

"E-então a gente tá morto mesmo...?!" – assustou-se. De alguma forma, tinha a impressão de que estava vivo. Respirava, sentia frio, sentia o toque da mão dela... Aquilo era uma mostra de vida, para ele. – "Aliás, como assim 'não consegue sair da cidade'...?"

Voltando a andar, sempre puxando o braço dele, a garota falava.

"Há alguma coisa impedindo-nos de deixar Seven Sisters. É uma energia potente, uma aura muito negra e distorcida. Isso já faz muitos anos. Quando morri, não consegui sair. Há uma espécie de barreira em volta da área... Nós não conseguimos deixá-la. Estamos presos, impedidos de reencarnar ou descansar."

O garoto, que ouvia tudo em silêncio, ponderou. De fato, então estava morto, ou indo para a morte. De qualquer forma, agora que era um espírito, iria cair na mesma sina dos outros de esperar que alguém tivesse presença suficiente para salvá-los?

"Chegamos. Você fica aqui, hein!"

Lisa parou abruptamente, e distraído, Archer não ouviu-a, esbarrando na diminuta garota. Ela ainda tinha a aparência de dois anos atrás, e ele havia crescido muito mais do que naquele tempo, tornando-a uma espécie de memória ainda mais imaculada do que sempre fora em si.

Então, ele viu do que ela falava: o nada. Era apenas uma continuação infeliz do caminho cor de marfim, eternamente iluminado pelos pontos luminosos que caíam incessantemente. Não havia nada além, era um espaço vazio e interminável.

"Por que paramos...?"

"Porque, a partir daqui, você vai sozinho." – ela declarou. – "E vai voltar pra Seven Sisters e salvar todos nós! **Me entendeu**?!" – ameaçou-o erguendo o punho.

Temendo levar outro chute ou soco dela, ele deu um passo para trás.

"Mas... Não tem porquê voltar... Eu mesmo desejei morrer..."

"Não é a sua hora ainda. Você vai voltar e salvar todos os cidadãos, eu e a sua amada, a menina dos olhos vermelhos." – e ela sorriu, para o susto de Archer. – "Eu já sabia disso desde o início. Mas não se preocupe, desejo o melhor para ambos. Vá lá e liberte-nos. Vai."

"Mas..."

"Seja homem e vá logo!" – irritou-se. – "Traga a manhã à Seven Sisters e novo e todos voltam ao normal! Agora, vai, antes que seja tarde!"

Aquilo soava-lhe como uma despedida definitiva. Como se aquela fosse a última vez, naquele cenário imaculado, bem daquele jeito apressado, que ele a veria assim, sua imagem física e real, aqueles olhos e aquela pose irritada, pela última vez.

"Ah, que coisa! Se não sou eu pra dar um empurrão nesse bundão..."

Dito isso, as mãos dela estenderam-se e puxaram-no, para em seguida empurrarem suas costas, jogando-o para frente, para a continuação daquele espaço que jamais acabaria. Ele assustou-se com a ação repentina dela, e preparou o corpo para aquela queda naquele chão duro, mas ela nunca aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, quando abriu os olhos, Archer viu-se escorado na mesma parede gélida do segundo andar da casa daquela que estava com ele até então. Olhou para o próprio corpo, e viu o braço ensangüentado descansando em seu colo, aquele mesmo braço que ele continuava não sentindo. O sangue, agora, parecia um item raro ali: alguma coisa escorria de vez em quando, mas já não havia mais nada a derramar-se. Perto dele, uma poça que aumentava de tamanho a cada minuto que ele perdia lamentando-se ali e não tratando-se.

Ver-se ali, fustigado pelo frio da própria morte e do ambiente, fê-lo de repente lembrar de algo que a mãe dizia. Algo sobre vários mundos depois da morte. Talvez, aquilo explicasse então, porque Lisa disse que ele teria de ir sozinho. Ela não podia passar dali, do fim do mundo dos mortos.

Ou seja, ele realmente esteve a poucos passos de morrer, de ir para o mesmo lado que ela. Se não fosse por ela, provavelmente, não teria resistido. Sorriu. Lisa sempre foi assim, afinal. Preservada eternamente naquela bondade inocente de seu coração.

Sonho ou não, agora que estava pensando claramente, fundido àquele ambiente, ela lhe disse algo que intrigou-o: em momento algum, mencionou a presença de Aileen ali. Mas mencionou a de Rachel Crowell, sua mãe. Poderia a albina estar viva? Não, ele a viu morta, transmudada naquela horrível criatura. Mas ela falou totalmente no presente, como se ela realmente...

Definitivamente, Lisa tinha razão.

As lamentações podiam ficar para depois. Estando Dawson viva ou não, ele também tinha outra tarefa agora: libertar aquela cidade. Ela tinha razão. Ele era o único capaz, no momento, de fazê-lo.

E seu intento começaria em localizar Elise.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Da última vez em que esteve ali, suas esperanças foram arrasadas, uma a uma. Era uma sensação terrível, essa de ver toda sua vida cair por terra diante dos seus olhos. Sim, porque a felicidade tem vida própria: ela gruda-se e faz você achar que também pode ter uma outra vida, como ela. Mas, quando abandona-o, faz sentir como se nunca quisesse tê-la conhecido.

Isso, entretanto, foi antes. Porque agora, de alguma forma, estava cheio de determinação. A última vez em que teve aquela vontade foi há muitos e muitos anos, quando ainda era um moleque, decidido a não deixar que a mãe, aquele monstro horrível que devia ser sua mãe, lhe pegasse. E mesmo aquela vontade foi superada pelo pânico. Cinco anos depois, não havia mais medo; só a sensação de que aquilo era algo totalmente corriqueiro.

Abriu a porta da mansão de novo, sentindo um friozinho estranho percorrer-lhe o corpo. O braço, agora devidamente enfaixado e cuidado, ainda estava meio dormente, mas aquele simplório detalhe não o faria mais voltar atrás. Tinha na mente apenas um foco: encontrar Elise, que ele sabia, por algum motivo, estar ali. Instinto, intuição, qualquer coisa... Mas ela estava ali. Tinha certeza.

Que viesse Aileen, agora. Ele não iria matá-la, iria apenas fugir, despistá-la pelos corredores daquele lugar, e não iria demover-se outra vez do motivo da visita. Procuraria em todos os quartos, até achar a pseudo-punk dos cabelos lavanda. E ela iria pagar. Elise sempre foi uma imagem importante em sua vida, de fato, mas aquela que levou a albina e cumprimentou-lhes naquela mesma manhã não era a sua amiga de infância. Definitivamente, não era. Qualquer outra pessoa, menos ela.

Com a certeza de que iria acabar com aquela pessoa que parecia-se com a garota e libertaria todas as pessoas que sofreram séculos com aquela maldição, deu o primeiro passo. E, com alívio, não viu absolutamente ninguém. Entretanto, ouvia sons extremamente pronunciados no andar de cima. E, entre eles, estavam os sons de gargantas arranhadas emitindo um som rouco e contínuo, às vezes mais pronunciados, às vezes afogados pelas outras vozes e sons da casa.

O característico grunhido maldito daqueles seres.

Preparou a espingarda em suas mãos para descarregá-la na primeira coisa que se mexesse diante de seus olhos. E, cauteloso, foi subindo os degraus. O piso inteiro rangia a cada passo que dava, e ele amaldiçoava-se, porque certamente lhe ouviriam e viriam aos montes, do jeito que ele estava pressentindo, e se jogariam sobre sua pessoa, sem dar uma chance de defesa.

Não era hora, entretanto, de prever resultados negativos. Esperança, aquela coisa que sempre o manteve firme. Precisava tê-la perto de si outra vez.

Quando subiu todo o lance, viu o escuro corredor, iluminado brevemente quando um raio caiu lá fora. O garoto ouviu o som e estremeceu, com os nervos sensíveis para qualquer estímulo externo, mas continuou. O coração batia tão forte que ele ouvia-o com perfeição, sentia direitinho cada contração dele. E nenhuma das criaturas que estavam amontoadas na porta ouviam-no.

"Saiam daqui, seus...!" – ouviu de dentro daquele mesmo recinto. – "A-ai, ai!"

Definitivamente, aquela era a manhã das surpresas. Esquecendo-se totalmente de sua cautela, correu para aquele mesmo cômodo que mantinha sua porta aberta, facilitando por demais a localização, e quando chegou ali, viu o que nunca esperava ver, desde que chegou na mansão de York.

A albina estava refugiada em cima de um armário alto, encolhida contra a parede, totalmente encurralada. O tornozelo e o braço esquerdo sangravam, mostra de que algum daqueles tantos monstros que amontoavam-se, tentando alcançá-la, conseguiram arrancar algum pedaço daquele valioso troféu que tentava fugir. A boca dela estava cheia de sangue. E duas criaturas jaziam no chão, mortas, talvez, pisoteadas indiferentemente pelos outros.

Lisa tinha razão, afinal, foi o que pensou na mesma hora. E depois, veio a incredulidade. Mas ela durou muito pouco se comparada a alegria que seguiu-se: sua desesperança, graças aos céus, foi em vão. Ah, quão boa era a outra... Se tivesse realmente deixado-se morrer, a albina teria ficado ali esperando inutilmente até sua morte que alguém viesse.

"AILEEN!" – ele gritou, atraindo a atenção de todos. Sequer pensava no que poderia ser, então, aquela coisa que tentou arrancar seu braço na entrada da mansão.

"A-ARCHER...?!" – ela o viu, e um sorriso aliviado nasceu em seus lábios pálidos.

Infelizmente, ele chamou a atenção de todas as coisas ali. E, então, vendo um troféu ainda mais ao alcance deles do que aquela lá em cima, a atenção das grotescas criaturas voltou-se para ele. O garoto viu uma centena de bocas abrirem-se em esgares assassinos, todas na sua direção.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Tudo estava na mais santa paz. Imaculada, envolta em bons sonhos, em lugares onde ela era feliz. Ao menos, naquele momento, ela podia sentir-se segura. Mas tudo mudava, de uma hora para a outra: então, lá estava ela, subjugada por aquele ser. E ele se aproximava, ignorando todas suas súplicas, suas lágrimas...

Ele ignorava tudo. Tinha um alvo apenas: ela. Aquela enorme sombra nunca importou-se com ela. Nunca importou-se com os problemas que causou em sua cabeça. Talvez, desde o início, só estivesse com ela por aquilo. E, em outro mundo totalmente distinto, a outra única pessoa que podia salvar-lhe nunca vinha.

"Está sonhando..." – murmurou a jovem.

Alice, no corpo de uma adolescente de olhos castanhos e roupas agressivas, olhava para o chão empoeirado e antigo daquela que, um dia, foi sua casa. Tinha o olhar distante, como se estivesse vendo um filme extremamente amargo, algo que ela conhecia muito bem o significado.

"Ah, criança minha, tu tens o mesmo estigma deste meu espectro." – meneou a cabeça, tomada de um profundo pesar. – "Como sinto em saber disto, acredita-me!..."

A lady ouviu um conjunto de sons em outro cômodo.

Virou-se, deixando que a luz daqueles trovões que freqüentemente caíam, como numa tempestade de raios, iluminasse suas costas e mostrassem um brilho bizarro, os mesmos pontos luminosos como os de fantasmas, em seus olhos opacos.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Um dia, ele ainda iria descobrir como fez aquilo. De pé, tentando atacá-lo, aquelas criaturas pareciam tão numerosas. Mas agora, caídas ao chão, por fim silenciadas, não representavam mais nada. Aliás, fez o garoto sentir-se até na obrigação de tê-las matado. Pareciam tão pequenas, tão... No fim, ele viu, aqueles monstros não eram nada.

Respirou fundo, aliviado. Ou estava ficando bom demais (também pudera! Cinco anos de pura tortura física e mental devem servir para alguma coisa, as leis da Física são totalmente a favor!) ou foi pura sorte, porque não foi atacado uma vez sequer. Ou, talvez, fosse o real sabor da determinação. Porque, mesmo matando-as, iria libertá-las. Aquele breve encontro com Lisa o fez ver, de verdade, que a dor dos envolvidos é muito mais profunda do que se pensava. Talvez, inclusive a da que tudo começou.

"Archer... Tudo bem...?"

Era uma pergunta besta, ela bem o sabia, porque viu o que ele fez. Mas não conseguiu perguntar outra coisa naquele momento. Ainda havia um nó imenso em sua garganta, por algum motivo que não compreendia.

Ouvir a voz da garota o fez, enfim, virar-se. E então, encarou-a. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, caminhou até ela. Mas seu semblante falava pela falta de resposta: alívio. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo. E, realmente, sentia isso; até então, acreditava que a garota estava morta. Achou que tudo estivesse acabado quando a viu transformada.

Mas, não. O destino, no fim das contas, não foi tão mau assim. Ele deu àquela garota fibra o suficiente para agüentar sozinha até a sua chegada. Porque, ele viu pelos seus olhos, ela sabia que, hora ou outra, ele viria (e envergonhou-se, porque, de certa forma, ele quase nunca mais chegou... Mas tudo bem, ninguém viria a saber disso, esperava).

Chegou perto do armário onde ela estava, e estendeu os braços.

"Desce daí, Aileen. Vai acabar caindo."

O sorriso de Archer ao dizer-lhe aquilo fê-la compreender uma coisa: estava salva. E, enfim, fez sua compreensão alcançar o cerne daquele nó imenso. Era exatamente aquilo. Era vê-lo vir para buscá-la, para salvar ela ou qualquer outra coisa, tanto faz... Mas encontrá-la, em suma. Quando achou que tudo estava perdido, viu que, no fim, ele sempre seria seu anjo, que apareceria no último momento e viria salvá-la sempre. E sentiu-se extremamente feliz ao perceber aquilo.

Sem pensar, ela atirou-se do armário para os braços dele, caindo ambos ao chão. E caiu exatamente ali, onde ela devia ficar sempre. Sussurrando seu nome repetidas vezes contra seu pescoço, como se ele fosse alguma divindade caída do céu providencialmente, ela o abraçou fortemente. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas não conseguiu chorar. Por algum motivo, a felicidade impediu-a até de fazer aquilo.

Quando ele enfim afastou-a, depois de muito tempo recordando de como era senti-la outra vez contra si, olhou para sua boca.

"Ei... Você tá cheia de sangue, Aileen..." – ele riu, usando a manga comprida de seu casaco para limpá-la. – "Olha só, sua blusa também... Que diabos... Você os comeu?"

"Quase isso, acho..." – ela acompanhou-o no riso. – "Quando o primeiro veio contra mim, não pensei em nada melhor e... Foi meio no desespero do momento... E, enfim... Acho que eu acertei a aorta... É..." – sem jeito.

"Viu só? Você tem vocação pra ser um deles. Nem precisa transformar-se." – ele comentou, enquanto ainda limpava o sangue semi-seco do rosto dela.

"Ahaha." – a albina forçou um riso. – "Muito engraçado!"

"Vós sois tão bonitos como casal, sabeis disto, caríssimos? Fiquei profundamente comovida." – uma voz feminina repleta de sarcasmo soou em meio ao ambiente.

Quando ambos viraram-se, encontraram encostada na porta a figura pálida de Elise, eternamente vestida em suas roupas negras e cheias de correntes. Mas, novamente, os olhos dela eram decisivos: sem o brilho característico, sem nenhuma espécie de vida. Aquela, apesar de ser, também não era a pseudo-punk.

"Você..." – e, além disso, deviam lembrar que ela também havia sido a pessoa que, de alguma forma estranha e anormal, levara Aileen consigo.

"Rejubilo-me que vos encontrais tua amada de novo, Stephan." – ela sorriu. – "É um singelo presente de minha pessoa. Afinal, creio que tu mereces por ter-me despertado completamente. Meus sinceros agradecimentos à ti."

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais:** _Tá... Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu ia matar minha protagonista favorita, acharam? XDD Aliás, falando em erros chatos agora... O "topo do Inferno" é o Limbo, né...? _ Ahn... Enfim, apesar dos pesares e de todos os solavancos, finalmente chegamos, a partir daqui, na "batalha final". Espero vê-los outra vez, em breve._

**Próxima Noite: **_**Víbora da Cruz**_.


	21. Víbora da Cruz

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Vigésima Primeira Noite: **_**Víbora da Cruz**_.

A albina engoliu em seco. Ver Elise na sua frente fê-la lembrar dos olhos loucos com os quais ela a fitou há algum tempo, antes de abandoná-la a própria sorte com um bando de moradores transformados.

"Acredita-me, fico radiante de felicidade ao ver-te contente." – e aquele risinho dela continuava, firme e forte, lá.

"Definitivamente... Você não é Elise, não é?" – ficou um pouco quieta. – "Eu sabia que havia algo errado com você, mas... É Alice de York, correto?"

"Oh, eu tive tantos nomes nestes anos todos, caríssima!..." – suspirou. – "Mas admito que sois uma pequena interessante. De fato, durante dezesseis anos, fui conhecida como a lady Alice de York."

Ali estava algo que ela já imaginava. Ela já sabia, de alguma forma.

"O fato de você estar aqui até hoje, deste jeito..." – Archer começou. Ouvir a resposta da garota das roupas agressivas fê-lo ter um estalo. – "...Não é meramente uma 'missão de vida não-cumprida'. Ninguém morre com todo esse ódio sem um bom motivo. Há algo além disso que a História não diz."

"A História olvida de muitos detalhes."

"Então, o que ela esqueceu de contar que fez você..."

"Proponho-lhes um acordo, caríssimos." – Alice desencostou o corpo de Elise, seu invólucro físico, e cruzou os braços. – "Vamos brincar. O clima está tenso em demasia, uma brincadeira irá aliviar-nos."

"Brincadeira...?"

"Isso mesmo. Os caríssimos já ouviram falar na 'Víbora da Cruz'?

"Aquela brincadeira infantil...?" – foi Archer quem respondeu.

"Brincadeira infantil? Credo, eu tenho medo dessas crianças de interior... Elas sabem brincadeiras do tempo da vovó!" – Aileen revirou os olhos.

"Ei! Nem vem com essa, eu nunca brinquei disso!"

"Do jeito que falou, foi como se tivesse brincado!"

"Pra começo de conversa, permita-me lembrá-la que eu **não** nasci aqui! Eu vim do que você chama de 'civilização', tá, garotinha-da-cidade?!"

"Escuta aqui, menino-caipira..."

"Permita-me lembrar-vos de que eu ainda vos escuto." – a lady sorriu. – "Peço-lhes que deixem estas cenas para quando estiverem a sós."

Os adolescentes soltaram-se imediatamente ao ouvir a voz da outra, e se fosse possível, Aileen corou como um tomate no mesmo instante. Lembrou-se, de repente, da primeira vez em que conheceu Elise, onde ela lhe fazia perguntas que tingiam de vergonha suas bochechas naturalmente.

"Ok, de qualquer forma, nós aceitamos a brincadeira." – foi Archer quem ergueu-se de repente e encarou-a, dizendo aquilo. – "Mas temos uma exigência a fazer."

"Aceito ponderar acerca a mesma. Diga que exigência é essa."

"Se nós pegarmos você, terá que nos responder algumas coisas."

Alice ficou algum tempo calada, como que analisando o semblante do garoto que, naquele momento, transpirava segurança.

"De acordo. Se pegarem-me, irei responder-vos o que desejarem. Entretanto..."

"Qual é a sua exigência?"

"Ireis morrer se eu vos pegar. Os dois." – e sorriu. – "De acordo?"

"...De acordo." – foi Aileen quem respondeu, erguendo-se também. – "Pode preparar-se para nos responder em breve, Alice."

"Sois pequenos muito atrevidos. Terei prazer em admoestar-lhes."

"Veremos."

"Stephan, tu conheceis as regras do jogo, não?" – ela virou-se da albina para o garoto alto, com o eterno sorriso de menosprezo no rosto.

"Conheço. Você deve começar a cantar a música."

"Ireis fugir, não correr ao meu redor. Será uma mistura disto com pega-pega, creio... Parece-me muito interessante."

"É mesmo, parece legal." – ele sorriu. – "Vamos começar logo, afinal, quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, mais cedo arrancamos respostas e acabamos com você."

"...Quanta audácia."

Aquele resmungo cheio de raiva contida foi, em seguida, continuado pela ação da garota dos cabelos lavanda de fechar os olhos. No momento em que ela o fez, abriu-lhes caminho pela porta, de braços cruzados, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Aileen, essa é a nossa deixa!" – o rapaz agarrou o pulso dela.

"Quê? O que ela vai fazer?" – a garota, conhecedora de esparsos detalhes acerca o mundo das cantigas infantis, não sabia o que era aquilo.

'_Ó, Víbora da Cruz, ó Víbora da Cruz..._'

Archer foi desviando-se dos cadáveres daqueles monstros, todos jogados ao chão com o impacto das balas, e abrindo caminho, sempre com a albina atrás, ainda não entendendo nada. Ouvir a voz de Elise recitando aquela canção era como uma contagem regressiva para algo que ele não sabia o que era, só sabia que devia vencer.

'_...Por aqui eu passarei, por aqui eu passarei..._'

O chão rangia a cada passo que davam, e estes mesmos sons mostraram à lady dos olhos cerrados que, agora, eles já desciam as escadas. Sorriu, certa de que iria enfim ter a vingança tão esperada. Décadas sem fim a separaram daquele momento.

'_...E alguém eu deixarei, e alguém eu deixarei..._'

Não havia nenhuma lua, nenhum som além dos corações de ambos batendo ou dos trovões que eventualmente caíam do céu, quando eles deixaram os limites da mansão de York. Tanto a albina quanto o garoto dos olhos azuis sabiam que, se tratando daquela pessoa, quanto mais distante melhor.

'_...Qual delas será?_'

"Pra onde a gente tá indo, exatamente?" – ela perguntou, esbaforida.

"Nem eu sei... Pra qualquer lugar bem longe da mansão, acho." – respondeu, igualmente arfante.

Os dois continuaram correndo, ignorando as criaturas que, eventualmente, viam-lhes e teimavam em segui-los. Archer achou que, se fossem seguidos, seria muito mais fácil de achá-los. Firmou o aperto no pulso da albina e correu pelo outro lado bruscamente, assustando-a, mas fazendo-a entender no mesmo instante que era por uma questão prática de despistar.

'_O primeiro corre muito, o primeiro corre muito..._'

Fazendo um sinuoso caminho pelas ruas desertas e pouco iluminadas pelos mesmos raios que eram a única fonte de luz, os dois adolescentes conseguiram desviar parte dos monstros. Aileen achou de bom tom não usar a arma, pois poderia trazer problemas caso escutassem-na, e o garoto concordou, privando-se do seu uso por enquanto. Sobrou-lhes, assim, continuarem a tentar despistar aquelas coisas, mas parecia que elas chegavam ao menor sinal de grunhidos emocionados de seus 'colegas'.

'_...Mas o segundo eu pegarei._'

"Prontos ou não, meus pequenos, lá vou eu." – Alice sorriu.

E, por detrás de seu corpo, a mesma aura negra que sugou a albina há algumas horas atrás surgiu outra vez. Os olhos da garota já não mostravam mais um traço sequer de vida.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Acho que conseguimos..." – ela suspirou.

"É... Eles perderam nosso rastro..." – o outro confirmou.

E, em meio ao cansaço extremo do corpo de ambos, por correrem tanto tempo tentando despistar uma cidade inteira de coisas estranhas, eles riram baixinho.

"Eles são bestas, né? Qualquer animal selvagem sentiria nosso cheiro..."

"Também já me peguei pensando nisso... Acho que o olfato deles continua tão ruim quanto o de um humano normal."

"De animal, só a aparência mesmo..." – ela riu.

"Não ofenda a gente! Os outros animais merecem o mínimo de respeito!" – ele também riu, ofegando em meio à graça.

Eles continuaram a rir, e por fim, encostaram-se na parede fria. O vão entre dois prédios acabou sendo o esconderijo provisório mais seguro que acharam. E, de fato, nenhuma criatura mais achou-os ali, acabando por continuarem a seguir seus rumos, como se, num raio, eles tivessem sumido em alguma esquina.

O lugar cheirava a lixo, afinal, era bem ali que vários latões dos mesmos ficavam, guardando coisas que os dois prédios e seus moradores não ocupavam mais. E quando respiravam, um cheiro fétido lhes invadia as narinas. Mas, mesmo assim, resistiam. Não achavam que haveria chances de mudarem-se para lugares mais decentes agora.

"Eu tô vendo sua calcinha." – ele riu ainda mais ao ver a cara dela mudar de pálida para vermelha em tempo recorde.

"E-ei!" – a albina puxou mais a camiseta para baixo. – "Quem te deu permissão pra isso, seu tarado...?!"

"Não foi assim que me tratou ontem, sabia?"

Aquele risinho jocoso só a fez queimar ainda mais de vergonha e raiva, e sem pensar (diga-se de passagem: achando-se uma tonta por isso), foi até ele, com a mais pura intenção de estapeá-lo até entrar num coma.

"Pa-pare com isso! Vai denunciar nossa posição, sua tonta!..." – ele defendia-se como podia dos tapas dela, mas continuava rindo de sua raiva.

"Eu vou acabar com você, pervertido! Te odeio muito!" – e a garota nem ligava para suas súplicas.

"Ai, ai, pare ou eu..."

Dito e feito, seu medo tornou-se realidade: quando ele defendeu-se com o braço machucado, ela acabou batendo no mesmo, e uma mancha carmesim foi crescendo, espalhando-se pela superfície da roupa outra vez. Ele soltou um gemido breve, algo fruto da ardência repentina, mas suspirou pesadamente em seguida, pondo a cabeça encostada na parede fria.

"Ah... O-o que é isso aqui...?!" – Aileen, entretanto, parecia horrorizada.

"É só um ferimento... Coisinha de nada..." – mas aquela 'coisinha de nada' estava realmente doendo, agora.

"Seu mentiroso! Olha só pra isso aqui!" – ela pegou seu braço e mostrou-lhe. – "Tá totalmente acabado! E olha o remendo tosco que você fez! Nem deve ter lavado isso aqui! Idiota, tá querendo morrer, é?!"

De fato, ele quis morrer no começo daquela tarde, mas achou de bom tom privá-la temporariamente de mais aquele desgosto.

"Você também foi mordida." – apontou, com os olhos, para o tornozelo e braço dela. Eles também vertiam sangue daquelas feridas que ela ganhou.

"N-não desconverse!" – ela bradou. – "Olha só pra você... Quem fez isso?"

"Quer mesmo saber?"

"Claro!"

"Foi você."

A garota bem que quis discutir e perguntar o que diabos foi aquilo que ele acabou de dizer, mas não teve coragem. Os olhos dele é os de quem está contando o pior dos pesadelos, algo que ainda trazia medo à lembrança quando enfim recordado. E, de certa forma, eles sabiam bem o que eram esses sonhos que nunca descansavam.

Achou de bom tom ficar quieta. O silêncio, às vezes, respondia muito mais do que as palavras. E chegou perto dele tocando em seus cabelos castanhos.

"Me desculpe..." – sussurrou.

"Não foi culpa sua. Eu fui o idiota, acho." – respondeu.

Fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se temporariamente de todas as coisas, mas aquela sua consciência foi bruscamente trazida de novo quando ouviu um som.

Era como se alguma espécie de caminhão ou trator estivesse andando debaixo da terra. Não houve nenhum tremor, mas um grande som que parecia propagar-se direto em seus ouvidos. Sentiram-se enrijecer totalmente, sabendo que aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal, de jeito nenhum.

Eles quiseram falar algo, mas o susto por aquele som foi tamanho que nenhum som propagou-se no ar. Apenas aquela sensação de que havia algo realmente pesado andando por debaixo da estrada.

E, de fato, quando o som ficou cada vez mais pronunciado, eles souberam que aquilo iria, de alguma forma, acabar ali.

"...Ouviu isso, Archer?"

"Ouvi sim, mas... O que deve ser?"

"Não sei. Só sei que está me perturbando de alguma maneira..."

"É mesmo..." – concordou o garoto, olhando para os lados enquanto pegava a arma nas mãos de novo. – "Mas parece ser um som pronunciando-se debaixo da terra. Aqui é uma rua, asfalto, petróleo, pedras... Não é possível adentrar."

"Temos de levar em conta que isso é Seven Sisters, não é?" – a albina suspirou. Odiava admitir, mas quando se pensava assim, tudo, por mais banal que parecesse, podia ser uma coisa estranha.

"...Tá, você tá certa."

Eles calaram-se de novo, mas o pior erro de suas vidas foi terem falado: no instante seguinte, aquele som tornou-se alto a ponto deles terem de tapar os ouvidos. E, no meio da rua, uma estranha linha negra surgiu. Ela erguia uma enorme quantidade de poeira, como se estivesse despedaçando a estrada, mas não havia nada mais do que isso.

Por detrás de seu esconderijo, os dois viram aquilo, e souberam que aquela coisa, seja lá o que fosse, achou-lhes. Ergueram-se alvoroçados, prontos para correrem, sem nem lembrar do porquê estarem se escondendo, mas uma enorme estaca negra surgiu do chão de repente.

"O primeiro corre muito..." – uma voz feminina ressoou no ambiente.

Ao término daquelas palavras, uma nova coisa daquelas surgiu, mas imensamente maior que aquela outra. Aileen bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu escapar de ser pega por ela. Aquela mesma sensação de gelo e ardência pronunciou-se de novo em volta de si, levando-a a crer que só podia ser obra de Alice outra vez. Instantaneamente, sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado, e um _deja-vù_ passou por sua cabeça.

"...E o segundo eu pegarei." – e, calmamente caminhando até ele, vinda da curva daquela mesma rua, a figura pálida de Elise lhe apareceu. – "Saudações, Stephan. Parece que eu ganhei."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Jogada ao chão mais uma vez, ela deixou-se ficar. Alguma coisa em seu corpo já estava cansada, como se a queda realmente tivesse-lhe tirado todo aquele ânimo. Pensou se não havia quebrado alguma coisa, afinal, ela estava falando de um arremesso de metros. Mas não, não sentia quase nada.

Talvez tivesse quebrado-se ao ponto de não sentir nada mesmo. Tetraplégica. Mas não de novo, porque ela mexeu os dedos, e sentiu-os executarem os movimentos planejados. Suspirou aliviada, voltando a encarar o nada que a estrada proporcionava. Do canto de seus olhos, conseguiu ver o sangue de seu braço escorrendo e formando um princípio vermelho ao seu redor. Que lástima, nem tinha com o quê estancar aquilo...

Fechou os olhos, sabendo que devia ir ajudar Archer, porque alguma coisa certamente estava errada, mas não tinha mais forças.

A mente vagou sozinha para vários lugares. Parava, esparsa, no dia em que Henry Dawson e ela chegaram, e ele sorria dizendo que aquela era uma boa mudança (ah, ele engoliria amargamente aquelas palavras). Na manhã seguinte, na qual ela assustou-se muitíssimo com o fato de estar dormindo direitinho.

'_Ai, ai..._'

De repente, a mente levou-a para outra lembrança. Não soube porquê, mas viu-se no vestiário feminino, acompanhando a pseudo-punk (ela tinha uma boa desculpa: o sol é prejudicial para albinos. Por isso, podia ficar de fora dos exercícios, se quisesse), que trocava-se para a Educação Física.

'_Que aconteceu, Elise?_' – sua presença ali era o suficiente para que suas outras colegas sentissem-se, de certa forma, amedrontadas. Afinal, ela era uma garota branquela de olhos vermelhos que vivia de roupas pretas e golas muito altas por baixo do uniforme. Perguntavam até se ela não morria de calor com aquilo tudo.

'_Meus seios... Eles tão meio sensíveis..._' – ela suspirou, tocando-os por cima do sutiã. – '_Ontem eu notei isso, sabe... Será que é da ovulação?_'

'_É provável. Os hormônios LH e progesterona preparam os corpos lácteos... Nossos seios sempre ficam sensíveis nestes períodos do ciclo menstrual._' – ela sorriu. – '_Não acredito que nunca notou!_'

'_Ah! A Aileen fica tão legal falando assim! Até parece um gênio precoce!_'

'_Eu sou um gênio precoce._' – ela corrigiu-a, com aquele eterno sorrisinho irônico por estar com a garota mais simplista de todas.

'_O pior é que é mesmo. Eu até digo para as pessoas que querem algo de mim: colem da Aileen. Ela sabe tudo!_' – e sorriu.

A albina também quis sorrir, invadida pelas lembranças dos bons tempos onde achava que a garota, a única que não se intimidava com ela, não representava nenhuma espécie de ameaça.

Fechou os olhos de novo, mas aquela cena tão remota lhe trouxe, de repente, quando confrontada com outras cenas, tudo que precisava saber.

Por algum motivo, aquela suposição lhe trouxe vida nova.

Porque agora, ela tinha uma pergunta de extrema importância para fazer à Alice, que ela sabia estar bem ali entre eles.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Até então, fugir daquelas coisas que brotavam do chão foi uma tarefa a qual ele dedicou-se inteiramente. A perturbada lady encurralou-o várias vezes, mas tal qual ela mesma resmungou, tomada de ódio, ele era um ratinho muito insistente. Teimava em escapar de sua morte certa.

"Stephan, estou tomada de fastio..." – ela dizia. – "Deixa-me acabar com tudo isso de uma vez. Será melhor para ambos."

'_Não dá..._' – o garoto, arfante, apoiava-se em seus joelhos. – '_É além de qualquer coisa que eu já enfrentei até hoje..._'

Era a mesma coisa que levou Aileen, jazida do outro lado. E ele sentia-se terrível, porque sequer conseguiu chegar lá para conferir se ela ainda vivia. Ela estava imóvel, talvez desmaiada (era no que queria acreditar).

E quando ele tentava atirar nela, as balas ricocheteavam naquelas brocas que apareciam do chão. Houve até uma hora em que ela simplesmente foi arremessada, e não havia mais defesas, assim. Um dia, ele iria descobrir como saiu vivo até então, se sobrevivesse para contar (o que achava, dada a situação, pouco provável). O braço sangrava outra vez, fazendo-o ver borrões indistintos em certos momentos.

Num destes, foi quando o pior erro de sua vida ocorreu: ele parou. Estava correndo, até então, sem preocupar-se em coisas que não fossem como ouvir aquelas coisas antes delas saírem do solo (ficava imaginando que cara fariam os habitantes quando vissem a rua toda esburacada). Parou, então, porque a exaustão o consumia. Porque ele começou a ver tudo borrado de novo, atribuindo aquilo ao sangue abundante que o deixava pelo braço.

Em questão de segundos, lá estava ele, naquela cena em que encontrava-se agora: subjugado por uma Elise de olhos mortos e aura negra, com aquelas mesmas estacas bizarras feitas de alguma coisa que lembrava um éter da cor do ébano. Mas elas machucavam, mesmo não parecendo. Disso ele sabia, porque foi acertado de raspão por várias. Gemeu, em dor, esfregando os olhos.

"Pobrezinho... Estás tonto, Stephan? É claro que estás. Depois de quase morrer na mansão, se não estivesse, tu merecerias os parabéns." – ela riu.

"E... Elise..." – foi só o que ele conseguiu sussurrar.

"Não temas. Prometo-te que doerá muito pouco. Esse pouco, é claro, valerá por toda uma vida... Entretanto, prometo-te ser breve. Logo, tu morrerás."

A brincadeira acabou, afinal. E lá estava a grande vencedora, com seus olhos castanhos sem vida alguma.

Archer fechou os olhos com força. Agora sim Lisa ia terminar de acabar com ele no outro mundo. Não conseguiu, no fim, cumprir a promessa que fez à ela. Ia falhar de forma miserável e envergonharia a garota profundamente disto. Iria trazer tanto desgosto à sua mãe... E como ficaria Aileen, por Deus? Se ele morresse, Alice iria matá-la. Ouvia o som desesperado de seu próprio coração, pronto para ser perfurado e, enfim, parar de bater. Há muito tempo ele estava escapando deste momento.

"...Peguei você."

Alice sentiu um par de braços agarrá-la, numa espécie de abraço sem o mínimo de intimidade. O corpo inclinou-se levemente para trás com aquele peso. Ela viu um braço pálido que sangrava, manchando o negro de sua roupa.

Olhou para trás, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. E, contra todos os fatos, lá estava quem temia encontrar: Aileen Dawson.

"Você... Devia estar morta."

"É, eu sei." – ela riu. – "Mas você devia certificar-se de que me matou, mesmo quando me joga metros longe. Aliás, seu plano está todo errado... Demorou muito pra nos achar e subestimou a ambos. Além disso, ficou com a guarda baixa e nem me notou caminhando trôpega bem atrás de você."

"Grande Felicia." – depois de instantes de silêncio, a garota riu com gosto das palavras da albina. – "Do jeito que esperei que fosse, tu és-me um estorvo."

"...Ela te pegou, Alice." – Archer intrometeu-se. – "Você deve cumprir a sua parte do trato. Lembra-se?"

"Oh, de fato, lembro-me bem..."

Aquelas estacas que antes estavam prontas para atacar o garoto caíram, desistindo de seu intento inicial, no chão. Não houve mais tentativa de assassinato. A 'Víbora da Cruz' foi satisfeita.

"Archer, faça sua pergunta primeiro." – a albina suspirou, ainda agarrada nela.

"Por que Aileen está aqui e estava transmudada lá na entrada da mansão?" – e, realmente, aquela era uma pergunta que queria fazer desde o início. Porque seu machucado o lembrava sempre, inclusive agora, de que aquilo que passou lá e tudo que seguiu-se depois nunca foi uma ilusão.

"Eu morri exatamente ali, naquela mansão, décadas atrás. Morri no quarto ao lado do que vos encontravas. Aquela casa está impregnada de minha sanha. É o ponto mais forte da cidade no que diz respeito a isso." – a mulher respondeu, mas não havia mais tanto formalismo na voz. – "Destarte, aquilo não é ilusão. Isso é só capaz de embevecer os sentidos. Minha sanha, tudo que nesta cidade se encontra graças à ela... Todas essas coisas são capazes de ferir e matar. A energia que emana da mansão é capaz de prender-se em teu coração e arrastar-te aos teus mais profundos pânicos. Tu não foi nada além de uma infeliz vítima de ti mesmo."

"Deixe para pensar nisso depois, Archer..." – Aileen lhe perturbou, antes que ele pudesse, de fato, ficar pensativo acerca isso. – "Escute bem o que eu vou perguntar e o que Alice de York irá responder."

O aperto em torno do corpo de Elise foi aumentado, quando a albina chegou mais perto de seu ouvido. O coração da albina batia apressado, e a lady o sentia, retumbando por suas costas.

"Faça-a, pequena... Ela parece importante."

"Sim, dependendo da resposta, muita coisa explica-se." – e, encarando-a, sussurrou-a em seu ouvido, alta o suficiente para o rapaz também ouvi-la. – "Alice de York... É verdade que Elise está grávida?"

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Elise I**_.


	22. Elise I

**Uma cena I:**

Aquele não era um lar perfeito. Nem era um mundo cheio de fitas de cetim vermelhas, cor-de-rosa. Não havia uma biblioteca imensa, nem uma mesa de jantar imaculada, nem pessoas transitando livremente. Na verdade, era uma casa pequena e muito modesta. Não havia nada de mais ali. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela chamava a atenção de muitas pessoas por um componente especial.

O dito cujo era ele, aquele que estava, agora, deitado naquela cama. Uma tosse pronunciou-se no silêncio pesado, algo que parecia estar rasgando-o por dentro. Imediatamente, ela, que placidamente estava sempre ao seu lado, virou-se, tocando sua testa e checando a temperatura. Suspirou pesadamente quando tocou em sua própria e viu a diferença.

"Oh, Deus... Essa febre não quer baixar..." – lamentou.

Voltou-se para o pano que havia, assim, tirado da testa dele e molhou o mesmo na água gelada ali perto. Estava naquele trabalho corriqueiro de torcê-lo com a mesma delicadeza característica com a qual fazia qualquer coisa que recaísse-lhe, quando ouviu o marido lhe falar. Virou-se imediatamente.

"Felicia..."

"Não fale, Stephan, é melhor para você ficar..."

"...Ah não, escuta-me, preciso pedir-lhe que me faça um grande favor."

"Um favor? Então diga-me, que favor é este...?"

O jovem loiro e alto, outrora tão belo e vivaz nos corredores daquela mansão, agora era um fantasma do que um dia foi, sussurrando muito baixo para sua esposa quando tomou-lhe a mão pequenina nas suas.

"Preciso de tua palavra. Uma promessa."

"Queres que te prometa algo?"

"Sim..." – e, em meio a esta afirmação, ele tossiu novamente. E mais uma vez sentiu o corpo ressentir-se.

"Oh, Stephan, não te esforces... Deita-te e esquece essas tolices..." – ela pediu, apertando-lhe a fraca mão. – "Vais gastar-te desnecessariamente. Precisas de energia para ficares bom logo..."

"Não, não..." – gemeu. – "Promete-me que irás escutar-me e fazer o que pedir-lhe."

"Tu estás morrendo... Como queres que eu lhe prometa..."

"Exatamente por isso, Felicia."

A senhora Marker não teve nenhum argumento para rebater aquela afirmação. Já fazia alguns dias que ela perdera as esperanças. Antes, achava que era só um mal-estar, uma gripe daquelas que eles tinham quando pequenos e que iria passar em questão de dias. Mas não, a cada dia a doença piorava, tirava a cada segundo o viço daquele jovem. E depois de quase um mês de cama, a recém casada soube que, de alguma forma, não havia mais nada a se fazer.

Pensar que aquele rapaz iria morrer em breve lhe entristecia. E ficava ainda mais sentida porque também sentia que ele sabia do fato. E sorria amigavelmente, como uma criança, como sempre fez. Como se nem ligasse para o fato. Sentia-se uma egoísta, sempre tristonha, enquanto o marido enfermo estava lá, tentando alegrar aqueles que se compadeciam de sua fragilidade.

"Está bem..." – declarou, vencida por aquela percepção. – "Eu prometo escutá-lo e ajudá-lo, seja lá no que for."

"Obrigado, Felicia." – sorriu.

"É para isto que servem amigas de infância que, por coincidência, são esposas também, não é?" – forçou um sorriso também.

"Então, prometa-me que irá, na minha ausência, cuidar de milady Alice. É só isso que eu peço."

Para alguém que ouvisse de fora, seria um pedido bizarro, estranho, talvez até indigno de se fazer para uma esposa fiel. Mas tanto o jovem loiro quanto a garota dos olhos quase dourados sabiam que aquele casamento, por mais que fosse divertido, por mais que houvesse aquela criança crescendo no ventre da jovem, não era de verdade: era um paradoxo. Stephan não a amava. Ele já pertencia de corpo e alma à outra mulher.

Às vezes, aquela percepção entristecia o coração da jovem Felicia, mas então, ela lembrava-se que, antes de esposa por conveniências, era a melhor e talvez única verdadeira amiga daquele menino. E era a única que podia protegê-lo até dele próprio: sua gentileza era tanta que beirava a ignorância. E isso a preocupava. Mas, naquele momento, ela não teve coragem de dizer que a lady Alice a detestava por algum motivo (seria seu casamento?) e, sempre que podia, fugia dela. E quando não conseguia, lançava-lhe olhares de puro ódio.

Eles eram dissimulados e furtivos, sempre escondidos debaixo de seus gestos sóbrios, de seus sorrisos e palavras perfeitas. Ninguém poderia dizer que a milady guardava qualquer espécie de rancor da jovem dama de companhia. E era exatamente este ódio teatral e sempre escondido, tão típico do mundo das mulheres, que a perturbava sempre que ficava perto de sua senhora.

"Oh, Stephan, peça-me tudo, menos..." – quis argumentar, apesar de estar com o coração na mão.

"Por favor, Felicia..." – e ele apertou-lhe ainda mais as mãos, delicadamente, encarando-a súplice com aqueles olhos azuis-metálicos.

A jovem engoliu em seco. Não conseguiu mais negar-lhe aquele último consolo.

**Uma cena II:**

Para os que olhassem de fora, aquela menina era simplesmente idiota. Ou melhor, ela não era nada. Ninguém sabia de nada dela. Ao menos, de nada que devessem saber ao seu respeito. Ela era Elise Ashford, uma pobre órfã que morava atualmente com um parente próximo em Seven Sisters. As pessoas gostavam dela; uma boa menina, afinal.

Mas ninguém entendia aquela fixação dela. Alguns até achavam, numa primeira instância, muito bonitinho. 'Algo típico de criança', outros completavam. Mas, a verdade é que ninguém se preocupava em desvendar a fundo aquela fixação doentia dela. Só achavam que o tempo a apagaria.

Quando tinha oito anos, a pequena Elise, na época ainda com cabelos castanhos, trouxe para casa um gatinho. O mesmo miava dolorosamente, com uma fratura exposta na pata. Ela o levou para seu quarto e cuidou dele o tempo todo. Deu-lhe comida na boca, mimou-o ao ponto de estar sempre com a luz apagada no quarto para não incomodá-lo. Em suma, quem visse, se encantaria com toda aquela ternura.

E então, quando perguntavam como ele estava, ela sempre respondia:

"Acho que está ficando melhor, o pobrezinho..."

O tempo passou e trouxe com ele várias mudanças. Entre elas, a cor do cabelo dela. Depois, trouxe para aquela cidade um novo 'gatinho machucado'. Ele tinha olhos azuis e era alto para uma criança da idade, e ela o achava muito intrigante. Pois, afinal, vivia muito sério e enfiado pelos cantos, com uma eterna ferida invisível que ela não sabia o motivo.

Anos mais tarde, a namoradinha deste 'felino' veio a falecer, devido a um inesperado infortúnio do destino, mas ninguém na cidade soube disso. Não, ao menos, na primeira vez. E quando aquele 'gatinho' viu essa sua namoradinha no dia seguinte à esta morte que ninguém sabia, desabou num desespero convulsivo, como se tivessem-lhe dado a pior das surras. Ela mesma prontificou-se a ajudá-lo a ir até a Enfermaria, e fez-lhe companhia por alguns minutos.

E, quando voltou à sua sala e foi questionada acerca o colega, respondeu:

"Acho que está melhor, o pobrezinho..."

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou  
Omoi tsumeta koto no ha  
Ai ni somete".  
– __**Aizome (Savage Genius).**_

**Vigésima Segunda Noite: **_**Elise I**_.

Um vento gélido trespassou o ambiente, assobiando sinistramente por entre as construções vazias, as estacas densas e da cor do ébano que brotavam do chão, e então, continuava seu caminho. Lá ao longe, ouvia-se os sons dos trovões, e as nuvens pesadas e escuras anunciavam mais uma chuva.

Não houve nenhum ricochetear, mas a sensação que se tinha ali era a de que qualquer coisa com a força de um estouro de boiada tivesse-lhes passado por cima das consciências. Até então, tudo parecia tenso, mas não àquele ponto. Por algum motivo que nenhuma daquelas pessoas podia explicar direito, aquela informação acabou pregando-lhes ao chão.

"...Grávida?" – foi o garoto quem quebrou todo aquele silêncio eternamente perturbado por um som pequenino, agudo e contínuo. – "De onde tirou essa pergunta de que ela tá grávida, Aileen?"

"De fato, Stephan lançou uma colocação pertinente." – a lady rendida completou. – "De onde tiraste tal disparate, Felicia? Tuas faculdades mentais estão intactas?"

"Descobrir mesmo, eu só descobri agora." – a albina respondeu. – "Mas os fatos estavam lá desde o começo... Só eu quem não percebi antes. Será que, sabendo disso antes, poderia ter sido evitadas algumas coisas, Alice de York?"

A mesma, no corpo da jovem grávida em questão, permaneceu em silêncio.

"Ainda está na minha vez... Responda-me, Alice de York." – suspirou. – "Eu poderia ter evitado esta situação, não é?"

"...Não te tirarei a razão. Podias ter, sim, evitado isto tudo."

"Eu sabia..."

"Todavia, o estopim não foi esta gravidez que, de fato, existe." – e aquilo selou de vez a confirmação do fato. – "O que veio a seguir foi o que deve considerar-se."

Aileen ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de responder.

"O que veio a seguir?"

"Tu, o pequeno que é o invólucro físico de Stephan..." – chamou o rapaz dos olhos azuis. – "Pergunta à ele, minha sagaz criança dos olhos rubicundos. Ele tem a resposta que tu procuras."

"Archer... O que você fez à Elise?"

Em uma primeira instância, o garoto quis dizer que não fez nada. Chegou a entreabrir os lábios para dizer exatamente aquilo, mas, então, veio-lhe repentinamente uma lembrança que trouxe a si uma verdade: ele foi o culpado. Naquele dia em que a albina deixou a cidade com o pai, ele saiu com a garota Ashford.

E, no cemitério onde o corpo da ex-namorada descansava, bem em frente ao túmulo da mesma, ele revelou verdades que, até então, nunca havia expressado em palavras, que nunca haviam sido ditas ou notadas. Vendo assim, realmente, aquela situação podia ser chamada de 'estopim', afinal, ele ainda lembrava-se do palpável desespero da garota.

"Ontem mesmo... No cemitério..."

"Oh, tu não olvidaste, afinal, Stephan?" – ela deu um risinho. – "Não és tão cretino quanto achei que fosses."

"O que você fez, Archer?" – Aileen insistiu.

Mas o rapaz não conseguiu falar.

"O petiz não parece-me do tipo loquaz. Não vos apoquenteis, eu vos conto, cara criança." – e inclinou o pescoço até chegar perto do ouvido dela. – "Este garoto insuflou a desesperança no coração de Elise Ashford. Malgrado tal ato libertou-me."

"Como...?"

"Ele destruiu-a de dentro para fora. Parece-te frugal, de fato, mas é mais profundo do que imaginas." – continuou. – "Minha dileta descendente, já fragilizada pelas intempéries da vida, só precisou deste último sopro para alijar finalmente todo meu poder através de si."

Qualquer um ia falar qualquer coisa, apenas para não deixar prevalecer aquela atmosfera que iria esmagá-los, mas antes que se pronunciassem, a lady foi mais rápida.

"Permita-lhes contar uma história. Irá fazer mais sentido depois dela."

E virou-se para o garoto.

"Você, meu pequeno... Lembra-te quando Elise Ashford tingiu os cabelos, não?"

"...Ah, sim, eu lembro. Acho que devíamos ter uns 11 anos na época." – ele falou, sendo subitamente atingido por aquele dia.

_Era um dia de muito calor, no meio de Setembro, quando a garota apareceu, um dia, com repentinos cabelos lavandas. As pessoas comentaram, como haviam de fazer, e sempre perguntavam, boquiabertas, o que ela havia feito com aquelas madeixas castanhas tão bonitas. Elise apenas sorria._

_Ela havia dito, mais tarde, para ele, a pessoa de quem realmente queria ter ouvido a opinião desde cedo:_

"_Por algum motivo, prefiro meu cabelo assim." – e encolheu-se. – "Ficou muito feio, hein, 'Monstrinho'...?"_

"_Ah, não... Não... Na verdade, ficou diferente, é mesmo..." – encarava-a firme, tentando passar-lhe a sensação de que realmente não estava mentindo. – "Mas combinou com as suas roupas."_

"_Talvez não tenha ficado lá essas coisas com o uniforme..." – suspirou._

"_Eu achei bonito, sério." – e sorriu._

_O sorriso dela alargou-se quando ele o fez._

"...O que isso tem a ver com tudo que acontece em Seven Sisters?" – continuou.

"Minha descendente estava próxima dos onze anos quando seu destino passou a entrelaçar-se da forma que eu mais temia com o meu."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Regina Ashford morreu na mesma hora em que deu à luz sua filha, sequer podendo ver o rosto da mesma. A enfermeira loira de instinto maternal avançado tornou-se a mais apegada àquela pequenina criança que mal chorava e, por algum motivo, decidiu que seu nome tinha de ser Elise. Os outros, no fim de muitas discussões sobre nomes como 'Victoria', 'Christine' ou 'Valentine' (algum deles chegou a sugerir 'Marie Antoinette'), acabaram por aceitar aquele nome pequenino e significativo. O bebê ficou conhecido como 'Elise' e ponto._

_As decisões acerca a pessoa que cuidaria daquele bebê, então, começou. Não sabia-se quem era o pai e não havia nenhum avô ou tio. Então, como numa providência divina, encontrou-se um parente distante que aceitou ficar com a filha daquela pessoa que ele conhecia apenas de nome. Howard, como conheciam-no, morava próximo à pacata cidade de Seven Sisters, onde a garotinha havia nascido, mas no fim de tudo, acabou-se por ele decidir morar ali mesmo, para melhor cuidar de sua nova 'filha'. Foi uma perda e tanto para a jovem enfermeira que, em último dos casos, até planejava adotar aquele bebê, mas a vida continuava, haveriam sempre outros._

_Não houve nenhuma tristeza na fase inicial da vida da garota. Ela acreditava que o mundo era perfeito, como todas as crianças o consideram, e sentia muito pouco a falta da mãe, de quem ouvia falar apenas por nome e vira uma foto por aí. Para ela, o 'papai', como chamava aquele parente, era a prioridade de sua vida. A mãe ficava de lado quando ele sorria-lhe e pegava-a no colo._

_Elise cresceu, e o tempo encarregou-se de dar-lhe tudo que foi a grande ruína de sua vida: ela tinha a perfeição genética da mãe. Quando os cabelos castanhos, sempre emaranhados e curtos na infância, cresceram para se tornarem madeixas suaves e brilhantes, os olhos de Howard refletiam aquele brilho. Um princípio de rosa púbere florescia bem diante de suas orbes cobiçosas._

"O que aconteceu em sua vida que foi igual à de Elise?" – Aileen foi quem perguntou aquilo para a garota que tinha em seus braços.

"Queres mesmo saber, caríssima?" – e sorriu, pronta para lhe dar aquelas palavras de graça. – "Estreme sanha escondida sob um falso júbilo permanente. É isto que faz de minha descendente a mais próxima à mim."

'Está dizendo que Elise finge estar feliz?', foi o que os dois adolescentes quiseram perguntar, mas a história já estava em andamento.

"Ah, sim, minha pequena teve um princípio feliz. Todos seus dias eram repletos de frugais sorrisos, de esporádicas inocências. Ela era uma criança qualquer. Todavia, longe de suas vistas, sem que tivesse consciência, o homem que ela considerava seu 'tio', seu 'pai', tramava... Procurava desesperadamente um ensejo onde pudesse depositar suas sandices. Queria, em suma, alijar de seu corpo aquela concupiscência com a qual encarava, teatrando um olhar paternal, o corpo de sua própria 'cria de coração'."

Alice de York pôs as orbes castanhas de Elise no céu escurecido, e suspirou.

"Eu senti que aquele homem tinha algo belicoso em seus gestos e voz. Senti bafejar na minha pequena aquela luxúria inconsciente que ele, em vão, tentava tolher dentro de si. Oh, não... Eu passei pelas mesmas coisas... Ninguém mais podia esconder nada do tipo de minha pessoa. Entretanto, o que eu, um espectro que não pode mais manifestar-se de forma alguma, poderia fazer? Pude apenas observar o rumo dos acontecimentos."

_A pequena garota estava debruçada sobre o tanque de lavar roupas, com uma peça íntima nas mãos. Colorida de um tom escarlate, a água manchada ía-se ao ralo e sumia. Mas aquela 'coisa' que ficou dentro de si não saiu nunca mais. Havia um nó preso na garganta daquela pequena, mas ela não ousava expressar em palavras nem metade do desgosto que aquilo lhe trazia._

_Continuava ouvindo em si o som dos esfregões contra o metal, sempre encarando de uma forma indescritível, nunca se sabendo se havia asco, ódio, alegria, qualquer espécie de sentimento, naqueles olhos castanhos como seus cabelos. No fim, quando deu-se por vencida e viu que aquela peça ficou tempo demais sem encontrar a água depois do dito fato, ela teve de desfazer-se dela. Não houve outra opção._

_Abriu a tampa do lixeiro seco. Mas parou. Algo dentro de si não quis jogar aquilo ali. Seria porque queria guardar para ela? Seria tão sádica a este ponto, de ter uma recordação física daquilo que lhe marcaria pelo resto da vida? Não. Ela não era esse tipo de gente. Nunca conseguiria encarar aquela peça íntima manchada com o escarlate das súplicas entremeadas de lágrimas. Nunca. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia que havia algo martelando-lhe a consciência, mandando-a fechar aquele lixeiro e não colocar aquilo ali._

_Fechou-o, afinal, certa de que tinha algum problema, mas então o pé jogou-se sobre o outro, o orgânico. Estava aprendendo, casualmente, algumas coisas sobre matérias orgânicas e inorgânicas. A calcinha não podia ser inorgânica. Estava manchada com sua vida... Estava manchada com seus sonhos... Seus medos estavam ali... Como podia jogar aquilo no lixo, como se fosse um mero mineral, algo etéreo e sem vida? Enfim, entendeu. Como pudera pensar naquele disparate?_

_Afrouxou o aperto daquela peça pingando água e largou-a no orgânico, afinal. Livrou-se daquele lixo que julgou acumulado na casa com ânsia, da forma mais rápida que pôde, sentindo algo estranho em si. Havia toda uma vida ali, de alguma forma simbolicamente jogada no lixo._

_Simbolicamente, ela jogou-se fora naquele dia._

"Minha pequena aprendeu muitas coisas neste período. Ela passava o mínimo de tempo possível em sua morada. Aprendeu a tocar piano, a notar os benefícios de uma longa caminhada por qualquer lugar antes de voltar... E aprendeu a ter pena de si própria."

Num gesto delicado que prendeu, num espasmo de susto, a atenção dos dois adolescentes feridos, ela pôs uma mecha dos cabelos lavanda atrás da orelha.

"Não façam nenhum esforço para tentarem compreender o cérebro de uma criança ferida, apenas saibam que ele é uma estrutura fascinante. De alguma forma, uma fleumática sensação a invadia: aquela de que ela estava, irremediavelmente, suja a cada vez que aquele homem que ela julgava ser a 'proteção' desprotegendo-a. A cada vez que ele tomava numa ablação os restos de sua pureza, a chance de acrisolar-se passava cada vez mais longe aos seus olhos. Meu coração enchia-se de dor ao vê-la em uma cruel batalha contra si própria... Mas, um dia, ela desistiu. E, no momento em que desistiu, eu despertei. Foi faccioso, de fato, mas lentamente minhas forças começaram a voltar. E eu soube que seria exatamente neste corpo que meu potencial latente aumentaria à níveis infinitos. Tinha certeza disto." – ela tocou em seu próprio peito. – "E, dentro dela própria, sobreveio-lhe a única forma de fugir de tudo aquilo que encontrou: um sorriso. Ela sorria como se nunca nada daquilo aconteceu-lhe. Ninguém dizia que ela era uma menina ferida por dentro. Até lhe tinham inveja por todo seu ânimo. No fundo, todavia, ela afastava a todos. Sentia-se indigna de conviver com aquela pureza que saltava-lhe aos olhos. E então, ela procurou os impuros."

"_Olha só... Aquele é o garoto, não é?"_

"_Sim, é aquele mesmo." – a segunda voz pronunciou-se, com um risinho. – "Vai ser hoje de tarde o velório do padrasto dele. Mas acho que ele nem vai, né?"_

"_Seria muita coragem depois de quase morrer no hospital por causa do tiro, não acha?"_

"_Fala sério... Aquele menino é muito anormal..."_

_E aquelas duas pessoas deixaram o ambiente, rindo baixinho, em seguida trocando o assunto para um mais agradável, como a nova música de uma banda qualquer._

_Elise, que comia sossegadamente o lanche que trouxera naquele dia, ouviu isso e olhou de relance para o garoto em questão. Ele tinha olhos azuis apagados e cabelos castanhos e revoltos, e olhava amargamente para o chão, como se suas orbes estivessem vendo de algum lugar secreto um filme triste, quem sabe o filme de sua vida, que parecia ainda mais secreto e inacessíveis aos 'pobres mortais' que não compreendiam-no._

_Olhá-lo foi como ver a si própria. As pessoas tinham medo dele. Ficavam com receio de seu olhar tão frio para uma criança, daquela aparência acabada de alguém que já viveu muito, olhos de um varão num corpo de infante, mas principalmente, tinham medo da cicatriz dele, da história daquela marca. O padrasto louco que invadiu o hospital e deu um tiro no enteado. Famosa, ela sempre afastava-o da convivência normal com os outros. Mas o menino não parecia se importar, ao contrário, até parecia gostar daquela solidão imposta._

_O cheiro de impurezas que ele emanava era perceptível a distância. Não precisavam ser as mesmas que ela tinha, bastava que ele fosse imperfeito. E ele o era. Assustador, renegado, com aquela eterna cicatriz aberta que ela sabia não ser capaz de curar... Sentiu algo borbulhar em si. Algo quis falar imediatamente com aquele menino, quis reter sua atenção, prendê-lo egoísticamente a si._

_Minutos depois, lá estava ela, tropeçando bem em frente a ele quando foi-lhe falar..._

"_Tudo bem aí?" – ele perguntou por pura educação, ela o sentiu._

"_Ah... M-me desculpe...!" – ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o. E, a partir daí, soube que estava cometendo um pecado muito feio, ao mesmo tempo que tinha necessidade dele._

"Devo admitir, meu pequeno, que tu estavas coberto de razão quando disse aquelas coisas à minha criança." – Alice sorriu. – "De fato, minha Elise tinha uma natural inclinação de suprir sua auto-piedade às custas alheias."

Ao ouvir aquilo, a garganta de Archer secou. Porque, de alguma forma, ele entendeu o que, até então, aquela mulher tentava lhe dizer.

"...Não me diga que a Elise tentou..." – a continuação da frase dançava em sua cabeça, formada, mas ele não tinha coragem de verbalizá-la.

"Sim. Ela exorou-te por um acrisolar que acreditou ser digno vindo apenas de ti."

O garoto, assim, entendeu tudo. Entendeu o porquê daquele desespero tremendo naquele dia, do porquê ela não ter a menor cautela na hora de pedir-lhe para fugir com ela... Entendeu até aquela vontade de desaparecer somente com ele, como se, de alguma forma, aquela pena que ele fosse sentir dela pudesse lhe purificar daquele ser abjeto que ela carregava em si, fruto de um amplexo desgostoso forçado em seu corpo inerme.

Agora, ele sentiu-se sujo. Alice de York ocupava aquele corpo, mas ele quis desesperadamente, de alguma forma, redimir-se com Elise. Ela não mereceu aquilo que ele fez, e era verdade. Por mais que, se voltasse ao passado, teria rejeitado-a do mesmo jeito, queria ter feito aquilo com a consciência de que ela fez aquilo num impulso de uma criança assustada. Queria desesperadamente acabar aquilo tudo e trazer a pseudo-punk dos sorrisos falsos de volta para pedir-lhe desculpas. E era isso.

"Mas, não se desespere. Graças à tua extrema falta de jeito para livrar-se de uma dama que exora com tanto afinco tua ajuda, eu estou aqui. Afinal, tu destruiu totalmente as últimas réstias de suas esperanças, deixando-a só com aquele negrume pairando sobre sua cabeça. E estes sentimentos negativos deram-me a força que eu jamais imaginei que fosse ter." – meneou a cabeça. – "Devo-te sinceros agradecimentos de verdade, Stephan."

"...Você está se... Aproveitando dos sentimentos da Elise...?" – Aileen, no susto que aquela compreensão lhe deu, soltou-a devagar. – "Como ousa...?!"

"Anos e anos deram-me, caríssima, o dom de aproveitar os ensejos que oferecem-me. E este é um do qual eu não podia abrir mão."

"Eu lhe juro, Alice de York, não a deixarei sair incólume desta."

"Minha querida, tu soltou-me." – ela riu. – "Isto quer dizer que podemos retomar nossa dileta brincadeira?"

Não houve tempo para nenhuma palavra, para nenhuma decisão que não fosse a de desviar-se das inúmeras lanças feitas de pura escuridão que lançavam-se do chão, crescendo a alturas estrondosas, como se fossem arranha-céus. O chão tremeu como se o mundo fosse acabar.

A albina soltou-se da figura pálida daquela que, um dia, foi a amiga que tanto prezava, e acabou por ir na direção que julgou a mais segura, para perto de Archer, onde aquelas coisas não pareciam alcançar. O mesmo seguia com os olhos Elise sumir, amparada numa de suas próprias armadilhas, para longe de seus alcances.

"O que faremos agora...?" – ela perguntou.

"E não era você o gênio aqui...?" – ele parecia tão confuso quanto ela.

Alice cruzou os braços, olhando com despretensioso fingimento para todo aquele cenário, fruto do desespero acumulado de tantas pessoas por tantos anos. E soube que, graças àquela semente infeliz plantada no ventre de seu atual invólucro físico, o tempo daquela menina era curto. Mas sua energia era ilimitada.

Um golpe rápido e certeiro. Era com isso que devia acabar com aqueles dois insetos que eram o atual alvo de sua ira.

"Sugiro-lhes a fuga, pequenos, e rápido. Se permanecerem, ireis morrer agora."

**Continua...**

**Próxima Noite: **_**Samsara Sangrento**_.


	23. Samsara Sangrento I

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Vigésima Terceira Noite: **_**Samsara Sangrento I**_.

A cena era a mais improvável possível: haviam enormes estacas afiladas que erguiam-se como prédios. Até então, as coisas que aconteciam naquela cidade burlavam por completo as leis da Biologia, mas com aquela situação, a albina pôde concluir que o ódio de Alice de York também não respeitava nenhum dos fundamentos da Física. Sentia-se, por um breve momento, como uma protagonista de algum mangá ou revistas de super-heróis. O que diferenciava-a daquelas ficções doentias é que ela não tinha nenhum báculo mágico, nenhum poder de atravessar paredes. E, até onde sabia, Archer só tinha um talento nato para escapar. Nenhum deles tinha poder algum dos descritos acima. Eram apenas dois adolescentes com um pouco mais de sorte.

E sorte, definitivamente, não era algo que iria ajudá-los naquele momento, porque por mais que corressem, aquelas coisas nascidas do chão pareciam segui-los como sombras. Chegou um dado momento que Aileen quis desistir, parar de correr e virar "espeto na chapa" de uma vez. Uma pequena esmola àquela mulher deprimente e à menina que ela usava como corpo. Mas a mão do garoto dos olhos azuis a puxava quando queria desistir, demovendo-a de imediato da idéia.

De fato, ela precisava continuar viva. Ainda não podia morrer. Alice de York estava usando Elise Ashford, sua descendente direta. Não podia dar o prazer de morrer sem tirá-la do corpo daquela garota dos cabelos lavanda antes. Nem que precisasse abrir um buraco no peito de Elise e tirar aquele espírito asqueroso na marra.

Foi pensando nisso que ela olhou novamente para o alto, para aquelas nuvens espessas que tinham as silhuetas contornadas pelos raios que eventualmente caíam.

"...Archer, olhe aquilo."

"Olhar o quê?" – ele puxou-a de novo quando ela parou. – "Você é boba ou o quê? Isso aqui é, literalmente, um 'corra pela sua vida'!"

"Não, é sério, olhe para cima!"

O rapaz suspirou, parando um pouco e erguendo os olhos. De fato, até então ele não havia entendido a extensão da situação, mas ao ver o que ela indiretamente apontava, ele prontamente entendeu: haviam várias daquelas coisas bizarras que nasciam do chão e destruíam o asfalto que erguiam-se até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar (talvez não tão alto, mas alguns eram maiores que os prédios, realmente). Ver aquela cena de destruição dava um pouco de medo, mas ele apenas entreabriu os lábios, em vez de preocupar-se com aquela sensação.

"As outras pessoas..." – murmurou.

"É impossível que não estejam vendo isso." – continuou. – "Olha só pro tamanho dessas coisas, seja lá o que forem."

"Se elas virem... Pode ser perigoso."

"Não me preocupo exatamente com isso, apesar de ser bem alarmante isso que falou também. Se isso for visível de longe... A mídia pode vir a saber." – se bem que ficaria sabendo, hora ou outra.

"Uma cidade cheia de coisas estranhas, uma floresta de estacas quilométricas nascendo do chão e três adolescentes pirados, sendo que um deles tem um espírito remanescente de mais de um século de idade possuindo seu corpo." – Archer quase chegou a rir. – "Posso imaginar as primeiras páginas dos próximos jornais."

"Não é engraçado..." – Aileen também quis rir de ironia, mas manteve-se séria. – "Ou damos um basta nessa frescura logo ou acabou pra gente."

Crowell ficou encarando o chão, esquecido por completo daqueles sons perturbadores do chão rachando, enquanto complexos emaranhados formavam-se em pontos específicos. Via apenas os próprios pés, a arma apoiada no chão rachado, e em seguida, um sentimento desagradável e sem nome assaltou-o.

"A culpa foi minha."

"Hã?" – a albina não entendera.

"A culpa por Alice poder fazer isso, finalmente, é minha. Eu fiz algo muito errado. Na hora, não sabia nem notara o que acontecia com Elise de fato... Simplesmente me importei com meus próprios fantasmas, e..." – calou-se. Talvez os anos de solidão que aquela cidade lhe proporcionou tivessem estagnado sua inteligência emocional. Balançou a cabeça antes de acabar o pensamento. Não era verdade; ele fez aquilo porque era um tolo. Simples assim. – "Não... Não tem desculpas pelo que fiz, e eu sei que quando a Elise voltar ao normal, nunca vai me perdoar. Mas eu quero, ao menos, consertar parte disso. Tirar o fardo que aquela lady de York proporciona a ela."

Aileen também acabou por ficar pensativa. Parecia fazer anos que ela não via aquele sorriso tolo ou ouvia aquelas palavras animadoras da pseudo-punk.

"Ei!" – exclamou de repente. – "Você a chamou de 'Elise'! Duas vezes!"

Ele parou tudo em que estava pensando para corar de imediato.

"Não chamei, não!"

"Eu ouvi! Você chamou ela de 'Elise', sem o 'Ashford', duas vezes certinho!" – e começou a rir. – "Que amor, o arrependimento faz milagres!"

"Não falei, n..." – ele calou-se, porque sabia que, por mais que ficasse explicando-se, ela continuaria a rir. – "Decidido. Eu vou acabar com você."

"Quê?" – a albina parou de rir imediatamente. – "E-ei! É só uma brincadeirinha..."

"Claro. Eu vou acabar com você só de brincadeirinha também."

Ele deu o primeiro passo, decidido a fazê-la acreditar na sua ameaça (que, claro, era uma mentira como sempre), mas esqueceu-se de que pisava praticamente num campo minado. E foi por pouco que uma daquelas coisas que nasciam do chão não atravessou seu pé. Ficou olhando estupidamente para o chão por um bom tempo, imaginando o que faria se tivesse acertado-lhe.

"A-Archer, você tá vivo...?" – Aileen, do outro lado da estaca, retesou-se.

"Incrivelmente, sim." – respirou fundo. – "Ok, chega de brincadeirinhas e venha cá me ajudar a armar uma tática."

"Oras." – resmungou a albina, mas logo estava dando a volta e escorando-se ali. – "Escuta, se demorarmos muito... Do jeito que a lady de York está forte, nós nem poderemos mais nos mover de tantas coisas nascendo daqui."

"Tem razão. E esse barulho ensurdecedor... Impossível que alguém já não tenha ouvido ou até visto as estacas maiores."

A garota olhou para cima para ver se enxergava a silhueta de Elise. Conseguia ver uma cascata de cabelos lilases balançando ao ritmo do vento violento num desses espinhos mais altos que ela criara, mas nada além disso. O negro de suas roupas e da noite confundiam-se, como se ela estivesse, de fato, como disse estar, fundida àquele ambiente.

"Elise continua lá em cima..."

"Ei, Aileen." – o garoto chamou-a de repente.

"O quê?" – virou-se para ele.

"O prédio mais alto daqui... Não é aquele lá perto da Prefeitura? Aquele com um nome em francês, se não me engano, ou alguma língua do tipo?"

"Ah..." – a garota pareceu lembrar-se do dito prédio. – "S-sim... A julgar pelos outros que vi, aquele é o mais alto."

"Ótimo."

Archer deu meia volta, como se deixá-la ali fosse a coisa mais natural de todas, como se a cidade nem estivesse num caos tremendo em plenas quatro da tarde. Aileen não gostou da atitude e agarrou o braço dele de imediato.

"AH! Meu braço machucado, sua maluca!" – fechou os olhos, tentando respirar fundo e agüentar a pontada de dor.

"Desculpe...!" – ela soltou-o de imediato, mas ainda olhava-o com cara feia. – "Mas onde é que você achava que ia, idiota?!"

"Ao dito prédio, oras." – respondeu com naturalidade.

"Como é...?!"

"Pense comigo." – ele tocou em seu ombro, apontando para onde encontrava-se o lugar. – "Eu vou subir algumas escadas, depois dou um jeito de subir por essas coisas e... Pronto. Alice de York vai estar nas nossas mãos."

"Acha que vai ser assim tão fácil...?" – ela já não acreditava nisso.

"Odeio dizer isso, mas vou usar a Elise. Ela está dando poderes inimagináveis para ela. A lady não seria tão besta de prejudicar esse corpo."

Aileen ficou pensativa. De fato, num momento desesperado como esse, aquele plano era o melhor que tinham, por enquanto. Ficou tentando imaginar como faria para subir aquilo tudo, afinal, a olho nu, aquilo parecia até intocável. Era deveras liso e ela já sentira que era tão gelado que chegava a queimar.

"Ok... Você tem mais chances de conseguir do que eu, é verdade..." – suspirou.

"Aileen, não está pensando que eu vou deixá-la aí sem nada, né?" – ele ergueu a arma do chão e estendeu-a para a albina. – "Atire em qualquer coisa que se mexa, entendeu? Não dê moleza."

Quando percebeu, a garota já estava com a arma na mão, olhando para ela e para os olhos azuis do outro, respectivamente, por um bom tempo.

"Hã? E-eu sozinha...? Peraí!"

"Eu tenho certeza de que você consegue." – sorriu.

"P-por favor, espera, Archer...!" – ela quis dizer que estava muito rápido, que não ia conseguir sozinha, que aquela decisão dela murchou por um instante, mas não conseguiu abrir a boca.

Afinal, por um momento, o mundo encerrou-se ali mesmo. Sentindo o rapaz tão próximo de si que podia ouvir seu coração, ela não mais corou, apenas prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos. Quis retribuir aquele abraço delicado ou o beijo casto em sua testa, mas não teve reação alguma.

"Eu amo você." – e isso ela só ouviu porque ele estava próximo dela. Foi um sussurro distante e mais avassalador que qualquer coisa bizarra nascendo do chão. – "Vê se fica viva, tá?"

Aileen respirou fundo, contendo a miríade de sensações que apossaram-se dela, e sorriu de leve, erguendo-se até os lábios encontrarem a orelha dele.

"Também o amo." – respondeu. – "E vê se vai logo antes que eu atire em você, que está se mexendo perto de mim."

Os olhos vermelhos dela acompanharam-no até o fim, até vê-lo desaparecer por entre aquele emaranhado bizarro de estacas negras e densas como aquela noite sem um traço de lua, apenas com os raios para iluminar brevemente o cenário.

Até aí, ela apenas suspirou, tentando encontrar alguma utilidade para ela própria em meio aquela situação, mas teve a legítima sensação que encontrou-a quando ouviu um som que conhecia: rude, ritmado e vinha com aquela impressão de que tudo a sua volta tornava-se mais gélido e comprimido.

Cidadãos transformados. Os monstros.

Contendo aquele pânico repentino, Aileen virou-se com a arma em punho, pensando no fato que só tinha seis balas e os cidadãos que sobreviveram àquela barbárie, sem dúvidas, eram bem mais que seis. Precisaria racionalizar o máximo que pudesse, ou achar a loja de armas de novo. Mas estando naquela rua (que ela nem lembrava o nome, graças ao medo), ela só sabia que a loja estava longe demais do seu alcance momentâneo. A situação não podia ser mais crítica.

"E essa, agora..." – murmurou, apertando a arma entre as mãos que teimavam desobedecê-la e tremer, por algum motivo.

"Stephan fugiu? Teu cavaleiro é um exemplo de coragem, não achas, Felicia?"

Para completar aquela harmonia de sons desagradáveis, a albina teve a impressão de ouvir bem próxima de si a voz de Elise. Deixando de lado, brevemente, o que ela julgou ser menos perigoso (os monstros), virou-se para dar de cara com um par de olhos castanhos. Por pouco não pulara de susto.

"Elise...?" – sua voz era a reencarnação da incredulidade.

"Estou tomada pelo fastio, caríssima. Diverte-me um pouco debatendo-te por tua vida, sim?" – e sorriu daquele jeito mórbido que só Alice sabia fazer.

Aileen engoliu em seco. As coisas não podiam estar piores para ela.


	24. Samsara Sangrento II

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Vigésima Quarta Noite: **_**Samsara Sangrento II**_.

A garota olhou para a direção oposta, esperançosa que alguém ainda viesse, mas sabia-se, interiormente, sem nenhum triunfo: de um lado, monstros que adorariam arrancar nacos da sua carne aos montes, se pudessem. Do outro, o rosto de feições gélidas de Elise, invólucro de Alice de York, querendo a sua vida tanto quanto os outros. Restava, portanto, uma única pergunta: dos males, qual era o menor?

Virou-se mais uma vez, como que tentando absorver a realidade daquela situação onde estava prensada. Tentou falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa; talvez tentar demover a todos com motivos para não matá-la. Doce ilusão aquela de que eles iriam escutá-la. Seria gastar saliva, seria até dar-se ao inimigo de presente, com laçarotes e tudo. E esse capricho ela não podia ter mais, por mais que quisesse.

"Estou tomada pelo fastio, caríssima."

É, ela também estava cansada daquilo tudo. Fazia tempo que não sentia tanta vontade de voltar a ser uma menina idiota vivendo uma vida idiota.

"Diverte-me um pouco debatendo-te por tua vida, sim?"

Debater-se por sua vida... Era bem o que devia fazer naquele momento. De um lado, a morte certa. Do outro, a mesma coisa. Nenhuma escola ensinava como escapar de uma situação daquele calibre. Amaldiçoou o fato de ter sido CDF por tantos anos. Devia mais ser uma nerd que joga games estranhos o dia todo. Talvez, se fosse com gente assim, eles saberiam exatamente o que fazer.

Aileen ficou presa entre duas escolhas suicidas, não sabendo qual seria melhor para si. Invariavelmente, ambas levavam à morte. Não havia muito o que fazer, na verdade. Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo que a arma que Archer lhe dera não seria de valia, no fim das contas.

Só então lembrou-se dele.

'_Eu vou subir e detê-la_', ele disse. Ia detê-la diretamente. Mas, no momento, ela não estava no ar, como antes. Estava no chão, bem próxima da albina, ali, pedindo que sentisse muita dor para tirá-la daquele tédio. Mas o garoto não sabia disso. E precisava encontrá-la lá em cima.

'_Diverte-me debatendo-te por tua vida_', foi o que disse Alice. E, juntando as duas informações, Aileen teve sua motivação.

Sem pensar em mais nada, contando apenas com o corpo que reagiu de imediato àquela idéia, ela disparou para o lado oposto, de onde ouvia aqueles grunhidos desesperados. Perguntava-se se eles praticavam o canibalismo ou estavam há tempos sem comer. Se fosse isso, sua missão tornar-se-ia ainda mais perigosa. Mas não importava. Apenas precisava correr para bem longe, atrai-la para os céus escuros como o ébano de novo.

Só então notou que voltou-se para o lado de onde ouvia aquelas vozes enroladas, e de fato, elas estavam tão próximas que a albina achou que eles iriam saltar de qualquer lugar a qualquer momento. Empunhou a arma, pronta para fazer valer a ameaça de atirar na primeira coisa que se mexia.

"Estais fugindo deste prélio, minha pequena dos olhos rubicundos?"

Por mais que quisesse manter-se no rastro de Felicia, Alice obrigou-se a subir um pouco mais quando a viu sumir por entre aquelas estacas que ela mesma fez brotar do solo da cidade amaldiçoada. Por um lado, sentiu-se satisfeita, principalmente quando viu o esgar de dor que ela fez quando tocou naquelas peças gélidas e cortantes.

Por outro lado, entretanto, tinha ganas de parti-la ao meio por ousar deixá-la ali e querer manter-se viva, apesar de tudo. Cada respiração daquelas pessoas era-lhe uma afronta. Iria matar, quando finalmente os tivesse, Stephan e Felicia muito lentamente.

"Seven Sisters é a prova de que minha alma não é livre de anelos." – e aquele parecia ser seu mantra desde sempre. – "Estes petizes são tudo que me impedem de refocilar meu anseio."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Não foi difícil esgueirar-se até chegar ao prédio de aparência imponente. Nem subir todos aqueles lances de escada, chegando arfante no terraço, foi o verdadeiro problema. O que veio a seguir foi que lhe trouxe dificuldade. Num primeiro momento, viu o lugar onde os cabelos de Elise balançavam. Ela parecia seguir alguma coisa, como um gato segue um rato fugitivo de perto. E quando ele a viu mudar de direção, como o caçador que perde o rastro da presa, ele percebeu que aquela era sua chance.

Lançou-se sobre uma daquelas estacas, sentindo de imediato as mãos escorregarem um pouco e queimarem. Archer conteve um gemido de dor. Até então, nunca havia sentido tanto frio, aquele gelo que fazia entanguir os dedos. Chegava a queimar. Respirou fundo, tentando convencer-se que aqueles sacrifícios eram necessários para conseguir afastar aquele caos que instalava-se na outrora pacata cidadezinha. Desde pirralho era acostumado a subir em árvores, por isso, não foi difícil escalar aquilo. Ficava mentalmente lembrando-se de que apenas precisava olhar para cima, ignorar o frio que desconectava os sentidos de seus membros superiores e continuar firme. E, quando chegou ao topo, pôs o pé naquele negrume e apoiou-se, esperando um ensejo.

O rapaz ainda não sabia direito o que era tudo aquilo, tão irreal e, ao mesmo tempo, tão emocionante. Imaginava o que estaria acontecendo com a albina lá embaixo, afinal, os monstros da cidade não viriam pegá-lo ali em cima, mas podiam fazer isso lá em terra firme. Balançou a cabeça, contendo a vontade de descer e ir checar com os próprios olhos; acreditava que a inteligência da menina iria salvá-la.

Archer prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o som do asfalto lá embaixo rachar-se, e só pôde ver um enorme bloco negro mover-se. Em cima dele, como o previsto, estava Elise. Aileen, afinal, conseguiu atrai-la de algum jeito para aquela armadilha silenciosa. Com um impulso, o rapaz conseguiu agarrar-se naquele outro pedaço de gelo negro. As mãos que haviam acostumado-se brevemente àquelas temperaturas absurdas voltaram a reclamar quando tocou naquilo que parecia, se possível, ainda mais gelado (se tudo isso era fruto da agonia de uma só pessoa, precisaria tomar cuidado com a sua, pensava enquanto tentava subir).

Escorregando uma vez ou outra, aos poucos vencia aquela distância que o separava do corpo pálido vestido em roupas punks. Ouvia o som dos metais das correntes de sua calça chocando-se, e até mesmo ouvia já aqueles murmúrios baixos, como os de alguém que só tem a si mesmo como confidente.

"Tsc... Vós continuais incólume, Felicia. Mas é questão de tempo para que eu vos ache nesta vorticosa fuga que empregas. E quando isso acontecer..." – o tom amargo na voz daquela garota foi o suficiente para ele compreender o que aconteceria.

Aquela mulher (ou seria garota?) estava tão envolta em sua própria ira que tornava-se um alvo distraído, que nem tinha idéia de seu destino. A respiração do garoto de olhos azuis tornou-se mais contida quando ele já podia ver a silhueta dela, de costas, iluminada por esparsos raios luminosos que caíam.

As mãos dormentes empregaram um último e doloroso esforço em apoiarem-se naquela superfície negra e subir. Houve um longo silêncio, os mesmos solavancos esporádicos aos quais ele já estava acostumado, e a mesma distração envolta de ira naquele corpo de olhos castanhos que parecia tornar tudo à sua volta mais pesado e quase que angustiante.

'_Ali está Alice de York..._', o garoto pensava. '_Preciso me aproximar cautelosamente para imobilizá-la..._'

E, pensando naquelas únicas palavras, Archer Crowell aproximava-se devagar daquele corpo pálido. Chegou a estender a mão, pronto para o bote. Mas ele nunca aconteceu, em verdade.

"Tu és..." – porque Alice de York virou-se bem na hora, quando ouviu-lhe pisar em falso no topo daquela estaca onde estavam.

Archer engoliu em seco, e quando notou, aquelas mesmas coisas que arrastaram a albina naquela manhã nasceram novamente das costas dela (aquilo era o cúmulo da normalidade. Passaria a acreditar mais em filmes de ficção científica se saísse vivo daquela situação), aqueles pedaços de escuridão fria, como uma noite de Inverno, que, ironicamente, era aquela mesma onde estavam inseridos.

Seu plano desesperado (e o único que tinha) havia sido em vão. Por água abaixo. Ela lhe descobriu e, agora, ele estava morto. Aquelas coisas o arrastariam para qualquer lugar, jogariam-no dali ou atravessariam seu corpo. As três alternativas pareceram-lhe muito assustadoras naquele momento.

Entretanto, algo dentro de si pareceu queimar naquele exato momento, como que tomando temporariamente emprestado o controle de seu corpo. Chegou até a murmurar qualquer coisa que não conseguiu entender, como se não fosse ele quem estivesse falando aquilo, apenas estivessem pegando sua voz emprestada. Quando notou, estava agindo antes que Alice pudesse acertar-lhe e lhe ferir de fato. As mãos insensíveis tocaram nos ombros alvos da outra e fizeram uma leve pressão para frente.

E Archer ouviu a voz incrédula de Elise.

"Felicia...?!"

De fato, naquele momento, o espírito cheio de remorso não viu mais apenas o que queria ver naqueles dois sobreviventes: ela viu a realidade nua e crua. Viu os olhos decididos da serviçal fixos nos seus.

Aileen, que ainda tentava fugir, guardando para algum caso de suma importância aquelas seis balas que possuía, viu com horror os corpos do garoto de cabelos castanhos e a garota das roupas chamativas caírem.

**Continua...**

**Agradecimentos:** _E o próximo capítulo será o último antes do epílogo, para a alegria de muitos e tristeza de poucos. XD_

**Próxima Noite: **_**Minha Justiça à Você**_.


	25. Minha Justiça a Você

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"_(...) And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to wisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you".  
– __**Duvet (BoA).**_

**Vigésima Quinta Noite: **_**Minha Justiça a Você**_.

Por um momento, o mundo à sua volta pareceu desaparecer. Sobrou-lhe apenas a sensação de estar sendo carregado por alguma coisa, talvez o ar da "noite" (originalmente, até onde viu, ainda era de tarde. Devia haver o sol a pino no céu), e em seguida, estar caindo como se esse mesmo ar tivesse lhe soltado. Havia o olhar fixo de Elise nos seus olhos e aquilo o perturbou de alguma forma. Os cabelos dela sacudiam-se, pareciam querer engolfá-lo neles próprios, como num complexo labirinto.

Olhou para além dela e viu-se caindo. E só então lembrou-se, como se aquilo que aconteceu há poucos segundos fosse um sonho muito bizarro, que havia atirado-se com ela daquele lugar alto, daquela estaca congelante, e atualmente, descrevia uma queda livre até o chão. Ele sabia que aquela pessoa que estava segurando pelos ombros não era Elise. Sabia que aqueles olhos, mesmo sendo os mesmos castanhos da garota, não eram exatamente os dela.

Aquela pessoa que estava caindo com ele era Alice de York. Mas o corpo não era da lady remanescente. E naquele ínfimo momento, Archer lembrou-se da história dela; da criança que estava desenvolvendo-se ali. E aquele nó em sua garganta veio lembrar-lhe que, mesmo que fosse um inimigo, ainda lhe devia perdão, ainda devia muitas coisas para ela e aquela criança. Não podia deixá-la se machucar.

Sem pensar, o garoto abraçou-a e virou-se, deixando que suas costas atingissem o chão quando fosse a hora. Fechou os olhos com força, não querendo mais pensar em nada, mas pensando em tudo, muito mais do que em todos os outros momentos, porque sabia que não passaria dali. Espatifar-se-ia no chão e morreria. Talvez pudesse salvar Elise, e isso já o alegrava um pouco.

Mas lembrar-se de que Aileen ficaria sozinha com vários monstros e com aquela que ele queria salvar, repentinamente, o fez mudar o rumo dos pensamentos: não sabia como, mas não podia morrer ali.

'_Segurai-vos naquele vão, depressa!_', ouviu uma mulher lhe falar. Mas não era a voz de Elise, tampouco qualquer voz que conhecia. E quando virou a cabeça, viu que, seja lá quem fosse, havia de fato um vão numa das estacas próximas ao chão.

Segurou-se nela como se a mesma fosse sua última esperança, sentindo o peso do corpo da pseudo-punk querer arrastá-lo para junto dela em sua queda. Susteve-a em seu aperto e a mão pareceu adormecer ainda mais naquele frio que chegava a queimar-lhe a alma. Tentou, realmente tentou ficar ali, mas todo um conjunto de fatores impediram-no de suster-se; e ele apenas conseguiu, no fim, minimizar o impacto da queda inevitável.

Segundos depois, o garoto sentia o impacto das costas no chão fragmentado. Ouviu um som estranho acompanhado de uma dor lancinante e achou que algum de seus ossos havia quebrado. Elise caiu por cima dele, consciente e muito bem, e sorriu logo em seguida, ficando sobre o garoto.

"Parece que te encurralastes sozinha, Felicia." – havia em seu tom de voz um quê sádico que nunca havia mostrado antes. – "Tanto melhor... Regala-me, então, com a tua agonia."

Archer viu-a soerguer a mão e compreendeu de pronto; nada melhor que sufocar a vítima para aliviar seu ódio, afinal, o sufocamento por si só é um ataque que exige contato, como o esfaqueamento. Para um espírito vingativo (e para vivos também), não havia método melhor. Fechou os olhos, porque soube que não poderia se mexer. Até piscar parecia uma tarefa tortuosa. Ao fechá-los, entregou-se igualmente ao torpor que envolveu-o; acabou por desacordar.

Um som passou ricocheteando pelos ouvidos da lady no mesmo momento em que havia posto suas mãos no pescoço inerte dele, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, descrente.

"Tsc, mais cinco balas..." – ouviu Aileen resmungar.

Os olhos vermelhos e os castanhos se encontraram, e em seguida, os lábios da que estava em cima do garoto abriram-se num esgar de riso.

"Parece que quanto mais intentais, mais torna-se denso este nosso prélio."

"Talvez eu deva falar numa língua que você entenda: esta noite, nossa peleja aqui se finda." – ela riu com ironia. – "Agora, saia de cima dele, que está impossibilitado, e venha terminar comigo."

"Montejas da minha inteligência, minha pálida boneca de olhos da cor do sangue?"

"Eu não ousaria, senhorita de York."

Alice baixou os olhos castanhos de sua descendente de novo para o garoto debaixo dela, mas no instante seguinte, ouviu mais um zunido. E dessa vez ele foi tão próximo de si que ela precisou respirar fundo para conter a sensação de susto antes de voltar seus olhos para a jovem.

"Mais quatro..." – falava para si num tom reprovador, e voltou-se logo em seguida para a outra. – "Mas eu também havia dito para você sair de perto dele, lembra?"

E, assim, os olhos das duas encontraram-se numa miríade de impressões que nenhuma das duas soube expressar em palavras.

O corpo da pseudo-punk moveu-se, enfim mostrando que iria erguer-se, deixando o corpo do menino ali caído, como mercadoria esquecida. Os olhos da albina esgueiraram-se discretamente para ele, como que conferindo se estava de fato bem. E, depois, voltaram a encarar-se; uma com a arma empunhada e pronta a desferir mais uma bala e a outra apenas olhando, escutando o som que vinha da calça de sua descendente, o barulho daquelas correntes chocando-se toda vez que dava um passo.

"Minha pequena intrometida..." – sorriu. – "Vais-te arrepender de terdes sido tão presunçosa, tu bem o sabes."

Por algum motivo, Aileen lembrou-se de uma frase de algum desenho infantil (talvez fosse aquele do cão covarde) que dizia '_coisas que faço por amor_'. É, talvez aquela frase combinasse com a sua vontade que aquela pessoa se afastasse do garoto, mesmo sabendo que deixá-lo a própria sorte naquele inferno no estado físico em que ele estava era assinar sua morte.

A jovem abaixou-se e com uma força que não soube de onde tirou, pôs o corpo inerte dele apoiado em seus ombros, envolvendo-o para carregar. Deixou que a gravidade cuidasse do resto enquanto continuou-lhe apontando a arma.

"Este garoto é pesado demais para vós, pequenina." – a lady deu um passo. – "Deixa-me aliviar-te esta tensão."

"Minha pontaria é boa o suficiente para eu não errar desta vez, senhorita de York."

Ela parou no mesmo momento.

"Estás tão diferente daquela petiz que corria de medo destas criaturas quando chegastes em Seven Sisters." – comentou, com uma ponta de ironia, até.

"Princípio de Adaptação, Charles Darwin." – meneou a cabeça. – "Devia ler o livro 'Evolução das Espécies'. É bastante interessante, senhorita. Fala exatamente de situações de adaptação extrema, como nesta cidade. A Biologia, de fato, é deveras interessante..."

"Vou dar-vos três segundos para correres, querida." – e, como se estivesse olhando um relógio invisível, ergueu o pulso. – "Um..."

Correr sozinha, por si só, já era uma tarefa complicada graças ao tornozelo inutilizado pela mordida de algum monstro bizarro na mansão de York. Correr carregando mais 60 ou 70kg apoiados nela, então, parecia até impossível. Por um ínfimo segundo, amaldiçoou-se por ter ficado fazendo pose para a outra até irritá-la de verdade. Agora, mancar era a menor de suas dores.

Lá atrás, quando afastou-se um pouco, ouviu aquele mesmo som de tudo recomeçando: a lady havia iniciado de novo aquela penosa tarefa de erguer blocos ébanos do solo e moldá-los até os confins do céu, até onde seus olhos vermelhos podiam alcançar. Seja lá o que fosse aquilo, era a parte que realmente lhe dava mais medo na história toda. Contradizia todas as suas crenças científicas e materiais de até então. E para completar a valsa imaginária, havia em toda parte aquele som enjoado dos grunhidos dos cidadãos (ou será que, por acaso, ela estaria ficando louca e ouvindo coisas que não estão no cenário? Faria sentido, se considerar o lugar e até mesmo a situação onde ela estava).

"_Vem roxa a estrela da alvorada, vem morta a estrela da alvorada... Oh, dor!_"

Meneou a cabeça, tentando acalmar a si própria com aquele trecho de uma poesia qualquer que lhe veio à mente. Ouvir apenas a respiração baixinha de Archer, o som do chão cada vez mais partido e aqueles murmúrios mortos estavam enlouquecendo-a.

"_Montanhas nuas sob a geada, hirtas, de bronze, sobre a geada... Oh, dor!_"

Sinceramente, tinha vontade de jogar fora aquela arma que parecia só mais um peso extra para si. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que, se a soltasse, iria estar livrando-se da única coisa que de fato salvaria sua vida. Ajeitou o garoto inconsciente melhor em seus braços para continuar correndo, com um esforço sobre-humano graças ao latejar de sua perna.

"_Torvo, inclinado sobre a enxada, rasga as montanhas com a enxada..._"

Sua voz era sussurrada e arfante, e seu corpo fazia o possível para inspirar-se com aquelas palavras ao mesmo tempo que se inspira o ar (o trocadilho mental lhe valeu até um risinho rápido). Fazia, enfim, o possível para achar ali ou em qualquer lugar que fosse a vontade abrasadora de vencer todas aquelas coisas ou a forma de atravessar aquele labirinto angustiante sem estar freqüentemente queimando a pele com o frio das estacas ou a ponto de desistir.

"_...Fantasma negro, o cavador._"

Pronunciar aquelas últimas palavras fez uma nuvenzinha tênue de vapor escapar-lhe pela boca. A garota seguiu-a com os olhos até pô-los onde devia estar a lua. Não havia nenhum brilho argênteo iluminando seus passos; havia apenas a escuridão sem fim, o negro para onde quer que olhasse. Um breve substituto da luz da lua eram aqueles raios que caíam, agora, muito próximos de si, infindáveis como os de uma tempestade.

Sentia que o corpo de Archer lhe escorregava, e novamente foi ajeitá-lo melhor. Aquela arma e sua perna não contribuíam em nada e, por fim, aquele som nauseante do perigo chamado Alice de York que aproximava-se fazia-a temer olhar para trás, ao mesmo tempo que incitava-a a fazer isso. Parou de correr. Estava exausta.

Lembrou-se repentinamente do dia em que chegou à Seven Sisters. Fugiu como uma tolinha daquelas coisas, morreu de medo como nunca em sua vida e, graças ao garoto inconsciente, sobrevivera, diferente do pai. Comparada àquela Aileen vestida de negro e cheia de autoconfiança inexistente, esta versão atualizada, de camiseta e pernas desnudas que esqueciam-se até de tremer de frio (tinha certeza que tremiam de adrenalina, isso sim), era muito mais capaz de tudo. Então, porque tinha essa vontade hesitante de entregar-se de uma vez e acabar com tudo?

Outra parte de sua consciência demovia-a da idéia no mesmo segundo: ela tinha uma arma, três balas, alguém que amava sob seus cuidados e outra pessoa que igualmente prezava ainda presa em amarras que ninguém poderia compreender. Sob hipótese nenhuma se deixaria desistir naquelas circunstâncias. Archer disse que salvaria Elise. Na falta dele, quem devia fazer isso era ela.

"Que diabos!" – e, quando até mesmo recitar poesias falhou para motivá-la, um tabefe na cara foi tudo que restou. – "Você é ou não é a grande Aileen Dawson, hein?! Vai lá e mostra pra Alice de York e o resto do mundo quem você é!"

(Que Archer não estivesse ouvindo nada dessa cena deprimente e continuasse inconsciente por muitas horas ainda, por mais que doesse-lhe desejar isso.)

"Não é porque me falta músculos ou experiência de sobra, diferente desse Archer Crowell, que eu não possa vencer esta cidade maldita! Vou fazer todos tomarem nos dedos e mostrar que eu posso derrotá-la com o cérebro! É isso aí! Vou vencê-la com o poder da Física! Nem essa cidade escapa dela!"

O som de Alice procurando-a perfurando onde pudesse fazê-lo, bondosa em dar-lhe três segundos decisivos para sua vida, continuava sendo ouvido pela albina. E isso a fez, repentinamente, animar-se em ajudá-la de uma vez.

"Ok, vamos ver agora..."

Há muito tempo ela lera em algum lugar que, quando se verbaliza o que está se pensando, fixa-se muito mais facilmente e ajuda mais o raciocínio.

"Fios, estacas geladas e bizarras, um poltergeist maluco..."

Viu mais uma vez aquele substituto de luar. Um raio cheio de ramificações, num desenho quase que perfeito de algum sistema de veias humanas, desceu pelos céus, indo cair pouco distante, mas ela ouviu o som parecido com o de um chicote.

'_Se o som propagou-se desse jeito, é porque estou próxima da onda de choque_', e ao pensar nisso, ergueu os olhos. '_Deve ter caído numa dessas coisas, afinal, são o ponto mais alto dessa cidade no meio da tempestade de raios. Se ela é de origem natural ou vem de Alice, não me interessa... Têm de seguir os mesmos princípios naturais, da mesma forma que essas coisas no chão._'

Passou, então, a analisar as próprias estruturas.

'_Os prédios são fáceis. Pára-raios e toda a proteção contra isso... Mas essas coisas negras que queimam de tão gelado... Elas têm uma certa inclinação, o que me faria supor que não suportam, de fato, o peso, inclinando-se em alguns graus... Como aquela torre italiana._', ficou encarando, assim, os próprios pés. '_Por mais que eu queira, creio só ter esses fenômenos da natureza ao meu favor. Então, vai ter que ser com isso._'

Aileen voltou a olhar aqueles raios que caíam mais afastados daquele ponto, precisamente, num que ela e o garoto inconsciente bem conheciam: a mansão de York. E com aquele fato, veio-lhe as palavras repentinas da outra, quando respondeu-lhes algumas questões: a casa era cheia de energia.

Se por um lado aquilo iria contribuir para aumentar a força dela e complicar para a albina, por outro, também podia ser provável que a própria pudesse cair na própria armadilha. Além disso, uma casa cheia de mofo tem umidade, que atrai muitos raios. O plano, basicamente, era detê-la com uma descarga (se bem que pensava que até podia matá-la, dependendo de alguns fatores), mas então vinha a grande questão que ela tentava solucionar: como?

Em primeiro lugar, tinha de atrair Alice para a mansão. Se a outra não caísse em armadilhas, ao menos, seria um lugar cheio de raios, e as estacas mais altas, como as que, geralmente, ela costumava ficar, são os lugares mais altos e, portanto, mais prováveis de serem atingidos.

"Desculpe, Archer." – ela sussurrou, deitando-o no chão para empunhar a arma na direção do céu. – "Prometo que será rápido."

Aileen Dawson disparou a terceira bala. Neste momento em que o som propagou-se até os confins que podia alcançar, como a garota previu, ouviu a movimentação da lady reencarnada.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Os olhos castanhos perscrutavam cada recanto da cidade, cada pedaço de beco, cada escuridão dos corredores de casa. Podia ver tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Soerguida por sua própria criação feita do ébano de seus pensamentos, ela conduzia-se sem esforço pelas ruelas, procurando com um afinco fora de série aqueles dois pequenos ratinhos que se opuseram aos seus desejos.

Num repente, assomaram-lhe imagens desagradáveis de um tempo que nunca foi seu na cabeça, e ela obrigou-se a massagear as têmporas pela descendente. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela tentava, mesmo inconsciente e lacrada dentro daquele corpo, retomar o controle de si própria. E pensar que nem ali estaria realmente segura trouxe-lhe de volta a ironia com a qual sobreviveu pelos séculos; o fato de que o mundo não era e nunca seria um bom lugar.

Ela sequer pôde ir para o outro lado. Vagar a vida toda de corpo em corpo, remoendo as migalhas de seus anelos, buscando cada mínimo ensejo na esperança de enfim ver concretizadas as ambições... Perdeu toda sua pós-vida naquela jornada louca, esquecendo-se aos poucos do que realmente buscava; amor e ódio começavam a confundir-se naqueles olhos marcados pela sucessão de tristes fatos que levaram o corpo a perecer e a alma a acompanhar, inevitavelmente, aquele destino.

A verdade é que, muito lá no fundo de si, estava sinceramente começando a desbotar, a achar que toda aquela sua raiva era despropositada. Algo dentro de si tentava-se a cada segundo a perdoar o mundo e todos que traíram-na, trazendo-lhe tão martirizantes dores. E quando pensava nisso, imediatamente aquela réstia que nunca se apagaria bradava de novo, empurrava aquela idéia para algum recanto escuro do inconsciente e voltava a preocupar-se em dominar e conquistar.

Um dia, e essa era sua verdade, acharia Stephan, acharia seu marido ou até mesmo Felicia e faria todos eles desejarem com todas as forças a morte, assim como ela desejava o fim de toda aquela dor eternidade adentro.

"Não mo é dado ver um final pelas imperturbáveis Moiras." – murmurava, inconformada com aquele desfecho. – "Estender este prélio ainda faz-se necessário."

Inspirou profundamente o ar frio da noite, mas retesou-se instintivamente quando ouviu o som de um disparo. Logo em seguida, sorriu com verdadeiro prazer, pensando que aquela pequenina devia ser, no mínimo, muito tola para mostrar-se daquele jeito tão na cara para a lady. Bastou mover um pouco aquele enorme bloco que ia rasgando as estruturas da cidade para que, de fato, visse uma silhueta branca divisando-se no meio de um amontoado de espinhos.

"Ímproba petiz. Não escaparás outra vez."

Mas ela não esperou-lhe, como a mulher já previa. Animais acuados costumam ser mais problemáticos que sabiam-se ser, disso tinha certeza, mas também havia a certeza de que eles estavam na 'jaula do leão'; estavam mortos, afinal, e nem sabiam.

Aquela pequena, em especial, parecia-lhe um desafio muito maior do que qualquer outro. Fugia com toda a vontade, e tinha nos olhos a chama da esperança, aquela que lhe dizia a cada segundo que iria ganhar. Essa mesma chama queimava nos olhos de Alice. Ela também tinha essa certeza desde o início. Só não sabia quando iria ganhar. E saber que aquela garota tinha esse poder, que qualquer um tem noção ser forte, quando bem usado, dava-lhe uma crescente sensação que ela era a verdadeira ameaça, não Felicia nem Stephan, nem mais ninguém.

E, ao mesmo tempo, dava-lhe também uma estranha sensação que não sabia classificar. Tinha a ligeira impressão de já tê-la sentido antes, talvez quando viva, mas não sabia agora, muitíssimas décadas depois, o que exatamente era.

A senhora de York pôs os olhos para o lugar onde viu a menina que carregava o garoto inconsciente estava dirigindo-se com toda sua esperança: a própria mansão onde, há muito tempo, nascera e morrera. Talvez não tivesse sido ali que teve suas boas experiências (talvez a infância tenha sido boa, admitia) ou as ruins, mas ainda sim, foi lá que todo seu martírio começou. E saber-se indo para aquele lugar de novo, mesmo que ele fosse o cerne de sua força, trazia-lhe uma crescente onda de asco.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Depois de ter recolhido o corpo do menino e a arma outra vez, ela pôs-se a continuar sua fuga desenfreada para onde queria atrair a outra. Desviando como podia, e ainda ouvindo lá longe o som de tudo e nada, dos cidadãos e da cidade ruindo aos poucos, continuava em frente. Era até estranho ter tido esse arroubo de coragem repentina nesse tipo de momento, mas repentinamente chegou a rir.

Lembrou-se de si mesma no segundo dia, quando foi resgatada por Archer, e enquanto ele lhe contava tudo que sabia, lá em seu apartamento, ela silenciosamente remoía seu desespero e tinha vontade de ser como ele, daquele jeito, firme e forte. Ironicamente, ela agora era a pessoa firme e forte dali. Mas lamentou que, da passagem de inexperiente para veterano, as pessoas tenham que passar por muitas coisas.

'_A umidade provoca refração do ar... Logo, é possível criar ilusões_', e contrário do que pensou que fosse fazer, que era continuar a ter momentos nostálgicos, ela voltou a pensar em seu plano. '_Mas não... Só com os choques de ar frio e quente repetidamente. Não, achei que fosse dar, mas... A mansão não tem esse nível de bolores, até onde lembro. Essa idéia terá de ser descartada._'

(Uma pena. Criar uma ilusão de si própria para distrair a lady era um bom plano.)

Ao chegar na frente da casa, teve uma breve sensação de frio, que no fim, transformou-se num arrepio em sua espinha. Firmou a arma em sua mão e seguiu, guiando-se até a porta. Ao ver que a outra ainda não podia enxergar-lhe daquele ângulo, correu para o lado esquerdo da casa e depositou o corpo do menino ali. Mas então, veio-lhe a idéia de que se o espírito visse-a sem o outro, iria saber que ela o deixou em algum lugar da casa e as estacas negras que poderiam muito bem nascer ali cuidariam do resto que era transformá-lo numa carne no espeto, literalmente.

Passou os olhos em revista pelo ambiente. Só via os raios caindo, ouvia o som proveniente deles, e a escuridão mais além, parcialmente recoberta com aqueles pedaços de espinhos gigantes de tamanhos irregulares.

Aileen notou que Alice e o corpo de Elise estava aproximando-se de novo, e amaldiçoou-se por ter perdido segundos valiosos olhando sem pensar em nada para os trovões ou aquelas coisas continuando a crescer. Respirando fundo, ela abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se no chão, e soerguendo o corpo do rapaz que estava com ela. Com delicadeza, tirou o casaco (sobretudo seria mais apropriado, entretanto) que ele estava usando e tomou-o para si, pondo-o em seu ombro.

"Volto logo, Archer. Toma cuidado, tá?" – sorriu, afastando um pouco da franja de sua testa. Queria poder fazer mais por ele, mas no momento, uma pressa a impelia a deixá-lo logo descansando finalmente parado.

A albina ergueu-se e correu até a direção onde crescia, mais uma vez, um pouco afastado da mansão, mais daquelas coisas negras. Viu que a que nascia era por demais grossa, e logo iria ceder como as outras. Logo, esperou para que uma, segundos depois, viesse até ela, e era muito mais fina se comparando-as. Agarrou-se na base, mas logo ela cresceu, erguendo-a para o alto. Por um momento, ela achou que fosse cair, e quando essa primeira impressão passou, veio as outras.

Suas mãos queriam desesperadamente soltar-se daquela superfície densa e gélida. Doíam, e não demorou para que deixasse de senti-las. Lembrou-se de que Archer também passou por isso, e achou melhor não reclamar; agora, esse papel era dela.

Aileen podia ver a silhueta de Elise e seus cabelos compridos e chamativos aproximando-se da mansão, e soube de imediato o que ela queria. Esperou, entretanto, que aquele bloco crescesse até onde pudesse (por sorte, ele não parava), e olhou temporariamente para cima, certificando-se de que estavam bem na área que ela calculou ser a de maior incidência elétrica. Uma lástima não haverem fios elétricos por ali, mas isso podia ser sublimado, sem problemas.

Ao voltar o olhar para a direção do garoto, viu que a lady pretendia esmagá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Podia ver dali seus olhos cheios do gozo de antever sua maldade. Num rápido movimento, segurando-se numa mão, esforçou-se por poder atirar. O tiro, como imaginou, passou longe, mas ao menos, chamou a atenção da outra.

"Ah... AH! Droga, droga, droga!..." – a menina exaltou-se ao ver que aquela coisa, agora, vinha na sua direção com velocidade. Assustou-se de tal forma que subir foi uma tarefa muito fácil para ela, naquele momento.

Houve um tremor quando os dois blocos ébano chocaram-se violentamente que obrigou-a a agarrar-se firmemente onde estava, fechando os olhos, deixando a espingarda inevitavelmente cair (pelo menos, ainda tinha o casaco nos ombros). Ouviu-a bater em alguma coisa e depois em outra e por fim o silêncio voltou. Aileen engoliu em seco, vendo que, agora, sua única arma caso as coisas dessem errado falhou.

"Faz-se mister uma recompensa por tua gentileza em encurralar-te dessa forma para mim, minha pequenina."

Os olhos castanhos de Elise, sem nenhum brilho, refletiam a imensa alegria de Alice por, enfim, ver acabada aquela guerra.

Por algum motivo, na cabeça da albina, só havia aquela aula onde ela aprendeu sobre correntes elétricas e o professor passou a falar de raios.

'_Cargas elétricas opostas entre as nuvens e o chão_', ela escrevia em seu caderno, maquinalmente, enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras intermináveis, aquelas coisas que ele enrolava, enrolava, abria e fechava parêntesis, mas no fim, só queriam dizer de verdade uma ou duas coisas. '_Os raios são mais fortes no solo._'

Aileen ouvia o som dos trovões, mas não via nenhum. Será que seu plano e o professor estariam errados? Pensava nisso quando foi acertada por alguma coisa (nunca saberia dizer o quê, exatamente), mas o grito surpreso e de dor foi inevitável; no segundo seguinte, sentia as costas quentes.

"A melodia de tua dor foi louçã. Deixa-me ouvir mais, sim?" – ria-se a outra.

'_Descargas que ocorrem quando as cargas elétricas ficam fortes o bastante para superarem a rigidez dielétrica do ar_', ela continuava pensando, mas sem armas, sem nada e apenas com uma mulher consumida pelo ciúmes e pelo ódio lhe atacando, a vida não parecia-lhe mais assim tão longa. '_Deve evitar ser o ponto mais alto de sua zona, evitar pontos altos e evitar áreas abertas._'

Estava ali. Tudo estava ali. Então, por que não funcionava? Seria sua impaciência ou seria o destino mesmo, aquele sádico, que não queria cooperar? Desde quando, aliás, o destino cooperava em algo?

"Acho que estou ficando maluca... E eu parecia tão inteligente até poucos minutos atrás..." – sussurrou irônica, por fim, querendo muito largar-se e acabar com aquele frio que entanguecia seus braços.

Ouviu Alice aproximar-se de si de novo. Já podia sentir aquele impacto tremendo que era os blocos imensos chocando-se. Mas tudo que ouviu foi o som de um chicote e um clarão. Olhou para cima e notou um foco luminoso descendo. E todo o resto foi tão rápido que ela não soube direito como aconteceu.

O casaco, enfim, teve sua utilidade, para descer com rapidez daquele lugar, como ela também previu outrora.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Alice abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a dor que afligia o corpo da descendente. Massageou a cabeça, ainda confusa, e sentou-se no chão, ouvindo enquanto o fazia o som das correntes da calça dela soarem com delicadeza. Viu-se sentada no chão e, então, lembrou-se repentinamente o que aconteceu.

De alguma maneira, ela foi puxada do lugar de onde estava e, no instante seguinte, viu-se caindo. Teve a lembrança de ver um par de olhos vermelhos encarando-a e uma mão agarrando-a pela gola da blusa. Assustou-se, mas no fim, achou até que aquilo era alguma cena maluca, algum delírio real demais. Massagear a fronte trouxe-a a certeza de que tudo aquilo foi real. Que aquela menina, sentia, desde o início estava tentando matá-la eletrocutada.

Não, ela nunca mataria sua amiguinha, atual invólucro físico de Alice de York. Diferente do garoto, aquela albina não tinha este sangue-frio.

'_Maldição... Deixei-me levar por sua aparência inofensiva. Que erro tolo..._', censurava-se em pensamento, sentindo o corpo ainda dolorido demais para erguer-se e reagir devidamente. '_Pergunto-me onde está aquela pequena creti..._'

"Procurando-me, tia Alice?"

E a lady sentiu contra as costas, precisamente na altura das costelas, o toque frio do cano da espingarda .12, aquela que vivia em posse dos garotos.

"...Tu vencestes, petiz dos olhos rubicundos." – um grande silêncio separou-a daquela frase. E doeu-lhe muito dizer aquilo, mas era a pura verdade. – "Mata esta Ashford e o bebê que nela desenvolve-se e sela de vez minha desgraça."

"Não há porque fazer essas coisas extremas." – Aileen suspirou. – "Não que eu vá exorcizar a Elise agora mesmo, tirar sua alma e guiá-la ao Paraíso... Mas não tem porque matá-la ou prejudicar você. Apenas pare com tudo isso. Apenas isso."

Ao ouvir isso, o espírito só pôde rir.

"Tu ainda és tão estreme, minha pequena. Acredita, desejo muito que tudo fosse simples como dize tu e tua loquaz sagacidade. Entretanto, o mundo é mais abjeto do que imaginas."

Aileen ficou quieta, apontando a arma para aquelas costas cobertas com a blusa de coloração negra, puída e um pouco rasgada devido à queda, e tinha a impressão que, mesmo ocupando o corpo de Elise, a própria Alice era muito mais frágil que aquilo.

"Quando você fala isso..." – começou. – "Você me lembra eu, senhorita. No passado, quando eu achava que o mundo era cruel, uma história qualquer que os pais contam para as crianças sentirem medo... O mundo me mostrou muitas histórias que eu aprendi a temer, e para me proteger, acabei renegando tudo que não fosse eu própria. Quando a olho assim, lembro-me de mim naquela época. Antes de conhecer Seven Sisters, mais precisamente..."

A garota dos cabelos lavanda baixou a cabeça, engolindo em seco.

"Talvez... Eu tenha sentido, no fundo de minha alma, empatia por tua pessoa também. Ou seria inveja, em verdade? Essa tua fleumática coragem... Tu eras uma néscia, e de repente, tornares-te esta pessoa que peleja com fé e força. Tantos anos me deram a oportunidade disso, e..." – calou-se. Sentia que um nó a impedia de continuar aquela confissão fisgada.

No fim de tudo, como pensou, a albina viu que aquela mulher não era assim tão perigosa. Não era tão diferente dela, afinal. Talvez, ela pudesse estar vendo seu próprio futuro; quem não lhe garantiria que ficaria, um dia, assim, vencida pela dor e pelas amarguras? Até mesmo espíritos que contaminam uma cidade e tentam te matar são humanos.

Nunca achou sentir empatia por aquela mulher tão frágil, tão pequenina. Nunca achou, aliás, que alguém assim pudesse causar tantos estragos. Mas, antigamente, tinha de admitir que a própria Aileen também era assim, um pedaço de nada.

"Eu sei, caríssima..." – ouviu-a sussurrar.

"Hã?" – aproximou-se mais, mas com cautela suficiente para continuar apontando-lhe a arma para atirar ao menor sinal de algo errado.

"Eu também faria o mesmo, se fosse tu."

E Alice de York virou-se, tocando na arma com as mãos pálidas de Elise. Os olhos castanhos encararam os vermelhos da albina e fecharam-se em seguida. Conduziu delicadamente a arma até o ventre dela.

"Solte essa espingarda, senhorita..." – por alguma razão, não tinha mais vontade de chamá-la de 'tia' e brincar. Aquela situação, de repente, adquiriu um tom sério.

"Minha pequena Elise e eu estamos em comum acordo em relação a estas nossas ações a partir de agora." – seu rosto não esboçou sentimento nessa hora. – "Folgo em saber que, ao menos, ela ainda poderá ser salva."

"Alice..." – sua voz era um alerta.

"Escusai-me, pequena dos olhos rubicundos. Mas é necessário, acredita-me."

Aileen Dawson tentou puxar a arma, porque soube instintivamente o que aquela mulher ia fazer. Mas as mãos dela tomaram o controle agora, subindo com vagar pelo cano gélido com um brilho metálico. Os trovões pareceram, repentinamente, diminuir de intensidade, quase que sumiram naquele instante singular. E os olhos daquela pessoa nunca demonstraram tanto brilho, mesmo que ali não houvesse nenhum ainda.

O grito surpreso da albina foi abafado pelo som da arma disparando. E ela sentiu os dedos gelados da garota nos seus, pressionando-os para puxarem o gatilho (coisa que acabara de acontecer). Ela pôde ver abundante sangue espirrando pelo chão, e nem o casaco do garoto, em farrapos, posto nos ombros da garota puderam conter aquele arrepio de frio interior que assomou-lhe, nem as lágrimas que pareceram brotar automaticamente de seus olhos.

Ouviu um chiar vindo do corpo de Elise, e os lábios dela encheram-se de sangue por entre aquele sorriso de alívio que a lady ou a própria pseudo-punk deram. O ventre da garota jorrava sangue, mas ele era escondido com maestria pelas roupas negras. Quando, entretanto, chegava ao chão, viscoso e escarlate como os olhos da que apenas podia ver a cena se estendendo, mostrava-se enfim.

O nome de Elise saiu como um grito sofrido da garganta da albina.

E, nesse instante, os cabelos lilases da jovem balançaram mais uma vez ao sabor do vendo, ouvindo o som longínquo de um trovão, sentindo nos olhos seu brilho fugaz. Fechou os olhos, cheia de dor e alívio ao mesmo tempo, e caiu ao chão.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Seus membros locomotores inferiores doíam a cada passo que dava. Não só eles, mas torcera o tornozelo já outrora machucado pelas mordidas no meio da queda daquela estaca gigante, e agora, só de tocar o pé no chão, já sentia dores terríveis. Tinha nos ombros o peso de duas pessoas desacordadas e a roupa e o corpo inteiro, em geral, estavam em farrapos.

Deu mais um passo e quase achou que fosse morrer. Archer já era pesado sozinho, com uma Elise desmaiada e esvaindo-se em sangue agora, tornava-se ainda mais assustador. Ela tentara estancar o sangue, mas não conseguiu muita coisa; agora, rumava para a saída da cidade, tentar buscar ajuda em algum lugar. Gritar até algum carro parar, até alguém ouvir... Não sabia. Qualquer coisa.

Sentia vontade de chorar quando pensava que o bebê que Elise tinha na barriga fora sacrificado. Nenhum feto sobreviveria à toda aquela agitação e um tiro no estômago da mãe. E Archer tentara tanto protegê-lo! Se bem que, por outro lado, era fruto de estupro. Não seria bom, no futuro, para a mãe ou para ele próprio, se viesse a nascer. Sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo pensar naquilo. Sempre haveria os que diriam que ela fez errado, que devia ter deixado aquela vida desenvolver-se. Dane-se! Elise e Alice de York estavam em comum acordo, como dissera a mesma. Que resolvessem-se daquele jeito, se achassem que fosse o único.

Ela nunca foi daquelas de ficar dando corda para esses debates sem-graça como abortos, eutanásias e etc, nem sequer conhecia a cara daquela criança para amá-la. Só queria mesmo era achar alguém que tivesse carro ou primeiros socorros e ajudasse-os a sair dali. Só isso.

Aileen sentia seu sangue do ferimento das costas e o do tiro de Elise escorrendo-lhe pelas pernas, como se ela estivesse carregando uma cruz, como o dia da crucificação de Cristo. Quis rir da comparação tola, mas não havia outra melhor; o gelo das estacas que não desapareceram continuava, aquela atmosfera densa da cidade permanecia, os raios, a escuridão... Tudo da mesma forma, tirando a ausência de Alice. A albina esgueirava-se pelos espaços daquele labirinto complexo, mas não via nada a sua frente, além de negro e mais negro.

Continuou caminhando, e a cada passo, a cabeça enevoava mais. Lembrava-se vagamente de já ter sentido-se assim antes. Olhou de relance a arma, só porque, até então, nem parou para analisá-la. Estava um pouquinho avariada da queda, lógico, mas ela ainda podia atirar, afinal, a própria Alice atirou contra sua descendente. Respirou aliviada, ao menos, tinha de novo seu triunfo.

Dawson sentiu uma dor aguda espalhando-se pelo corpo todo quando ouviu um som. Retesou-se o máximo que pôde, e algo profundamente enraizado em seus instintos a fez erguer a arma, como se aquilo fosse um game de visão em primeira pessoa e fosse aparecer a qualquer minuto, um monstro para ela matar.

De fato, reconheceu de imediato aqueles grunhidos. O som arrastado de passos e aquelas silhuetas. Ela reconheceu-os de imediato.

"Oh, não..." – gemeu, em pânico. Tinha o corpo trêmulo e a mente enevoada, desejando apenas uma cama quente e alguém que viesse-lhe ajudar. – "Por favor, me deixem em paz, criaturas..."

Até então, elas nem haviam incomodado-a durante a batalha. E, agora, de repente, como um último chefão definitivo desse 'jogo imaginário', vinham querer a carne dos dois inconscientes em seus ombros e dela própria, nem metade do que era quando toda essa situação iniciou-se. Agora estava faminta, machucada, com vontade de morrer e sem um pingo de animação.

Atirou a primeira vez, mas ouviu o som de um corpo só caindo. E seus olhos cansados avistaram aquelas coisas pálidas e assustadoras, de bocas escancaradas e aos montes, vindo sem cessar. Haviam muitos mais para matar. Atirou de novo, e outro caiu, com um furo na testa.

E atirou. E nenhuma bala saiu, só o som do pente vazio. O pânico da garota exagerou-se de tal forma que ela achou que fosse vomitar.

"Não... Atira, droga... Atira!..." – apertava o gatilho, mas não saía nada (onde o casaco de Archer estava? Ainda estava com ela? Deixou-o lá longe ou o quê?!).

Nada. E eles pareciam mais próximos a cada segundo. Já os via até estendendo as mãos contorcidas, certos e lembrando-se do doce sabor que era o de uma carne jovem e da fonte em suas bocas.

Aileen sentiu um frio no estômago e as pernas bambearem. E soube, nesse momento, afinal, de onde já havia vivido esse momento.

O seu primeiro dia em Seven Sisters. Ela também havia tido essa sensação.

"Oh não... Dejà vu...?" – perguntou-se, esfregando os olhos.

Tal qual naquele dia, ela não suportou mais toda aquela pressão e cansaço esmagando-a aos poucos. Entregou-se ao sono reparados de um desmaio.

**Continua...**

**Nota:** _Não me matem ainda! Falta o último capítulo pra fazerem isso. XDD_

**Próxima Noite: **_**Epílogo**_.


	26. Aqueles que Remanesceram

**Seven Sisters  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Vigésima Sexta Noite / Epílogo: **_**Aqueles que Remanesceram**_.

"_...E agora, falando do bizarro incidente em Seven Sisters._"

Quando estas palavras pipocavam nos noticiários locais, imediatamente as atenções dos ouvintes, principalmente os da Inglaterra, voltava-se para a TV ou rádio que transmitia. Imagens panorâmicas e trêmulas, salpicadas de comentários dos jornalistas ou dos repórteres que faziam a cobertura, mostravam o novo horror: a comunidade estava infestada de estacas negras que assemelhavam-se a algo que lembrava uma broca gigante. Eram negros, mas davam a sensação de não poder ser sentido se tocado.

"_O Exército Nacional diz que a situação, atualmente, já está sob controle, Ainswort. Como vocês podem ver, lá embaixo._" – e o zoom da câmera fez o máximo que podia em mostrar um camburão militar na entrada da cidade infestada. – "_Agora, eles estão cuidando dos cadáveres dos moradores, vítimas desta tragédia sem precedentes. Seven Sisters é uma cidadezinha modesta, com..._"

E houve um breve silêncio, no qual muitos dos espectadores também viram-se com o coração na mão. O maldito zoom continuava naquele soldado carregando uma maca com um cadáver displicentemente coberto por uma lona negra, mas eles estavam sendo cuidadosos demais, se alguém pudesse notar isso.

"_Meu Deus! Acabamos de receber a informação de que houveram sobreviventes!_"

A câmera que, até então, filmava a situação lá embaixo, virou-se de imediato para a repórter de cabelos negros e olhar brilhante. Ela parecia excitada com esta informação que recebera, e tinha no rosto e nos trejeitos a falsidade teatral típica daquelas pessoas do meio.

"_Sim, é confirmada a informação. Três adolescentes sobreviveram à tragédia!_" – o microfone tremia discretamente por baixo daquela pose controlada. – "_Infelizmente, não há retratos deles, mas foram liberados os nomes. Os adolescentes Aileen Dawson, Archer Crowell e Elise Ashford, remanescentes da tragédia de Seven Sisters, já foram resgatados pelos militares. Não há mais nenhum sobrevivente oficialmente anunciado._"

Com um aceno de cabeça, ela piscou nervosamente.

"_É com você, Ainswort._"

As reações dos britânicos a partir dali dividiram-se: alguns cerraram os olhos, soltando longos suspiros e perguntando-se se o mundo estava para acabar. Outros, acreditavam que aquilo era baboseira da mídia, algum incidente bizarro, mas não digno daquele estardalhaço. Outros, acompanharam o resto do noticiário, porque era costume, por interesse nas notícias, por qualquer outro motivo. Alguns outros, simplesmente, trocaram de canal antes ou depois da notícia. E assim, a vida continuava.

Entretanto, algumas outras pessoas não tiveram a mesma reação. Num apartamento numa área Londrina, uma senhora de olhos bondosos aumentados brevemente por óculos, os lábios entreabriram-se para formar palavras, mas as mesmas foram abafadas pela pose surpresa.

"Mas Seven Sisters era o lugar para onde meu Henry mudou-se há quase dois meses e meio!..." – a senhora Dawson lamentava, pregada dolorosamente no sofá escarlate. – "Santo Deus, que isso não esteja acontecendo!..."

Em outro lugar da mesma Londres, em uma área residencial no leste, um homem pediu silêncio para ouvir aquela notícia que chamou-lhe atenção. Escutou toda a baboseira típica dos repórteres, ficou intrigado com a cena dos cadáveres dos cidadãos sendo carregados e com todo o cenário caótico daquele lugar em si, e por fim, ouviu o nome dos três sobreviventes.

Um susto fê-lo ficar pálido e suar frio no mesmo instante. Veio-lhe, de imediato, uma carta que ele queimou há muitos anos atrás. Era escrito por sua antiga namoradinha, coisa passageira, mas por toda vida houve-lhe um nó na garganta por causa daquele pedaço de papel. A notícia de Seven Sisters pareceu-lhe, repentinamente, despertar um antigo fantasma.

'_Boa tarde, caro Eric..._', começava assim. Depois do fora que ele deu-a quando grávida, ela ficou muito soturna e formal para com ele. '_Vou ser breve, afinal, não quero chorar aqui na cafeteria que costumávamos freqüentar no início do namoro. Ela ainda é um dos poucos lugares em que estivemos juntos que aprecio._'

"Ei! Kevin, fique quieto! O papai não consegue assistir o noticiário com isso!"

O pequeno, que brincava de correr pela casa imitando mal e porcamente o som do foguete espacial de brinquedo que tinha nas mãos, parou e encolheu-se ao ouvir a represália do pai. Com um beicinho contrariado, foi saindo, sem dizer uma palavra, procurar sua mãe para reclamar.

Na verdade, porém, o homem não estava vendo o noticiário. Tinha a mente levada, estranhamente, para um lugar muito distante. Para aquela carta que ele leu com o coração na mão. Desfiou-a mentalmente; depois de lê-la e relê-la tantas vezes, acabou até decorando seu conteúdo.

O final dizia '_Abraços da sua ex que ainda é uma tola por gostar de você, Rachel_'. E então, vinha o P.S., que foi o motivo de ter parado tudo quando ouviu aquela notícia no jornal da noite.

'_**P.S.:**__ Estou pensando em chamar a criança de Marine, se for menina. Se for menino, eu gosto do nome Archer. Enfim, pode deixar que disso cuido eu._'

Sua antiga Rachel, a menina alegre como um passarinho, com aqueles seus cabelos loiros que tanto o atraíram até o fatídico dia, tinha o sobrenome Crowell, do mesmo jeito que aquele sobrevivente. Coincidências demais para o mesmo dia ou...?

"Querido! Pare de brigar com o Kevin por esse programa idiota e venha jantar!"

Quem sabe...

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Havia um som contínuo e agudo perturbando seus ouvidos. Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, para logo em seguida, ser invadida por uma avalanche de imagens desagradáveis. De imediato, sentou-se na cama. Cama? A última lembrança que teve foi a de ter desmaiado num chão áspero e gelado, de ter em cima de si o peso de dois corpos inconscientes e de ter na mente um grito desesperado que nunca saiu.

_Dejà vu_. Foi isso que disse antes de desmaiar, naquela noite. E, agora, era tudo que havia na sua cabeça para explicar essa situação. De fato, no seu segundo dia na cidade, ela acordou deitada na sua cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que diferenciava-a daquela garota era que, agora, ela não só sabia como enfrentara o epicentro do problema. Entretanto, não era hora de pensar nisso: a questão central era 'o que diabos estava fazendo deitada naquele lugar?'.

Queria chamar alguém, mas a voz não saiu. Em vez disso, retesou-se quando ouviu sons de risos e pessoas. Os sons que vinham lá de fora sugeriam que já era noite alta. Incrível como tinha medo de pessoas agora. Não. Não era exatamente das pessoas; era de toda situação. Ela desmaiou e não havia ninguém senão monstros rodeando-a. E agora, de repente, ouvia risos que denotavam uma situação informal. Ergueu um pouco as cobertas e notou que estava com uma roupa diferente. Parecia uma espécie de uniforme militar. Só então olhou a sua volta e percebeu.

O quarto ou lugar onde estava era prático e simples ao extremo. As paredes eram numa cor de interior de manga, um creme meio laranja, envelhecido e pálido, contrastando com o verde militar das cobertas. O travesseiro branco a lembrou vagamente daqueles de hospital. Esfregando os olhos para ver se estava enxergando tudo normalmente, a garota acabou por se convencer de que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Salva, afinal. Não sabia como, mas salva de novo. Incrível como sua sorte mostrava-se mais implacável do que pensava a princípio.

Com uma animação repentina por pensar nessa possibilidade, sem preocupar-se temporariamente com espingardas, sobreviventes ou cidades assombradas, ou até mesmo sua própria sobrevivência. E nesta animação que pela primeira vez em horas a erguia do chão de contentamento a fez correr para fora, procurar mais humanos de verdade e ver o que a aguardava.

A cena era, como dizer... Assustadora. Sentados, dispostos pelos bancos de uma mesa de um pátio de refeição, como aqueles das escolas públicas, um bando de soldados estavam rindo como animais (de dentro daquele alojamento, coisa que ela só descobriu quando saiu e viu a porta, parecia tudo mais calmo), com latinhas de cerveja nas mãos. Vestidos como militares de verdade, contavam coisas regadas com palavrões e piadinhas de duplo sentido. Enfim, era o horror que ela vivia na cidade, mas agora, transferido para aqueles homens.

O pior, é claro, não foi ver isso.

"WAAAA~! Olhem pra mim! Eu sou um monstro de Seven Sisteeeeeers!"

Foi ver isso.

Elise estava ridiculamente mais alegre, vestida com uma roupa muito parecida com a sua e sem aqueles seus acessórios bizarros, subindo numa daquelas mesas e cambaleando de um lado para o outro, com as mãos erguidas num certo ângulo, como se fosse um zumbi mal feito de filme B. Os homens dividiram-se entre chamá-la de "que coisinha meiga", "Elisezinha" (meu Deus...), pedirem para fazer de novo ou rirem como um bando de idiotas.

Não, a coisa não parava aí. Tudo pode ficar muito pior quando se pensa que acabou, e esta frase aplicava-se com perfeição naquela cena antológica. No meio de todos aqueles homens altos e fortes, Archer, um garoto tão alto quanto eles, quem sabe, também estava rindo (com uma latinha nas mãos, Jesus!), muito fundido ao ambiente, até. Pelos deuses, onde fora parar? Preferia a cidade amaldiçoada!

"Olha lá! A albininha acordou!" – um deles apontou para ela, assustando-a prontamente com o ato.

A garota em questão viu uma montanha de olhos cravarem-se nela, curiosos e com aquele brilho de alívio por saberem-se sem nenhum possível cadáver nas dependências daquele lugar, seja ele qual fosse. Ela poderia classificar aquele 'banho de pestanas' como Muito Envergonhante. Deu um primeiro passo meio duro de vergonha na direção deles, de cabeça baixa.

"Tudo bem com você, moça?" – perguntou um dos militares.

"Hã... S-sim, eu estou bem, obrigada..." – respondeu ela, usando a velha tática do respirar fundo para controlar a vergonha.

"Você dormiu, hein! Tá mesmo tudo bem?" – um segundo homem questionou.

"AILEEEEEEEN~! VOCÊ TÁ VIVA!" – a garota escapou de uma mulher cheia de vingança e ódio que fazia nascerem estacas quilométricas do chão. Escapou de uma cidade cheia de monstros almejando carnificina. Escapou de uma loja de armas cheia dessas criaturas, escapou de milhares delas perseguindo-a pelas escadas de um prédio. Mas não escapou daquele bote certeiro: a outra pulou sobre suas desavisadas costas, fazendo ambas caírem.

"Elise, queridinha, acho que você acabou de matá-la..."

"Aileen, Aileen!" – a garota ergueu-a como pôde, e até ajudou-a a limpar o uniforme estranho e maior que o corpo dela que usava como roupa. – "Tá tudo bem? Eu te machuquei...?!"

A garota não conseguia falar nada. Com muito esforço respondeu que estava bem para aqueles homens, mas frente a frente com Elise, que lembrava-lhe agora aquela garota com sorriso frio e olhos maliciosos e sem vida que bateu-a e tentou matá-la, parecia até estar protagonizando uma situação irreal, fruto de algum devaneio infame de sua cabeça. Não era difícil estar assustada; bastava lembrar-se de que aquele corpo tentou matá-la diversas vezes.

Aquela cena surreal a fez virar-se para encarar a segunda pessoa que identificou de pronto, antes de outras. Archer estava vivo. Ele, aliás, parecia encará-la como quem está aliviado por perceber a mesma coisa também. E Aileen não soube quem abraçar primeiro, a quem perguntar como estavam ali naquela cena bizarra e não desmaiados no meio da cidade devastada, como ela lembrava.

Uma mão puxou-a, obrigando-a a inclinar o corpo mais para lá. E ela sentiu braços envolvendo-a e um queixo encostando em sua cabeça. O cheiro era inconfundível assim como o calor: definitivamente, o garoto Crowell estava bem. E sentir os braços da outra envolvendo-a ainda, como quem diz "bem-vinda de novo", estar naquela cena com vários homens olhando aquelas três crianças abraçadas foi a coisa mais estranha da sua vida, e mesmo assim, a mais satisfatória.

"...Meu Deus! Vo... Vocês tão vivos mesmo...?!" – ela mal conseguia formular uma frase em sua cabeça, quem diria em sua boca.

"Por pouco, moça! Por muito pouco!" – um homem cheirando a álcool (todos cheiravam a isso, mas enfim) aproximou-se deles, sentado ao lado do garoto.

"É mesmo! Lá estávamos nós..."

"Vai começar com essa história de novo, Creever?!" – Archer suspirou, como quem já ouviu milhares de vezes a mesma coisa. – "Aileen, não dá ouvidos à ele! É tudo mentira desse idiota!"

"Pára de estragar tudo, Crowell!..." – ele lhe deu um soquinho amigável no ombro.

"Conta, Creever, eu adoro ouvi-lo se emocionar com a própria história!" – Elise, ainda agarrada na outra garota, pedia.

"Então... Lá estávamos nós, cuidando da nossa vida. Então, chegou o von Ritcher e nos disse 'meu deus, olhem lá! O que é aquilo?!'." – quando disse isso, aproximou-se e agarrou o ombro da albina, que assustou-se com a ação repentina. – "Aí começou o caos! Chovia ligações pra tudo quanto era lado! Lá fomos nós correr pro epicentro do problema antes que a mídia começasse com as suas fofoquinhas! Minha nossa, a cidade tava um caos danado! Aquelas coisas pra tudo quanto era lado, tudo escuro como se tivesse uma tempestade... Só naquela área, o pior é isso! Muito bizarro!" – ele falava com uma emoção que chegava a fazer a menina querer rir, de fato. – "Aí eles disseram 'desçam e procurem sobreviventes!', e lá fomos nós, mesmo não acreditando que poderia haver gente ainda viva naquele lugar... Aquelas coisas enormes queimavam de tão geladas, sério, e então, ouvimos uns sons."

Uma pausa calculada para ele pigarrear e agarrar com mais força o ombro da outra foi necessária.

"Tinham umas criaturas amontoadas num cantinho lá, e a gente ficou 'ah, o que é isso?!', no começo. Aí elas ouviram e vieram com tudo... Caaara~!" – ele abriu um largo sorriso. – "Aquilo foi diferente de qualquer joguinho de infância! Foi assustador! Aí a coisa ferrou mais quando o Ferguson gritou 'tem crianças ali!'. Aí a coisa ficou preta! Atiramos até acabar com a raça dos monstrinhos e lá estavam vocês! Uns cacos, moça, vocês tavam morrendo mesmo! Se tivéssemos demorado mais um pouco, eles tinham devorado vocês mesmo! Trouxemos, aí, vocês pra cá e tratamos no departamento médico do Exército! O Archer foi o primeiro a acordar!"

"Pára de mentir e solta ela, Creever!" – o rapaz de olhos azuis empurrou-o, trazendo a albina confusa de novo para perto de si. – "E você, nem pergunte o que aconteceu depois, Aileen..."

"Ah, tá envergonhado! Não precisa ficar com vergonha... Elas são amiguinhas, a gente fica assim quando acontece isso." – um outro homem riu.

"A Aileen dormiu demais porque ela nos ajudou." – a garota dos cabelos lilases sorriu. – "Foi isso que nos disseram, pelo menos."

"É sim! Pela cena em si, o ângulo e tudo o mais, só pudemos concluir que você carregou-os feridos até onde pôde e, então, desmaiou depois de ter esvaziado a espingarda que estava com vocês. Foi isso que aconteceu, não é?"

Enquanto aquela avalanche de vozes dirigiam-se à ela, a garota só conseguia olhar para o próprio corpo e notar que, de certa forma, ele falava a verdade: ela tinha muitas marcas de mordidas novas, até alguns pontos. Provavelmente, eles desmaiaram mesmo e os monstros fizeram a festa. Achou que devia a vida àqueles homens. Não só a dela, mas a dos outros dois adolescentes também.

Chegou a virar-se e procurar alguma coisa neles, mas aquelas roupas escondiam os possíveis ferimentos. Quis amaldiçoar-se muito, mas no fim, viu que o que importava mesmo era a segurança de ambos. Estavam vivos, afinal. E assim já estava bom. O resto, como ela aprendeu com o tempo, se ajeita.

"Ah... Sim, sim... Eu tentei, mas acabei desmaiando quando as balas acabaram."

"E você sabe..."

"De novo com isso?" – o rapaz dos olhos azuis resmungou. – "A gente não sabe de nada, Creever. Ela também não sabe. Agora vamos pular essa parte."

"Não sabemos de nada o quê...?" – confusa.

"A cidade, do nada, começou a ficar daquele jeito. É tudo que sabemos." – o garoto respondeu, sendo de pronto apoiado pela pseudo-punk. – "Agora, chega disso."

A albina fixou os olhos vermelhos nos dois adolescentes, ficando, como não deixaria de estar, confusa no início, mas no fim, entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

"Desculpe não poder ajudá-los mais do que isso..."

Um enorme silêncio separou os soldados da cena que fizeram a seguir.

Aileen teve tempo de arregalar os olhos antes de ver uma montanha de homens se precipitarem em cima deles, abraçando-os, afagando suas cabeças, como se eles fossem mascotes fofinhos de alguma propaganda ou sobreviventes bebês de alguma tragédia realmente grande, que todo mundo ama por simples dó. Em suma, quando ela achava que nada podia ficar pior, sempre ficava.

"Pobrezinhos! Devem ter sofrido tanto, coitados!"

"Fugir daquelas coisas só com uma arma!... Isso não é vida!"

"Vocês são heróis, pequeninos! É sério, ninguém é melhor que vocês!"

Afogada numa montanha de homens vestidos com uniformes militares e com cheiro de álcool, ela só pôde olhar os outros dois, fundidos ao ambiente, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas deles como se os marmanjos estivessem sendo consolados. Elise deu um sorrisinho, como se dissesse '_isso é normal nessas horas_'.

"Hã... Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem... A gente tá legal..." – ela tentou argumentar.

"Tá decidido! Hilton, vai pegar mais cerveja!" – um deles, um homem alto de cabelos pretos, ordenou. – "A albininha também precisa beber!"

Se o álcool era capaz de transformar um bando de homens desocupados em idiotas, ela nem queria pensar no que aquilo faria com ela.

"A-ah, eu não... E-eu não bebo, senhores...!"

"Besteira! Beber é viver! Hilton, vai lá pegar mais!"

"O Hilton tá mais pra lá do que pra cá." – a garota dos olhos castanhos riu do soldado, que estava realmente distraído, de forma que nem pareceu ouvir. – "Deixa que eu pego mais. Lá no lugar de sempre?"

"Obrigado, Elisezinha... Só você pra nos ajudar..." – um deles agradeceu.

"Eu vou com ela, pra ajudar." – Archer declarou, deixando a latinha dele em cima da mesa de refeitório. – "Afinal, vocês são piores que esponjas."

Tudo bem, tanto o rapaz alto quanto a menina dos cabelos estranhos estavam acordados, aparentemente, há muito mais tempo que ela, de forma que conheciam bastante aquele lugar, a ponto de perguntarem se as bebidas estariam no 'lugar de sempre', seja ele qual for. Mas ela, a albina estranha, não estava acostumada; aliás, sentia-se uma corça cercada de hienas que iriam brincar com ela antes de matá-la. Não que eles fossem matá-la realmente, mas a sensação de prisão e estranheza era a mesma.

Ela quis dizer que esperassem, que queria segui-los, qualquer coisa para não ficar sozinha com um bando de homens bêbados, sendo a única sóbria entre eles, mas não teve jeito. Acabou calando-se, sem jeito, e viu os outros dois sumirem por trás de um dos alojamentos, provavelmente indo pegar mais cervejas em algum freezer ou coisa do tipo. E ela teria de aturar aquilo.

"Vamos aproveitar que nossos superiores não estão no momento e que eles dois saíram e roubar o resto das suas cervejas!" – um dos homens disse.

E a briga começou pelo resto da bebida que Archer tinha deixado.

"Ai, meu Deus..." – suspirou a garota.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Aquela era, definitivamente, uma sensação amiga sua de longa data.

Inicialmente, era algo doloroso, como separar-se de um cordão umbilical invisível. E então, ela via-se num mundo devastado, sua própria visão de tudo, aquela eterna solidão e amargura que impedia-a de ver as coisas como realmente são, apenas lhe mostrando aquilo que queria ver através dos filtros de seus olhos cansados.

Vagava sem saber para onde ia, exatamente, pensando no quanto havia sido tola e, ao mesmo tempo, no quanto aquela boa ação significou para si. Das duas maneiras, a boa e a ruim, ela sentiu-se bem, ao término. Mesmo que tenha sacrificado totalmente aquela sua maldição que passava de sangue em sangue, quis sorrir por finalmente libertar aquelas pobres moças da sina que foi imposta àquele fantasma original, ela própria. Ao menos, agora poderiam descansar em paz.

(Para onde estava indo? O que estava fazendo?, perguntava-se no meio de toda essa divagação solitária).

Entretanto, ela não podia fazer isso. Não enquanto não fizesse Felicia e Stephan pagarem pelo que fizeram-na passar. Há males que esquecemos e outros que carregamos conosco até o dia de nossa morte e além; e esse era um mal que ela nunca poderia perdoar, por mais que quisesse, enquanto não os visse na sua frente, implorando a morte como dois passarinhos com as asas cortadas.

Havia algo chamando-a enquanto pensava nisso. Uma sensação que ela conhecia. E isso a alertou. Achou que nunca mais iria senti-la.

Já podia até ouvir algumas vozes.

"Limpe isso direito, moleca!" – era uma voz de homem. Ótimo. – "Olha só isso, o chão continua todo sujo! Faça isso direito!"

Sentiu, nesse momento, uma palpitação.

Quis engolir em seco, mas não tinha o que engolir. Estava de tal forma embasbacada que só o que fazia era encarar aquela cena: como sempre, no meio daquela cidade desolada, aquele lugar estava sujo e empoeirado. Haviam teias de aranha, a madeira parecia velha e a lady julgava impossível alguém conseguir limpar aquilo. O próprio ambiente, uma cozinha, provavelmente, cheirava e lembrava de cara desolação. Só restou-lhe sentir pena e felicidade.

A realidade, porém, foi diferente: a cozinha estava limpa, sem teias de aranha, com a luz ligada, muito brilhante e asseada. Mas isso só foi possível com horas de esforço sobre-humano da parte daquela pequena, ordenada e vigiada de perto por aquele homem de compleição forte. Ele inspiraria medo em qualquer um, quem dirá numa franzina garotinha como aquela.

"A-acho que acabei, senhor Henseford..."

"Acabou?!" – ele abaixou-se para tocar no chão. Passou o dedo pela superfície dele e tirou dali uma ou duas partículas de poeira. – "Chama isso de acabar?!"

"E-eu... Ah..."

"Vai ficar sem jantar, pirralha! Quero que limpe tudo de novo!"

Era humanamente impossível, Alice pensava. Mas sua surpresa, mais do que aquele cenário desolado que só ela via, era aquilo que se escondia por trás da pequenina. Algo muito maior e muito mais assustador.

Com uma pressa que nunca saberia explicar, inclinou-se, tocando nos ombros delicados e trêmulos como uma vara-verde.

"Oh, minha preciosa... Tirar-vos-ei esta nímia preocupação de teus ombros."

A pequena teve um estremecimento a seguir, algo que fez o homem que a vigiava olhá-la com uma cara feia e a fez esfregar os olhos, esforçando-se por manter a consciência acordada com ela. Entretanto, era fato que, naquele exato momento, as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas para ela.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Na parte de trás de um dos alojamentos, havia um _freezer_ muito bem escondido onde as cervejas para aquelas festinhas de madrugada longe dos olhos dos superiores eram guardadas. Naquele momento de dificuldade, era totalmente necessário alguns goles de álcool, de forma que os soldados acabaram por revelar o esconderijo para os novos pequeninos do lugar (eles brincavam que eram seus 'cativos' até terem ordens superiores provando o contrário).

"Até que tá sendo divertido..." – a garota comentou, despertando a atenção do outro, que até então, tirava latas dali. – "Não achei que o Exército fosse isso."

"É que a situação é singular, né..." – ele respondeu. – "Nossa cidade acabou, a mídia está doida com o novo furo, o Exército tem de encobrir e conduzir investigações em segredo, o governo deve estar doente... A partir de agora, as coisas tendem a ficar assim mesmo, de pernas pro ar."

"Já sinto saudades de Seven Sisters."

"É..." – na verdade, Archer não sentia. Elise, até onde sabia, só a conhecia pela manhã, porque Alice ocupava seu corpo de noite. Mas ele sobreviveu cinco anos achando que aquele lugar era uma prévia do Inferno.

"Disseram que todas as pessoas morreram, né?"

"É mesmo..."

"O fato de eu não me lembrar de nada e desses seus monossílabos... Você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, né, 'Monstrinho'?"

Bem que ele queria dizer o que aconteceu. Mas não acreditava que alguém iria compreender a real extensão do problema. Nem mesmo, infelizmente, Elise. Ao menos, não agora. Quando ela acordou, estava assustada, confusa, chegou até a chorar antes dele ser avisado de sua melhora. Só parou quando avistou-o, e chorou mais um pouco quando agarrou-se nele, como uma criança. Aquelas mínimas cenas mostravam que ela sabia, lá no fundo, o que acontecia, mas a compreensão consciente ainda estava longe de seus domínios ainda.

"Um pouquinho..." – confessou, encarando-a firmemente. – "Mas você sabia disso e, mesmo assim, mentiu que não tinha consciência de nada."

"Você tinha ganas de esconder a verdade, seja ela qual for, de qualquer um. Presumi que fosse algo incompreensível e entrei na mentira." – ela sorriu. – "A... A Aileen também sabe, né?"

Maldita intuição feminina. – "Sabe sim."

"Foi o que pensei."

O garoto virou-se, porque teve a impressão de ter ouvido o tom dela mais distante do que o normal. De fato, o rosto de Elise tinha uma nostalgia vaga, alguma coisa que deixava-a ainda mais frágil do que já era. Archer sentiu-se mal vendo aquela cena, aquela menina com latas de cerveja na mão e olhar distante, porque julgou-se culpado por tudo. Teve essa mesma sensação quando a viu acordar, na ala médica, e percebeu um enorme curativo na sua barriga.

O médico disse, depois, que era marca de um tiro. E, de alguma forma, aquelas palavras fizeram-no entender tudo de pronto. A verdade mortificou-o, fê-lo sentir-se um traste. Desde que Alice de York lhe dissera que ela estava grávida ele começou a sentir-se mal quando ficava perto dela. Porque julgava-se digno de alguma punição. Que ela sacasse alguma arma e matasse-o, batesse nele até fazê-lo desacordar... Qualquer coisa que não fosse sair impune.

"Ah... Elise..." – chamou-a, engolindo em seco.

"Pois não, Archer?" – virou-se, sorrindo como sempre, aquela tola.

"Pode até ser que eu goste da Aileen e tudo o mais... Mas não é por isso que eu deixei de ser seu amigo..." – começou, muito sem jeito. – "Você sabe... Afinal, foi a primeira pessoa que se aproximou de mim... Eu devo muito a você, mesmo que não pareça..."

A garota continuou olhando-o, sem mexer a boca para responder.

"Por mais que eu brigasse quando você me chamava de 'Monstrinho', por mais que eu parecesse frio... No fundo, você me era agradável. Eu me apoiei em você. Cheguei a lhe contar que via monstros, você sabe... Afinal, me apelidou disso... Acho até que eu parei de te chamar pelo sobrenome agora... Talvez eu estivesse te chamando antes porque não queria admitir que precisava da sua amizade." – '_eu enlouqueceria sem ela, acho_', pensou, mas não teve coragem de dizer isso.

Elise continuou olhando-o por muito tempo. Muito tempo mesmo. Ou, ao menos, para ambos, pareceu isso, uma eternidade excruciante.

"A Lisa..." – foi isso que ela disse.

"Hã?" – não entendeu o porquê daquele nome.

"Eu... Estava lembrando de como me aproximei da Lisa. Acho que eu sempre fui assim, idiota. Desde que pintei o cabelo, prometi pra mim mesma que iria fazer o que eu queria fazer, me aproximar de quem eu queria me aproximar..." – ela sorriu. – "Note, Archer, que eu não era amiga de mais ninguém além de vocês dois, antes da Aileen aparecer. Por mais que me desse bem com todos, era com vocês que eu sempre estava."

De fato, era mesmo.

"E você esteve sempre coberto de razão... Às vezes, eu penso que sua sensibilidade é maior que a minha pra essas coisas." – a jovem meneou a cabeça, tentando manter aquele sorriso resignado no rosto. – "Talvez você saiba disso também... Que eu vivia às custas de vocês todos."

Archer começou a se arrepender de ter iniciado conversa. Não era, exatamente, aquelas palavras que queria ouvir dela.

"A Lisa, você, a Aileen... É só notar. Todos vocês tinham problemas, eram excluídos da sociedade, tinham aquela aura de tristeza eterna... Um sofrimento silencioso que não ousavam externar por nada. E eu me tornei uma parasita. Eu farejei aquela distorção em vocês. Eu não quis ficar amiga de vocês porque eram boas pessoas, porque me deu pena..." – suspirou. – "Eu os quis porque eram como eram. Eram quebrados e imperfeitos. Eu nunca os quis consertá-los, libertá-los para o mundo... Eu queria me aproveitar, de fato, de seus defeitos. Mesmo se vocês me ignorassem e me afastassem, eu continuaria sorrindo e ficando ao lado de vocês, porque eu precisava disso. Precisava sentir pena de vocês, não de mim... Do contrário..."

'_Por favor, não continue..._', ele implorou mentalmente.

"...Do contrário, eu iria quebrar. Me matar, enlouquecer, qualquer coisa. Vocês foram minha sanidade. Eu sim devo à vocês e suas imperfeições... E vocês confiaram em mim, diziam ser meus amigos. Isso sim me doía. Eu estava usando-os e ferindo-os e, mesmo assim, vocês não acreditavam que eu pudesse ser de tal índole." – Elise abriu um sorriso radiante, como quem conta uma bela piada. – "Essa pose de santa sempre enganou todo mundo. Mais um disfarce para que vocês ficassem sempre perto de mim..."

Aquele sorriso permaneceu em seus lábios, dali em diante.

"Quando a Lisa morreu, você lembra? Eu me agarrei em você com todas minhas forças. Se você morresse, eu morreria junto... Mas não porque era meu amigo. Era porque, se você sumisse, eu não teria ninguém mais de quem sentir pena, de quem cuidar, como um gatinho ferido. Eu ficaria sozinha em minha autocomiseração." – ela ficou um pouco quieta, de olhos brilhantes, provavelmente de lágrimas, e então voltou a falar, mas dessa vez, foi um sussurro suplicante. – "...Por favor, não fala nada disso pra Aileen. Esse é o nosso segredo, Archer. Só você sabe que eu sou uma cretina."

O garoto não agüentou aquele seu silêncio. Aproximou-se dela, com as latas de cerveja só num de seus braços, e a outra mão livre segurou o pulso dela.

"Não é isso, sua boba! Eu não quero que você admita que é suja e imperfeita como eu ou a Aileen... Eu não quero isso. Você é humana e eu compreendo! O que eu não suporto... Eu não suporto o que eu fiz pra você. Eu acabei com você! Não entende?! Nada que você tenha feito justifica o que eu fiz!"

"Está arrependido, é isso?" – ela parou de sorrir.

"Sim. Eu quero que você me perdoe, ao mesmo tempo que desejo que me pisoteie até eu me sentir um lixo... Da mesma forma que eu fiz você se sentir. É isso que eu quero! Quero que faça alguma coisa... Que fique brava, que me xingue... Sei lá, mas não me deixe assim, sem punição nenhuma! Isso sim eu não suporto!..."

"Mas eu mereci..."

"Não! Você não mereceu! Mesmo que tenha nos usado e tudo o mais... Não importa! Eu não devia ter feito isso... Eu não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo com você, e se soubesse, talvez tivesse sido mais gentil... Mas não importa... Você veio correndo pra mim porque achou que eu fosse o único que aceitaria esses pecados indeléveis. De fato, eu aceitei-os, mas... Mas... Que droga, Elise, fique brava e me bata!"

"Mas eu não quero ficar brava com você." – sacudiu a cabeça. – "Eu mereci..."

"Pare de conversa e me bata, sério..." – afrouxou o aperto no pulso dela, mas continuou olhando-a nos olhos.

A pseudo-punk precisou de alguns segundos para decidir-se.

"Eu fico feliz que você esteja arrependido e me implorando para ser punido, sabe? Me faz ter a certeza de que eu, ao menos, soube escolher muito bem o menino pra quem eu iria contar tudo isso." – sorriu radiante. – "Mas, Archer... Às vezes, dói bem mais quando a gente não recebe punição alguma..."

A afirmação mortificou-o de pronto, porque ele sabia que era verdade. Se Elise quisesse torturá-lo por tudo que fez de ruim com ela, aquela era a forma mais eficaz de fazê-lo. Chegou a ficar sem reação, soltando o pulso dela, deixando a mão pender e cair ao lado do corpo, apático. Então, ela não iria puni-lo. Não havia nada de feliz naquelas palavras. Só havia um enorme abismo que ele nunca seria capaz de transpor.

"Entretanto..."

"Como...?" – ainda parecia em transe.

"Você e o seu rostinho bonitinho não merecem isso... É uma lástima..."

O garoto teve o impulso de perguntar o que diabos ela queria dizer, mas ouviu um som próximo de seu rosto e... Veio a dor. E, em seguida, a satisfação. O susto não teve tempo de vir, afinal, a felicidade foi maior. Por um momento, Archer achou mesmo que ela ia deixá-lo sair assim, ileso e sem nada, enquanto ele empurrou-a e destruiu todas suas esperanças. Aquele preço, um tapa na cara, era muito pequeno em comparação ao dela, mas sentiu-se parcialmente satisfeito com aquilo.

"Obrigado..." – tocou no rosto com a mão livre e riu, como quem ainda não acredita naquilo.

"Um favor de amiga, né?" – sorriu. – "Mas nunca mais me peça pra te bater... O som que faz é horrível... Além disso, se a Aileen souber, vai ficar uma fera. Isso é meio sadomasoquista..."

"Auh... Você tem uma direita incrível..." – ele riu, ainda com a mão no rosto.

"Machucou muito...?!" – precipitou-se sobre ele, já preocupada de novo.

"Pode deixar, eu merecia bem mais forte, acho..." – o rapaz pegou as latinhas de cerveja que estavam com ela e acabou por carregar todas. – "Um favorzinho irrisório, mas de coração, por você ter me batido. Te devo uma, viu?"

"Um dia, vou cobrar isso!" – ela também riu.

"Acho que devemos ser as únicas pessoas que ficam pedindo-se desculpas e agradecem quando levam um tabefe... Tudo isso bêbadas, diga-se de passagem."

"Eu não tô bêbada." – mentiu.

"Claro, claro... Eu sou o alter-ego da Rainha Elisabeth."

"Ah, pare de ser maldoso!..." – empurrou-o de leve. – "Eu estou muito mais sóbria que você, pelo menos!..."

"Que mentira! Você chegou a experimentar naquela mangueira estranha!"

"AEEEE~! TÁ COMBINADO! CREEVER, TRAGA O SUPER-TRAGO PRA CÁ! VAMOS EMBEBEDAR ESSA MENININHA TEIMOSA!"

"NÃO! EU REALMENTE NÃO BEBO, SENHORES!..."

Ao ouvirem isso, vindo lá de onde estavam, eles não agüentaram encararem-se sérios, e começaram a rir. Para quem, há poucos momentos, estavam sentindo-se pressionados por sentimentos inconsoláveis, agora as coisas estavam devidamente em seus lugares. Sempre foi assim, afinal; eles sempre entenderam-se muito mais rápido do que as outras pessoas, e por conseqüência, sabiam mais sobre eles do que qualquer um. Talvez por isso nunca houvesse dado certo entre eles, se tivessem ousado tentar.

De qualquer forma, Elise estava satisfeita. Achou, no início, que era o fim do mundo, mas no fim, mostrou-se apenas uma nova chance dela tentar encontrar-se. Estava livre de suas amarras da antiga cidade, por mais que sentisse falta dela.

"Ah, não...! ARCHER, SOCORRO!" – Aileen choramingou ao vê-los chegar.

"Ô Creever, o que você tá fazendo?!" – ele conteve a vontade de rir diante da cena de um bando de marmanjos oferecendo um copo enorme para ela, que afastava-se o quanto podia.

"Ela está sóbria, Archer! Isso é um perigo!" – ele disse.

"AH, NÃO, NEM VEM! Parou tudo, parou tudo mesmo! Se ela não quer, eu quero bebeeeeeer~!" – a garota dos cabelos lilases ignorou tudo e correu até eles. – "Deixa eu beber, tio Creever, por favor!..." – apelou para sua carinha de criança.

Naquela noite, Aileen permaneceu firme como a única pessoa sóbria da cena. E, diferente dos outros, que achavam que tudo estava muito bem, obrigado, pelo menos ali, ela tinha uma vaga sensação de que justamente ali, seja no quartel ou seja na cidade, as coisas estavam indo muito mal.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"E então? Como andam as aulas de violino?"

O rapaz limitou-se a dar um esgar de riso, um princípio, o máximo que sabia fazer, para ser sincero. Com as mãos nos bolsos e o corpo displicentemente largado sobre o divã, com a maleta onde repousava o violino aos pés do mesmo, ele suspirou em seguida, encarando o teto.

"Estou aprendendo algumas melodias por _sheets_, de forma autodidata, claro. Não tem nenhum dedo seu na decisão deles de preencher todas as lacunas possíveis do meu tempo com alguma coisa, ou tem?"

"Deles quem? Dos seus pais?" – a mulher sorriu. – "Os segredos do meu pequeno paciente são confidenciais."

"Ultimamente, eles têm me chamado de louco muitas vezes."

"Talvez os senhores McGriffith tenham te posto aqui por esse motivo, não?"

Ao ouvir aquela afirmação em forma de pergunta, o garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros (um antigo tique seu) e obrigou-se a pensar melhor. Sua psicóloga, afinal, tinha razão. Desde aquele dia distante, o único e último episódio de sua vida onde ele realmente desejou alguma coisa, tudo nos seus dias foi preenchido com o mesmo desespero que viu nos olhos dos pais quando acordou no hospital.

Natação, violino, clubes extra-escolares, cursos de línguas estrangeiras, clubes de leitura, beisebol... Havia tantas atividades diárias praticamente comendo todas suas horas da tarde e noite em sua agenda, sete dias por semana, que ele, sinceramente, tinha vontade de mandar tudo para os ares, às vezes.

E, então, lembrava-se do essencial: ele não tinha motivo para estar ali naquela mulher, mais um preenchimento de sua agenda para os pais não precisarem mais se preocupar. Não havia motivos, mas apreciava poder descansar naquele divã e ter conversas supérfluas, só para dar-lhe dinheiro e a ilusão de que estava curando-se.

"É... Você tem razão." – um suspiro abandonou-o na hora.

"Aliás, me diga uma coisa." – a mulher pigarreou. – "Você chegou a ver em algum lugar aquele incidente bizarro na área de Seven Sisters?"

"A cidade dizimada? Vi sim, claro. A notícia tá em todo lugar. Chega a ser chato."

"Você me disse no começo da nossa convivência uma coisa interessante... Sobre uma amiguinha de infância da sua mãe, lembra?"

"Lembro sim." – foi um dos erros que prometeu não cometer quando mandaram-no para uma psicóloga: contar fatos pessoais verdadeiros de sua vida ou de seus familiares para ela. Impossível esquecer. – "O que tem essa mulher?"

"Tem um dos sobreviventes... Ele tem o mesmo sobrenome dela." – sorriu a moça, sentada placidamente em sua cadeira estofada. – "Lembrei-me de você na hora, sabia?"

"Minha mãe falou que a tal Rachel, ou qualquer coisa assim, se foi porque tinha engravidado." – o tom dele era indiferente. – "E, sendo ou não sendo relacionado, aquele menino é só um adolescente qualquer que sobreviveu à um fenômeno anormal. Não é nenhum ato de bravura, nem nada que se deva admirar. Todo dia muita gente faz isso, senhora Melody."

A moça deu mais um de seus sorrisos calculados de psicóloga e ajeitou os óculos, de forma que ainda pudesse manter os olhos no menino loiro deitado no divã.

"Então, você não sente pena deles?" – se bem que já sabia a resposta.

"Não." – emendou na hora. – "Você sabe que já faz muito tempo que eu perdi a vontade de sentir qualquer coisa por qualquer um que não seja..."

"Você é um menino muito esquisito, sabia?" – Melody riu. – "Tem a atitude mais fria, indiferente e calculista que eu conheço, entretanto, quando o assunto vira aquela sua 'namoradinha imaginária', imediatamente vejo-o mudar. Ah, se você fosse mais velho..."

"Eu sonhei de novo com aquilo." – os olhos do rapaz fixaram-se brevemente nos dela, e em seguida, voltaram a encarar tediosamente o teto.

"Desde quando?" – ela já estava acostumada com as mudanças bruscas.

"Desde aquele dia, tinha parado um pouquinho. Mas já faz uns dois meses, mais ou menos, que tudo voltou... A voz daquele homem e ela." – suspirou.

"Ainda sonhando com as mesmas coisas?" – '_e ele nem me contou_', pensava.

"Sim. Com o vestido dela farfalhando no chão, com sua voz, com seus cabelos dourados e cheios de cachos... E, de repente, tudo vira um borrão negro e uniforme, indistinto até. Um nada. E então, tudo que eu ouço são os sussurros dele... '_Alice_', ele chama. '_Alice, Alice, Alice_'... Chega a ser meio chato aquele silêncio e escuridão toda e só a voz desse homem."

"E como você se sente quando acorda?"

O garoto parou para pensar um pouco, deixando a mão cair molemente em cima do violino. Acariciou-o, como se ele fosse um gato ronronando, e por fim, cobriu o rosto com o braço, numa atitude cansada.

"Inspirado, eu diria..."

O sorriso de Melody encerrou aquela parte oral da consulta. Os próximos cinqüenta minutos seriam, e isso ambos sabiam, apenas furtivos olhares para o relógio recheados com um silêncio sepulcral, apenas com o som do tic-tac como a desarmonia. A mulher pensaria no marido, no quê faria para o jantar ou no quanto adorava quando aquele garoto fazia isso; lembrava-lhe muito George, quando eram namorados.

O menino, por sua vez, largar-se-ia num torpor esquecido naquele divã vermelho escuro com estampas de flores pequenas, delicadas e brancas, achando que aquele lugar, tirando seu quarto, era o único onde ele realmente sentia-se em casa; podia, ao menos, descansar uns cinqüenta minutos no seu dia. Se bem que odiava fechar os olhos, porque assim, aquela voz e aquelas imagens assaltavam-no de novo.

"...Minha Alice." – e era só nisso que conseguia pensar. – "Onde você está...?"

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

O sol ainda estava timidamente brilhando, mesmo sendo seis horas da tarde de um Inverno tenebroso (costumava anoitecer cedo, mas não era nesse período do mês, é claro). As árvores já começavam a balançar bastante devido ao vento forte que anunciava que aquela era uma típica noite onde as pessoas enchiam a cama de cobertores e vestiam camadas de pijamas, dormindo ao som do uivo violento do vento ou de uma chuva repentina que, de repente, adorava vir de madrugada.

Aquela era uma rua movimentada, de forma que todos que passavam ali ao menos viravam a cabeça na direção do som melodioso. Era uma música que evocava um certo desespero, talvez misturado com um certo desprezo alheio. Podia-se imaginar com muita facilidade, pela seriedade das notas, uma orquestra a tocando. Apenas um instrumento, entretanto, fazia isso, e os olhos que procuravam o autor da façanha (os que paravam ou diminuíam o ritmo dos passos para a procura) acabavam topando apenas com uma montanha de prédios ou casas de aparência rígida.

Aproveitando-se desta geografia daquela parte de Londres, o autor da melodia em questão fechava os olhos, ouvindo as notas da música que ele treinava saindo, pela primeira vez, sem nenhum erro. Tantas horas treinando na psicóloga haviam adiantado, afinal. Uma partitura especial para violinos, "_The Devil's Trill_" chamou-lhe atenção justamente por ter aquele toque de um desespero sombrio e silencioso que ele buscava em todas músicas que escutava.

"Hum..." – sentia contra o rosto a superfície gelada da madeira. – "A melodia está boa, mas o tom... Talvez tenha de afiná-lo um pouco mais."

Quem ouvisse, diria que a música estava, sim, perfeitíssima. Mas então, os que conheciam melhor aquele menino sorririam como quem ri de algo que está cansado de ver. Afinal, o primogênito McGriffith era assim mesmo. Perfeccionista, metódico... Tudo estava péssimo e nada estava bom. Confundiam, freqüentemente, aquela atitude com as de um garoto mimado, mas ele fazia questão que fizessem isso; assim, ninguém ousava permanecer muito tempo com aquele 'menino insuportável'. E ele, em sua solidão auto-imposta, lia e divertia-se muito mais.

Ultimamente, entretanto, estava todo recreio treinando violino. Aquele era um capricho seu desde pequeno. Os pais queriam que ele tocasse piano ou violão, que eram instrumentos adequados a uma pessoa da atualidade. O piano era por demais melodramático e o violão, enfadonho. Quando conheceu o violino, seus olhos brilharam. Ele foi totalmente a favor. Os pais podiam morrer, o irmão caçula podia morrer. Mas, se aquele instrumento se perdesse, ele perder-se-ia junto.

Sua psicóloga traduzia isso como '_esse violino é o seu mundo real, não é?_'. E ele sorria polido, obrigando-se a concordar. Conhecia esses mecanismos de sublimação e de projeção, não precisava de uma idiotinha com diploma vir lhe dizer, achando que fazia um grande favor. Mantinha conversas com ela porque lá era o único lugar em que realmente descansava, afora o quarto. Uma questão de auto-preservação. O primogênito sempre soube, afinal, ter a paciência e o cinismo adequado para coisas que lhe convém. Veio de berço, praticamente.

Os acordes finais começavam a se pronunciar, e tirando o tom errado do violino, o garoto só tinha que parabenizar-se por aquela atuação impecável. Iria fazer isso assim que acabasse, mas uma sensação que atravessou-lhe o peito num rompante tirou toda sua concentração, obrigando-o a erguer a cabeça.

"Alice...?!"

Só podia. Essa era a mesma sensação que tinha todas as noites em seus sonhos, quando aquele vestido farfalhava no chão, e de repente, tudo ficava turvo e em seguida, totalmente escuro. E aquela voz sussurrava o nome dela tantas e tantas vezes que era só no que conseguia pensar por muito tempo, depois que acordava. A sensação que tinha era de alguém que leva uma punhalada no peito e depois, o assassino não estando satisfeito com aquele ato, sente o metal rasgando a carne até alcançar o estômago. Era uma dor semelhante, apesar de nunca tê-la sentido literalmente.

"Ah... Não acredito... É você, Alice...?!" – o violino foi depositado no chão, com todo cuidado, quando o rapaz loiro ergueu-se para averiguar, com um sorriso de quem passou toda uma vida prisioneiro de alguma coisa. Só via uma montanha de pessoas e carros passando daquela sua varanda. Nenhuma delas parecia-se com aquela mulher de cabelos claros que sorria divinamente. Nenhuma delas.

Mas ele sentia, e não era ridículo a ponto de se alvoroçar por pouco, a presença dela bem ali, fortíssima. Quis descer e procurá-la, certo de que ela o salvaria de alguma forma, mas não. Teria de passar pelos pais; e eles impediriam ali aquela sua idéia ridícula de perseguir um sonho. Ele próprio não tinha nenhum sonho ou desejo, mas não vinha ao caso. Aquilo era uma necessidade que seus pais interpretariam erroneamente, e seriam mais anos e anos em psicólogos. Tudo era motivo para isso.

A sensação diminuiu com sua própria impotência. E quando ela passou, o garoto percorreu a mão pelos fios dourados dos cabelos e respirou fundo. Muito fundo. Sentou-se outra vez no chão e, como se estivesse inteiramente apoiando-se no violino naquele momento singular, voltou a tocar.

Pôs sua alma naquela melodia. Quis, antes que aquela sensação e a mulher que despertava-o isso fossem embora, que ela ouvisse. Quem sabe, poderia saber que aquela melodia era a dele, sempre esperando-a até o fim.

De dentro de um carro, uma pequena sorriu.

"Oh... Que melodia bonita!..."

"Sente-se direito!" – uma segunda voz, de mulher, bradou. – "Não faça nenhuma cena, entendeu? Sente-se agora e fique quietinha."

"Sim, senhora."

A pequena sentou-se e ajeitou a roupa, engolindo em seco. Só não havia apanhado porque aquele era um carro estranho, com um motorista estranho que podia denunciar aqueles maus tratos e isso, mais tarde, iria ser descontado nela. Olhou para seus próprios pés, escutando ainda algum pouco da música.

Fechou os olhos, e quando o fez, sentiu uma pontada. Como se algo quisesse sair de dentro dela, algum grito oprimido, alguma ação assustadora. Encolheu-se, sentindo medo daquela sensação.

Ela pareceu engolir pedras quando conseguiu, por fim, controlar-se. A respiração chegava a estar alterada, mas nada disso foi percebido pela mulher que a acompanhava. Nem sequer os olhos da pequena, que chegaram a emitir um brilho assassino e mal-intencionado... Absolutamente nada foi percebido, de forma que tudo parecia muito normal, como se tudo fosse continuar assim.

Quem pensasse assim estava muitíssimo errado. Mas ninguém sabia disso ainda.

O sinal ficou verde. A música sumiu no ar, como se o autor da melodia tivesse parado. Mas foi o carro, movimentando-se, quem acabou com isso. A cabeça da menina quem ficou encarregada de rememorar os trechos e conter aquela coisa que queria desesperadamente sair.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Quatro anos depois...**

Se fosse possível dizer, aquele era o cenário ideal que todo cineasta iria querer para algum filme sobre Apocalipses. Havia um cheiro de carne em decomposição, uma atmosfera sufocante de morte e abandono. O único som ouvido na rua era do vento carregando papéis, pedaços de folhas mortas, sacudindo chaves ou objetos jogados ao chão ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Um dia, aquela foi uma rua muito movimentada. Ônibus de turismo, restaurantes, pessoas e celulares, carros passando... Em suma, foi uma cidade normal. Pessoas normais, diversões normais, arquitetura normal. Hoje em dia, muitos perderam totalmente a fé e paradigmas no quesito 'o que é real/normal e o que não é'. Sobrara ali apenas resquícios vãos do que foi um dia a realidade com a qual todos estavam acostumados e na qual todos pisavam sobre.

Havia um forte cheiro de esgoto impregnando as ruas, de forma que, quando se queria passar por ali sem sentir os olhos arderem, era preciso tapar o nariz com o que conseguisse. A luz das áreas urbanas também fora cortada, o que obrigava quem ousava atravessar aquele perímetro a trazer lanternas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse iluminar a cidade escura.

"_But sometimes when I medicate..._"

Uma voz elevou-se na rua escura, assim como um frágil foco de luz ergueu-se, clareando os vãos dos prédios e estabelecimentos como se fosse uma tocha olímpica.

"_...Frustration in you shows me how you feel..._"

O som de passos elevava-se, fazendo o silêncio da cidade transformar-se, pouco a pouco, numa cadência ritmada de passos calculados e um som fofo, mas firme no chão do meio da rua, que um cidadão comum podia muito bem reconhecer como alguém caminhando no meio da mesma.

"Não, tá tudo errado!"

"Ah! Não tá não!..."

"Tá sim! Já saiu do ritmo antes do refrão!"

E além daquele som, havia obviamente a voz de duas pessoas elevando-se em pleno silêncio sepulcral, fazendo-as parecerem um estouro de boiada, de fato, do que uma discussão amigável num tom relativamente mais baixo que o comum.

"E você sabe fazer melhor?!"

"Claro que sei!"

"Duvido!..."

"_...But I swear I'm not the devil though you think I am..._"

Depois deste pequeno trecho, um suspiro entrecortado elevou-se, quebrando a harmonia por breves segundos.

"_...I swear I'm not the devil..._"

Ignorando totalmente aquela terceira voz contrariada, o dueto continuou, com aquele som característico de quem pigarreia para cantar o próximo trecho, dando uma pisada mais forte e convicta no solo.

"_...And I SCREEEEEAAAM!_"

"Pelo amor de Deus!" – por fim, a terceira pessoa que localizava-se na área não agüentou aquele berro em particular. – "Vocês têm vinte anos ou não?!"

"Aie! Archer, a Aileen gritou com a gente!..." – a menina escondeu-se atrás dele.

Atrás daquele rapaz de 1m80 ou mais e olhos azuis, ela pôde rir divertida do estouro da garota de pele pálida que andava na frente, quieta e bufando desde que eles saíram. Quando entravam numa das áreas de perigo, como que para irritá-la, a jovem que ria sempre começava a fazer alguma coisa que sabia irritar a outra. Talvez porque fosse divertido, talvez por sadismo saudável. Enfim...

"A gente só tá cantando, Aileen." – ele atalhou. – "Não é motivo de..."

"Se vocês querem atrair os habitantes dessa área pra gente, há métodos mais saudáveis do que cantar essa porcaria no meu ouvido!"

"Você chamou Staind de porcaria?! Que horror!" – a jovem fez um beicinho.

"Eles podem ser o que quiserem pra você, mas pra mim, são uma porcaria. Vocês cantam muito mal..." – fuzilou-os de canto de olho.

"Credo, não precisa nos matar só encarando." – encolheu-se o outro, também.

A jovem que andava, agora, atrás do único rapaz em questão naquele trio, com seus esvoaçantes cabelos castanhos e aqueles olhos quase da mesma cor, dançantes e muito vivos, não conteve uma gargalhada ao ver o humor dela.

"Deixa pra lá, Archer! As grávidas sempre ficam assim no começo!"

Tal insinuação fez a menina dos cabelos loiros, imediatamente, parar de caminhar, atraindo olhares de 'ferrou', mas sorrisos marotos dos outros dois.

"O que você disse, senhorita Ashford...?!"

"Aie! Ela tá me matando com os olhos!" – escondeu-se ainda mais.

"Parem, vocês duas." – ele suspirou. – "Elise, é pra você pôr a lanterna pra frente, não no meu casaco. Aileen, deixa a garota cantar em paz... Não há muito o que se fazer hoje em dia mesmo."

"É... Deixa a gente cantar. O bebê vai gostar." – sorriu.

A albina corou instantaneamente, mais do que havia o feito na primeira vez em menos de um minuto que ela insinuou aquilo.

"Eu **não** estou grávida!" – frisou muito bem o 'não'. – "Minha menstruação está vindo direitinho, não tenho nenhum corpo lácteo, nenhum enjôo! **NADA**! Eu não estou grávida, entenderam?!"

"Tá bom... Não precisa erguer a voz."

"A Aileen ficou rabugenta com o passar dos anos!"

"Eu não tenho culpa... Sou a única adulta responsável." – respirou fundo, como se fosse uma mãe brigando com os filhos. – "Vocês dois cresceram e mudaram só fisicamente. Mentalmente, até parece que regrediram. Continuam as crianças de dezesseis anos que eram."

"Nós estávamos fazendo menos escândalo quando cantávamos." – Archer interveio.

"Talvez, se você tivesse um pouco de maturidade, não precisaria estar me rebaixando a dar sermão num homem de vinte anos." – a albina rebateu.

"Hã, gente..."

"Como é?! Tá me chamando de criança?!" – pareceu indignado. – "Olha quem fala! Até parece que cresceu muito a senhorita também! Continua a mesma chata de sempre!"

"Olha como fala comigo, senhor Crowell!"

"Ei... Pessoal...?"

"Se você fosse um pouco menos resmungona, talvez não tivéssemos tantos problemas quando é nossa vez de patrulhar!"

"Tá dizendo que eu sou uma inútil?!" – bradou ela. – "Ah, é claro! Você prefere a Elise, que ainda não comeu! É claro, quase esqueci!"

"Quê?! De onde você tirou essa idéia?!"

"EI, VOCÊS DOIS, OLHEM PRA FRENTE!"

Despertados pelo grito repentino da ex-pseudo-punk, eles obedeceram o grito e olharam para frente. Lá, a luz da lanterna que haviam trazido iluminava silhuetas distorcidas pelo ar gelado da noite, que erguia pelo cenário desolado e negro uma intensa cortina de neblina.

Instintivamente, cada um segurou em sua arma, enquanto Elise, de trás do rapaz, também acabou por sacar a sua, pondo-a na melhor das poses de policial, virada para a cabeça das criaturas que aproximavam-se cambaleantes junto com a luz da lanterna de cabo negro que tinha. Os três se olharam, como que pedindo a confirmação do que estavam tendo em frente, e acabaram por rir.

"Eu conto, de olho, uns dez." – ela disse.

"Não é muito, não."

"É claro que aquela cantoria e nossos berros vão atrair bem mais, logo." – a albina jogou realidade na cabeça deles.

"Melhor pra gente."

"Lembrem-se de checar as casas. Sempre podem haver sobreviventes."

"Tá, tá... Quem fica com a linha de frente?" – o garoto perguntou, num tom de quem está jogando um game no nível 'Fácil' pela milésima vez.

"Deixa que eu atiro." – as mãos pálidas da outra destrancaram a trava da arma, num gesto de enfado como quem abre uma bolsa.

"Eu fico com a retaguarda, então." – sorriu a dos olhos castanhos.

O som de tiros, algo tão comum depois do de gritos, alastrou-se por uma das ruas daquela cidade cheia de desolação. Como o esperado pelos três, a busca por Alice de York não chegara a um fim definitivo, mas necessitava desesperadamente de um.

Em 2010, a Inglaterra passou por uma grande mudança em suas bases.

Aquele era o ano de 2012, dois após o que chamavam por aí de 'O Fim do Mundo' e quatro desde que a cidade afetada por aquela avalanche de terrores, misteriosamente, mudou. Desta vez, a capital Londres era considerada pela mídia e pelos que dali conseguiam fugir de 'a nova Seven Sisters'.

Todos continuavam, desesperadamente, procurando explicações e culpados. Mas a verdade é que pouquíssimos sabiam onde encontrá-los.

E isso iria continuar até o dia em que a dama de York pudesse descansar de sua longa jornada atrás de vingança. Se ele estava próximo ou muito distante, ninguém poderia dizer...

**Fim?**

_E, para a alegria de muitos e tristeza de poucos, chegamos ao fim da primeira parte de "Seven Sisters". Não vou dizer que este é o dia da despedida (e, pelo menos, isso é algo bom, acho...), mas acredito que seja a despedida para os personagens que vocês conheceram até hoje. Creio que quatro anos se passaram e tenham feito muitas coisas com todos eles, assim como no desenrolar da fanfic eles amadureceram e tornaram-se essas pessoas que são. Acho que tanto eles quanto esta autora só conseguimos chegar aqui graças aos leitores que sempre incentivaram o andamento da estória, ficando bravos, alegres e desejando o melhor (ou pior) para todos eles._

_Acho que a despedida desta fase de "Seven Sisters" seja marcante, afinal, depois disto, tudo irá mudar. Eles estarão mais crescidos, saberão cuidar melhor de si próprios e dos outros e muitas outras pessoas e situações virão para amadurecer o trio-mor outra vez. E, no fim de tudo, a amizade é algo estranho: depois de vinte e cinco capítulos cheios de reviravoltas, eles continuam juntos, firmes e fortes. E creio que este seja o charme deles. Párias da sociedade que lutam como uma família, apoiando-se e voltando mesmo quando tudo parece perdido._

_Não vou dizer que chorei, afinal, a percepção de que as coisas ainda não acabaram como devem acabar me traz um certo alívio, mas fiquei mesmo emocionada ao pensar: "Ah, a Aileen, o Archer e a Elise amadureceram muito, tornaram-se pessoas de bem que sabem apoiar e serem apoiados, cada qual a sua maneira... Ah, essa fic tornou-se mais louvável do que qualquer planejamento meu no início". Muitas coisas foram modificadas no decorrer delas, e eu acho que o resultado não podia ter ficado melhor. Graças aos leitores e todas as pessoas que incentivaram pelo MSN ou e-mail, pude perceber que, no fim, querendo ou não, todos nós fomos moradores (não transformados XD) da cidade, podendo acompanhar a saga desses três moleques._

_Por mais que a história ainda tenha continuação, durante um tempo, a partir de agora, "Seven Sisters" vai descansar. Mas gostaria imensamente de agradecê-los por tudo que fizeram por nós. Esta autora deseja o melhor para todos até lá (e que nunca visitem Londres a partir de agora XD)._

_P.S.: Acho que agora o título devia mudar, né? XD_


End file.
